Mi Caballero Pirata
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Hace cinco años Hans Westergard había salido de Arendell como villano. Y todo ese tiempo Elsa había creído que estaba pagando su condena. Estaba equivocada. Frente a ella la figura del príncipe que Hans había sido años atrás, había desaparecido. Ahora sólo quedaba la sombra vil de lo que en realidad era. Ese maldito villano se había convertido en un asqueroso pirata.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Espero estén de maravilla y con ánimos de leer. Ahora me toca aportar un poco al fandom de Frozen con Hans y Elsa, una de mis obsesiones. :3 **_

_**Así que aquí estoy de vuelta con la segunda entrega de la serie ´Caballeros´. **_

_**Aclaraciones: okay! Solo para explicar brevemente, la primera historia de esta serie ´Caballeros´ se llama "Mi Caballero Dragón" pareja Hiccup&Merida. Por si acabas de entrar a leer esta historia y no has leído ´Mi caballero dragón´ quiero decirte que **__**no hay ningún problema.**__** Cada historia tiene su propia trama y final. Ya lo explique con anterioridad en la primera historia. De igual manera al final del capítulo seguiré informándolos. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

**Mi Caballero Pirata**

**Capítulo 1**

Elsa recorrió su vista una vez más sobre la invitación que tenía delante de ella.

Suspiró.

Desde hacía un par de semanas uno de los reinos más importantes del Sur habia enviado esa invitación exclusivamente a la reina Elsa y la princesa Ana de Arendell, y Elsa sabía que no podía negarse a ir a la festividad que el reino de Corona tenía como tradición puesto que Ana era una muy buena amiga de la princesa de Corona. Su comunicación y relación creció desde que la princesa de Corona habia asistido a la boda de Ana y Kristof dos años atrás. Pero ahora Ana estaba en cinta y, aunque no le gustara la idea a la pelirroja, tenía estrictamente prohibido el viajar.

-Reina Elsa – uno de sus lacayos la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Apartó la vista de los papales que tenía sobre su escritorio y se volvió hacia él. – Ya casi es hora.

-Gracias Kai, bajo en un momento.

El que Ana no pudiera viajar era uno de los motivos por el que este día Elsa atravesaría todo el mar del Norte hasta Corona. Pero también en su mente estaba fortificar las alianzas. Desde las nupcias de Ana ya habia pensado acerca de eso.

Desde hace casi cinco años y después de la _época helada_, como solían llamarle al episodio que el reino habia sufrido por culpa de su magia, Arendell se habia dirigido hacia un camino de prosperidad comenzando con alianzas y tratados que habia obtenido de algunos reinos del Norte. De los cuales el primero en recuperar la confianza en Arendell fue Dunbroch. Gracias a eso Arendell volvió a crecer, y Elsa pudo ver aliviada todo lo que se habia logrado desde entonces.

Sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de los reinos del Sur. Y ahora que se presentaba una oportunidad de poder entablar buenas migas con ellos, y tal vez algún tratado beneficioso para ambos, no lo dejaría pasar. Podía comenzar con Corona, el más rico de ellos. El reino de Svalbard también era una buena opción como aliado, el príncipe de esas tierras habia visitado Arendell una vez y a Elsa le habia parecido un príncipe bastante simpático. También estaban las Islas del Sur…

Elsa sacudió su cabeza soltando un pequeño bufido mientras se incorporaba de su escritorio para salir de su despacho.

Definitivamente las Islas del Sur no serían una opción al momento de crear alianzas. Aún tenía muy presente en su cabeza lo que habia pasado con cierto príncipe isleño cinco años atrás. Y aunque todo eso ya habia quedado en el pasado, no podía dejar de sentir cierta aversión hacia Hans Westergaard.

Dio otro corto suspiro, alejando con eso las memorias que recorrían su mente. En estos momentos no quería recordar su pasado durante esa época. Sin embargo y gracias a la _época helada_, Elsa pudo darse cuenta entonces de que su reino no era el único con antecedentes mágicos.

Después de superar la crisis helada y de volver a tomar el control sobre Arendell, Elsa se dedicó a la construcción de nuevas alianzas para el bienestar de su reino. Fue entonces cuando descubrió como algunos de los reinos del Norte tenían sus propias historias. La que más la habia dejado asombrada fue la del reino de Berk. Habia escuchado rumores proveniente de otros lugares pero jamás creyó que unos humanos pudieran domar ¡dragones! Por si mismas esas enormes criaturas eran muy difíciles de encontrar y cuando las noticias llegaron hasta Arendell entonces esos rumores se confirmaron. Elsa nunca habia visto un dragón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la majestuosidad de esas criaturas. Escondidas tiempo atrás por lo diferentes que eran a los demás. Como lo habia estado ella.

Dunbroch era otro de los reinos más importantes del Norte, con bastas tierras y un gran poder militar comandado por la primogénita del rey. Aunque no conocía en persona a la princesa y príncipes de ese reino, sí conocía al rey Fergus puesto que habia sido el primero en renovar su tratado hacía con Arendell. En esas tierras Elsa también había escuchado de una poderosa bruja proveniente de los espesos bosques de Dunbroch, a la cual personas de diferentes reinos e incluso reyes, habían visitado para solicitar su sabiduría y poder.

Y ahora que entablaría relaciones con los reinos del Sur sabía también de antemano que cada uno tenía su propia leyenda mágica ancestral. Después de reconocer toda la magia que habia a su alrededor y saber que no era la única con poderes, Elsa no volvió a temer de ellos nunca más. Jamás volvió a preocuparse por esconder sus poderes de nuevo. Y entonces Arendell tuvo su propia leyenda.

Cinco años habían pasado desde entonces, y todos los reinos del Norte la conocían ahora como _la reina de las nieves_.

Y, sonrió de lado, realmente eso no le molestaba.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! – la voz de Olaf la saco de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

-¿Que ocurre Olaf?

-¿Podrías darle un vistazo a mi nevada personal? Creo que cada día se vuelve más pequeña. ¿O será tan sólo mi imaginación?

Elsa miró la pequeña nube de nieve que reposaba sobre la cabeza de Olaf, y la cual lo seguía a donde sea que el pequeño muñeco blanco fuera.

-Está perfectamente Olaf. Creo que tan sólo es tu imaginación.

El muñeco suspiró.

-Eso es un alivio. Ahora que te vas de Arendell, y yo no puedo acompañarte, –soltó triste. – no estaba seguro si mi nevada duraría lo suficiente hasta tu regreso.

Elsa rió por lo bajo.

-Olaf llevas cinco años con la misma nevada sobre tu cabeza. –le sonrió dulcemente. - Descuida, no pasara nada. En un par de semanas estaré de regreso ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño sonrió tras esas palabras.

-¡De acuerdo! – después su pose se volvió pensativa. – Aunque nunca te has ido por tanto tiempo. – susurró. - ¡Ya se! – brincó emocionado. - ¡A tu regreso hare una bienvenida sorpresa! Le diré a mis hermanitos y a Malvavisco que… ¡Oh! – sopló al darse cuenta de lo que habia hablado demás. Elsa rio.

-Descuida Olaf, me hare la sorprendida.

Y dedicándole un guiño, Elsa siguió bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo donde Ana junto a Kristof y sus fieles sirvientes Gerda y Kai la esperaban.

-Reina Elsa ya todo se encuentra listo para zarpar. – habló el mayor de sus sirvientes mientras le tendía la capa a Elsa sobre sus hombros. – Sólo nos están esperando.

-¡Oh, Elsa como lamento el no acompañarte! – se quejó entonces Ana arrojándose a los brazos de la rubia. Elsa sintió como el prominente estomago de su hermana se apegaba al suyo cálidamente.

-No seas tonta Ana, -habló cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza pelirroja. – sabes que en tu estado no puedes hacer viajes tan largos. – y separándose de ella acarició levemente su abultado vientre. – Este pequeño regalo tiene que protegerse. – Elsa vio como Ana sorbía su nariz sonoramente con ojos húmedos mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

-Oh Elsa, es el embarazo – se explicó. - me tiene muy sentimental. – y volvió a abrazar a su hermana. La rubia le dedicó una cariñosa mirada a Kristof quien las veía riendo levemente para después tomar a Ana del brazo y rodearle los hombros para alejarla de ella.

-Elsa saluda a la princesa Rapunzel de nuestra parte, por favor. - habló Kristof con un sentimiento de fraternidad. – Y cuídate mucho durante el viaje.

La rubia asintió viendo a la pareja frente a ella, a Olaf, y el vientre lleno de vida de su hermana, y un sentimiento de añoranza se adentró en su pecho. Ellos eran su familia, y era lo que más quería proteger en este mundo.

-Nunca me he ido por tanto tiempo de Arendell.- soltó entonces lo que afligía en su pecho y Ana la tomó de las manos rápidamente al verla titubear.

-No seas tonta Elsa, - habló la pelirroja animadamente repitiendo las palabras de su hermana. – Tienes que ir al festival de Corona y felicitar a Rapunzel. Aunque seas una reina también tienes derecho a divertirte. Anda ve, diviértete, firma los tratados y crea las alianzas que tengas que crear y en tres semanas estarás de regreso. – y con la mano de Ana sobra su mejilla, Elsa se contagió del ánimo de su hermana, armándose de valor. - No te preocupes por el bebé. Seguirá seguro dentro de mí hasta tu regreso.

Elsa asintió y se despidió una vez más de ellos. Era verdad que desde la muerte prematura de sus padres nunca se habia alejado tanto tiempo de Arendell. El viajar en barco por mar aun la ponía un poco nerviosa al ser la misma situación en como sus padres habían muerto. Y a pesar de controlar en gran parte sus poderes éstos seguían creciendo cada día. Ante los ojos de su hermana y todo el reino Elsa era la inquebrantable y poderosísima reina de Arendell, portadora de magia y protectora del reino. Y eso era lo que intentaba ser cada día de su vida. Sus prioridades eran cumplir con ese deber con el respaldo de su magia la cual era de gran ayuda. Le gustaba experimentar con ella en sus tiempos libres cuando sus obligaciones diplomáticas de gobernante no la tenían tan ocupada. Ver hasta donde podía llegar con su magia. Sin embargo cuando ésta se salía más allá de lo que Elsa podía comprender, entonces la presión del temor de años escondiendo sus poderes la volvía a invadir. Aquel viejo miedo de su niñez por no entender lo que pasaba con ella y el no poder controlarlo. Pero entonces Ana, Kristof y Olaf entraban en su mente, y su cuerpo se relajaba rápidamente. Su magia se acompasaba y Elsa dejaba de intentar practicar cosas nuevas con ella hasta que se sentía preparada de nuevo tanto mental como físicamente.

Eso se habia vuelto un hábito para ella. Experimentar. Parar. Volver a intentar. Pero claro, el crecimiento de sus poderes lo mantenía en absoluto secreto. Con el estado delicado de Ana no quería preocuparla innecesariamente. Sabía que su hermana podía llegar a ser un gran apoyo para ella, siempre dándole amor y cariño; diciéndole que su don era un regalo, que era parte de ella y lo que la hacía tan especial. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese enorme cariño que Elsa le agradecía enormemente, sabía que el creciente de sus poderes era algo que tenía que enfrentar ella sola. Tenía que ser más fuerte. Tenía que aprender a controlarlos, pero ahora no por miedo. Sino por su familia y su reino. Era por eso que cada día se exigía mas así misma. Autocontrol, firmeza, voluntad. Era lo que como reina dejaba ver ante los demás. Lo que la caracterizaba alrededor de los reinos del Norte como _la reina de las nieves. _

Al salir por las puertas del castillo cuadro los hombros y alzó su barbilla volviendo a esa firme postura que encarnaba como soberana del reino. Volvió una última vez su vista hacia la familia que la despedía eufóricamente desde la entrada, la familia que protegería con su vida, y subió solemne al carruaje que la llevaría al puerto.

El carruaje real se perdió por el camino hacia el pueblo al mismo tiempo que pequeñas esferas blancas comenzaban a caer lentamente desde el cielo.

-Nieve… – susurró entonces Ana sorprendida.

-¡Oh nieve! – cantó emocionado Olaf mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor del jardín del castillo. Persiguiendo los pequeños copos blancos que caían deliberadamente uno tras otro.

-Tal vez es su forma de despedirse. – conjeturó el rubio atrapando la nieve entre sus manos.

Pero el presentimiento extraño que crecía dentro de Ana le decía todo lo contrario. Con una mano sobre su pecho volvió su preocupada mirada por donde el carruaje habia desaparecido. Sólo esperaba que ese presentimiento estuviera equivocado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elsa se encontraba a bordo del _Mil Mares_, el barco real que la llevaría hasta Corona. Ya todo estaba listo, Kai la acompañaría en ese viaje mientras habia dejado instrucciones a Gerda del cuidado de Ana y Olaf. También durante lo que duraría su ausencia, Elsa habia dejado instrucciones claras al consejo y a Kristof quien era la persona en quien más confiaba para encargarse de lo que la gente del reino podría llegar a necesitar durante su ausencia.

Con todo organizado Elsa se permitió dar un suspiro al sentir como el barco emprendía su marcha, adentrándose así al océano. Arendell comenzó a quedar tras ella y Elsa empezaba a sentir como el estrés se iba de a poco de su cuerpo. Era verdad que ya extrañaba a su hermana y los demás, pero también se dijo, necesitaba dar este paso por su cuenta. El salir al mar siempre habia sido para ella una especie de reticente actividad que o postergaba o se negaba a hacer. Cuando su deber de reina la mandaba a ir a algún reino cercano, el tiempo que duraba fuera de Arendell era apenas alrededor de cinco días. Un tiempo corto a comparación de ahora. Ahora era diferente. Iba a un reino muy lejos del suyo y su estadía en el mar seria incluso mayor que en la del propio reino al que iba a visitar. Al menos tendría entre cinco o seis días arriba del _Mil Mares_ para llegar hasta Corona, donde planeaba estar una semana hasta que la _festividad de las luces_ terminara, y el viaje de regreso sería igual. Seis días más navegando en el mar.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente al pensar en la profundidad de su viaje. Está bien, al parecer todo habia comenzado bien. El capitán se habia presentado ante ella y le prometió un viaje muy seguro, y Elsa lo creía, ese viejo capitán era el mejor navegante de Arendell por su puesto. Y ahora mientras el capitán mandaba órdenes a sus oficiales y cabos, Kai se habia puesto a ordenar las cosas de la reina en su camarote individual, mientras los guardias reales de Arendell seguían los pasos de la rubia por la cubierta.

Elsa duró unos largos momentos sobre la cubierta, acostumbrándose al vaivén del barco y al inmenso azul del océano. De alguna forma ver el mar la tranquilizaba. Y al ver lo sereno y acogedor que podía llegar a ser, no se lo podía imaginar como el sepulcro eterno en donde sus padres descansaban ahora. Dio otro suspiro de nostalgia.

_Sus padres. _

Meses atrás Elsa habia encontrado algo en la biblioteca personal del antiguo despacho de su padre que quizá hubiera sido mejor el no haberlo visto nunca.

Dentro de un viejo baúl, perdido en una esquina de la habitación, Elsa habia encontrado una serie de diarios escritos a mano por la letra de su padre. Cuando los encontró el primer sentimiento de Elsa fue la nostalgia de volver a ver la pulcra letra de su progenitor. Y al leer sus primeras líneas sintió como la alegría y satisfacción llenaban su pecho cálidamente al enterarse de lo que en ellos se encontraba escrito. Historias del como habia sido su padre de niño, las cosas que le gustaban y disgustaban a través de los años. El cómo habia conocido a su madre en una de sus visitas a un bosque encantador. Entre muchas aventuras más.

Los primeros diarios que Elsa habia leído habían sido prácticamente un cuento de hadas. Hasta que habia llegado al último.

Aferró los puños a sus costados sintiendo como pequeña escarcha comenzaba a congelar sus dedos. Respiró hondo al notar esto y se relajó. La escarcha desapareció.

Después de haber leído el último diario y haber descubierto lo que éste contenía, Elsa llegó a la decisión rotunda de no contarle nada de lo descubierto a Ana. No era el momento. No se sentía preparada. Y, se dijo mientras trataba de relajarse al sentir como la magia helada quería salir de sus manos otra vez, jamás se perdonaría por eso.

-¡Reina Elsa!

La rubia escondió muy bien el sobresalto que le dio al escuchar su nombre tan de repente. Y cuadrando aún más sus hombros, las manos sobre su abdomen, se volvió hacia el viejo capitán quien la habia llamado.

-Capitán Silver. – contestó con voz calmada.

El viejo Silver le hablaba desde lo alto de la cubierta, tras el timón, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a través de su espesa barba blanca.

-Su majestad la veo un poco tensa mirando hacia el horizonte. – confesó amable. – Si su preocupación son los piratas, entonces no debe de tenerla. Esos rufianes no navegan estas aguas, y los pocos que lo intentan siempre salen huyendo. El poderoso mar del Norte es demasiado para ellos.

Elsa le sonrió afable.

-Gracias capitán Silver. Sus palabras me reconfortan.

El día transcurrió para Elsa entre un pequeño descanso en su camarote y charlas amenas durante la cena entre los pasajeros del _Mil Mares_. Aunque era uno de los grandes barcos reales en donde la realeza de Arendell se transportaba, también con ella la acompañaban lords de títulos nobiliarios de Arendell junto a sus familias quienes de igual manera se dirigían a pasar una emocionante estadía en Corona durante el _Festival de Luces._ Elsa charló con cada uno de ellos, algunos eran los encargados de condados y tierras del reino que ella gobernaba, a todos los conocía después de todo. La presencia de los señores y señoras de la alta sociedad de Arendell hizo que el viaje le resultara menos tedioso, y olvidara un poco la preocupación que el mar representaba para ella.

El segundo día transcurrió de la misma manera. Elsa se habia acostumbrado al barco y a su movimiento. También de la imagen que le daba el mar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de inquietud persistía en su interior, al que intentaba inútilmente de ignorar.

Al tercer día de viaje fue cuando el sentimiento cobró fuerza. La noche habia caído y las gruesas nubes grises cargadas de tormenta y temor la acompañaban. Entonces Elsa lo supo. Entendió ese inquietante sentimiento que habia estado en su pecho desde que habia subido al barco. Entendió como el mar te podía dar tranquilidad pero en un momento te la podía quitar. Y ahora de pie sobre la cubierta viendo como el agua caía a raudales sobre ella, sabía exactamente como se habían sentido sus padres antes de morir.

La tormenta habia llegado furiosa al tercer día a bordo del _Mil Mares_, sacudiéndolo violentamente, dejando la cubierta inundada y a los pasajeros refugiados en su camarote.

Y Elsa tan sólo podía ver como el cielo le declaraba la guerra al embravecido mar. Ignoró las protestas del capitán tras ella, y los gritos de su fiel lacayo Kai. La tormenta la tomó por sorpresa. Y su cuerpo se negó a responder. Se habia congelado.

Ahí sobre la cubierta. Sus pies quedaron congelados a la mojada madera.

Y el caos dentro de ella reinó.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Y aquí termina. :D**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y pues nada. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá nuestro querido y sexy pirata. Veremos que sucede con Elsa después de su estado de shock.**_

_**Y como vieron, o ya sabrán los que leyeron ´Mi caballero dragón´, usare la película de Frozen como referencia. Lo sucedido en Frozen paso hace cinco años, como ya se explicó en el capítulo y todo lo que siguió después de eso. Pero quiero aclarar que no creo poner nada de Frozen II, si acaso tal vez algunas referencias, como los diarios que Elsa encontró y narro brevemente en este capítulo. Más adelante tendrá su relevancia. Pero por ahora comenzaremos bremevente con esto. **_

**_Tambien_**_** quiero aclarar que esta es la segunda entrega de un proyecto de historias que tengo en mente. Como comente arriba, la primera historia, y por si eres fan de Como entrenar a tu dragón y Valiente, fue sobre la pareja Hiccup y Merida titulada "Mi caballero dragón". La pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Y ahora comenzamos la segunda historia con Frozen, pareja Hans y Elsa, titulada "Mi caballero pirata". Y la tercera y ultima entrega sera sobre Enredados, pareja Eugene y Rapunzel. **_

_**Con todo esto aclarado, espero la historia sea de su agrado. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y que puedan salir al menos un rato de su rutina para relajarse leyendo un poco. ;) **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer! ¡Y espero sus comentarios con ansias!**__** :D**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**See ya! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Nos leemos abajo. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura :D **_

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Icen las velas, maldita sea! ¡Y aprieten bien esos nudos!

-¡Sí capitán!

Para el terrible pirata Hawk las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Después de la contienda que habia tenido el día anterior donde habia podido ganar un gran botín y salvar su gran _mercancía_, la cual ahora se encontraba en jaulas sobre la cubierta, ahora una furiosa tormenta lo atacaba nuevamente.

_Joder._ Estos inestables y devastadores cambios de clima del mar del Norte era lo que mantenía alejados a los piratas de todos los botines que podrían tomar del ambicioso Norte. Pero, se dijo mientras una sonrisa guasona surcaba su rostro, era por eso por lo que se le conocía como _el terrible pirata Hawk_. El único pirata capaz de navegar a través del Norte, asaltar veleros, obtener grandes botines y salir de ahí ileso. Después de cinco años navegando bárbaramente por los diferentes mares tanto del Norte como del Sur, y un poco del Este y Oeste, su fama lo precedía ahora.

-¡Capitán Hawk ¿qué hacemos con… _la mercancía_?! – vociferó uno de sus hombres.

-¡Cúbranlas! – ladró el capitán. – Si esas bestias llegan en mal estado, ese bastardo no me lo perdonara.

Hawk se encontraba sobre lo alto de la cubierta, al mando del timón. Era de noche y la tormenta habia arreciado. Sus hombres se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro del barco asegurando nudos y velas. Obedeciendo a sus órdenes, e intentado no salir volando de la cubierta hacia el embravecido mar.

Las bestias dentro de las jaulas, ensombrecidas por la intensa capa de lluvia que caía, comenzaron a rugir y Hawk vociferó una vez más:

-¡Por un demonio! ¡Cubran esas jaulas!

-¡Capitán! – un grito desde lo alto del mástil de vigía se dejó escuchar a través de la lluvia.

-¡Waltz! – Hawk volvió su vista arriba, hacia el muchacho en lo alto. – ¿¡Que es lo que ves!?

-¡Capitán, hay un barco frente a nosotros!

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

-¿¡En medio de este infierno!?

-¡Si! ¡Y parece que algo ocurre dentro del barco! – entonces el muchacho susurró algo que Hawk no alcanzó a oír en medio de la tormenta.

-¿¡De donde proviene!? ¿¡Alcanzas a ver algún emblema!?

-¡Arendell! – al escucharlo, el ceño del capitán se profundizo aún más. – ¡Es de Arendell!

-¡Rugall agarra el timón! – ladró entonces hacia uno de sus hombres. – Y dirígete hacia ese barco.

-¡Sí capitán!

Hawk cedió el timón y entre la lluvia cayendo y lo resbaladizo de la madera, comenzó a escalar hacia lo alto de la torre de vigía. Tomó el catalejo del muchacho y vio a través de él.

Y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-Maldita sea…

Si existía algún dios, ahora estaba seguro que no se encontraba de su lado. Ni hoy, ni en esos últimos cinco años.

-Sentí algo extraño proveniente de ese barco. – el muchacho habia comenzado a hablar y Hawk se volvió hacia él. Directo hacia esos peculiares ojos rojos. – Una poderosa magia… - casi susurró.

-Por supuesto que sí. – gruñó el mayor al saber de lo que se trataba, mientras los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado hace cinco años con Arendell surcaban velozmente por su cabeza. Recuerdos que habia intentado olvidar. El menor lo miró interrogante. – Se trata de la mismísima_ reina de las nieves_. – el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Waltz ve por tus instrumentos y espera en cubierta hasta que te hable.

-¿Que intenta hacer capitán?

La tormenta rugió furiosa por un breve momento en donde el menor creyó interpretar que aquella furia de los cielos era causada por lo que su capitán estaba a punto de hacer.

Sus ojos brillaron perversos al hablar:

-Secuestrarla, por su puesto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El barco pirata llegó hasta el navío real de Arendell y entonces la situación se pudo ver con mayor claridad. Lo que en un principio Hawk habia dicho como broma, ahora no lo veía así. Tal vez el secuestrar a la reina en estos momentos fuera lo más indicado. Aunque, se dijo, era un pirata. Sus acciones no tenían por qué estar justificadas. Sin embargo, el barco de Arendell era un verdadero caos. Agua, lluvia, nieve y hielo se encontraban por todas partes.

Ladrando instrucciones a sus hombres, con una soga atada a su cintura y el otro extremo al mástil más alto, Hawk pudo abordar el barco de Arendell a través de la tormenta. Sus hombres detenían y soltaban la soga cada vez que su capitán caminaba por la peligrosa cubierta escarchada completamente por hielo.

_Demonios._ Pensó entonces intentando caminar entre el hielo y la tormenta. Tal vez lo estaba moviendo su objetivo de venganza, pero si no hacía algo rápido con esa estúpida mujer el barco en el que iba podría hundirse. Y no precisamente por la tormenta.

Dentro se escuchaban gritos, al parecer la rubia no era el único pasajero. Hecho rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor. Guardias de Arendell se encontraban sobre la cubierta intentando acercarse a su reina, sin embargo el hielo y la pequeña ventisca de nieve que la habia rodeado no los dejaba caminar. Vieron con horror como él, un pirata, se acercaba a ella y llevaron sus fuerzas ahora a intentar detenerlo a él. Ignorándolos por ese vano intento, Hawk miró ahora hacia el timón. Reconoció al viejo Silver de inmediato.

-¡Hawk! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? –vociferó furioso el viejo al divisarlo sobre la cubierta. - ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nuestra reina!

Conocía al viejo Silver, de entre todos los hombres con los que llegó a enfrentarse alrededor del Norte, el único que le daba la cara era Silver. Y sus encuentros se volvieron después más frecuentes. Por supuesto, Hawk saliendo vencedor en cada uno de ellos.

-¡Viejo Silver! ¡Si no me llevo a la bruja, tu barco se hundirá!

El viejo gruñó pero no se atrevió a contestarle de vuelta. Pues sabía que tenía razón. El hielo que la reina producía bajo sus pies comenzaba a pesar deliberadamente, haciendo que el barco se hundiera de a poco.

Llegó hasta donde la rubia se encontraba, envuelta por su protectora ventisca de nieve, mientras ignoraba lo que Silver seguía diciéndole. Respirando hondo Hawk se adentró, y entonces los huesos comenzaron a dolerle. _Joder. _Con la lluvia cayendo a raudales y la nieve alrededor de la reina, lo congelarían en un instante. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, aguantando los aguijonazos helados que comenzaba a sentir cada vez que respiraba. Y entonces la vio. Entre la pequeña ventisca miró su blanco rostro y su perdida expresión.

La rubia no reaccionaba, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si seguía consciente. Aun así, la magia helada de la que era poseedora danzaba alrededor de ella.

Y antes de que pudiera dejar de sentir sus manos, Hawk la tomó de la muñeca colocó una especie de brazalete sobre ésta y entonces la ventisca alrededor de ellos paró inmediatamente. Y la reina cayó inconsciente sobre sus brazos.

El hielo comenzaba a desaparecer sobre la cubierta, y echando a la rubia sobre su hombro, Hawk se apresuró hacia su barco. Sus hombres halaban la soga mientras veían como su capitán corría sobre la cubierta. Una vez en la orilla, dio un salto hacia su barco. Sus hombres halaron una última vez, y su capitán llegó a salvo.

-¡Hawk! – escuchó entonces como le gritaba desesperadamente Silver intentando controlar el timón. – ¡Arendell te perseguirá, y lo sabes!

Con un ademan de su mano y la reina sobre su hombro, el pirata bufó amenazante:

-No puedo esperar.

Los hombres de Hawk soltaron las cadenas que mantenían su barco unido al de Arendell y entonces se separaron. El mar estrelló contra los navíos y el cielo rugió. La tormenta seguía furiosa a su alrededor mientras el pirata Hawk se alejaba.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elsa despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con cierta pesadez en sus extremidades. Intentó abrir sus adormilados ojos, mientras se acomodaba para sentarse sobre las sabanas. Acarició uno de sus brazos, los cuales sentía pesados, y entonces un objeto que antes no estaba allí la desconcertó. Abrió los ojos completamente, despabilándose de su ensoñación y entonces se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su camarote exactamente.

Se miró las manos y vio aquello extraño que habia sentido. Dos delgados brazaletes marfiles envolvían sus muñecas. Los haló intentado quitárselos pero fue imposible. Entonces su atención se fue al lugar en el que se encontraba.

¿Dónde estaba?

No reconocía nada de ese lugar. Sin duda era un camarote principal. Este era amplio con su propia cama de dos plazas. Su escritorio clavado a la madera en un rincón. Al igual que un librero y armario. Habia dos puertas donde suponía una era el cuarto de aseo y la otra la salida.

_¿Pero dónde demonios estaba? _

No podía recordar nada de la noche anterior. Tan sólo rememoraba la enorme impresión que la tormenta le habia dado al salir a la cubierta. Lo último que recordaba era que habia estado en su camarote intentado dormir, y al escuchar como la tormenta rugía en el exterior, habia salido a la cubierta a observar. Y entonces nada. Su memoria volvió esos pasajes blancos inmediatamente después del sentimiento de nerviosismo y terror que habia tenido al presenciar el clamor de la tormenta.

Se estremeció no queriendo darle más vueltas a ese detalle. Se deslizó por las sabanas e intentó incorporarse lentamente. Entonces se sintió débil. Trastabilló y recargó su cuerpo sobre la pared. _Demonios_, _¿pero que le estaba sucediendo_? Notó que aún seguía con su camisón de la noche anterior. Estaba descalza pero al menos llevaba ropa puesta. Si se habia desmayado en medio de la tormenta probablemente el capitán Silver o sus guardias la habían ayudado a entrar a un camarote. Aunque no fuera el suyo.

Con ese pensamiento, se dispuso a salir de la habitación dando pequeños pasos. Se sentía sin fuerzas, como si la energía le fuera drenada poco a poco. _Maldición._ Esto estaba muy mal.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Su mirada voló mareada hacia la persona que acababa de entrar.

Y no era un rostro conocido.

-¡Oh, su majestad! No debe levantarse. Su cuerpo se encuentra muy débil. Aun no se ha acostumbrado a los…

-¿Quién eres? – Elsa lo interrumpió con un blandengue susurro, sus parpados arrastrados por el cansancio. Se sentía débil. Muy débil.

El muchacho que habia entrado corrió rápidamente hacia ella al verla desvanecerse.

-Soy Waltz…

Fue lo último que Elsa alcanzó a oír antes de perderse en la oscuridad nuevamente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La siguiente vez que Elsa despertó era de noche. Pudo notarlo gracias a la única ventana circular que se encontraba en la habitación.

Ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Sus energías habían vuelto, no completamente pero al menos ya podía sentir sus brazos y piernas como suyas. Entonces se incorporó una vez más de esa cama, y con sigilo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía que no se encontraba en el barco real de Arendell. La primera vez que despertó, el extraño muchacho que habia entrado se lo habia dejado muy claro. Aun así, no lo encontró amenazador. Su preocupación se habia sentido real y eso le dio un poco de esperanza a Elsa. Si no estaba en un barco de Arendell al menos esperaba estar en uno aliado.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del camarote, se asomó por el oscuro pasillo y al no ver movimiento salió al exterior. La luna brillaba intensa en el cielo lleno de estrellas, al parecer ya era entrada la noche y ni rastro de la horrible tormenta del día anterior. Eso la alivio un poco. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cubierta de ese extraño barco y estaba completamente vacía. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención. En lo alto de un mástil. _Una bandera negra._

En ese preciso momento escuchó como una voz tras ella la llamaba.

_Una voz conocida. _

-Oh, su majestad – habló _esa_ persona sarcásticamente sorprendida. Y la rubia pensó que tal vez seguiría soñando. – Parece que al fin ha despertado.

Elsa se volvió lentamente. Aun no podía estar segura de la voz que habia escuchado, su mente seguramente estaba jugando con ella. Pero entonces _lo vio_. Frente a ella, en lo alto del timón sobre la cubierta. La luz que reflejaba la luna le dejó ver su aspecto. No era el mismo que hace cinco años, pero sin duda era _él._

Su cuerpo era más ancho, su cabello más largo. Y una barba de días cubría su rostro. Habia cambiado sin duda alguna. Su duro semblante reflejaba ahora sombras pasadas, y sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaban en ella, desnudándola.

Elsa se estremeció.

-_Hans…_ \- no pudo evitar que su nombre saliera de sus labios llevando rápidamente una de sus manos a su boca. Y al ver como el hombre frente a ella sonreía al escucharla, sus dudas se despejaron.

Entones comenzó a retroceder. _¿Qué hacia él ahí?_ ¿Por qué se encontraba en el mismo barco con el hombre que habia intentado asesinar a su hermana cinco años atrás? Elsa retrocedió un paso y luego otro más. Intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras los ojos verdes en lo alto la miraban expectantes. Disfrutando perversamente de la situación. Y entonces su cuerpo no pudo retroceder más. Su espalda habia topado con algo sobre la cubierta, y de pronto el aire caliente que sintió tras ella la hizo estremecer. Se volvió rápidamente hacia eso, de donde una enorme jaula se alzaba frente a ella. Dentro, la sombra de algo se distorsionaba, tan sólo el brillo feroz de unos enormes círculos la atraparon temerosa. Y entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad no eran círculos que brillaban. Un par de enormes ojos rojos le devolvían la mirada, y el aire que exhaló aquella criatura en la jaula volvió a rozar caliente contra su cuerpo.

Elsa se estremeció una vez más, pero ahora comenzó a temblar deliberadamente.

La criatura de pronto rugió furiosa alzándose en toda su altura dentro de la jaula, y Elsa cayó sorprendida de espaldas sobre la cubierta.

Ahora podía verlo.

Era… _un dragón._

Frente a ella la atmosfera comenzaba a crepitar caliente. Hirviendo. Comenzaba a sofocarla. El dragón iba a atacarla, estaba segura. El instinto de las bestias era protegerse atacando. Y su limitada información sobre los dragones era que arrojaban fuego.

_¡Fuego!_

Demonios. Ella era especialmente portadora de hielo e invierno. Y en cambio un dragón era fuego y calor, indudablemente se trataba del némesis de una persona con poderes como los de ella. Y sin duda también sería su destrucción. Sus exhalaciones calientes comenzaban a sofocarla deliberadamente. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo lejos de él, volver a respirar el aire helado de la noche. Pero volvía a sentirse débil nuevamente. Su cuerpo ardiendo, y su garganta reseca. El dragón se preparaba para atacar y ella tan sólo podía quedarse ahí sin poder hacer nada.

La impresión por ver a la enorme y abrasadora criatura la dejó sin aliento, y habia olvidado por un momento la presencia del hombre tras ella. Tal vez esta era su venganza, se dijo, venganza sobre la regente del reino que él una vez habia querido gobernar. _Idiota. Cobarde. Imbécil_. Quería decirle tantas maldiciones como le fuera posible, pero simplemente no podían salir de su garganta. El aire caliente la habia envuelto por completo y no encontraba incluso su propia voz. Se sentía tan débil. _Tan sofocante_. Que incluso sus poderes no respondían ante ella.

Y entonces el dragón arrojó sus llamas y Elsa se vio perdida.

Sin embargo, el calor de las llamas nunca llegó a ella. Y de nuevo sintió como el aire helado llenaba sus pulmones. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire frio y tosió recuperando la temperatura normal de su cuerpo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que habia sido arrojada lejos del dragón. Se encontraba aún de rodillas sobre la cubierta recuperándose, alzó la vista, y a unos pasos frente a ella Hans se encontraba de pie mirándola divertido a causa de su sufrimiento. La habia alejado del dragón pero con qué propósito. Elsa frunció el ceño. Retándolo con sus demandantes ojos azules. Y eso tan sólo hizo que la mirada de Hans brillara con más intensidad.

Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló sobre una pierna, y tomó el pequeño mentón de la rubia entre sus dedos obligándola a no apartar la vista de él.

La noche seguía helada, y el dragón tras ellos rugía dentro de su jaula cuando el ojiverde habló:

-Ahora está en mi barco, _su majestad_. – casi escupió. – Y mi palabra es ley. – sonrió entre dientes. – Aquí no tiene reino que gobernar. Ni súbditos que mandar. – se acercó a su oído susurrando lentamente: - _Estas a mi merced Elsa_. - y soltándola bruscamente se incorporó. – Bienvenida su majestad, ¡al _Venganza de la Reina_! – terminó extendiendo sus brazos a los costados y soltando una eufórica carcajada.

Al escucharlo, la respiración de Elsa se agitó furiosa.

Hace cinco años Hans Westergaard habia salido de Arendell como un villano. Y todo este tiempo Elsa habia creído que estaba pagando su condena en su propio reino en las Islas del Sur. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que habia estado equivocada.

Frente a ella la figura del príncipe que una vez Hans habia sido años atrás habia desaparecido. Ahora tan sólo quedaba la sombra vil de lo que en realidad era.

Ese maldito villano se había convertido en un asqueroso _pirata_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**¡Y aquí termina este capítulo! **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! :3**_

_**También quiero agradecerles enormemente su apoyo. Sentí muy bonito al leer reviews de personitas que ya conocía de la primera historia de Mérida y Hiccup, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este proyecto, aprecio mucho sus comentarios en serio. Son lo mejor. Y el tiempo que dedican a leer y escribir sus opiniones, ¡Gracias! Esto es para ustedes, para ayudarlos a entretenerse un rato en este fandom; y para mí, para des estresarme un poco de la vida cotidiana jajaja así que espero no defraudarlos. **_

_**Ahora bien, en este capítulo ya apareció nuestro ¡sexy pirata! Y oh si, se vendrá algo emocionante. El siguiente capítulo será más largo y algo pasara entre nuestros dos protas. Como se dieron cuenta Hans trae consigo dragones, así que se imaginaran hacia donde se dirigen. Se acerca la escena donde Hans se encuentra con Hiccup (para los que leyeron mi caballero dragón) pero ahora la veremos desde la perspectiva de esta historia. Como dije, no me ahondare en las otras historias hermanas a esta, cada quien tendrá su propio espacio. Solo lean sin mortificaciones que yo seguiré explicando todo a lo largo de la historia. En fin, tan solo esperen el siguiente capítulo donde se rebelaran más cosas. Los primeros tres caps son como la introducción a la historia, para ya luego irnos de lleno. Aviso de ante mano que tal vez después de subir el tercer capítulo me tarde un poco más en actualizar. Pienso subir un capitulo por semana. Pero dependerá de cómo me organice con el tiempo y el terminar de escribir. **_

_**Okay! Es todo hasta aquí, me despido y ¡muchas gracias por pasarse a leer! **_

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Ciao! :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí vengo con otro capítulo. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo ;)**_

**Capítulo 3**

Elsa mantenía su poderosa mirada azul brillando furiosa sobre la de Hans. La risa que profesaba atravesaba estridente sus oídos, y el dragón tras ella seguía su letanía eufórica de gruñidos. Toda esta situación comenzó a bullir rápidamente dentro de su estómago. Se encontraba furiosa.

_Realmente furiosa. _

Entonces alzó su mano derecha decidida a hacer algo contra el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Pero de su mano salió apenas unos cuantos copos de nieve y pequeños pedazos de hielo. Sorprendida, Elsa miró sus manos. Ninguna magia salía de ellas. En cambio, las sentía torpes y pesadas.

-¿_Qué está pasando? _– intentó decir, pero de su garganta no salió palabra alguna. Aun podía sentir el calor dentro de ella, eran los efectos que habia dejado el haber estado tan cerca de una poderosa criatura mágica portadora de fuego como lo era _el dragón._

Hans al verla intentar inútilmente crear su magia de hielo, volvió su risa aún más estridente. Y eso hizo crecer su ira. Elsa se incorporó flaqueando un poco. A lo mejor no tenía sus poderes en estos momentos, pero su dignidad de reina la empujaba a enfrentarlo de frente. Sus hombros cuadrados, su postura recta y sus manos apretadas en puños fuertemente a sus costados.

Y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse nuevamente por lo débil que sentía su cuerpo, un ruido acercándose hacia ellos los distrajo de pronto.

-¡Reina Elsa! – el muchacho que habia visto la primera vez se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros al verla tambalear.

Recargó su peso contra él sin poder evitarlo. Demonios, odiaba sentirse así. Era reina de Arendell, portadora de una extraordinaria magia. Pero en estos precisos momentos no podía sentirse extraordinaria como aparentaba puesto que comenzaba a caer otra vez en un lento desvanecimiento.

Miró al terrible pirata frente a ella antes de cerrar sus ojos, y se extrañó de ver como el semblante burlesco habia sido reemplazado por uno extrañamente serio.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hans vio como la rubia se desvaneció en los brazos de Waltz y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué esta tan débil?

El menor volvió su mirada carmesí hacia su capitán.

-Son los canalizadores. – habló despacio viendo las pulseras alrededor de las muñecas de Elsa. – Aún siguen acostumbrándose a ella. A su magia. Siguen tomando de su energía. – entonces Waltz frunció el ceño para sorpresa del pirata. – Hans, te dije que la dejaras en paz. Al menos necesitara unos cuantos días más para acostumbrarse a ellos.

El mayor bufó.

-Paz es lo único que esta mujer no tendrá en este barco pirata. – soltó molesto. – Llévala de regreso a mi camarote. – ordenó viendo la frágil figura de lo que ahora era la reina de las nieves. Sonrió a sus adentros sintiendo como una pequeña satisfacción lo recorría al verla en ese estado de debilidad. _A ella._ A la poderosísima reina de Arendell.

Waltz obedeció sus órdenes y llevando a la rubia en brazos se adentró en el barco, hacia el camarote del capitán.

Hans le dio una última mirada a la enorme jaula en donde el dragón ahora se encontraba más sereno después de haber arrojado su fuego hacia la madera de la cubierta, y regresó al timón. Ahora tendría que cambiar la madera chamuscada por culpa de esa estúpida bestia. Pero, se dijo, al menos tenía que agradecerle el temor que la criatura habia implantado en la rubia. El semblante conmocionado y lo frágil que habia puesto a la reina de Arendell valía cada maldita parte chamuscada de su barco. Sonrió divertido de lado al recordar la furia que la rubia le dedicó después de eso.

Tal vez lo que lo habia movido en un principio a secuestrarla habia sido el impulso del momento. Pero ahora se daba cuenta con perversa excitación que la tendría a su completa merced. Estaba seguro que la furia estaba bullendo por cada parte de ella y la apasionante ira que habia desbordado la reina al intentar atacarlo con su magia se lo dejó muy claro. Estaba furiosa. Débil. _Y completamente a su merced. _Eso lo hacía sentirse perversamente satisfecho.

Miró hacia el horizonte. Controlando el timón a través del oscuro y tranquilo mar, mientras seguía con la ruta establecida de su viaje.

Entonces frunció el ceño seriamente al recordar el día anterior.

Nunca se imaginó que después de cinco años el mar y una tormenta lo llevarían directo a su pasado. A uno de los cuales habia intentado olvidar. Pero las cicatrices eran persistentes, y él más que nadie sabía sobre eso.

Cinco años atrás cuando los poderes de la reina se liberaron y Hans habia querido hacerse con el reino de Arendell, la vacilación causada por las cicatrices de su pasado se lo impidieron. Sus planes e ideales habían fracasado. Habia sido derrotado por Elsa y su estúpida hermana. Y habia salido de Arendell humillado y sin poder alguno. Después de eso sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: _no regresaría a las Islas del Sur_. Después de todo, desde un principio habia ido a Arendell para poder salir definitivamente de su hogar. Pero al verse frustrado su plan, entonces comenzó uno nuevo.

Al salir de Arendell se habia convertido irrefutablemente en un villano, ¿qué más daba si seguía por ese camino? Pues al parecer era el único que le funcionaba mejor. En cuanto se percató de eso, su camino hacia la piratería empezó. Iniciando primeramente con la huida del barco que lo llevaba hacia las Islas del Sur. Tras escapar difícilmente de ahí, en un pequeño bote de emergencia, Hans llegó al puerto más próximo. Uno de los pestilentes puertos de los reinos del Norte donde se dio a conocer entre la escoria y los lugares de mala muerte. Hans tenía mucho a su favor para crecer en ese pestilente lugar con su analfabeta gente. Era una persona instruida, era inteligente, y como príncipe que se habia formado toda una vida, sabia usar la espada para defenderse. Aunque también hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo que aprender a luchar con los puños. Todo el honor que alguna vez habia aprendido para ser un verdadero caballero, lo habia dejado atrás. En esa clase de vida donde convivía y se enfrentaba a la escoria a diario, no lo necesitaría. La mala vida del puerto le habia enseñado a defenderse, a valerse por sí mismo y a sobrevivir; y entonces su astuta inteligencia lo llevó a los barcos. A zarpar en los navíos de diferentes trabajos. Barcos comerciantes, turísticos, reales y del gobierno; hasta que en poco tiempo las circunstancias lo llevaron a terminar en uno pirata.

Creó su lugar en ese barco pirata comandando por un viejo y huraño capitán. Pero después de un tiempo Hans se habia dado cuenta que habia encontrado su propio hogar. Entre disputas por botines con otros piratas, entre asaltos a veleros comerciantes y celebraciones con la tripulación. Entre las enormes noches estrelladas y la tranquilidad y pasión que le daba el océano; Hans habia encontrado un hogar. Se habia dado cuenta que las libertades que poseía un pirata era lo que siempre habia buscado. Y entonces su carrera comenzó. Se hizo de su propio barco, se hizo de un nombre. Y por cinco años habia surcado los mares. Por cinco años su fama habia crecido. Y durante cinco largos años la gente lo habia admirado y temido al mismo tiempo como _el terrible pirata Hawk. _

Ya no necesitaba de un reino para gobernar y sentirse alguien de nuevo. No. Ahora él era su propio rey. Rey de piratas y rufianes. De ese bajo mundo que la monarquía estaba dispuesta a ignorar. Ahora el mar era su reino, y su barco la fuerza y poder con lo que gobernaba.

Sonrió de lado por sus pensamientos, viendo como el horizonte comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco anunciando la llegada del sol. Entonces el par de dragones que se encontraban en jaulas sobre la cubierta comenzaron a desperezarse lentamente.

Sin embargo, siguió Hans en sus pensamientos, hasta entre los piratas habia categorías.

Vio por un momento a las majestuosas criaturas sobre la cubierta y una sonrisa diferente cruzó su rostro al rememorarle viejos recuerdos de cierta persona domadora de dragones.

Sí, definitivamente existían diferentes tipos de piratas. Y al menos, él se guiaba por lo que eran _ahora_ sus principios. Y, se dijo, no se arrepentía de eso.

Pero ahora el destino le estaba jugando otra mala carta al reencontrarse con la reina de Arendell. _O tal vez era una oportunidad_. Intentó convencerse. Una oportunidad de vengarse de esa frívola reina. De esa persona que habia arruinado sus planes hace cinco años y lo habia humillado. Tal vez su rencor ya no era como en un principio puesto que ahora Hans tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba en ese barco. Arendell no podía importarle menos. Aun así, quería que esa mujer pagara de alguna forma todo el trabajo que habia hecho por ese reino durante la _época helada_ por culpa de ella, y de la degradación que habia recibido a cambio.

_Oh, sí._ Pensó con maligna satisfacción. _Pagaría._

Ahora la _reina de las nieves_ estaba a completa merced del _terrible pirata Hawk_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elsa despertó al medio día con hambre. Después de día y medio sin probar comida alguna ahora su estómago lo resentía.

Se incorporó nuevamente de la cama que ya le era familiar. Después del encuentro nada grato con Hans habia perdido el conocimiento otra vez y al parecer el muchacho de ojos rojos, Waltz si no recordaba mal, la habia traído de nuevo a ese camarote.

Suspiró cansada.

Esta situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos. No sabía cómo habia llegado ahí y también estaba lo de sus poderes. Elsa desvió sus ojos hacia sus manos. Intentó soltar su magia un poco y de éstas tan solo pudo salir poca escarcha y trocitos de hielo. ¿Qué pasaba con sus poderes? Estaba segura que los brazaletes, los cuales no podía quitarse, eran los causantes de que su magia no fluyera con normalidad.

Volvió a suspirar y llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y lo que haría a continuación. Entonces se dio cuenta del desastre que era. Su largo cabello se encontraba suelto y desordenado alrededor de sus hombros, mientras el camisón blanco que usaba para dormir ahora estaba sucio y rasgado en algunas partes. Gruño para sí misma. Respiró hondo y no se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Serenando su postura a la de siempre, alisó su cabello con sus dedos rápidamente y lo trenzó. Sacudió un poco su camisón con las manos y paró entonces cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de pronto llamó su atención.

Elsa vio como el muchacho llamado Waltz entraba con una bandeja en sus manos, y sintió un pequeño alivio al confirmar que era él, y no _cierto pirata,_ el que entraba al camarote.

-Reina Elsa, discúlpeme. Creí que aún se encontraría dormida. – habló el muchacho de cabello negro amablemente. Elsa no dijo nada mientras volvía a sentarse con su postura recta al borde de la cama y veía como el pelinegro dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio. –Le he traído algo de comida y agua. Desde que llegó a este barco no ha ingerido nada de nutrientes, así que por favor siéntase segura de comer. Yo mismo la prepare.

Elsa no podía enojarse con ese chico. Al menos era el único que se habia comportado amable con ella. No pareciera tener más de quince años, sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia. No contaba con sus poderes en estos momentos, así que tenía que ser más inteligente si planeaba salir de ahí.

-Waltz – habló la rubia con tono sereno después de un corto silencio. El chico se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. – Podrías decirme como es que… llegue aquí.

-Así que recuerda mi nombre – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y Elsa se dio cuenta como el pelinegro titubeaba antes de continuar. – Bueno, hace apenas un día atrás nosotros también nos encontrábamos luchando contra la horrible tormenta. Cuando entonces nos topamos con su barco, majestad. Y cuando el capitán vio lo que estaba pasando, nos acercamos. – se pasó una mano sobre la cabeza, parecía nervioso. – Y, bueno… si el capitán no la hubiera llevado con él, tal vez el barco en el que usted venia se hubiera hundido. Pero no fue así, y…

-¿Que? –soltó Elsa de repente, incorporándose asombrada por las palabras del muchacho. – ¿Hundirse? ¿En qué momento? – siguió confundida caminando de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada de eso?

El menor al ver la reacción de la rubia, aumentó su nerviosismo y habló rápidamente:

-Pero así fue, su majestad. El barco de Arendell estaba a punto de hundirse por la gruesa capa de hielo que se estaba formando sobre la cubierta. Pero entonces el capitán Hawk llegó hasta usted y gracias a los canalizadores que puso en sus manos, sus poderes se detuvieron. Y entonces el hielo comenzó a desaparecer. Después de eso el capitán la condujo hacia el barco y…

-Canalizadores… - interrumpió en un susurro Elsa, viendo sus manos más confundida que antes.

-¡Si! ¡Los brazaletes! – contestó el menor emocionado. Y al parecer agradecido de desviar la conversación a otro tema. Aun así sus palabras seguían saliendo atropelladamente al explicar: – La debilidad que ha sentido en parte se debe a ellos. Ya que se están acostumbrado a su magia, y a absorber de su energía para que ésta no se descontrole. Pero no tiene de que preocuparse. Soy _hechicero_, así que sé de estas cosas. Puede confiar en mí. Además ya le dije al capitán que yo podría ayudarla en eso. Poderes como los suyos tienden a desbordarse, pero con mi ayuda…

-Waltz_, cállate_ de una buena vez. – Hans habia entrado al camarote ante la sorpresa de Elsa y el menor quienes no habían reparado en su presencia. – Largo de aquí. – le ordenó. Y aunque se dirigía al pelinegro con una voz dura, Elsa pudo captar cierto brillo diferente que emanaban los ojos verdes al ver a aquel muchacho. Eso la hizo dudar de la relación que una persona tan gentil como Waltz tenía con ese despreciable pirata.

Para pesar de la rubia, el menor se despidió de ella y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Aún tenía dudas acerca de los brazaletes que llevaba puestos, sobre sus poderes, y todo lo relacionado que habia hablado el muchacho. Pero Elsa se obligó a llevar su atención al único hombre en el camarote. Ahora sólo se encontraban ella y él. Y la atmosfera comenzó a volverse un poco asfixiante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – lo afrontó con su postura recta y su semblante indiferente.

Al escucharla, Hans volvió a formar su perversa sonrisa. Se acercó a ella al ver el desafío en sus fríos ojos azules, y bufó al ver como ella no retrocedía por su cercanía. Intentaba mostrarse fuerte lo sabía, pero también sabía que muy dentro de ella comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por su presencia. Y estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde la reina de las nieves podía llegar.

-Este es mi camarote, cariño.

Elsa abrió los ojos. Ese dato le era desconocido y se maldijo por no haberlo intuido antes. Después de todo, ¿qué pirata iba a tener su propia habitación individual en un barco sino era el capitán de éste?

-Y si es tan inteligente como aparenta, _su majestad_, le recomendaría quedarse adentro. Recuerde que se encuentra entre piratas. Y como le dije antes, mi palabra es ley en este barco. Le aconsejo que me obedezca dentro y fuera del camarote si quiere garantizar su seguridad el resto del viaje.

Elsa retrocedió entonces un paso, al tenerlo ahora tan cerca de ella. Y frunciendo el ceño habló:

-Soy reina de Arendell –su mirada alzada hacia la de él con desafío. - y te exijo que me liberes.

El pirata sonrió entre dientes.

-Oh, no cariño. Mi única _reina_ es este maldito y viejo navío. Y me temo que yo soy el capitán. Sólo yo lo puedo manejar. – se inclinó hacia ella y Elsa pudo sentir como su aliento chocaba caliente contra su helada mejilla cuando susurró: - Bienvenida de nuevo _al Venganza de la Reina_. ¿Lindo nombre no te parece?

Hans notó como la rubia comenzaba a ponerse furiosa pues sabía que se estaba burlando de ella. Sus delicadas cejas se habían fruncido, y para sorpresa del capitán pirata la rubia le contestó con una pregunta que no esperaba.

-¿Por qué me secuestraste? – Elsa lo estaba enfrentando, no se dejaría llevar por sus provocaciones.

Entonces la sonrisa de Hans se borró. Y parpadeó molesto cuando contestó:

-Creo que Waltz ya ha respondido a eso…

-No – lo interrumpió entonces, su voz sonaba tensa. – ¿Por qué desviaste tu curso? ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de acercarte al barco de Arendell entre la horrible tormenta? ¿Acaso es tal tu odio de venganza hacia mí? ¿O habia algo más? – soltó rápidamente sembrando la duda en el pirata, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer. – Sabias que si seguía así, el barco se hundiría. Y yo junto a él. ¿Por qué ayudarlo entonces?

Hans frunció el ceño al escucharla. Lo estaba acusando de haberlos ayudado. _Él._ ¿Un temido pirata ayudando a su fuente de odio y venganza? Ja. Se escuchaba muy gracioso. Definitivamente no. Eso no habia sido lo que lo habia movido a secuestrarla. Tan sólo habia sido por venganza. Vio la oportunidad frente a él y la tomó. La rubia estaba equivocada, y se lo demostraría. Estaba harto del absurdo razonamiento sin sentido que ella estaba intentado poner en su cabeza.

Él siempre seria el _villano_ y se lo tenía que recordar.

La empujó con su duro cuerpo contra la pared de madera, la acorraló con su brazo izquierda. Y con el derecho tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca habrá algo _más_, su majestad. Y habría sido un desperdicio el ahogarte junto a ese barco. ¿No te parece? – sus oscuros ojos verdes irradiaban ferocidad. - ¿Sabes que es lo que un pirata sabe hacer _mejor_? - habló ahora con el nacimiento de una media sonrisa en su rostro y Elsa se tensó, anticipando lo que ese bastardo iba a hacerle. – Cosas _malas_. – su aliento rosaba sus labios. – Y las sé hacer _muy bien._

El espacio entre ellos fue entonces reducido completamente. Y Hans atacó sus labios. Profanó su boca y la obligó a abrirse ante él. Con eso le estaba demostrando la verdad de sus palabras. Sintió como la rubia intentaba liberarse de él pero al ver como su fuerza no era suficiente, se rindió después de un rato forcejeando. De las manos de ella, Hans sintió como ésta comenzaba a hacer magia, pero sin lograrlo completamente por supuesto. Y se alegró de eso. Si la reina de las nieves tuviera sus poderes a su disposición, en estos momentos estaría completamente congelado.

Al sentir como la rubia se rindió a su forcejeo, Hans apretó su estrecha cintura contra él. Y llevó su mano derecha hacia su nuca, profundizado su furioso beso. Y para su sorpresa, el beso lo estaba comenzando a excitar deliberadamente. Quería darle una lección. Un recordatorio de que él era el malo y ella estaba ahora a su completa merced, pero sin duda el irremediable deseo que habia nacido al probar su boca no era lo que esperaba. Podía sentir como sus pequeños pechos se restregaban exquisitamente contra el suyo. La rebeldía que comenzaba a aflorar en ella otra vez daba señales de que recuperaba su fuerza. Pero él no la soltaría. Acarició lo largo de su espalda, y enredo su mano entre sus largos cabellos trenzados. Su boca devoraba la de ella en embestidas húmedas y pequeños mordiscos alrededor de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando sintió como la rubia le devolvía una pequeña mordida a su labio inferior, tratando de lastimarlo. Hans sopló divertido entre sus labios, saboreando el hilo de sangre que bajó por ellos. Si las intenciones de la rubia eran apartarlo de ella, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Su excitación creció deseosa hasta su miembro viril… y entonces se apartó.

Su respiración era pesada cuando se apartó. Podría seguir besándola. Inundarse del deseo por esa maldita mujer. Tumbarla sobre la cama, arrancarle ese molesto camisón y tomarla ahí mismo. Pero no, se dijo. Tendrían un largo viaje en camino y la haría sufrir lentamente. Tomaría su venganza a través de ese inusitado deseo que habia nacido en él y la haría pagar. Pero por ahora era muy pronto. Y eso lo demostró la sonora bofetada que recibió por parte de ella.

Hans sonrió de lado al sentir la helada palma de la reina de las nieves en su mejilla. Para después volver su burlesco rostro hacia ella. Tenía que recordar que frente a él no tenía a cualquier persona. Tenía secuestrada a una _reina_, poderosa para variar, y tenía que irse con cuidado. Pero, pensó, no mucho. Tanto tiempo navegando por el mar, sin satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, le habían nublado la mente por unos momentos. Sin embargo su pensamiento de venganza y deseo era claro, y tomaría todo lo que pudiera de ella.

Elsa lo miró llena de rabia. Sus mejillas rojas y sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños. Al parecer demasiado furiosa para hablar.

Hans le dedicó una última mirada y se alejó de ella.

-Calma _cariño_. Deberías de acostumbrarte a esto. Te gustara. Después de todo, y dentro de este barco, ahora eres _mía_.

-¡No! – gruñó la rubia entre diente. Su fría mirada azul sobre la de él. – No lo seré. Ni hoy, ni ningún otro día. _Eres despreciable_. Un imbécil. Idiota…

-Sí, sí cariño. – la interrumpió sin darle mayor importancia. - Puedes blasfemar mi nombre cuanto quieras. No serás la única. Pero recuerda que estas entre piratas. Anda ve y corre fuera de aquí. Veremos qué tan lejos llegas hasta que uno te atrape y haga cosas peores de las que yo hice.

-No podrían ser peores que tú. – escupió.

-Ja, te sorprenderías. Esos bastardos de afuera no han visto a una mujer en meses. ¿Qué harán cuando una rubia virginal se les atraviese en frente? – Elsa lo miró horrorizada. – Creo que te lo puedes imaginar.

-Son tus hombres como es que…

-Por supuesto que lo son. Pero eso no garantiza nada. – la interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros. - La mitad de ellos está aquí por oro y dinero. La otra tal vez por miedo o lealtad. Ya no estoy tan seguro. El único que es fiel a mi es Waltz y porque apenas es un muchacho adolescente. Su cabeza está llena de sueños y fantasías. – y sin dejar de sonreír ladinamente se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él nuevamente. – Así que tu mejor opción _soy yo_, majestad. ¿Quieres sobrevivir a este viaje? ¿Tal vez hasta el próximo puerto al que atraquemos? – le tomó el mentón viendo directo a sus ojos y susurró: - Entonces acata mis órdenes.

La soltó viendo cómo se tambaleaba alejándose de él. Y sin darle oportunidad de contestar, se alejó de ella hacia una de las puertas del camarote.

-Me daré un baño y me aseare antes de dormir un poco. Cuando el sol se pone, entonces tomo el timón y vigilo toda la noche. – abrió la puerta del cuarto de aseo y se volvió hacia ella. Su mirada ya no era de burla. – Si piensas en seguir enfrentándome, será mejor que comas. Serás mi prisionera, pero al menos te daré la libertad de hacer lo que quieras dentro del camarote.

Y tras esas palabras desapareció tras la puerta.

Entonces Elsa pudo dejar salir un gran suspiro. Aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo hasta hace poco. Se pasó la mano por sus hinchados labios y le agradó el poco hielo que salía de ésta para confortarlos.

Todo habia sido… No. Todo _era_ simplemente demasiado.

La tormenta en el _Mil Mares_. El dejarse llevar por sus poderes durante ésta. El ser secuestrada por un pirata. _Hans._ El dragón. Sus poderes...

_Hans._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar las sensaciones de los repulsivos labios del pirata sobre los suyos, y volvió a tomar aire. El bastardo habia demostrado su hombría y poder que él estaba seguro ejercería sobre ella como lo hacía con el barco y sus hombres, pero ese acto no habia asustado a Elsa. Ahora más que nunca tenía que controlarse y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. El estar entre barbáricos piratas podía llegar a ser peligroso si no se andaba con cuidado, sin embargo ella era la reina Elsa de Arendell. Se recordó con una nueva resolución en su cabeza. Y no se dejaría vencer por un hombre al que ya habia derrotado una vez.

Haría lo que Hans le habia dicho. Por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a ponerse a su completa merced ni dejaría que tomara algo de ella, pero hasta que sus poderes fluyeran con normalidad otra vez y pudiera controlar esos canalizadores o lo que sea que fueran, se seguiría enfrentando a él. Hans habia mencionado un puerto ¿no es así? Entonces vería la forma de escaparse. Podría usar a Waltz. No se sentía orgullosa de hacer eso puesto que el muchacho habia sido muy bueno con ella, pero no tenía otra alternativa. El menor era la mejor opción para salir de ahí.

Y lo conseguiría.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Y ¡Oh my god! ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Pero por supuesto que iba a poner tal intensidad en estos jóvenes. Jajaja. Moría por escribir sobre ellos de esta manera. Así que esperen más escenas así. Por supuesto tratare de relacionarlas adecuadamente con la trama, tampoco quiero que este tipo de escenas salgan de la nada. Pues siento que estos dos tienen mucha pasión que aflorara a lo largo de la trama. Como vieron quiero poner a un Hans todavía un poco vengativo por lo sucedido con él hace cinco años. Y Elsa tendrá sus propios problemas personales que afrontar también, en el siguiente capítulo nos adentraremos más a eso. **_

_**Waltz es invención mía por supuesto, creo lo recordaran de Mi caballero dragón, y por ahora será el único amigo que tal vez pueda ayudar a la reina en esa situación. También será relevante en otro tema porque como vieron es un hechicero. **_

_**Sobre los poderes de Elsa, la verdad me vino muy bien poner eso de los canalizadores, quería algo que detuviera los poderes de la reina al menos por un tiempo ya que para mí siento que se me dificultaría llevar la trama siendo Elsa tan poderosa, y al menos así la tengo en una desventaja. Que la aprovechare al máximo en la historia claro está, jajaj. **_

_**En fin… creo que eso es todo, en el siguiente capítulo se revelan más cosas y seguiré dando aclaraciones. Espero que les haya gustado esta otra entrega, y espero leerlos con ansias en sus comentarios. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias personalmente a betaworkshop460, marati2011, A Frozen Fan, LADI JUPITER, Aleja Boss, , ladykal, y a invitados que han podido dejar su comentario o simplemente se pasaron a leer. ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque no me pueda tomar el tiempo de contestar sus hermosos comentarios, aprecio mucho sus palabras. :D **_

_**¡Gracias por su apoyo! **_

_**¡Y nos leemos pronto! **_

_**Besos ;* **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza.**_

_**Y disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo :D**_

**Capítulo 4**

Elsa estaba frente a la puerta del camarote pensando profundamente. Desde hace al menos quince minutos Hans seguía dentro del cuarto de aseo y aun no salía. Entonces a la rubia se le cruzó por unos momentos el pensamiento de salir de ahí. Pero después sus impulsos fueron frenados al rememorar la plática de hace un rato.

Si lo que Hans le habia dicho acerca de sus hombres era verdad, y sin la ayuda de sus poderes, entonces Elsa estaba más segura dentro del camarote. No conocía a los piratas de Hawk, y siendo una prisionera en ese barco, no era la mejor forma de conocerlos ahora.

Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta resignada. Si pensaba sobrevivir al viaje sobre _La venganza de la reina_ y al terrible capitán que la controlaba, sería mejor que comiera algo de lo que Waltz le habia traído.

Se acercó al escritorio donde estaba la bandeja de comida. El muchacho le habia traído algo de sopa de verduras, pan y una jarra llena de agua. Se tomó la mitad del agua, agradecida por la frescura que le dio a su irritada garganta y tomó asiento para comenzar a comerse la sopa. Entonces se fijó en los pergaminos esparcidos alrededor del enorme escritorio. Mapas hechos a mano de diferentes rutas a través del mar del Norte era el contenido de las hojas, y se interesó al ver la pulcra letra y los trazos bien definidos de la pluma sobre el papel. Sin duda eso habia sido trabajo de Hans, pues no se imaginaba que alguno de sus hombres pudiera escribir. Tomó una cucharada de la sopa mientras veía los reinos trazados en el mapa. Arendell figuraba en uno, a cierta distancia se encontraba Dunbroch. Y cerca de éste último, el reino de Berk. Más allá de eso los trazos desaparecían sin terminar una ruta. Varios puntos entre el mar estaban marcados con cruces. Pero sobre esas cruces no habia isla alguna o algo parecido. Tan sólo una marca grande en forma de equis. Y Elsa pudo imaginarse que tal vez esos puntos eran las coordenadas exactas en donde Hawk habia encontrado algún velero mercante de algún reino y lo habia asaltado.

Se terminó la sopa aun observando los papeles frente a ella. Y entonces se fijó en una isla rodeada por un círculo trazado a mano. _Tártaros._ Leyó debajo de ésta. Y frunció el ceño. Esa isla no la recordaba en los mapas de los reinos del Norte que ella tenía en su propio despacho en Arendell, pero recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre a uno de los miembros de su consejo.

_Era una isla de piratas. _

Entonces pensó en los dragones que Hans transportaba en su barco. Si no era para comercializarlos, ¿por qué otra razón un pirata los llevaría abordo?

Elsa rememoró el encuentro que habia tenido con uno de ellos la noche anterior y se estremeció. Sin duda alguna eran extraordinarias criaturas. Aun así, la sofocante impresión que habia tenido sobre ellos seguía latente sobre su piel. Tenía que irse con cuidado con ellos pues al parecer esas criaturas portadoras de fuego podían llegar a ser su mayor debilidad. Sin embargo, sentía cierta simpatía hacia ellas. Eran criaturas mágicas que fueron cazadas por vikingos durante un tiempo y obligadas a esconderse por el maltrato de los humanos. Esa historia era familiar para ella, siendo obligada durante años a esconder sus extraños poderes. Por esa empatía, ahora el descubrir que esos dragones serían comercializados por piratas no le agradaba para nada.

-Oh, _cariño._ No arrugues así tu frente, por favor. Se pierde todo el encanto en tu rostro.

Elsa frunció aún más sus cejas al escuchar el estúpido _sobrenombre_ que ese pirata comenzaba a darle con normalidad. Alzó su vista de los papeles para enfrentarlo, y se topó de lleno con una deslumbrante y burlona sonrisa estampada en el limpio rostro del pelirrojo. Pero eso no era lo único deslumbrante.

Hans habia salido del cuarto de aseo con el dorso húmedo y descubierto. Su cabello castaño rojizo aun escurría algunas gotitas de agua y un pedazo de tela rodeaba su esbelta cadera cubriendo hasta la mitad de sus largas piernas.

Elsa pudo reprimir rápidamente la sorpresa en su rostro, pero sus mejillas la delataron colorándose un poco.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – habia sonreído burlón y eso la molestó.

Elsa bufó componiéndose de la impresión. Mientras se recargaba con la espalda recta sobre la silla acolchada del escritorio.

Al ver ese acto, algo en los ojos del pirata brillo intensamente. Lujuria, tal vez. El castaño desvió su mirada alejándose de ese pensamiento y se dirigió hacia el armario de madera.

Elsa entonces carraspeó y puso sus ideas en orden. Sin duda la semi desnudez del pirata la incomodaba, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. Habia tenido una idea al darse cuenta que no podía salir del camarote, así que tendría que hacer una especie de tratado con él. Al menos lo podía intentar.

Tenía que ser más inteligente que él.

-Podre ser tu prisionera dentro de este barco – comenzó a hablar firmemente la rubia, haciendo que su voz fluyera con serenidad. – Pero como reina que soy y… - dudó. - el príncipe que alguna vez fuiste, propongo que negociemos.

Al escucharla, Hans se volvió hacia ella tan sólo un poco mientras seguía ocupado hurgando por ropa dentro del mueble. Al ver que él no le ponía atención, Elsa continuó:

-Tal vez tus antecedentes no sean los mejores, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Dime que es lo que quieres. ¿Oro? ¿Joyas? ¿Tierras? Puedo darte eso, y mucho más. Solo déjame ir en el próximo puerto al que arribemos.

El castaño sonrió de lado al volverse completamente hacia ella mientras dejaba caer la toalla de su cintura. Y ante esto, vio satisfecho como la rubia desviaba rápidamente sus fríos ojos azules de los de él con un ceño en su frente y sus pálidas mejillas completamente ruborizadas al ver por un momento su desnudez.

_Oh, pobre y dulce Elsa_. Pensó antes de contestar a sus ridículas palabras.

-Parece, _su majestad_, que no tiene idea de la posición en la que se encuentra dentro de este barco. – habló lentamente mientras, para alivio de la rubia, comenzaba a vestirse. Colocándose primeramente unos pantalones negros. – O mejor dicho de la inexistente posición. – recalcó. – Es la cautiva de un pirata. Por lo tanto no tiene derecho a negociar. – Elsa, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo, sentía como la gruesa voz del hombre se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba en el escritorio. – Y si eso no te ha quedado claro con el enfrentamiento que tuvimos hace un momento, – siguió el pelirrojo refiriéndose al demandante beso que habia exigido de ella. - y no estas dispuesta a hacer lo que digo por las buenas… – llegó hasta ella y tomándola del mentón la obligó a que girara su rostro hacia él. – Entonces tendré que hacerlo por las _malas_.

Se inclinó hasta ella y la volvió a besar bruscamente. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad de la rubia y la saboreó por unos instantes. Hasta que la fría reina se defendió mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior. Hans retrocedió gimiendo de dolor llevando una mano a sus labios para limpiar el hilo de sangre que surgió de estos.

-¡Entonces será por las malas! – sentenció molesto.

Elsa se dio cuenta que lo habia hecho enojar y no sabía si alegrarse por eso o temer un poco al ver su reacción.

Hans le dio la espalda maldiciendo entre dientes y tomó la camisa blanca de lino que se encontraba sobre la cama para después colocársela. Elsa se incorporó del escritorio, y lo siguió aun con la excitación de la furia del momento.

-Si no me liberas en el próximo puerto, ¡escapare!

Lo amenazó, pero entonces el castaño soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Hazlo, por favor! – su sonrisa engreída habia vuelto. – Al menos así me divertirías un rato.

Elsa gruñó y apretó sus puños a los costados.

-¡Eres despreciable! – explotó entonces, harta de la actitud del pirata. – Creí que aun habría un poco del _honor de caballero_ con el que un príncipe se instruye, pero ¿qué puedo esperar de alguien que intentó asesinarme hace cinco años? – sus ojos azules reflejaban su furia y entonces Elsa pensó que habia tocado una vena sensible del pasado al ver como Hans borraba su estúpida sonrisa y se volvía hacia ella molesto.

-¡Y sin embargo _no_ lo hice! – explotó de igual manera al escucharla. Sus rostros frente a frente, enfrentando ambos su propia rabia hacia el otro. - Y si no fuera por la rabieta que hiciste con tus poderes hace cinco años y el papel de villano que tome, Arendell no sería lo que es ahora. En aquella época los dos tuvimos papeles complicados, cariño. Por un momento tú también fuiste la villana del cuento. – sonrió perverso al ver como la rubia comenzaba a afligirse al recordarle lo que habia pasado durante la _época helada_. Elsa no quería recordar ese pasado, pues aún se sentía avergonzada por lo que habia hecho. Por lo que su pueblo y hermana habían tenido que pasar por culpa de ella. – Pero a diferencia de _ti_, yo lo disfrute en cada momento. – siguió aun con su sonrisa de satisfacción. - Después de eso, tu hermana y tú misma tomaron su propio camino. Y yo el mío. – se acercó a ella y soltó lentamente: - Así que no me digas que esperas honor en un villano. – acarició la helada mejilla de la rubia con uno de sus dedos al ver como ésta cambiaba su semblante a uno tenso y de ira controlada. – Pues ahora soy un _pirata_. Y no hay nada que un pirata no pueda reclamar como _suyo_.

Y apunto estaba de asaltar sus labios una vez más, para acallar cualquier protesta que la rubia pudiera darle, cuando la puerta del camarote sonó con golpes sordos uno tras otro.

-¡Capitán Hawk! – habló Waltz desde el otro lado de la puerta, parecía desesperado. – ¡Lo necesitamos al timón! Rugall no sabe leer el mapa y está llevándonos directo a una embocadura de piedras.

-_Joder._ – el castaño maldijo por lo bajo y la rubia aprovechó ese momento para alejarse de él rápidamente.

Hans se colocó sus altas botas negras y terminando de abrocharse la camisa, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Waltz miró entonces del castaño a la rubia sin saber que decir. La tensión en el camarote se sentía sofocante. Se estremeció. Dentro de él quería enormemente que Hans no le hiciera daño a la pobre reina. Pero, se dijo, confiaría en él. Después de todo era su capitán.

Antes de salir, Hans echó una rápida mirada a la rubia y se volvió entonces hacia el menor.

-Quédate con ella. Volveré dentro de un cuarto de hora.

El pelinegro asintió, y el pirata salió hacia la cubierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Elsa al menor al no haber alcanzado a oír sus últimas palabras.

-Tiene treinta minutos para asearse si así lo prefiere, majestad. – contestó el muchacho a su pregunta. - Yo me quedare afuera vigilando la puerta, y traeré algo de mi ropa limpia para que pueda usar. – Waltz se sonrojó un poco al verla. – Eres muy delgada, creo que te quedara bien. ¿O prefiere seguir con lo que trae puesto?

Desde que habia llegado a ese barco y hasta este momento, Elsa se permitió sonreír al escuchar al muchacho. Definitivamente no podía enojarse con ese niño. Suspiró un poco más tranquila de no tener a Hans ahí, y olvidarse un rato de la excitante pelea que habían tenido, y se dirigió al menor:

-Gracias Waltz, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí.

El chico se sonrojó. Y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Descuide. – contestó. Y antes de que la rubia pudiera entrar al cuarto de aseo, se detuvo al escuchar como el menor le hablaba un poco preocupado. – Y no estoy seguro qué es lo que le ha dicho o hecho el capitán pero… - su nerviosismo se detuvo por un momento donde se volvió hacia ella con ojos serios. – _él no es tan malo_.

Ante sus palabras, Elsa se sorprendió. ¿Hans no ser malo? Era seguro que tenía al pequeño Waltz idiotizado por sus hazañas, pero ella no caería en eso. Ahora más que nunca conocía la naturaleza malvada de ese hombre y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para llegar a su objetivo de cualquier forma. Por más que comenzara a confiar en Waltz, Elsa no podía fiarse de las palabras de un adolescente. Al menos no respecto a Hans Westergaard.

Para no preocuparlo más, Elsa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. El muchacho salió entonces en busca de ropas limpias, y Elsa se metió al camarote a darse un rápido baño. El cual no sabía que habia necesitado tanto como hasta ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lo que tardó Hans en llegar al camarote no fue precisamente media hora. Para alivio de Elsa, Hans no habia aparecido en toda la tarde. Y el resto del día Elsa se habia quedado en esa habitación con la compañía de Waltz.

Se habia dado un rápido baño y el muchacho le habia prestado unos pantalones, una camisa de lino y una oscura capa los cuales le habían quedado muy bien. Ni muy ceñidos al cuerpo ni muy holgados. Elsa agradecía enormemente la ayuda que Waltz representaba para ella en ese barco. Y ahora se encontraban en el escritorio del capitán, conversando uno frente al otro. En ese tiempo Waltz se dedicó a explicarle todo acerca de los brazaletes que ella portaba en sus manos y de la ayuda que éstos le podían brindar.

Siendo Waltz un joven hechicero, le habia mencionado que instrumentos como esos brazaletes eran esenciales para su trabajo. Desde que Elsa habia visto al menor sabía que se trataba de un portador de magia. Sus peculiares ojos carmesíes lo delataban. Usualmente los hechiceros eran buenos con el fuego y todo lo que pudieran crear y forjar a partir de él. En este caso, como esos brazaletes que él utilizaba para poder canalizar magia. Le dijo también que los que ella traía sobre sus muñecas serian de gran ayuda; y aunque Elsa estuvo intentado convencerlo de que se los quitara, Waltz se lo denegó. Alegando que un episodio como el que habia sucedido en el barco de Arendell podía volver a ocurrir y esas pulseras eran por el momento la mejor opción para poder evitar eso y poder así controlar que sus poderes de hielo no se desborden.

Al terminar de escuchar todo esto, Elsa quedo por un rato pensativa. Luego de un pequeño silencio, se volvió hacia él con un semblante serio:

-Después de lo que paso con mi reino hace cinco años, siempre creí que tenía mis poderes bajo control. Y ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fue así. – miró sus manos de donde una pequeña nevada quería salir. – Éstos siguen creciendo con cada día que pasa. – cerró sus manos en puños y la nieve se desvaneció. Soltó un suspiro. – No puedo confiar completamente en ellos, cuando durante años estuve tratando de esconderlos. – volvió sus cristalinos ojos hacia el muchacho una vez más, reflejando la angustia en ellos. – Admito que me han sido de gran ayuda durante estos últimos años. Pero a veces, cuando éstos se descontrolan, no puedo evitar pensar que cargo una… _maldición._

A pesar de la situación que la habia llevado hasta ese barco pirata, Elsa sentía una pequeña satisfacción de haber conocido a una persona portadora de magia al igual que ella, como lo era Waltz. En Arendell no podía hablar sobre todo esto. Sobre lo que la aquejaba cada día en las mañanas al ver que su magia crecía. No tenía a una bruja, mago o hechicero que comprendiera la incertidumbre de sus poderes, o pudiera ayudarla en controlarlos. Y por supuesto, no quería que Anna se preocupara por ella. Ya era mucho por lo que habían pasado durante la _época helada_ como para seguir ofuscándola con la inseguridad que sentía sobre sus poderes. Y ahora que habia tenido la extraña oportunidad de conocer a ese joven hechicero en un barco pirata y ver lo que hacía por ella, de pronto sus defensas se habían aminorado un poco y se vio revelando ante él todo lo que la acongojaba como persona portadora de magia que era desde su nacimiento.

Al escucharla, Waltz le dedicó entonces una cálida sonrisa y Elsa se sintió tranquilizarse.

-Al contrario, su majestad. – comenzó a hablar el chico apaciblemente. - Personas con poderes nacen bajo una bendición.

Esa afirmación la hizo mirarlo interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo lo que sé acerca de la magia me lo enseñó mi abuela. Ella es una bruja ¿sabe? – Elsa vio como el moreno sonreía distraído rememorando tal vez a la anciana. - Ella me decía que personas como nosotras nacemos bajo la _protección _de algún espíritu. – sus ojos carmesí volvieron a ella firmes cuando habló: - Somos un_ regalo_.

Y entonces Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer esas palabras.

-Es lo que mi hermana siempre me dice.

Waltz asintió.

-Pues ella está en lo correcto. – continuó. - Al nacer recibimos un _don_. Un obsequio que nos hace diferentes a los demás. Mi abuela me decía que ese don proviene de la misma naturaleza. Pues es ésta la que ha estado desde el principio de los tiempos. Los bosques, el mar, la tierra, el aire, las montañas, flores, fuego; todo eso ha existido antes que nosotros. Nuestros verdaderos ancestros son _ellos_. Es por eso que tanto usted como yo, al igual que mi abuela, nacimos bajo la bendición de alguno de esos _elementos_. Lo cual ahora llamamos _magia._

Elsa escuchaba atenta las palabras que salían del muchacho. Palabras de orígenes que nunca habia escuchado. A pesar del apoyo que habia tenido de los viejos _trolls_ en Arendell, éstos jamás le habían explicado los orígenes de la magia. Y entonces Elsa pensó que tal vez las diferentes criaturas mágicas tenían sus propios secretos los cuales no revelarían tan fácilmente, para poder protegerse así de las demás especies que eran diferentes a ellas. Estaba bien, no los podía culpar. La magia apenas comenzaba a tomar vigor en estos últimos años, pero eso era un tiempo corto a diferencia de todo el tiempo que estas criaturas tuvieron que mantenerse ocultas por la discriminación de los humanos, por sus diferencias, y por el miedo a salir lastimadas.

-Mi abuela – siguió relatando el muchacho perdido al parecer en un recuerdo lejano. - siempre me relataba tristemente lo que ella habia vivido al nacer con uno de estos _regalos_. Tiempo atrás las personas nacidas con algún tipo de magia eran obligadas a esconderse pues eran diferentes al resto. Lo diferente siempre era _malo_. Peligroso. Algo por lo cual temer. – Elsa podía entender eso perfectamente. – Y sin embargo estas personas siempre eran descubiertas y capturadas. Nuestro propio aspecto es suficiente para acusarnos de brujas o hechiceros. Yo nací bajo la protección de un espíritu de fuego por ello mis ojos escarlata y mi cabello cual carbón. – se volvió hacia Elsa señalando su aspecto. - Su magia es proveniente del hielo, su majestad. Su cabello blanco y sus ojos cristalinos la delatan también. – la chica asintió con el ceño fruncido cayendo en cuenta de la verdad sobre eso. - Mi abuela nació en Dunbroch bajo la protección del bosque, siempre fue buena con la tierra y los animales. – Elsa se sorprendió un poco al oír de donde provenía la abuela de Waltz, pero lo dejo pasar. Concentrándose en su historia. - Y aunque en su juventud fue obligada a esconder la magia que obtenía de ellos, al pasar los años sus pócimas y hechizos sanadores llegaron a ser ansiados por todo el reino. Ya era una mujer anciana cuando su magia se volvió famosa por todo Dunbroch. – y entonces sonrió orgulloso. – Sin embargo no fue sólo la magia de ella la que se hizo famosa. Alrededor de los reinos del Norte las noticias y rumores de brujas y hechiceros comenzaron a aparecer. Y entonces uno de los reinos más poderoso del Norte habia comenzado a domar _dragones._

-El reino de _Berk._ – soltó Elsa, ahora comprendiendo un poco más el sentido de la historia del muchacho. Sabia de esos rumores. A Arendell también habían llegado. Y aunque aún no habia podido llegar a una alianza con el rey de Berk, habia comprobado la existencia de los dragones en ese barco pirata.

El chico asintió animado. Y continuó.

-Hoy en día la magia se ha convertido en algo común. Y al menos cada reino cuenta ya con alguna persona o especie portadora de magia. Los que han nacido bajo la bendición de algún elemento ya no tienen la necesidad de esconderse nunca más.

La rubia convino a sus palabras. Era verdad, la magia tenía poco en ser aceptada públicamente pero desde entonces las personas con algún poder ya no tenían por qué esconderse. Sin embargo, dentro de ella aún existía la inquietante pregunta que desde niña se habia generado durante tantas noches encerrada en su habitación, mientras trataba inultamente de ocultar sus poderes.

_¿Por qué ella?_

-¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó entonces, desconcertando un poco al moreno. – Me refiero a ¿cómo hacen los ancestros, _los elementos_, para escogernos? – entonces susurró sin poder evitarlo:- _¿Por qué yo? ¿Que tengo de especial?_

El ojirojo la miró entonces pensativo, con una mano sobre su mentón.

-Eso es algo que todavía no tengo muy claro. – confesó, la rubia le puso atención. - Mi abuela decía que era como un intercambio. Una especie de tratado. Una _vida_ por una _vida_. – Elsa lo miró confundida y Waltz intentó explicarse. - Cuando mi madre estaba en cinta, mi abuela me contó que habia salvado a un pequeño zorro herido, sin haberse imaginado nunca que habia salvado a un espíritu protector del fuego. Quiero creer que en agradecimiento a eso nací con este don. Tal vez en tu caso fue algo parecido. ¿Tus padres no tienen alguna historia similar?

Elsa cerró los ojos, asimilando la pregunta del muchacho. Y entonces los diarios de su padre pasaron por su mente, especialmente los primeros que habia leído. En donde describía sus aventuras de adolescente en un magnifico bosque a las orillas del reino. En donde ahí habia conocido a su madre. Y en donde ambos habían vivido muchas _peculiares_ aventuras.

-Mi padre tenía unos diarios. – comenzó a hablar Elsa. – Ahí descubrí que mis padres visitaban mucho… - dudó un poco antes de decir: - _un bosque_.

-Oh, sí. – dijo el moreno animado. - Los bosques pueden llegar a poseer mucho poder. Los árboles, los ríos, las flores; son ancestros muy fuertes. Mi abuela fue bendecida bajo la protección del bosque de Dunbroch y su especialidad en magia fue la botánica y los animales. Sobre todo los _osos_ eran sus favoritos. – el chico rio levemente al recordar su pasado. Después se volvió hacia Elsa con una sonrisa comprensible. – Tal vez el origen de tus poderes resida en ese lugar. Tal vez la relación de tus padres con ese bosque dio _origen_ a tu don.

Elsa bajó su rostro con pesar. Desde que habia leído los diarios de su padre habia sospechado sobre eso. Pero no quería admitirlo. Después de todo, _sus padres habían muerto por su culpa_.

Lo que habia leído en el último diario sobre sus padres y ese bosque le habían implantado ese pensamiento. _El origen de sus poderes se encontraba en ese bosque_. Y al leer en el diario como sus padres habían salido al mar para investigar dicho origen, Elsa habia tomado la culpa de su muerte completamente. Habían embarcado hacia ese extraño bosque por el bien de ella, y habían muerto en el camino por _el bien de ella_. Esto era lo que habia descubierto en esos diarios y lo que por nada del mundo podía confesarle a Anna. Esto era por lo que Elsa nunca se _perdonaría_. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, y quemaría los diarios una vez que regresara a Arendell.

Tal vez ella ya habia perdido el derecho de ser feliz, pues no lo merecía después de todo lo que habia pasado por culpa de ella y sus poderes. Primero la muerte de sus padres, y después la _época helada_ en Arendell. No. Definitivamente no lo merecía. Pero por eso mismo debía de proteger la felicidad de Anna.

Y era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Tal vez el pequeño hechicero frente a ella le podía decir que su magia era un regalo, pero para ella siempre sería una carga. Una carga de recuerdos dolorosos. De un pasado triste y vergonzoso. Para la reina de las nieves, sus poderes siempre serian una _maldición_.

-Es por eso que no piense que sus poderes son una maldición su majestad – habló entones Waltz sacándola sorprendida de sus pensamientos por ese preciso comentario. – Son un _don_. Un _regalo,_ tal vez de ese bosque que cuentan sus padres en los diarios, el cual se siente agradecido con ellos. Y como resultado nació usted. – sonrió cálidamente y Elsa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo no podía estar de acuerdo con el moreno. No en estos momentos. – De ahora en adelante yo le ayudare. – continuó. - Los instrumentos de hechiceros siempre son una gran ayuda al momento de controlar poderes como los suyos.

Para sorpresa del menor, Elsa tomó una de sus manos y le dedicó de igual forma una cálida sonrisa, haciéndolo ruborizar.

-Gracias Waltz. Gracias por contarme todo esto. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que me encuentro, eres un gran aliado. – y lo decía de verdad.

Ante este repentino gesto, el chico se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Descuide, puede confiar en mí. Y estoy seguro que en el resto de la tripulación también. Aunque no la conozcan de momento.

Entonces Elsa lo miró a la vez asombrada e interrogante.

-¿Confiar en los piratas de Hawk?

-Oh. No son tan terribles como aparentan. – habló el chico sin darle importancia. – Llevo tres años navegando con ellos, créame.

Elsa cayó en la cuenta. Waltz podía tener apenas dieciséis años, eso quería decir que desde niño habia comenzado a navegar con piratas. Pero aun no podía conjeturar si habia sido por decisión del menor o tal vez es que Hans no le dio opción.

-Waltz – dijo entonces decidida a averiguarlo. – ¿cómo es que terminaste navegando en un barco pirata?

El moreno, primero un poco sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, sonrió recordando.

-Hace tres años Hans habia llegado a los bosques de Dunbroch en busca de mi abuela. No estoy seguro para que realmente, pero no era de extrañar. Mi abuela recibía visitas de campesinos, comerciantes, piratas, e incluso reyes en busca de algún hechizo. Desde muy pequeño viví con ella mientras me enseñaba el oficio, así que estaba ahí cuando Hans llegó con mi abuela. En el tiempo que se estuvo en Dunbroch, me contó las aventuras que habia tenido surcando los mares alrededor de los reinos. Y esas historias me dejaron completamente fascinado. – sus ojos brillaron puramente. - Mi sueño siempre ha sido conocer todo tipo de magia. Investigarla y crear instrumentos que me ayuden a eso. Soy un fanático de la magia. Pero no lo puedo evitar, está en mi sangre. – rio levemente. – Entonces cuando Hans iba a partir de nuevo hacia el mar, yo quería ir con él y recorrer el mundo en busca de cumplir ese sueño. A pesar de que creí que mi abuela me lo prohibiría, fue todo lo contrario. Y me dejó ir. Desde entonces han pasado tres años y no la he vuelto a ver. Pero en mi última carta le prometí que volvería para primavera, para ir juntos al _festival de Wicker Man en Stornoway_.

Terminó de hablar sonriendo ampliamente.

Elsa se podía sentir feliz por el muchacho al estar cumpliendo su sueño, pero aun dudaba de la verdadera razón por la que alguien como Hans aceptara a un niño en su barco de piratas tan fácilmente. Después de todo estábamos hablando de un _villano._ De un rufián pirata. Waltz era un _hechicero_, era claro que eso le sería beneficioso tarde o temprano y podía asegurar que esa era la verdadera causa por la que Hans lo habia dejado acompañarlo en ese barco.

-El festival de _Wicker Man_, - habló entonces la rubia pensativa. - eh oído hablar de él. Es especialmente para brujas y hechiceros ¿no es así?

El moreno asintió.

-A mi abuela le encanta ir a esa clase de festivales.

Entonces la rubia suspiró cansinamente al recordar cierto festival.

-Yo también me dirigía a uno en el reino de Corona. – su semblante se reflejó un poco preocupado. – Una vez que salga de esto tendré que enviarle una carta de disculpa a la princesa.

-¿El reino de Corona? – preguntó de pronto el chico con interés. – ¿De los reinos del Sur?

La rubia asintió.

-Quería expandir mis alianzas con los reinos del Sur. La ida a ese festival en el cumpleaños de la princesa era una gran forma de comenzar a pesar de los antecedentes de mi reino. – luego puso una mano en su mentón pensativa. – Aunque ahora que recuerdo, Corona tiene su propia leyenda mágica. Algo acerca de una _flor de inmortalidad._

De pronto el menor se tensó, y eso no pasó desapercibido por la rubia. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, la puerta del camarote se abrió estrepitosamente. Y Hans entró por ella.

Elsa entonces cambio el semblante tranquilo que la presencia del muchacho habia logrado, a uno de fría indiferencia al ver como el pirata se adentraba a la habitación.

-Pequeño animal se acabó la hora del té. – habló enfurruñado. Parecía enojado, y sus cejas se unían en una sola línea. Pero mientras hablaba, sólo miraba a la rubia. – Ve al mástil de vigía. Rugall está al timón y ya tiene instrucciones claras. Llegaremos a Berk mañana al atardecer. Hasta entonces, no me molesten.

Rugió lo último, y despidiéndose de Elsa rápidamente, Waltz salió del camarote.

Una vez solos, el pelirrojo se acercó a la cama mientras iba desabotonándose la camisa. Y se sentó al borde de ésta.

Elsa aun posicionada en el escritorio, lejos de él, frunció el ceño un poco molesta por cómo se habia dirigido al menor.

-Al menos puedes llegar a ser un poco menos brusco con Waltz. –expresó. - A tus palabras, es el único que te es fiel en este barco.

El castaño bufó.

-Aquí no hay diplomacia, su majestad. Está entre piratas, no hay una imagen que cuidar. Hasta para ti esto puede llegar a ser algo… _liberador_ ¿no lo crees? – insinuó con una perversa sonrisa. Destellando tal vez algo de lujuria.

Elsa rodó los ojos, e ignoró su comentario. Se alejaría deliberadamente de ese tema ahora que se encontraba sola con Hans en la habitación y sabia de lo que él podía ser capaz de hacer. U obligarla a hacer.

-Dijiste que nos dirigíamos a Berk, ¿es eso cierto?

Hans terminó de quitarse la camisa y quedó con el dorso desnudo. Elsa no se inmuto. Ya lo habia visto desnudo, al parecer habia pasado la impresión de la primera vez, tal vez por eso ahora ya no le importaba tanto. El pirata entonces se sacó las botas y se echó de lleno sobre las sabanas.

Elsa lo miró por un momento. Desde que habia entrado, Hans se veía cansado. Tal vez su enfurruñamiento se debía a la falta de sueño. Y se dio cuenta que aunque estaba en el camarote del capitán pirata, nunca lo habia visto dormir ahí. Ella llevaba ahí dentro al menos dos días entre desmayos por sentirse débil a causa de sus poderes y jamás vio que Hans se hubiera quedado dentro, hasta ahora. Antes de que Waltz lo llamara para ir al timón, Hans habia tomado un baño y habia dicho que dormiría un poco pues al parecer se encargaba de navegar _al Venganza de la Reina_ durante la noche. Pero sus hombres lo ocuparon, y el pirata ya no habia dormido esa tarde. ¿Entonces podría ser que Hans llevara sin dormir desde el día de la tormenta? Desde el día que la secuestró.

La rubia se fijó en su rostro, el cual se encontraba sereno sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Hans se veía ensombrecido y despeinado. Entonces posó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Sí, su majestad – habló cansino. – iremos a Berk. Así que será mejor que no se te ocurra hacer nada. Y por mucho que me encante debatir contigo, ahora estoy muy cansado.

No dijo nada más y su respiración se acompasó. Elsa lo miró extrañada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera estar tan cómodo con la presencia de su enemiga, en este caso ella, como para poder dormir?

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte daño mientras duermes? – preguntó incrédula.

Y cuando parecía que no le iba a contestar, pensando Elsa que lo habia vencido el cansancio. Lo oyó susurrar:

-Ambos sabemos…que no eres así… - soltó una última y tranquila inhalación, y Hans se quedó profundamente dormido dejando a una rubia un poco desconcertada mirándolo.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de ella como para haberse quedado dormido con su enemiga y prisionera dentro del mismo camarote. Elsa no lo entendía, no podía entender a esa persona en absoluto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Me ha quedado algo largo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado :D**_

_**Y pues nada. Como vieron nuestro pequeño Waltz nos revela algo, acerca de la magia y su origen, y como se dieron cuenta me base en lo que vi en Frozen II, como dije antes será lo único que tomare de esa película pues no pienso hondearme en ese tema. Pero sí que quería poner acerca de los poderes de Elsa, ya que estos siempre han sido un tema difícil para ella. Por su puesto en esta historia también seguirán siendo parte de su preocupación y etcétera. Igual ya lo notaron en este capítulo. **_

_**En fin, nuestros protagonistas se acercan a Berk, sabrán cual escena sigue. Hans se encontrara con nuestro querido héroe de Mi caballero dragón. Veremos ahora esa escena en una perspectiva diferente. **_

_**Ya no les adelantare más xD Con esta cuarentena espero escribir un poco más. Así que esperen pronto una actualización. Espero todos se encuentren bien y no sé qué tan grave será el caso de covid19 en sus respectivos países pero ¡cuídense mucho! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y nos vemos pronto! **_

_**¡Besos! ;* **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo. **_

_**Enjoy it!**_

**Capítulo 5**

Hans despertó al día siguiente casi al atardecer. Aún quedaban un par de horas de sol y lo supuso al ver a través de la ventana de la habitación. Odiaba dormir tanto. El dormir significaba sin duda alguna soñar. Y él detestaba sus sueños. Lo regresaban a su pasado en las Islas del Sur, a esa lejana niñez que quería olvidar. Incluso más que lo ocurrido hace cinco años en Arendell. Pero no podía no dejar de dormir, aunque navegara _Al venganza de la reina_ y vigilara toda la noche, también tenía que descansar pues su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos, se desperezó y estiró sus extremidades un rato. Joder, aunque odiaba dormir vaya que habia necesitado ese descanso. Al menos habia tenido dos días completos sin poder descansar como debía. Entre el secuestro de la reina y sus desmayos ocupando ella su camarote, y él vigilando toda la noche su barco y trazando la ruta correcta, no habia podido pegar el ojo ni un momento.

Sin olvidar también sus constantes enfrentamientos con la rubia. Aunque admitía que le fascinaban, de cierta forma lo dejaban exhausto. Tanta ira contenida. Tanta furia por parte de ella. Y el inusitado deseo que comenzaba a crecer por parte de él, lo dejaban exhausto. _Demonios._ Paso una mano por su rostro. Tarde o temprano desahogaría ese deseo, pero por ahora no era oportuno. Primero tenía que concentrarse en llegar a Berk. A encontrarse con _ese sujeto_, y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que habia descubierto cuando habia capturado a esos dragones que ahora llevaba sobre la cubierta. Días atrás antes de su tropiezo con el barco de Arendell, habia enviado una carta al joven rey de Berk. Y sabía que para entonces ya esperaba su llegada.

Se incorporó de la cama esperando que no tuviera contratiempo ese día en el puerto de Berk. La reina lo habia amenazado con escapar, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa. Sonrió de lado al recordarlo.

-_Veremos si lo intentas_ – susurró para sí. Y de pronto, desde que se habia despertado, no se habia percatado de la ausencia de la mujer que rondaba sus pensamientos.

Con sus cejas fruncidas volvió su mirada, ahora más despabilada, alrededor del camarote.

Nada.

La rubia no estaba en ningún rincón del camarote. Entonces se dirigió al cuarto de lavabo, al tocar y no recibir respuesta alguna entró precipitadamente. Nada. La reina no estaba en el camarote.

-_Tsch_. – chasqueó la lengua molesto, y calzándose sus botas, salió de la habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La encontró en la cubierta rodeada de la mitad de sus hombres. A un lado de ella Waltz, y frente a ellos la enorme jaula de uno de los dragones que estaban sobre la cubierta.

Oh, vaya. Parece que la reina habia encontrado otra especie de dragón y al parecer esta criatura se llevaba mejor con ella que la anterior. Alrededor los piratas vitoreaban divertidos a la reina mientras ésta se acercaba al dragón azul, posicionado a un lado del dragón que la habia atacado noches antes, y al parecer esta vez la reina no le temía.

-¡Vamos, su majestad! ¡El dragón es como usted!

-¡Si! También arroja hielo.

-¡Pero nos odia! ¿Cómo es que usted se puede acercar tan fácilmente a él? – decía uno de sus hombres asombrado.

-Tal vez es por eso. – habló Waltz analizando la situación. – Tanto la reina como el dragón son elementos de hielo.

-Oh, chiquillo. Otra vez con tus balbuceos sobre la magia.

-¡Calla Rugall! Deberías de estar en el timón.

-¿Y perderme la demostración de la _reina de las nieves_? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Aun no se percataban de su presencia, y Hans miró entonces atento como la rubia se acerca al dragón azul. Una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de la rubia y no habia temor alguno, eso le molestó. Estos últimos días habia intentado implantarle terror a la rubia sobre los hombres de su tripulación y estos idiotas hacían todo lo contrario. Ahora festejaban animados las osadías que su rehén estaba intentando hacer.

Entonces lo que pasó a continuación también llamó su atención. Elsa habia tocado la cabeza del dragón y éste le habia correspondido inmediatamente. Con su otra mano libre, la reina habia hecho una especie de ademan y miles de copos de nieve salieron de ella. Sus hombres gritaron fascinados comenzando a bailar bajo la improvisada nevada que caía sobre la cubierta. Y Elsa comenzó a reír ante ese peculiar panorama. Al parecer, se dio cuenta Hans, el dragón de hielo parecía transmitirle cierta energía a la rubia.

Enseguida de ese dragón, la criatura roja que la habia atacado en su encuentro, gruñía por lo bajo molesto tal vez de verla a ella. O a lo mejor porque ella era en estos momentos el centro de atención. O tal vez porque estaba simpatizando con su compañero dragón azul y los demás piratas. Hans resopló en un gruñido poniéndose del lado del dragón rojo.

-¡Capitán!

En ese preciso momento uno de sus hombres gritó al caer en cuanta de su presencia haciendo que los hombres, antes divertidos, pararan sus danzas para volverse con miedo hacia él.

-Ahora en lugar de piratas, tengo a un puñado de circenses ambulantes. – sus palabras resonaron sobre la cubierta, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la rubia.

Elsa frunció el ceño al ver como los piratas antes alegres, bajaban sus cabezas por las palabras de su capitán.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser un poco de nieve? – soltó sin pensar a la defensiva. Y entonces los piratas se volvieron a ella con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. – Después de todo, quería agradecer la hospitalidad con la que me han tratado. – la reina encogió elegantemente uno de sus hombros y una sonrisa ladina surcó la mitad de su rostro.

Elsa sabía que esas palabras no le iban a gustar para nada al capitán Hawk y aún menos si estas mismas ponían a sus hombres del lado de ella.

Elsa nunca se imaginó que la tripulación de Hawk fuera tan… _peculiar._

Cuando llegó la mañana de ese día, Elsa vio como Hans seguía profundamente dormido. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a salir. Waltz le habia dicho en su charla del día anterior que podía confiar en la tripulación, y a pesar de las terribles palabras que ya habia escuchado de Hans sobre ésta misma, decidió confiar en Waltz.

Y así fue como sucedió.

Salió a la cubierta donde Waltz la recibió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y entonces se dispuso a presentarle a toda la tripulación quienes la miraban con ojos maravillados y curiosos. Sabían de ella y sus poderes, y más que parecer hombres en busca del placer carnal de una mujer, como Hans le habia hecho creer; más bien parecían hombres extremadamente curiosos viendo un animal exótico de otro mundo. Eso hizo que Elsa se relajara un poco. Conoció, a palabras de Waltz, a los hombres principales y de más confianza que Hawk tenía sobre ese barco. Entre ellos estaba el ya mencionado Rugall, quien Elsa pudo darse cuenta que era el más viejo de la tripulación. Estaba al mando del timón mientras Hans dormía, y la miraba con unos cálidos y viejos ojos grises. Waltz le explicó entonces que él y Hans habían estado juntos desde el principio en una vieja tripulación de piratas y cuando Hans decidió hacerse con su propia tripulación y nombre, el viejo Rugall lo siguió. Los demás hombres eran también más jóvenes que Rugall pero no más jóvenes que Hans. Y al igual que el mayor, habían desertado de otros barcos piratas para unirse a Hawk.

Después de eso la reina comenzó a ser atacada con preguntas sobre sus poderes y refunfuños dedicados a su capitán por no haberla presentado antes. Entonces fue cuando decidieron que diera alguna demostración de su magia. Y al ver las caras iluminadas de los cansados hombres de Hawk, sintió cierta compasión. Después de tanto tiempo entre el mar y ver las mismas personas todos los días, tal vez tan solo querían alguna distracción. Ella ahora era una cara nueva, que se estaba volviendo el centro de atención de esos marinos, y no pudo evitar el intentar hacerles una demostración al ver entonces la cara igual de sonriente de Waltz.

Fue entonces cuando le presentaron a los dragones y Elsa se dio cuenta de que habían más del que la habia atacado hace dos noches. Su atención entonces se fue hacia el hermoso dragón azul. Sus escamas relucían cristalinas y la reina de pronto se habia sentido extrañamente atraída hacia él. El sentimiento era muy diferente al que habia tenido con la criatura portadora de fuego de la última vez. Este dragón azul le trasmitía extrañamente paz, y al acercarse a él habia sentido un agradable estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo.

Y fue cuando el bullicio para animarla comenzó. Y entonces Elsa, con la energía que sintió al tocar a aquella criatura mágica, creó una pequeña nevada sobre la cubierta y la tripulación pirata comenzó a bailar de la emoción.

Pero en ese preciso momento fue cuando Hans decidió aparecer.

Y ahora se veía molesto.

Le habia prohibido salir del camarote y eso era exactamente lo que Elsa habia hecho mientras él dormía. Y al parecer que sus hombres se divirtieran junto a ella aumentaba su molestia.

-¡La demostración se acabó! – vociferó entonces el capitán. - Y la hospitalidad también. – miró a la rubia mientras decía esto último. – Ahora ya conocen a quien nos acompañara un tiempo sobre _La venganza de la reina_. Y como vieron en su _demostración_, ya saben de quien se trata. Si se meten con ella y terminan congelados en el fondo del océano, no será problema mío. – a pesar de su tono amenazador, Elsa sintió que Hans realmente no parecía enojado. Sin embargo, los hombres alrededor de ella de pronto dieron un paso atrás al darse cuenta ahora que se trataba de la mismísima _reina de las nieves_. Aquella que habia congelado un reino entero. Y Elsa pensó que tal vez Hans habia dicho aquellas palabras intencionadamente. Y extrañamente no sabía que pensar sobre esa acción. – ¡Ahora basta de estupideces y preparen todo para anclar! Estamos llegando a puerto.

La tripulación vocifero un _sí señor_ al unísono y cada hombre se dispuso a hacer lo que le correspondía en el barco. Mientras tanto, Elsa comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Se estaban acercando a puerto, y la enorme isla que era Berk se iba acercando cada vez más. Los dragones comenzaron entonces a inquietarse al sentir el panorama familiar de su al redor y la rubia se retiró rápidamente de las jaulas.

Llegaron al puerto de Berk y anclaron. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Hans se dispuso a ladrar órdenes:

-¡Atención bastardos! Al menos estaremos aquí una semana. El barco necesita reparaciones y hay que abastecernos de provisiones. Cada quien sabe sus tareas, una vez cumplidas pueden utilizar el tiempo restante que les quede para satisfacer sus inmundas necesidades. – la tripulación dio un grito de júbilo al escucharlo. – ¡Y atibórrense lo suficiente pues al menos estaremos un mes en el mar hasta el próximo puerto!

-¡Sí, señor!

Tras eso la mayoría de los hombros salió rápidamente del barco hacia el pueblo del puerto entre risas y palabras de júbilo. Mientras otros tantos se quedaban sobre la cubierta al parecer intentando mover las enormes jaulas que contenían a los excitados dragones.

Elsa no sabía que pensar. ¿Un mes en altamar hasta el próximo puerto? Definitivamente no. Era demasiado tiempo. Ahora era cuando tenía que hacer algo para poder escapar. Sería su única oportunidad y no la podía arruinar. Tal vez se habia familiarizado con Waltz y un poco con la peculiar tripulación que apenas acababa de conocer, pero tenía que escapar de ahí. Arendell la necesitaba, y si el capitán Silver y Kai habían regresado a Arendell con la noticia de su secuestro, entonces estaba segura que Anna se encontraría sumamente preocupada por ella. Y en su estado no lo podía permitir.

Tenía que volver.

Pero entonces la presencia de Hans frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se volvió hacia él con su semblante frio.

-Si tanto quería salir, su majestad – habló entre dientes. – Ahora me acompañara – ordenó el pirata mientras se adelantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la borda. – ¡Waltz tú también vienes! –ladró mientras el muchacho se posicionaba a un lado de la rubia y los dos miraban al pirata. - La vigilaras mientras atiendo el asunto que nos trajo hasta aquí.

-¡Si, señor! – habló el chico y tanto él como la rubia comenzaron a caminar tras el pirata. Elsa tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Ahora que Hans habia querido que lo acompañara, tenía que ver una forma de escapar.

-Colóquense las capuchas. – demandó el castaño mientras el mismo cubría su rostro con la suya.

Caminaron sobre las calles un poco transitadas del pequeño pueblo del puerto y Elsa miraba a su alrededor fascinada. Berk sin duda era diferente a su reino. Si se habia asombrado por los dragones en la cubierta de un barco, ahora estaba maravillada. Los dragones eran parte indudablemente de ese reino, y volaban y caminaban con normalidad alrededor de cualquier lugar en donde mirara. Las personas parecían relacionarse naturalmente con ellos, y al parecer también les ayudaban en sus labores.

-Vamos caminen. – apuró el mayor.

La noche habia llegado al pueblo cuando llegaron a una taberna a las afueras del puerto.

Elsa miró con desconfianza el lugar. Y al entrar, Hans les ordenó quedarse quietos en una de las mesas mientras él se sentaba a la barra. En donde, después de un rato, un hombre de aspecto vikingo se acercó a él.

Elsa miró su intercambio de palabras con curiosidad. Aunque no podía llegar a escuchar nada, parecía algo serio. Además de preguntarse de ¿quién era ese hombre de cabello castaño y extraña armadura de escamas negras?

-¿Quién es? – y su curiosidad ganó mientras se volvía interrogante hacia el moreno.

Waltz le devolvió la mirada un poco nervioso.

-No sé si este autorizado a decirle, su majestad. Pero es un viejo amigo del capitán.

¿Un amigo de Hans? Pensó con desconfianza, puesto que toda esta situación se le antojaba sumamente extraña. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser amigo de un villano como Hans? Aun no lo podía creer. Tal vez era un comerciante, un contrabandista del mercado negro. Sí, eso sonaba más creíble.

-¿Acaso por esto hemos venido hasta Berk?

-Sí. – afirmó el menor. – Hans trae información importante para esa persona en específico. – habló mirando al desconocido vikingo. - Además que los dragones que traemos en el barco, también los traemos por él.

Elsa abrió los ojos confirmando lo que pensaba. Estaba vendiendo su mercancía a ese hombre. Por un momento el vikingo se habia vuelto hacia ella y Waltz, y Elsa pudo ver un instante su rostro. A diferencia de cómo lo imaginaba, el vikingo no parecía ser malo ni mucho menos alguien que trabajase en el mercado negro. Pero, se dijo, las apariencias podían engañar.

Cansada de estar esperando, Elsa comenzó a idear un plan para escapar. Hans estaba concentrado completamente con su invitado y Waltz estaba distraído mirando alrededor de la taberna. Ahora era cuando podía hacer una distracción y salir de ahí rápidamente.

Y así lo hizo.

De sus manos congeló una parte de la mesa, lo poco que pudo salir de ellas a través de los brazaletes, y salió corriendo del lugar al ver cómo la gente alrededor se abstraía en lo que acababa de suceder.

Salió al frescor de la noche y siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez si llegaba a alguna casa importante del condado y decía quién era podían ayudarla. Sin embargo su pensamiento se vio de pronto opacado por la presencia de Waltz, quien la perseguía desde atrás.

Tan enfocada veía que el pequeño hechicero no la alcanzara, que no se percató en ningún momento cuando frente a ella se posicionó el capitán pirata de quien intentaba escapar. Su cuerpo colisionó fuertemente contra el duro pecho del pelirrojo, y de pronto se vio atrapada entre sus musculosos brazos.

_Demonios. _

-Oh cariño. Cuando te dije que escaparas para divertirme, no me refería a esto.

Aun agitada por el esfuerzo, Elsa lo miró con unos cristalinos ojos azules, la trenza se habia alborotado un poco, y pequeños mechones habían acabado sobre su rostro. La sonrisa siguió ladina sobre el rostro masculino por un momento, pero entonces algo en el rostro de la chica lo hizo enmudecer.

Elsa se veía ahora diferente. Frente a él, el blanquecino rostro de la reina se distorsionaba entre la frustración y desesperación de verse acorralada una vez más por su captor cuando estaba tan cerca de su libertad.

-Déjame ir… - habia soltado en un lastimero susurro que hizo que una pequeña furia comenzara a crecer dentro del estómago del pelirrojo.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a la reina? ¿Dónde estaba su ira? ¿Su rebeldía por desobedecerlo?

– _Hans…_ \- y entonces el escuchar su nombre proveniente de los pequeños labios de ella lo desconcertó unos segundos. – Déjame ir… _por favor._

Su ceño se intensificó al escucharla, y su semblante duro no dejó de mirar el desesperado de ella.

En ese momento Waltz los alcanzó, reposó sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Waltz – habló entonces al sentir como la mujer entre sus brazos perdía sus energías mientras escondía su rubia cabeza entre su capucha. – Regresa a dormir al barco. La reina y yo nos quedaremos en una posada.

El chico asintió, un poco preocupado por la rubia, y partió hacia el puerto.

-No – después de un corto silencio Elsa habia hablado con renovadas energías. Y lo encaró. Su rostro ceñudo lo desafiaba de nuevo. Y extrañamente Hans sintió un peculiar alivio al verla así. – No me quedare en una posada contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-No me arriesgare a que escapes de nuevo. – y tomándola por la muñeca la haló junto a él. – Andando.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elsa se encontraba fatigada. Fue por eso que sin poder protestar, se dejó arrastra por el pirata hacia la posada más cercana.

Habia querido escapar pero su intento habia sido en vano. El esfuerzo de su huida congelando la mesa de la taberna, más la magia que habia podido controlar y soltar en una nevada a través de los canalizadores durante la cubierta esa tarde, la habían dejado exhausta. Los brazaletes volvían a tomar de su energía. Y ahora que la obligaban a permanecer en una posada junto a su enemigo no tenía más fuerza para enfrentarlo.

El que Hans la hubiera detenido rápidamente y arruinado el único plan que habia tenido para huir de él, de pronto la habia hundido en una terrible desesperación. Tal vez fue por eso que en su debilidad, de sus labios habia salido esa pequeña suplica. Ese _por favor_ que creyó inútilmente que podría funcionar. Pero no habia sido así, el pirata no se retractaría jamás de sus palabras. Y ahora la arrastraba junto a él. Eso la volvió a poner furiosa. Al menos tenía eso: su ira. Y se aferraría a ella más que nunca. Jamás, ni en sus momentos de debilidad, volvería a soltar una lastimera suplica frente a ese pirata.

Si el huir no funcionaba, entonces tenía que encontrar otra manera.

Otra manera de _persuadirlo._

Al sentir como el castaño paraba su caminar, Elsa se dio cuenta que habían llegado a una acogedora posada. Para sorpresa de la rubia, la gran casa no se veía mal.

-Te gustara. Es de las mejores de por aquí. – escuchó que le decía. Y tomándola de la mano inadvertidamente, entraron al lugar.

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos! – una chillona voz alegre llenó los oídos de Elsa y se percató de la rolliza señora que se encontraba tras la barra del lugar. – ¡Querido, ven aquí rápido! ¡Hans ha venido!

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Elsa miró la escena frente a ella totalmente sorprendida. Mientras la alegre señora le hablaba a un hombre arrugado y extremamente delgado, Hans les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Y entonces comenzaron a enfrascarse en una bulliciosa y animada charla entre los señores y el pirata. Quien no paraba de sonreírles y contarles que se encontraba bien.

A un lado de él, Elsa tan solo podía quedarse quieta y ver a su alrededor mientras la sorpresa del momento pasaba.

La posada al parecer le pertenecía a esa extraña pareja algo ya madura. Y el lugar era una combinación de taberna para merendar y brindar en la planta baja, mientras los dormitorios se encontraban distribuidos por la planta alta.

Y entonces las miradas que ahora se posaban sobre ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero quién es esta hermosa jovencita, Hans? – preguntó curiosa la rolliza posadera. Elsa la miró sin saber que responder. Hans parecía tratarlos diferente. Y aun no entendía el cambio de humor tan repentino que habia tenido al llegar a esa posada.

-Es mi esposa.

Sin embargo, esa palabra bastó para que Elsa se volviera velozmente hacia él con los ojos abiertos. Éste al mirarla le dedicó la misma sonrisa falsa pero divertida que le estaba dedicando a la pareja, y tomándola por la cintura la acerco a él.

-Mary, Huge. Quiero presentarles a Elsa. Llevamos apenas unos días de casados. Esta algo tímida en estos momentos, ya saben. – y guiñándoles un ojo, la simpática pareja rio feliz. Los felicitaron con gran entusiasmo y Elsa no se atrevió a desengañar la situación. Era demasiado prudente y cortes como para hacer algún alboroto por lo que el castaño habia dicho, y Hans muy bien lo sabía. Por eso lo habia hecho. La habia puesto en esta situación a propósito.

Controlando su ira por dentro, la rubia se limitó a saludar y sonreír cortésmente a la pareja mientras seguían charlando con Hans y sus viajes como comerciante. Al parecer, y con lo que habia alcanzado a oír de su animada charla, ante los ojos de los posaderos Hans era un comerciante de otro reino quien regularmente venía a Berk a comercializar su mercancía. Elsa bufó para sus adentros. Eso podía ser una verdad a medias, pero a fin de cuentas una mentira.

-Oh, han de estar muy cansados después de tan largo viaje. Suban y pónganse cómodos, por favor. Les daré la mejor habitación a los recién casados. – siguió contenta la mujer. – En unos momentos hare que les suban la cena y unos cubos de agua caliente para prepararles un baño.

-Gracias, Mary. Lo apreciaremos mucho. – entonces se inclinó un poco y acercándose a la señora habló por lo bajo. – También me atrevería a pedirte alguna muda de ropa para mi esposa. Te lo agradecería enormemente si pudieras conseguirnos una. Unos piratas asaltaron nuestro barco casi al llegar al puerto. Y aunque me deshice de ellos con facilidad, esos rufianes alcanzaron a robar los baúles con todas las pertenencias de mi esposa.

La señora se volvió entonces hacia Elsa con un rostro compungido, y acercándose a la rubia la envolvió entre sus robustos y cálidos brazos por un momento.

-Oh, cariño. Debió de ser terrible, pero no te preocupes. – deshizo el abrazo mientras sus manos permanecían aún sobre los hombros de Elsa. – Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Aquí hay todo lo que necesites, Hans. – y volviendo con Elsa dijo: - Subiré unas bonitas prendas para ti cariño.

Ante tal acción, Elsa no supo cómo reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces, y un poco ruborizada le dio las gracias a la señora.

-Oh, no. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes. – y acercándose a Elsa continuó: - ¿Sabes? Tu esposo es un gran vendedor. Las pieles que nos trae de otros reinos siempre son de excelente calidad.

Hans sonrió de lado al ver como Elsa intentaba inútilmente de fulminarlo con la mirada. Entonces la tomó una vez más de la cintura y la acercó a él.

-Mary, Huge, saben que ustedes son mi clientes consentidos.

-Oh, eres un bribón. – rio la posadera con una mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada.

-Ya querida, dejemos que descansen. – tomó ahora la palara el desgarbado señor. Al parecer con un carácter muy tranquilo al contraste con el de su mujer.

-Sí, claro. No los entretengo más. Vamos, suban. En un momento les llevo sus cosas.

Despidiéndose de la amigable pareja, Hans apretó el cuerpo de Elsa contra él y subieron juntos las escaleras.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hans suspiro divertido. Y Elsa retiró sus manos de un tirón.

-¿Esposa? – casi rugió con su ceño fruncido. – ¿Comerciante? – Se mofó ahora rodando sus ojos.- ¿Cómo puedes engañar así a esas personas? Oh, pero no debería de extrañarme. Después de todo eres un…

-Pirata – la cortó el castaño. - Y sí cariño, no debería de sorprenderte. Soy pirata y los piratas mienten todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso las reinas no hacen lo mismo?

-Yo…

-Y no me digas ahora que tú no lo haces, – la interrumpió de nuevo. – que ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Elsa no dijo nada ante su defensa. Pues esconder una verdad también era una mentira. Y ella habia escondido la verdad de sus poderes por mucho tiempo. Y aun ahora continuaba escondiendo verdades. Escondiéndolas a su hermana. A su familia.

Elsa suspiró frustrada pues Hans tenía razón. Y odiaba eso.

El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante y entonces comenzó a desvestirse.

-Me daré un baño. – explicó. – Y después del intento de huida del día de hoy, tendré que tenerte cerca de mí en los días que estemos en Berk.

Elsa le dio la espalda al ver como el pirata comenzaba a desvestirse, y cruzándose de brazos habló molesta:

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – soltó entre dientes, aun controlando la frustración que sentía por haber fallado en su intento por escapar. – ¿Y por qué debería de obedecerte? Sabes que intentare escapar de nuevo.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar. – continuó el pelirrojo hablando calmadamente. – Y a menos que no quieras que te obligue a tomar un baño conmigo, será mejor que me obedezcas estos días. – entonces el rostro de la rubia se tornó escarlata al escucharlo. Sin embargo, Hans no estaba completamente seguro si era por furia o vergüenza. Sonrió ladino. – Así que cuando los cubos con agua lleguen, los llevaras a la bañera y lavaras mi espalda. – Elsa se volvió hacia él rápidamente con los puños aferrados a sus costados. Y Hans la encaró, sin perder en ningún momento esa sonrisa que comenzaba a fastidiarla: - Después de todo eres mi esposa. ¿No es así cariño?

Se burló soltando una estúpida risita, para después perderse tras la puerta del cuarto de aseo. Dejando atrás a una Elsa roja de la ira que intentaba inultamente controlar. En esos momentos la reina de las nieves deseó con todo su ser el poder congelarlo ahí mismo, pero ¡malditos fueran esos brazaletes!

En ese preciso momento la puerta sonó con unos leves golpes, y al abrirla la cara risueña de Mary la recibió.

-Oh mi niña, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

El rostro de Elsa seguía rojo y se maldijo que la mujer frente a ella lo interpretara mal.

-No es así – trató de decir calmadamente. – No se preocupe, por favor.

La mayor le sonrió reconfortante y entonces le entregó unas prendas perfectamente dobladas para ella, una bandeja llena de comida que acomodó en la mesa de la habitación. Y dos cubos de agua que traía un lacayo y los cuales colocó en una esquina.

Elsa le dio las gracias y cuando estaba a punto de irse, la mayor se detuvo.

-Cariño sé que no deberías tomar en cuenta a esta vieja anciana, pero estoy tan feliz por Hans que quiero compartirte algo de mi experiencia. – sonrió cómplice ante la sorpresa de Elsa por la actitud de la mayor. - Tómalo como un pequeño consejo. – y acercándose a su oído, Mary le compartió un pequeño secreto que hizo ruborizar por completo el rostro de la reina de las nieves.

-Gra-gracias señora Mary. – alcanzó a decir, pues la verdad era que Elsa no sabía que otras palabras pronunciar ante lo que habia escuchado.

La rolliza señora rio contenta alejándose por el pasillo.

Y entonces Elsa cerró la puerta de la habitación con una nueva resolución.

Era cierto, tal vez no debería tomar en cuenta los consejos de una peculiar señora a la que acababa de conocer. Aun así, sus atrevidas palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"_¿Sabes cuándo puedes atrapar a un hombre en su estado más débil, cariño? _

_En la cama." _

Tal vez las palabras de la señora Mary habían sido para otro propósito, pero Elsa podría ver ahora otra manera de huir.

Otra manera de _persuadir_ al pirata.

Al menos, lo tenía que intentar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Aquí terminó, veremos que nos depara el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Disculpen la demora pero con esta cuarentena también me he puesto a leer mucho. Sobre todo novelas rosas, jajaja, así que esperen algo un poco subidito de tono en el siguiente capítulo que la escena se prestara para eso. Pero ya veremos cómo sigue la relación de estos dos. También le tengo su propia historia y secretos a Hans que se indagaran un poco en el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**Aquí ya vimos que la tripulación de Hans no es tan horrible como nos hizo ver él. Y al parecer Elsa vio a nuestro querido Hiccup como un contrabandista del mercado negro pues aún no sabe que se trata del rey de Berk. Pero tiene que creer esto, después se revelaran más cosas. **_

_**En fin espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y espero con ansias sus reviews. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **_

_**See ya! ;* **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**Nos leemos abajo :D**_

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Cariño, llegaron los cubos? Ya estoy dentro de la tina, pero dime si necesitas ayuda con ellos.

Hans le hablaba sarcástico desde el cuarto privado de aseo tras el biombo que cubría la bañera y Elsa resopló. Le contestó un rotundo _no_ y tomó uno de los cubos de madera que contenía el agua caliente.

Su rostro seguía ardiendo por las palabras de la señora Mary, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si Hans se aferraba a tomar su venganza besándola a la fuerza y amenazándola con que podía llegar a hacerle algo más, tal vez ahora ella pudiera manejarlo.

Tenía que probar si en realidad Hans sentía cierto deseo por ella, o tan solo era su pura maldad convertida en disgusto y venganza tras esos perversos besos forzados que le daba y que era lo único que le habia dejado ver en esos últimos días.

Si era lo primero, tal vez Elsa podía llevar cierta ventaja. El deseo podría ser una herramienta de persuasión la cual podía llevarla a su libertad. Pero si era lo segundo, se estremeció al pensarlo, entonces solo sería la naturaleza cruel y enferma de ese ser humano.

Tomó aire y se llenó de la poca energía que aún le quedaba. Entró al cuarto de lavabo y tras el biombo Hans se encontraba desnudo dentro de la bañera. Un poco de agua espumosa con una dulce esencia llenaba el lugar.

Al verla entrar, Hans sonrió lentamente. Elsa ya no llevaba la capa que cubría su cuerpo con las ropas desgastadas de Waltz. Y su cabello ahora caía suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Entonces Hans sintió como una punzada salvaje comenzaba a crepitar de pronto desde su estómago.

-Vacía un cubo en la bañera. –su voz sonó de pronto ronca. - Y con el agua restante ¿podrías tallar la espalda de tu esposo, querida?

Elsa reprimió un gruñido de su garganta y sin decir ni una palabra, ni dirigirle la mirada al castaño, hizo lo que éste le habia dicho.

Hans aplaudió a sus adentros el autocontrol de la reina, y la sorpresa para él aumentó cuando la rubia se sentó tras él en un pequeño banco de madera y con una esponja comenzó a tallar su espalda en pequeños círculos.

Oh, pero si esto era delicioso de ver. La reina lo estaba obedeciendo.

El pelirrojo sintió su tacto frio y exquisitamente atrayente. Su interior se estremecía conforme la rubia recorría lo amplio de sus hombros y bajaba derecho por la línea de su columna. Joder. Esto era endemoniadamente excitante. Las sensaciones que producían sus pequeñas y frías manos se expandían en oleadas de calor alrededor de su cuerpo. La respuesta ante su tacto fue inmediata, y Hans se maldijo por eso.

Joder. _Joder._ Comenzaba a ponerse duro.

Tal vez su inusitado deseo de un principio fuera originario por la pasión de la ira al verse los dos enfrascados siempre en la frustración y discusión del momento. Pero ahora era diferente. Elsa se presentaba ante él extrañamente dócil, silenciosa, mientras sus espumosas manos seguían recorriendo exquisitamente su columna, envolviendo sus hombros y pasaban hasta su pecho en temblorosos círculos. Su ronca garganta soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer y entonces la sintió estremecerse tras él. Eso lo hizo sonreír perversamente satisfecho. Al parecer no era el único sintiéndose así.

Desde que habia fallado en su intento de huida, Hans se dio cuenta que la rubia se encontraba débil, fatigada por la conmoción del día. Tal vez por eso habia acudido tan fácilmente a lo que él le habia ordenado. Se dispuso a averiguarlo.

-¿Cómo es que… – comenzó a indagar Hans con el sonido de su voz en movimientos lentos. – la reina de las nieves obedeció una orden mía tan… - soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentir los delicados dedos de la rubia rozar su cuello. – …_dócilmente_?

La chica bufó tras él. Pero más bien pareció suspirar.

-Adaptación. - soltó ella cortante. – Como te has dado cuenta tras mi intento de huida, apenas me quedan fuerzas. Si planeo escapar de ti, primero tengo que recuperarme y adaptarme a la situación.

El pirata sonrió arrogante y dejó caer su cabeza perezosamente hacia atrás acercándose al rostro de la rubia quien desde su posición se habia acercado un poco más a la espalda del chico mientras seguía frotando con lentos movimientos sus antebrazos. Hans cerró los ojos con placer. Placer que comenzaba a mostrar en cierto lugar, y si no fuera por la espumosa que cubría gran parte de eso, la rubia lo habría notado ofendiéndose en el momento. Sólo el imaginarlo lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa nasal.

Y a pesar del deseo que sentía por esa remilgada reina, y el cual ya no podía negar, la actitud que ella estaba tomando hasta ahora se le antojaba sospechosa.

-Está bien. – soltó el castaño sin borrar su sonrisa y sus ojos aun cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones. – Me comprare esa, su majestad. Pero me sigue pareciendo imposible su reciente actitud… obediente.

La chica gruñó y la ladina sonrisa de Hans creció.

-Yo lo llamaría instinto de supervivencia. – su voz reflejaba el autocontrol que le estaba costando llevar al no enfrentarse a él como las veces anteriores. Hans se dio cuenta de esto y siguió el juego.

-Claro. Sin tus poderes y siendo cautiva de un desagradable pirata, el cual siempre refrena tus intentos de escapar, que otra mejor opción queda que adaptarse. – entonces abrió los ojos y Hans pudo ver al fin como a un lado de él el rostro de Elsa se teñía deliciosamente de un ligero carmesí. Su fino cabello rubio caía sobre uno de sus hombros y Hans la tenía tan cerca que podía oler el perfume erótico de su piel y sentir el ligero sofoco que salía de sus labios. Y entonces la sintió temblar cuando susurró contra su oído. – Si no puedes contra el enemigo, _únetele._ ¿Acaso no es _esto_ – dijo refiriéndose a su situación dentro de la bañera. – lo que significa?

Tras esas palabras Hans esperaba ver furia en el rostro de la chica. Que se alejara de él y comenzaran con una discusión de las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero entonces lo que hizo la reina fue algo que nunca se esperó.

Elsa se habia incorporado del lugar que tenía tras él sólo para ponerse de frente, sentándose al borde de la tina. Y como si de una hermosa musa se tratase, hundió lentamente su mano con la esponja en la espumosa agua y después la levantó hasta su rostro sólo para mojar delicadamente sus cabellos rojizos. En todo ese momento Hans la miró expectante, casi atónito, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se habia ido.

¿Cómo es que podía verse tan pura y tan malditamente provocadora?

Su deseo, ahora suelto irremediablemente, lo estaba consumiendo.

-¿Qué tan malo sería el unirme al enemigo? –habló entonces con calurosas palabras. - Si después de todo, es un _medio_ para un _fin_. – sus claros ojos azules lo adsorbían de una forma extraña. Excitante. Su pálida mano habia bajado sobre su rostro perfilándolo y deteniéndose un momento en su mejilla.

Y entones Hans no pudo soportarlo más.

Sus palabras fueron como una deliciosa letanía para su cuerpo, y las ansias por tenerla nublaron su juicio. No le importó el lugar, ni lo extraño de su comportamiento. Ni siquiera que se trataba de la reina de las nieves: su objetivo de venganza. No. Ahora tan sólo era su palpitante deseo tomando peligrosamente las riendas de su duro cuerpo. Tomó la mano de la rubia apartándola bruscamente de su mejilla, y acercándose al borde de la tina, la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron en un desesperado beso. Bebiendo por fin de su boca, de sus labios y profanado su lengua. La mitad del cuerpo del castaño estaba fuera del agua mientras su mano apresaba ahora la cintura de la rubia y la acercaba a su desnudo y húmedo pecho. La escuchó gemir sobre sus labios al sentir como su ropa se adhería a la piel mojada de él. Y eso lo excitó en demasía. La haló hacia dentro de la tina y la reina cayó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El agua la empapó por completo mientras él seguía aprisionándola contra su duro cuerpo. La boca de la rubia se separó de la de él un momento para tomar aire, con su respiración jadeante el pirata la invadió de nuevo con frenesí. No soportando el vacío que habia dejado en su húmeda cavidad. La reina se estremeció y tembló sobre su regazo al sentirlo en todas partes.

Las manos de Hans rozaban sus caderas presionándolas sobre su duro miembro que la hizo estremecerse. Mientras tanto, Hans seguía bebiendo de sus labios. Atrapando su lengua en cada embestida. El deseo florecía tan arrebatador sobre su piel que el pelirrojo no se percataba que en esta ocasión la reina no parecía poner resistencia. Y eso tan sólo le dejaba las entradas más fáciles para tocarla. Para prender en llamas cada roce que hacia sobre ella pues se daba cuenta como ésta respondía impulsivamente a esas caricias. Los dulces gemidos que salían de sus labios se lo confirmaban deliberadamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta como la rubia comenzaba a realizar involuntariamente un lento vaivén sobre su excitado y duro regazo. _Joder._ Ese inocente movimiento lo estaba dejando sin aliento. Si ella seguía así no tardaría en follarla ahí mismo.

Tomó uno de sus pechos bruscamente con sus manos y la cabeza rubia se arrojó hacia atrás en un lastimero gemido de placer. Frotó con sus dedos los erectos y rosados pezones a través de la camisa semi abierta y entonces la haló dejando al descubierto los botones rosados responsables de su deseo. La pálida piel de sus sensibles senos le dio la bienvenida y atacó con su boca uno de ellos al tiempo que seguía su tortuoso y placentero masaje sobre el otro.

Del otro lado, Elsa no sabía en qué momento habia perdido su compostura y se habia dejado llevar por la nueva experiencia de sensaciones. Sensaciones que jamás creyó poseer. Y al sentir como la cálida lengua de Hans lamia su sensible pecho, arqueó su espalda experimentando el inesperado ardor que se arremolinaba sobre su vientre. Hans siguió con su tortura, dando el mismo trato al otro pezón, mientras instintivamente Elsa pegaba sus caderas una y otra vez contra las de él. Sabía que necesitaba algo, necesitaba más. Pero cuando estaba a punto de descubrir lo que era… Hans paró de golpe.

El castaño se alejó de los exquisitos senos de la rubia y se volvió hacia su rostro. Ambas respiraciones se encontraban entrecortadas. Sofocantes. De pronto el agua caliente con la que se habia dado el baño se habia vuelto demasiado fría en cuanto la rubia habia caído en la tina, pero no se habia percatado de ello hasta ahora. Tal vez el darse cuenta de eso lo ayudó a estabilizar un poco su deseo. ¡Y por los mil infiernos, tenía que parar!

La reina aún se encontraba sobre él, provocadora y peligrosamente sensual. Sus pequeñas manos temblaban sobre sus anchos hombros mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Sus labios se encontraban hinchados y sonrosados al igual que todo su rostro.

¡Por un demonio! ¡Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta antes!

Algo estaba mal.

Hans habia sentido el anterior comportamiento de la reina muy dócil y extraño. Algo tramaba, y aunque hubiera querido seguirle el juego por más tiempo, no podía dejarse llevar. _Aún no_. Era muy pronto. La reina de las nieves podía darse cuenta del ardiente deseo que el terrible pirata Hawk sentía por ella y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Necesitaba que le temiera. Que rogara por su vida para que la liberara. Pero, se dijo al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, a esos indescifrables ojos azules; al parecer ella ya se habia dado cuenta.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elsa sintió como el castaño la tomaba fuertemente por los hombros y la alejaba de él y del fuego que habia sentido estando sentada sobre su regazo todo ese tiempo. De pronto se sintió extrañamente decepcionada, frustrada, al ver como el pirata se incorporaba y se alejaba de la tina enredando una toalla en su cintura. Elsa habia esperado algo más, aun no sabía el qué, pero las sensaciones que habia tenido arremolinándose dentro de su vientre como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento, nunca lo hicieron. Y extrañamente se sintió frustrada por eso.

Elsa aun entre el agua de la tina lo miró expectante. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del pirata? De sus ojos aun podía ver ese abrazador deseo por arrojarse sobre ella una vez más. A pesar de los confusos sentimientos que se habían formado dentro de la rubia, ahora Elsa podía comprobar que lo que Hans sentía por ella era deseo. La _deseaba._ Tal vez su ansiado anhelo por vengarse de ella por lo de hace cinco años era fuerte, pero su deseo lo era aún más. Y podía usarlo a su favor. Hans de repente se habia detenido y habia salido disparado de la tina, y ahora la miraba ceñudo. Su semblante sarcástico habia desaparecido completamente y eso tan sólo le demostraba a Elsa que Hans era _humano._ Y tenía que utilizar lo que ahora habia descubierto sobre él a su beneficio.

Aun así ella también seguía aturdida. Elsa rememoró las abrasadoras caricias que el castaño le habia dado, y los ansiosos besos que habían surcado sus ahora tibios labios. El frio que siempre la acompañaba, la habia traicionado y abandonado en esos intensos momentos. Y entonces se recordó que ella también era humana. Tal vez el querer persuadir a un pirata de esa manera podía sobrellevarla. Después de todo era una _reina._ Una _reina fría_ a la cual se le habia prohibido el contacto humano por años. Y ahora que el deseo carnal y la lujuria fluían en su sangre quemándola por primera vez a través de su piel, tal vez no era algo de lo que ella fuera capaz de controlar.

-Si este es tu _medio_ para llegar a un _fin_ determinado, su majestad. – habló de pronto Hans sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos abrazados en llamas, y su voz sonaba aun ronca de la excitación al hablar. Elsa tragó saliva conteniéndose de temblar. – Será mejor que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo. – se acercó posando cada uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de la tina acorralándola. Su rostro estaba muy cerca y ella no pudo hacer más que retroceder un poco cuando el pirata continúo: - El ser humano siempre codicia lo que no tiene. – su verde mirada recorrió _su cuerpo_ haciéndola estremecer. - Será mejor que cuides _eso_ la próxima vez. Porque una vez que lo reclame como mío, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Tras decir esas palabras, Hans se incorporó y salió del cuarto dejando a una atónita rubia tras él.

Y Elsa se dio cuenta que cuando el pirata habia hablado, en ningún momento habia mostrado un rostro burlón o arrogante. Fue entonces cuando la reina en verdad temió. Hans hablaba en serio. Y su objetivo ahora ya no era su venganza por lo sucedido hace años.

Ahora la quería _a ella._ Y eso se lo habia manifestado claramente con lo que acababa de suceder.

Elsa no sabía si podía utilizar ese deseo como herramienta para poder llegar a su libertad puesto que ahora temía que ese deseo se desbordara, la acorralara y la hundiera junto a él.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Después de que Hans salió, Elsa habia tomado un baño rápido y colocándose el camisón de algodón para dormir que la posadera le habia dado, salió al cuarto a enfrentar a Hans.

El pirata no se encontraba en la cama, ni en la mesa donde se encontraba la comida que la señora Mary habia traído. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que unas porciones de ésta ya habían sido consumidas. Acercándose a la mesa, entonces se fijó en las enormes ventanas que se encontraban tras ésta. Detrás de ellas se encontraba un pequeño balcón que daba hacia la oscuridad del pueblo. Y asomándose a través de las ventanas abiertas, vio como Hans se encontraba ahí. Una camisa de lino blanca semi abierta cubría su pecho y unos pantalones marrones sus piernas. En una de sus manos sostenía una copa llena de un líquido carmesí y tomaba de ella en pequeños y lentos tragos. Elsa se dio cuenta que era vino al ver como en la mesa se encontraba otra copa y la botella en medio del festín.

Tosió un poco para hacerse notar, y entonces el castaño se volvió hacia ella. Su semblante, ahora más calmado que hace unos momentos, siguió neutral cuando habló:

-Come y ve a dormir – ordenó. – Me quedare aquí toda la noche. – y entonces su mirada la atravesó afilada. – Vigilando por si intentas escapar de nuevo. Pero si quieres continuar con lo que hacíamos durante el baño… - Hans habia regresado a su postura habitual con ese comentario, y su característica sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer en su rostro. – estaría más que dispuesto.

Sus ojos verdes la retaron a que contestara algo y Elsa lo sabía. Sabía que Hans ahora sospechaba sobre la repentina y accesible conducta que habia tenido en la bañara. Frunció sus cejas sin poder evitar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Lo alejaría de ese tema, lo que habia hecho animada por las palabras de la posadera habia sido para confirmar su suposición acerca de Hans y su inusitado deseo que ahora sabía tenía por ella.

Pero de eso ya habia tenido suficiente. Era un área apenas conocida para Elsa y ahora que descubría lo que la pasión podía llegar a ser hasta con tu peor enemigo, tenía que alejarse de ahí. Era una reina, llevarse por un sentimiento, un deseo carnal, tan indulgente como la pasión no era lo que alguien como ella haría. Sin embargo, era inevitable como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante unos simples gestos provenientes del pirata. Y eso era peligroso, demonios. Las sensaciones de sus manos y su cálida boca sobre sus delicados pechos aun las podía sentir muy latentes en su piel. Tenía que alejar ese episodio de flaqueza pasional. Lo que ahora tenía que pensar era en como escapar de él, y que otra opción podía intentar.

-¿Hans por qué no me liberas? – cuestionó entonces sin dirigirle la mirada mientras se acomodaba frente a la mesa intentando comer algo delo que ahí habia.

-Oh vamos, si la has pasado muy bien majestad. – habló desde su posición en el balcón. Tomó otro trago del vino para poder continuar ahora con un tono más mesurado. – Además, aun me eres útil.

Elsa intentó descifrar esa última frase. ¿En qué sentido aun le sería útil a ese pirata?

Y antes de siquiera meditar sus palabras, Elsa se encontró diciendo el enunciado que la perjudicaría después:

-Si sólo lo dices para satisfacer un estúpido deseo carnal, – siguió con un tono mordaz. - cualquier otra mujer podría valerte. Me odias y yo te aborrezco, - dio por hecho. - ¿acaso es tan difícil para un pirata buscar el favor de una mujer que tiene que obligar a su enemigo a hacerlo?

Hans soltó una pequeña carcajada haciéndola enojar, y volviéndose hacia ella alzó una de sus cejas engreídamente antes de contestar.

-Permíteme si difiero contigo, cariño. – habló con tranquilidad. - Lo que pasó hace un momento en la bañera ocurrió por la excusa que prefieras excepto por obligación. Con eso me demostraste que decidiste unirte al enemigo. - y mostrando su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa elocuente repitió sus palabras: - Un medio para un fin ¿recuerdas? Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. – sentenció. - Aun me eres útil. Todo el viaje hasta Tártaros es peligroso y me vendría bien los poderes de la reina de las nieves. Si tu destino es favorable contigo, tal vez después de mi visita a esa isla te deje en libertad. – y mirándola con un intenso e inestable brillo en sus profundos ojos verdes espetó: - Para entonces planeo que ya no quede nada en lo que me puedas satisfacer. Hasta que ese día llegue, sigues siendo mi prisionera.

Elsa tragó grueso al escucharlo y luego lo miró decidida. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Hans tenía razón. _No habia vuelta atrás_. En la bañera se habia metido en la boca del lobo ella sola y ahora tenía que ser más inteligente para saber manejar la situación. Al menos ahora tenía una ventaja sobre la de ese pirata. Y es que él _la deseaba_. Si quería salir de ahí tendría que sacrificar ciertas cosas, entre ellas… su _virtud._

-¿Es verdad lo que dices? – habló después de un corto silencio en el que el castaño tomó otro trago de su vino. - Después de llegar a esa isla ¿me dejaras en libertad?

Hans sonrió a través del cristal de la copa.

-Por supuesto. – afirmó. - Yo mismo te llevare a Arendell si es necesario. Pero estará en ti creer en la palabra de un pirata. Después de todo, - soltó encogiendo despreocupadamente uno de sus hombros. - tenemos fama de mentirosos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Maldita sea. _

Pensó el pelirrojizo mientras seguía recargado sobre el barandal de piedra del pequeño balcón de la habitación. Era entrada la media noche y la botella de vino que se encontraba bebiendo se acababa de terminar.

Echó un vistazo rápido a través del ventanal del balcón y miró como la rubia dormía profundamente sobre la cama. Y maldijo de nuevo.

Ahora esto era un problema.

Elsa le habia tendido una trampa. Habia jugado con él. Y ahora se habia dado cuenta del estúpido e irracional deseo que tenía por ella. Las ganas por meterse en esos momentos en la cama, tocarla hasta que su pálida piel se enrojeciera de placer, y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, sin energías como para poder reclamarle. Hundirse en ella desesperadamente y dejarla débil y flácida sobre la cama después de haber saciado su necesidad; lo estaban poniendo duro.

_Joder._

Se tomó de un trago el último sorbo de vino y salió de la habitación sin despertar a la rubia.

No podía seguir así. Esta calentura lo estaba dejando con la mente nublada, eso no era bueno para un pirata ocupado como él. Tenía que tomar decisiones y planear rutas. Después de ver a su amigo vikingo en la taberna esa tarde y comunicarle todo lo que habia descubierto esos últimos días, tenía un plan que seguir e investigaciones que hacer. Llevar a la reina de las nieves con él lo perjudicaría en su viaje, pero definitivamente no podía dejarla ir. Almenas no todavía. Tal vez por eso le habia dicho que la liberaría, pero no sin antes de haber cumplido su promesa y desahogar todo su deseo sobre ella. Maldición. Tan sólo ese pensamiento ponía a su mente sin juicio otra vez. Necesitaba descargarse, liberarse un poco, antes de tener que zarpar de nuevo hacia el mar. Hacia la isla de _Tártaros._

Y con eso en mente salió de la posada con rumbo hacia un lugar en específico.

Al menos de lo que le dijo con anterioridad a la rubia, en eso tenía razón. El camino a Tártaros era peligroso y necesitaba de sus poderes para llegar ahí. No se le reconocía por ser una famosa isla de piratas por nada. Cada pirata que llegaba hasta allí era reconocido mundialmente. Y llegaba a ser temido hasta por las mismas autoridades marinas de los diferentes reinos. Llegar a Tártaros era un suicidio, y él muy bien lo sabía. Tanto él como Rugall lo habían vivido en la última tripulación de piratas en la que habían estado juntos y de donde sólo ellos dos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes. Desde ese momento Hans se habia hecho con su propia fama y nombre, y comenzó a ser reconocido desde entonces como un poderoso pirata. Habia salido de Tártaros convertido en el más temido de todos ellos y lo siguió siendo durante todos estos años. Pero ahora necesitaba volver. Necesitaba información y respuestas sobre el enemigo que ahora tenía en común junto al rey de Berk.

Pensar en sus enemigos relajó un poco al castaño y siguió su andar entre las calles oscuras del pueblo portuario. El aire fresco y zambullirse en el agua helada de la orilla del mar le bastaría para bajar su prominente deseo entre sus piernas. Y así lo hizo, mientras se refrescaba en el agua y seguía rememorando el pasado.

Hace tres años atrás habia conocido al joven príncipe de Berk, Hiccup Haddock III. En ese tiempo le habia ayudado a encontrar a su padre el entonces rey: Estoico el Vasto, quien habia sido secuestrado por un inhumano caza recompensas denominado Drago. Hans, siendo un pirata, junto a Hiccup y Eugene, quien este último era su mayor fuente de información confiable, lograron juntos el poder dar con el paradero de Drago años atrás. Lamentablemente el imponente Estoico el Vasto estaba muerto para el momento en el que habían arribado. Y Hiccup regresó a su reino siendo el nuevo rey de Berk.

Y ahora, tres años después, se encontraban casi en la misma situación. Drago habia vuelto para vengarse de Hiccup y del reino del que quería apoderarse con la ayuda de un extraño hechizo el cual intentaba completar para obtener un exagerado poder. Y aunque este hechizo apenas era un rumor, Hans tenía que confírmalo por su cuenta. Y era por eso que tenía que ir a Tártaros y dar con la información verídica pues se lo debía a Hiccup y a Eugene, las únicas personas que creyeron y confiaron en él aun después de conocer su pasado sobre el príncipe exiliado que era y en el temido pirata en el que se habia convertido ahora.

Sabía que ellos lo consideraban un valioso amigo, pero Hans no podía pensar igual. El ser llamado amigo era un vínculo muy fuerte el cual no podía permitirse.

No después de lo que habia _hecho_, se dijo mientras indagaba más profundo en su pasado, con el único _amigo _que habia tenido en las Islas del Sur. Y el cual no habia podido proteger.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**¿Y qué tal? Espero lo hayan disfrutado :D**_

_**La cosa se ira poniendo más intenso queridas, así que no se me desesperen.**_

_**También a lo último vemos como Hans nos habla más de él y un toque de su pasado, ténganlo en cuenta será algo que retomare en la historia, como dije también le tengo sus propios secretos e historia de background a Hans. **_

_**Y pues nada, nuestra protagonista también está experimentando cosas nuevas así que veremos que hace.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por pasarse a leer! **_

_**¡Espero leerlos pronto!**_

_**Love ya! **_

_**Ciao Ciao ;***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo :D**_

**Capítulo 7**

Elsa se despertó con los golpes insistentes de la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta que la llamaban desde fuera.

-Oh querida, es hora de levantarse. ¡Hace un día hermoso! – era la posadera. Elsa se desperezó rápidamente.

-Buenos días señora Mary. - habló encaminándose a la puerta. Al abrirla la rolliza señora le dedicaba su gentil y enorme sonrisa.

-Disculpa si te desperté, cariño. Pero quería asegurarme de que bajaras a desayunar antes de ponernos en marcha. – su voz sonaba animada.

-¿En marcha? – Elsa la miró interrogante, sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-Oh - se sorprendió con una mano en su boca. – ¿Tu esposo no te avisó con antelación? – preguntó desconcertada, pero luego su gesto se relajó con una sonrisa. – Creo que quería dejarte descansar. De todas formas, me dejó una nota para ti. – y extendiéndole un pedazo de papel doblado, Elsa lo tomó.

_Querida esposa, _

_El día de hoy estaré ocupado en cuanto a las reparaciones del barco se refiere. Pero no te preocupes, dejo tu protección a la encantadora señora Mary quien aceptó amablemente el hacerte compañía durante el resto del día. Y se ofreció a realizar las compras contigo. Después de todo, tus pertenencias las han robado los despiadados piratas. Espero no intentes nada para contrariar a la amable posadera que tan bien se ha portado contigo. _

_Nos vemos en la cena.  
Tuyo,_

_Hans. _

Elsa repasó las pulcras palabras del castaño con el ceño fruncido. Y entonces se dio cuenta que desde que habia despertado esa mañana no habia señales de Hans en la habitación. Al ver que Mary seguía ahí, cambió su gesto rápidamente a uno más sereno.

-Él… - carraspeó un poco al recordarse que se hacían pasar por esposos. – Hans me dice en la nota que ¿iremos de compras? – preguntó pues no podía hacer nada más. En esa nota habia captado la cierta amenaza de las palabras de Hans, que aunque podían pasar desapercibidas por la posadera si acaso ésta la habia leído, para Elsa no. Al dejarla al merced de la señora Mary, Hans se habia asegurado con eso que Elsa no intentaría huir. Después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza de reina formal el desairar a una señora la cual se habia portado tan amablemente con ella desde que habia llegado ahí.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – su sonrosadas mejillas parecían brillar de alegría. – Hans salió muy temprano esta mañana, pero me encargó muchísimo que te cuidara como a una _reina._ – soltó una leve risita. – Y es justo lo que voy a hacer. Ya le he dicho al señor Huge que este día será sólo para nosotras dos. – Elsa le sonrió amable al escucharla. – ¡Así que alístate muchacha! Tenemos muchas tiendas que recorrer para que tu nuevo guardarropa esté listo para antes de que partan a altamar de nuevo.

Y al ver el indiscutible entusiasmo de la posadera, Elsa pensó que ese sería un día muy largo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Después de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, Elsa se habia hecho a la idea de seguir navegando junto a Hans y su tripulación hasta llegar a la isla de Tártaros. En donde, después de hacer lo que sea que Hans necesitaba hacer ahí, la iba a dejar libre. Así que no tenía más alternativa que por ahora seguir las instrucciones que él habia dejado. Y acompañar ese día a la rolliza señora que tenía frente a ella.

Habia bajado al comedor de la posada a desayunar mientras, para asombro de la rubia, charlaba animadamente con la pareja de posaderos. Eran sin lugar a dudas una amable y simpática pareja, sin ningún tipo de malicia o dobles intenciones. Con esto el lado de añoranza familiar de Elsa cayó completamente ante el trato hogareño que los posaderos tenían para con ella. No lo podía evitar, sus padres habían sido una gran influencia para ella y esa pareja le hacía recordar el añorado sentimiento de agradable satisfacción y bienestar que habia tenido siempre con sus progenitores.

Después de terminada la comida, Mary se levantó de la mesa y llevando a Elsa del brazo salieron de la posada hacia el carruaje que las llevaría hacia las tiendas que habían señalado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, la sorpresa de Elsa fue instantánea al ver como en realidad no era un carruaje el que las esperaba fuera.

-Ella es Fiona. – habló Mary sonriente mientras acariciaba a su enorme dragón y éste le respondía moviendo la cola alegremente. – Nos llevara hasta el condado del Este. Después de todo, no hay muchas telas donde elegir en un pueblo portuario. – seguía la mayor sin percatarse en la reacción atónita de la reina.

-Un dragón… - soltó entonces la rubia aun impresionada.

La mayor se volvió hacia ella y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Oh pero claro, se me olvida que vienes de otro reino. Aunque Hans ya está acostumbrado a ellos, talvez tu todavía no.

-Estoy al tanto de la afable relación que el reino de Berk tiene con los dragones, pero jamás imagine que llegarían a…

-¿Montarlos? – completó por ella aun entre risas. – ¡Pero por supuesto! Nuestro príncipe, no, ahora nuestro joven rey, fue el primero en domar a una de estas maravillosas criaturas años atrás. – continuó mientras seguía acariciando al dragón. – Después de eso la convivencia con ellos se hizo inevitable. Los amigos del rey, ahora nuestros oficiales encargados de cada condado alrededor de Berk, fueron los siguientes en domar su propio dragón. A partir de ahí la técnica fue llevada a los diferentes pueblos de cada condado y se podría decir que cada habitante en Berk tiene a su propio _amigo_ dragón.

-Amigo ¿eh? – Elsa no se resistió a sonreír por esa palabra que Mary parecía soltar con cariño.

-Sí -suspiró. - Después de todo lo que hacen por nosotros, yo no podría ver a esta preciosa criatura como algo diferente a una amiga. ¿No es así, Fiona? – y como si el dragón pudiera entenderla, la enorme criatura se sacudió contenta. – Ahora Fiona, quiero que conozcas a Elsa.

Y después de esas palabras el dragón, un poco ancho y de color café, se inclinó hacia la rubia y ésta posó su mano sobre su frente como Mary le habia dicho. La dragona aceptó entonces su presencia. Y junto a Mary montaron sobre Fiona hacia su destino.

No era la primera vez que veía a un dragón, Elsa aún tenía en mente los que Hans habia traído consigo en su barco, pero sí era la primera vez que montaba sobre uno. Y se encontraba fascinada. El viento rozaba veloz su rostro y, aunque la altura le parecía un poco atemorizante, no podía dejar de sentirse maravillosamente efervescente estando sobre una criatura tan mágica mientras atravesaban los cielos.

Pensar en eso hizo que de sus labios una ligera risa naciera burbujeante desde su pecho.

Aunque seguía siendo la cautiva de un pirata, por un momento Elsa pensó que así es como podría sentirse la libertad.

Sentimiento de liberación que no habia vuelto a apreciar desde hace cinco años atrás, cuando el secreto de sus poderes habia sido descubierto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aunque habia estado renuente en un principio por la tarea que le habia impuesto Hans de pasar todo el día con la posadera, Elsa se estaba realmente divirtiendo en compañía de la rolliza señora Mary.

Después de montar a Fiona y aterrizar en un poblado más grande del donde habían arribado en el puerto, la posadera la habia arrastrado hacia la única calle bulliciosa y repleta de tiendas. Visitaron a una modista donde Mary mandaba a hacer sus propios vestidos y en donde, a palabras de la señora, también habia llevado a su hija, ahora ya casada, cuando ésta estaba apenas en edad para buscar marido.

-Aunque me gusta mucho el estilo de esta mujer, Hans me dejó muy en claro que sólo lo mejor para ti. Así que andando.

Tras estar un rato en esa tienda, Mary decidió llevarla con otra modista quien en esos momentos era la más popular en ese condado de Berk. Y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Elsa se dejaba guiar por su entusiasta anfitriona. Entraron a tiendas de sombreros, de chales, botas a la medida, accesorios, aunque estos últimos no les habia tomado tanta importancia al tener con ella dos brazaletes de los cuales no podía deshacerse. Tras el establecimiento número seis al que habían visitado, Elsa dejó de contar y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento. Le llamaba mucho la atención que aunque los diferentes productos estaban a la moda actual, no dejaban de tener su toque vikingo.

Elsa se probaba cada tela, sombrero y chal que Mary le pasaba en cada tienda que visitaban, y se reía de las ocurrencias de ésta. La señora alagaba su belleza aunque le resultara extremadamente pálida, y Elsa se limitaba a sonreírle de vuelta. El agradable trato de pronto la habia puesto un poco melancólica al rememorar en esos momentos a su familia. _Extrañaba a Anna_, era la única que la llenaba de la misma amabilidad con la que la señora la estaba llenando ahora. Estando sus pensamientos aun en Arendell, Elsa recordó que una ida de compras como esta tan sólo la habia tenido cuando Anna habia necesitado cambiar su guardarropa porque su vientre abultado se habia hecho más prominente por su embarazo. Habían convivido y se habían divertido enormemente y eso hizo inevitable el pensamiento de la reina de que si tal vez no se hubiera empeñado tanto en esconder sus poderes por tantos años, hubiera podido disfrutar de esas agradables situaciones con su familia desde mucho tiempo antes.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento. No se iba a poner melancólica en estos momentos. No cuando realmente, en medio de su desgraciada situación como rehén de un pirata, se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Volvió su mirada hacia la rolliza señora Mary, y Elsa no puedo evitar una encantadora risa al ver a la posadera probándose un sombre de lo más divertido y peculiar. El sombrero de un color naranja chillón con enormes plumas azules alrededor, cubría sus rizos rubios.

La posadera frunció graciosamente su nariz.

-Tienes razón – habló al escuchar su risa. – Es simplemente… _demasiado_.

Elsa asintió apenas reteniendo su sonrisa.

Habían llegado con, tal vez, la cuarta modista y entonces Mary, aun sin rastro alguno de cansancio y la emoción en sus ojos, le tendió a Elsa otro conjunto de telas del azul más puro y hermoso mientras las envolvía a su alrededor para compararlas.

-¡Sí! definitivamente el azul es tu color, querida. – el brillo entusiasta de sus ojos era verdadero. – Prepare una capa con esta tela. –se volvió hacia las encargadas del local en donde se encontraban ahora. Y tomando otra tela de un color diferente, se acercó una vez más a Elsa. La posadera se encontraba tan absorta en el ánimo de estar entre un montón de peculiares tejidos, que habló entonces sin mediar sus palabras: - Sí, definitivamente las mejores telas para la esposa de un afamado _pirata._ – Elsa en su conmoción por escuchar esas palabras, abrió los ojos. – Oh, esta otra también es exquisita, querida. Deberíamos de…

-¿_Pirata_? – pero la rubia la habia interrumpido en un susurro. La mayor se volvió a ella sin borrar su enorme sonrisa de su sonrojado rostro.

-Oh, cariño. Disculpa si te asuste. –se veía apenada.

Elsa negó lentamente, aun procesando los gestos y palabras de la señora.

-Sólo no pensé que sabía ese… - dudó. - _dato_ sobre él.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – hizo un gracioso ademan con su mano. – Sólo que Hans se empeña en hacernos creer que es un 'comerciante'. Y claro, por el cariño que le tenemos, no se lo vamos a negar. Al menos con esto de cierta forma también lo protegemos a él. ¿Sabes? No somos los únicos en Berk que saben su verdadera identidad de pirata. Después de todo… - la señora se lo pensó un poco antes de continuar, y Elsa se dio cuenta de su debate mental al continuar: - …_ayudó_ a una persona de Berk muy_ importante_ para nosotros. – la rubia alzó una de sus cejas, interrogante por lo que acaba de oír. Mary hizo otro gesto con su mano, no dando tanta importancia. – Tal vez no está en mí decirte esto, cariño. Acabas de contraer matrimonio con él, puedes preguntarle tu misma. – y viéndola pícaramente prosiguió. – Dudo mucho que pueda negarte algo. - sus últimas palabras hicieron que Elsa quisiera voltear los ojos, pero se contuvo. Y después de un silencio, la mayor siguió con una pequeña diatriba mientras seguía escogiendo colores: - Cuanto me alegro de que por fin Hans haya contraído matrimonios. Espero que con eso siente cabeza y deje su carrera de piratería pronto. Creo que si sigue diciendo que es un comerciante le ira mucho mejor. Además tú eres una dulzura, cariño. Estoy segura de que…

Pero Elsa ya no la oía, la señora se habia enfrascado en otra charla y no volvió a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, la reina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la posadera le habia dicho. Sus palabras parecían genuinas y sobretodo tanto ella como su esposo no se veían de naturaleza maliciosa como para mentirle sobre algo así. Eso la hacía replantearse la idea que tenía ella sobre el malvado individuo que era Hans y la imagen totalmente diferente que estas personas tenían sobre él. Pues ¿por qué el pirata se comportaba de una manera distinta con ellos? Y aunque Hans mintiera a la gente de Berk para pasar desapercibido; éstos mismos, aun sabiéndolo, lo recibían con los brazos abiertos. Porque, al parecer, el ser pirata no se sobreponía ni era tan importante como el haber ayudado a una persona de Berk en el pasado.

¿Por qué la gente de Berk lo apreciaba tanto aun sabiendo que era un villano?

Y ¿Quién era esa persona a la que Mary decía que el pirata habia ayudado?

Todas las situaciones alrededor de Hans eran muy _contradictorias._

Y Elsa comenzaba a notarlo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Después de terminar las compras y encargos, y confirmar que estos estuvieran listos para antes de zarpar al término de la semana, Elsa y Mary regresaron a la posada casi al atardecer. Entonces Elsa subió a su habitación empujada por la posadera después de que ésta le diera instrucciones de relajarse un poco y alistarse antes de bajar a cenar a la sala.

Elsa un poco cansada, asintió y subió a asearse para antes de la cena. Hans no se veía por ninguna parte del dormitorio y entonces se permitió suspirar aliviada. Ese día habia andado mucho con Mary y, aunque no lo iba a admitir frente a ella, el clima caluroso del reino la habia castigado un poco. Así que con la tina llena de agua helada, la rubia se dio un relajante baño, se vistió con uno de los vestidos que Mary le habia traído la noche anterior, y después de una hora bajó a reunirse con los posaderos. Tenía hambre después de tan largo día y aunque estaba segura que a lo mejor se encontraría con Hans ahí, en realidad ya no le importaba. En tan corto tiempo se habia encariñado con la pareja de posaderos y el convivir con ellos era muy agradable y vigorizante para ella. Sus conversaciones le harían demasiado bien a su persona después de pensar que tenía que enfrentar a Hans más adelante.

Para su alivio, el pelirrojo aun no llegaba a la posada para cenar. Y con una sonrisa, Elsa se sentó a un lado de Mary y Huge para acompañarlos durante la noche. El tiempo transcurrió entre animadas pláticas, risas y la deliciosa comida. Para esa noche Mary habia abierto una botella fresca de champan y no dejó que la copa de Elsa se quedara vacía ni un momento. Al sentir el frescor del burbujeante líquido en su garganta, Elsa suspiró complacida. No podía rechazar la amabilidad de los posaderos para con ella. Así que cada vez que Mary le servía, Elsa se encargaba de tomarla. Para cuando el postre llegó a la mesa, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron curiosamente coloreadas de un claro carmesí y la risa fluía de ella naturalmente.

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando Elsa se encontraba riendo por una de las tantas ocurrencias de la rolliza posadera, que Hans entró a la sala. La rubia en ningún momento se habia percatado de su presencia, y la risa siguió fluyendo de sus labios.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hans habia entrado a la posada después de un tedioso día para él. Habia ido a ver al carpintero que le arreglaría la madera chamuscada de su barco, entre otras reparaciones. Después fue a reportarse con Rugall para ver cómo iban sus hombres en buscar las provisiones y demás tareas encomendadas para zapar al terminar la semana. Habia reñido con unos cuantos por no hacer sus responsabilidades, y dado aún más de éstas a otros. Todo el día habia estado organizando a sus hombres y éstos no habían pasado por alto el peculiar y pésimo humor de su capitán.

Desde la noche anterior en donde tuvo que enfriar su deseo en las heladas aguas del mar, Hans habia estado de mal humor. Y el haber estado ocupado todo el día de hoy al menos lo habia distraído de la rubia reina que seguía en la posada. Esperándolo. No habia regresado en toda el día a la posada, y tan sólo le habia dejado una nota e instrucciones a Mary para que pasara esa tarde con ella. Al menos en la compañía de otras personas diferentes a él y su tripulación, la reina del hielo podría volver a tener la actitud accesible que habia tenido anoche.

Al pensar en ella sus sentidos se volvieron a aflorar, y su deseo punzó en sus pantalones. Su mal humor se debía a sus ganas no saciadas, pero no podía confrontar ahora a la reina. Aun no podía dejarse ganar por el deseo que sentía por ella.

Hans llegó a la posada dispuesto a cenar. Después de ese largo día se encontraba hambriento y, recordando lo que le habia puesto a la rubia en la nota, muy probablemente ésta no se encontraría en la sala puesto que estaba seguro iba a evitar su presencia. Pero entonces algo lo desconcertó por unos momentos. Al acercarse a la gran sala del comedor, una risa angelical llegó a sus oídos. Y su asombro se intensificó al ver de quien se trataba.

La reina del hielo reía _naturalmente_.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus acuosos ojos azules se volvían pequeños al sonreír. Entonces Hans se fijó en la copa escarchada que sostenía su pálida mano y su inesperado estado de ánimo ahora tuvo sentido para él.

La rubia se habia relajado demasiado con los posaderos que hasta parecía un poco… ¿_ebria_?

-¡Hans! – lo habia llamado Mary, sacándolo de su estupor. - Llegaste justo a tiempo. Ven, siéntate. Te hare traer un plato de comida caliente para ti.

-A tiempo para deleitarme con el sonriente rostro de mí esposa. – el castaño sonrió ladinamente recuperándose mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Elsa y le brindaba un lento beso en la mejilla. Elsa habia dejado de reír, sus labios se habían tensado un poco al verlo entrar, pero sus acuosos ojos lo seguían sin parpadear. Eso lo excitó.- Gracias Mary, muero de hambre.

Luego de que la posadera pidiera una porción para el castaño, se volvió hacia él.

-Después de tan largo día, me lo puedo imaginar.

Hans le dedicó una sonrisa y tomando la mano de la rubia quien aún seguía sin apartar la mirada de él, carraspeó para ocultar su deseo.

-Luego de escuchar como mi esposa reía, ¿puedo confiar en que este día ha ido de maravilla para ustedes? – dirigió su mirada verde a Elsa y ésta, aun con los efectos encima del licor, le sonrió escuetamente. Eso lo impresionó. Se dio cuenta también que la rubia ni siquiera estaba intentando apartar su mano enlazada de la suya. Más bien volvía a estar un poco… accesible, por así decirlo. Eso le había hecho recordar la noche anterior.

Mary le había servido a él su propia copa de champan y la apuró en un trago para aliviar en vano la punzada creciente de ardor que comenzaba a nacer en sus pantalones.

-Por supuesto que sí, querido. Hemos pasado un espléndido día, divertido además. Creo que a Elsa le ha venido bien.

La rolliza señora se veía contenta y Hans notó como a la reina se le coloreaban aún más las mejillas. La mano que sostenía entre la suya la sentía helada. Aun así, eso no era suficiente para enfriar la excitación que surgía de su piel al verla a ella tan… _sensible_.

-Gracias por eso Mary, su ánimo mejorara para cuando zarpemos a finales de semana. Y todo gracias a tu compañía.

-Oh, no digas eso. – se ruborizó la mayor. - Elsa ha sido una dulzura. Me encantaría seguir acompañándola.

Hans se volvió hacia la rubia cuando Mary habló, y la entusiasta sonrisa que nació de los labios de la reina por un momento lo descolocó un poco. Se llevó la copa a la boca pasando por su garganta largos tragos del licor. Su mano apretó la de ella. Y Elsa se volvió hacia él con el sonrojo de su rostro y la media sonrisa junta a sus ojos brillantes.

-A mí también me encantaría, Mary. – comenzó a decir la rubia sin apartar la vista de los pozos verdes. - Su conversación es siempre muy vigorizante. – y batiendo sus pestañas hacia el castaño dijo: - Sobre todo si me cuenta _datos curiosos_ de mi esposo de los cuales no tenía idea. – su sonrisa se habia vuelto ladina y Hans carraspeó sonoramente al verla.

_¡Por los mil infiernos! ¿_Acaso estaba coqueteando con él?

¿Qué demonios tenían sus ojos y por qué el movimiento de sus pestañas se veía tan sensual?

Removiéndose en su asiento, Hans se acercó a ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Espero no sea algo de lo que tenga que avergonzarme. – le dedicó de igual forma su sonrisa más traviesa y la rubia inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. Llevando un dedo a la comisura de sus labios en forma pensativa.

-La verdad yo…– dijo. – No estoy segura. – y _sonrió_.

¡Sonrió!

Y eso fue suficiente para Hans.

Se incorporó de la mesa, con Elsa junto a él al verse halada por su mano. Y rodeándola por la cintura, habló apresurado:

-Lo siento, pero tendremos que retirarnos. – la posadera no pudo disimular su sonrisa al verlos y ser cómplice del intercambio de palabras que habían tenido. – Mary, gracias por la cena. Y aunque tendrán que excusarnos, espero un cuantioso desayuno por la mañana.

-Claro, querido. No debes de preocuparte por eso. Anda, vayan a descansar.

Y aunque Hans salió presuroso casi arrastrando a una confundida y ebria Elsa por detrás, alcanzó a oír la risa de los posaderos por la impaciente celeridad de los jóvenes.

Y realmente tenía que culpar a esa impaciencia. Su cuerpo duro y excitado urgía por pegar a la rubia contra él y acariciarla por todas partes. Los sensibles e involuntarios gestos de la rubia productos del licor lo estaban volviendo peligroso. Seguir en la mesa ya no era una opción.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación. Hans cerró la puerta y empujó a la causante de su deseo contra ésta, tomó de su cintura acercándola a él, mientras con una rodilla separaba sus piernas a través de la fina tela del vestido. Entonces su boca comenzó a devorar frenética la fría de ella.

Oh, _por los mil demonios_. El beber de sus labios se estaba volviendo adictivo para él.

_Maldita fuera la reina de las nieves._

Profundizo su beso cuando sintió como la rubia no ponía resistencia alguna a sus caricias. Paso su mano por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas las cuales empujó hacia su prominente erección. La escuchó gemir entre sus labios al sentirlo duro y caliente a través de la tela, y un gruñido salió de su garganta.

-¿Por qué me sigues provocando? – susurró entre sus labios al escucharla gemir cada vez que la acercaba hacia su prolongado deseo. Su boca bajó hasta el pálido cuello de la rubia, depositando de sus ardientes besos por donde pasaba. Sus labios saborearon su piel, y sonrió satisfecho al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

Pero entonces su sonrisa se vio forzada a extinguirse cuando ella habló:

-No lo hiciera si… - soltó otro gemido. – _me dijeras_ _la_ _verdad..._

Hans detuvo sus caricias un momento al analizar sus palabras. Se volvió hacia el rostro de la rubia. Su cara de pasión dormitada lo incitaba a seguir con sus frenéticos besos, pero algo en sus palabras lo hizo detenerse. Esto no se debía sólo a su estado de embriaguez, las palabras que le habia dicho sobre él en el comedor tenían algo que ver, y no habia sido simple flirteo como él erróneamente creyó.

Jadeante la respiración de ambos, la miró a los ojos.

Y Hans se dio cuenta que la reina de las nieves se habia aprovechado de lo único que él no podía controlar… _su deseo por ella._

Furioso, el excitado pirata volvió a atacar su boca y el aliento de la rubia se ahogó en un placentero gemido. Hans la acarició entonces frenéticamente por todas partes. Su piel rozando ardiente la fría de ella, haciéndola estremecerse con cada roce.

-Muy bien Elsa. - casi gruñó, saboreando por primera vez el nombre entre sus labios. – Si esta es tu manera de obtener información, la tendrás. – y tomándola bruscamente por la cintura, la llevó hasta la cama. - Pero será mejor que te prepares.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Aquí termina. ¡Espero les haya gustado! :D**_

_**Y como vieron el cómo terminó, ya se imaginaran qué les espera a estos dos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**También vemos que nuestra reina ya se empieza a dar cuenta de los actos contradictorios del pirata. Por supuesto esto generará más interés de la rubia para con Hans. Ya me estoy encargando de eso, así que sólo hay que esperar los siguientes capítulos. ;) **_

_**Y pues nada, sé que ahora la interacción entre ellos fue casi hasta el final pero el siguiente cap será un poco más intenso así que no se preocupen. También necesitaba poner esta clase de interacción de Elsa con los demás personajes pues también ayuda a que el personaje de Elsa crezca. En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡son las mejores personitas del mundo! Les mando un abrazo. ¡Y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**See ya! ;***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola, hola :D**_

_**Disfruten la lectura ¬.¬**_

_**Nos leemos abajo ;***_

**Capítulo 8**

Elsa lo habia vuelto a hacer. Habia provocado al pirata. Pero ahora no sabía si felicitarse o reprenderse a sí misma. Al parecer no habia aprendido la lección la noche anterior con lo sucedido en la bañera y ahora habia vuelto a tocar la fibra sensible de Hans. Se habia aprovechado de eso, y el pirata se encontraba reclamándola. Y no sabía si detenerlo. Demonios, _¡no lo sabía!_ O más bien no sabía si iba a tener el suficiente coraje y sentido para detenerlo. La pasión habia vuelto a correr por su sangre, el frio que la caracterizaba comenzaba a derretirse en su piel con cada ardiente roce de los musculosos brazos del pirata. De su _enemigo_.

_Joder. _

Durante la cena, Elsa habia querido obtener información sobre él, intrigarlo un poco, desde que habia escuchado de la señora Mary sobre el aprecio que parecía tenerle la gente de Berk y todo por haber ayudado a un habitante del reino, no podía dejar de pensar en ese extraño Hans que la posadera le habia descrito. Y la hacía dudar en el Hans tan diferente que ella conocía como villano.

Gracias al champan, Elsa se habia relajado y el licor habia hecho que perdiera la rigurosa formalidad de su postura cuando Hans apareció en el comedor. Entonces habia intentado sacar el tema, la conversación estaba corriendo muy bien entre él y la posadera, pero cuando las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, Elsa tan sólo sonrió. Le dedicó a Hans una sonrisa y batió sus pestañas hacia él. Y aunque nunca pensó que la reacción del pirata llegaría a esto, sin duda tuvo que haberlo previsto. Pero se encontraba felizmente ebria y, al renacer su pasión tras los excitantes besos del pirata, realmente ya no le importaba.

Su lado púdico y formal de reina podía echarle la culpa al licor que habia ingerido en la cena, el cual habia nublado su cabeza e inhibido su sentido común. Pero el lado pasional y excitante que acababa de descubrir como Elsa, no podía dejar de responder a los fogosos besos de Hans. Y contestar con gemidos cada delicado masaje a su seno.

El pelirrojo la habia llevado hasta la cama y se habia posicionado sobre ella. Sentir la cercanía de ese cuerpo fornido la estremeció completamente y con manos temblorosas se atrevió a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pirata atrayéndolo más profundamente a su boca. Escuchó al castaño gruñir de placer por su acción y Elsa se sintió de pronto perversamente poderosa.

Tal vez el estado efervescente en el que se encontraba era resultado del licor, pero no quería detener esa sensación.

Y no lo haría.

La señora Mary tenía razón… _en la cama era donde podía encontrar a un hombre en su estado más débil._

Y ella estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

El pirata le habia arrancado el vestido dejándola sólo con el delgado camisón interior. Mientras él mismo, entorpecido en sus movimientos por el deseo, desabotonaba su camisa arrojándola lejos. Entonces la vista del torso desnudo que tanto habia visto esos últimos días, la acorraló. Y volviendo a sus labios, Elsa se atrevió a pasar sus manos por esos fibrosos músculos. Éstos se tensaron al instante y la rubia continuó su exploración impulsada por la agradable sensación de sentirse llevando el control de los gemidos del hombre que se encontraba encima de ella. Hans gruñía entre sus labios con cada toque inocente que ella hacia alrededor de su cuerpo, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo perder el control. Elsa se dio cuenta de eso al sentir entonces la lengua de él bajar por su cuello provocándole deliciosas sensaciones que crepitaban dentro de su vientre. La húmeda lengua del pirata siguió bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus sensibles senos. El camisón lo arrastró junto a su boca y sus sonrosados pezones quedaron libres.

Absorbió sus botones rosas, los lamió, y los llenó de besos. Al mismo tiempo una de las grandes manos del castaño recorrió su cintura. Terminó de desvestirla y apretó su muslo contra su prolongada erección. Elsa sintió entonces el deseo invadiéndola entre sus piernas, y soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como su mano llegaba hasta ese pequeño lugar entre ellas. Hans habia cubierto con sus dedos el triángulo entre sus piernas y comenzaba a frotar en sensuales y rítmicos movimientos que la hicieron perder la cabeza y arquear su espalda contra él. La reina nunca imaginó que una invasión como esa pudiera ser tan excitante y placentera al mismo tiempo. Los expertos dedos del pirata sabían dónde tocar para darle más placer, y con cada roce hacia su punto más sensible de su entrada, Elsa alzaba sus caderas contra las de él. Lo que no habia culminado en la bañera la noche anterior, ese conjunto de sensaciones arremolinándose frenéticamente dentro de su vientre, ahora las sentía cada vez más cerca. La hacían temblar y la ahogaban con cada movimiento de los dedos de Hans dentro de ella. Y cuando sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, Hans volvió a parar su movimiento. Pero sin dejar de invadir su centro con los dedos.

La rubia se quejó debajo de él, aun nublada por la pasión, mientras seguía aferrándose a sus hombros.

-Dime Elsa – sintió su sofocante aliento en su oreja y eso la hizo estremecer. – ¿De qué verdad me hablas? – sus dedos se hundieron un poco más dentro de sus piernas y ella aguantó un suspiro. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber para que me estés provocando así?

Pero en lugar de proporcionarle una respuesta, Elsa alzó sus caderas estimulando el punto sensible que el castaño se habia encontrado haciendo antes. Y llegando a su propio éxtasis, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimió y tembló de pies a cabeza.

-_Joder, Elsa_. – su voz gruñó ronca al verla, retiró su mano de su centro y tomándola por las caderas la acercó a su virilidad penetrándola en un movimiento. La rubia gimió de dolor y se aferró a sus hombros.

Hans al encontrarse dentro de su estrechez, no se movió. Dejó que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión. Era tan estrecha, tan húmeda y caliente, que sus ganas lo impulsaban a seguir el vaivén natural de su cuerpo. Pero ella habia sangrado, y de pronto una posesividad salvaje invadió al pirata. Era el primer hombre de la reina de las nieves y eso le daba una perversa satisfacción. Su deseo volvió a punzar ardiente en todo su miembro y la respuesta inconsciente que recibió del ligero movimiento de las caderas de la rubia lo incitó a continuar.

Y así lo hizo.

Entraba y salía del cuerpo de la reina en deliciosas y deliberadas oscilaciones. Ella se aferraba cada vez más fuerte contra él que el perfume erótico de su piel tan sólo lo hacía desearla aún más. Era tan endemoniadamente excitante tenerla debajo de él que sus sentidos se aturdían dejándolo sólo con el pálpito de su deseo. La fricción entre sus cuerpos persistió, los movimientos se aceleraron y la rubia gemía escondida en su hombro. Y entonces se hundió una última vez con fuerza y necesidad bruta, y gritó. El éxtasis habia llegado abrumador para ambos, dejando que las convulsiones se apoderaran de sus cuerpos. La mutua liberación extrajo gemidos de ambos y entonces Hans se tumbó sin fuerza y agitado sobre la esbelta figura de la reina.

Mientras tanto, Elsa habia dejado que lo hiciera. Disfrutando de la sensación de tener a una gran criatura caliente como él sobre ella. Tenía la perversa sensación de que lo habia domesticado. Y sin embargo, después de recuperar el aliento, Hans se incorporó, se puso sus pantalones y se alejó al balcón haciendo con eso una remarcada distancia entre ellos. Elsa se encontraba demasiado cansada como para admitir la repentina frustración que comenzaba a recorrerla al verlo alejarse de ella. Su frio habitual comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo de nuevo, regresándola a su temperatura natural de reina de las nieves. Aquella que el pirata le habia arrebatado con sus sofocantes besos y sus ardorosas caricias. Se estremeció. Y entonces sintió como el cansancio acumulado del día se apoderaba de ella. Elsa se obligó a hablar antes de que éste le ganara. Se arropó con las sabanas y se volvió a un costado viendo al castaño desde el balcón dándole la espalda.

-Mary me dijo… - comenzó, su voz somnolienta por el cansancio. – Que ayudaste a alguien de este reino… -sus ojos se cerraron. - _¿Por qué?_ – soltó en un susurro. – _¿Quién era?…_ \- y antes de terminar si quiera de preguntar, la reina habia caído profundamente dormida.

-_Un amigo._ – habia soltado el pirata de pronto, antes de voltearse y ver que Elsa se encontraba ya dormitando sobre la cama.

La miró por unos momentos. Su ceño se frunció. Y tomando su camisa blanca y sus botas, salió de la habitación.

Era otra noche en la que Hans no dormiría en la misma cama que la reina.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elsa se despertó al día siguiente aun sintiéndose cansada. Sentía sus músculos entumidos y su cabeza dolía un poco.

Y entonces las inevitables memorias de lo que habia pasado anoche llenaron su cabeza. Suspiró resignadamente pasando una mano por sus despeinados cabellos. _Ahora no habia vuelta atrás._ No se arrepentía. Y aunque fuera contra toda su lógica y sentido común, Elsa tenía que admitir que lo habia _disfrutado._ Y a comparación del cruel comportamiento que creyó que el pirata iba a tener al momento de reclamar su cuerpo, éste habia sido todo lo contrario. La habia hecho disfrutar del acto, y ella se habia visto pidiendo que terminara. Demonios. Habia disfrutado el estar con su enemigo, y ahora no tenía idea de a donde los llevaría eso.

Elsa no era tan remilgada como aparentaba, sabía lo que un acto tan personal como el que acababa de hacer implicaba, pero nunca se imaginó perder su virtud así. En Arendell habia recibido algunas propuestas de matrimonio adecuadas de príncipes de reinos vecinos, y siempre pensó que la perdería con su futuro marido, a lo mejor uno de esos príncipes, cuando estuviera preparada para el matrimonio. Pero desde que su poder habia sido descubierto cinco años atrás y Elsa habia tomado el control de su reino sin más mentiras y restricciones, durante ese tiempo no encontró el momento adecuado para contraer matrimonio. Sus prioridades habían sido siempre su reino y su hermana. Aunque la idea de que la reina se casara y engendrara un heredero siempre estuvo presente en su cabeza, simplemente Elsa se decía que no era el momento.

La rubia volvió a suspirar y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de aseo a darse un largo baño de agua helada.

Como de costumbre, Hans no se encontraba en el dormitorio. Eso la hizo darse cuenta de que en ningún momento, desde el día en la que la habia secuestrado, el pirata se habia quedado dormido en el mismo lugar. Tan sólo ese día en el camarote en donde habia parecido estar demasiado cansado pues al parecer no habia dormido en días. Él le habia dicho que era el encargado de vigilar y navegar el barco durante las noches, y como se acababa de percatar la rubia, el no dormir para el castaño era algo normal.

Elsa sacudió su cabeza y se dio un baño, dejando a un lado los pensamientos sobre el pirata. El que no durmiera con ella era mejor, pues así no tendría que enfrentarse a él todavía. Aún tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos, como la _última palabra_ que habia soltado el pirata antes de que saliera de la habitación. Aunque ella habia caído dormida, antes de que eso pasara habia escuchado claramente el sonido de su voz soltando un ligero '_amigo'_ en respuesta a lo que ella le habia preguntado. Al parecer las palabras de Mary eran verdaderas. Y la duda creció dentro de la reina por el volátil y contradictorio comportamiento que el pirata tenia. Debido a que para con ella siempre habia sido sarcástico y burlón, aun le seguía sorprendiendo que el gesto del pirata de pronto se habia vuelto serio cuando habló de ese amigo. Esa seriedad también la habia visto antes, se la habia dedicado a ella en pequeñas cantidades en las diferentes situaciones que habían vivido juntos, pero ahí estaba. Aparecía de vez en cuando. Y eso tan sólo la hacía dudar más acerca de lo que realmente sabia de Hans.

Hans le habia hecho _daño_ a su reino, Arendell, hace tiempo; pero al de Berk lo habia _ayudado_.

¿Cómo era posible esa _contradicción_ del Hans que se dejaba ver sólo como un villano? ¿Qué era lo que lo movía para hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora?

Elsa volvió a suspirar al ver que el querer apartar sus pensamientos del castaño no funcionaba, y se limitó a terminar su baño. Se vistió, trenzó su cabello y bajó a la sala con los posaderos para desayunar.

Al menos con ellos podía relajarse un poco. Y era lo que iba a intentar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El día transcurrió tranquilamente para Elsa en la posada.

Después de pasar la mañana con Mary ofreciéndose a ayudar en algo, más tarde habia llegado Waltz a visitarla. Contenta de verlo, Elsa estuvo charlando con él toda la tarde. El pequeño hechicero le habia comentado que Hans se encontraba aun con las reparaciones del _Venganza de la reina_, y al parecer habia llegado con muchas energías al barco, ladrando instrucciones a sus hombres y apurándolos con sus responsabilidades. Fue cuando el pelinegro aprovechó esa ocasión para salir de ahí y visitar a la reina.

Mary habia preparado té a media tarde y se habia sentado junto a ellos a platicar. El menor cayó de inmediato en la agradable sensación de familiaridad que emanaba la posadera. Y para asombro de la rubia, se vio riendo y disfrutando complacida de la situación. A pesar de sus circunstancias, los posaderos y Waltz eran su pequeño rincón de alegría, y a Elsa le empezaba a agradar eso. Inclusive entraron al tema de sus poderes. Waltz le preguntó cómo seguía sintiéndose con los brazaletes, y Mary se sorprendió al saber que ella era una persona portadora de magia. Llena de entusiasmo, la mayor le pidió una pequeña demostración y, para impresión de la rubia, de sus manos pudo crear un poco de su magia de hielo y nieve mucho más fácilmente que antes, dedicándole a Mary una pequeña nevada dentro de la posada. Waltz sonrió satisfecho al ver aquel resultado. Sabía que la reina llegaría a dominar esos brazaletes, y aunque fuera un pequeño avance, sabría que lo dominaría en poco tiempo más.

La noche cayó entonces para ellos y Waltz se quedó a cenar por insistencia de Mary. Cuando estaban a punto de sentarse en el comedor junto a los demás huéspedes y los posaderos para cenar, en ese momento Hans apareció.

Mary lo saludó, al igual que el hechicero, y lo invitó a pasar a la sala pues la cena estaba a punto de servirse. Pero Hans no miraba a la mayor ni al menor, sus ojos estaban puestos en Elsa quien se habia congelado en cuanto el pirata habia entrado. Y sosteniendo la mirada del otro, Hans se acercó a ella mientras Mary empujaba a Waltz dentro de la sala, para darle a la pareja un poco de privacidad, y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta con una risa.

Elsa aun atraída por el magnetismo de su intensa mirada, no pudo moverse. No lo habia visto durante el día y habia evitado a la perfección el no pensar en él gracias a la compañía de Waltz y Mary. Pero ahora su encuentro era inevitable, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron acalorándola en el momento. Para su desgracia, Hans pareció darse cuento de eso pues se acercó, le acaricio su mejilla y Elsa se estremeció por su íntimo roce. El castaño sonrió de un lado y tomándola de la mano la haló mientras hablaba.

-Vamos, demos una caminata por el fresco jardín de Mary antes de cenar.

Y Elsa lo siguió porque la promesa del aire fresco le agradó completamente. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Hans habia posicionado el esbelto brazo de la rubia en el interior de su codo y la llevó al jardín. Y Elsa pensó después que el estar a solas con él era una muy mala idea. La cercanía entre ellos era peligrosa, tenía que recordar lo de la noche anterior. Si caía de nuevo en la embriaguez de esa pasión que el pirata le transmitía, estaría perdida.

Pero entonces la voz del castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras seguían andando alrededor del dedicado jardín de flores de la posada.

-Y dime, – comenzó a hablar, parecía un poco divertido por la situación. - ¿averiguaste algún otro _dato curioso_ proveniente de Mary?

Y Elsa se sonrojó.

El muy rufián le estaba haciendo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior aunque de una manera indirecta. Pues todo habia comenzado por esa _información curiosa_ que Elsa quería descubrir sobre él. Y alzando su cabeza y cuadrando sus hombros, la rubia decidió enfrentarlo llevando la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

-Ellos saben que eres un pirata. – afirmó, contestando a su pregunta.

Pasaron al lado de un enorme arbusto de rosas en donde Hans dirigió su mirada, y sonrió ladino al escucharla.

-Por supuesto, ya me lo imaginaba. – declaró y eso sorprendió a la rubia tan sólo un poco. - Pero son demasiados buenos para seguir escondiendo mi secreto. Aunque en realidad no es un secreto el que yo sea un pirata.

La rubia asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Exacto. Eso me hizo pensar… – continuó aun dispuesta a comprender un poco sobre las contradicciones de los actos que se cernían alrededor de Hans. - que a pesar de saber que eres un pirata ¿por qué siguen recibiéndote tan amablemente? – y entonces sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia él. Soltando la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que Mary habia hablado de más sobre él. - ¿Es tan importante esa persona a la que ayudaste?

Aunque el castaño estuviera sorprendido por tal pregunta proveniente de la reina, no lo demostró.

-Sí, lo es. – en cambio le dijo la verdad en un fugaz semblante taciturno. Sin embargo tras esas palabras su sonrisa bribona volvió. - Pero admitiré que estoy ligeramente decepcionado.- hizo un exagerado mohín. – Me has preguntado directamente. Creí, por un momento, que intentarías obtener esa información de la misma forma que lo hiciste _anoche_.

Al escucharlo decir esto, el rostro de la rubia se sonrojó por completo. Y Hans soltó una carcajada.

– Siempre es encantador ver otro semblante diferente al frio que siempre tienes, cariño. – se burló, y eso bastó para que Elsa se enfureciera.

Apretó sus manos en puños y se volvió hacia él, encarándolo. No quería tocar ese tema, pero Hans la habia arrastrado hasta él deliberadamente.

-¡Lo que sucedió anoche no _volve!…_

-¡Oh no, cariño! – la interrumpió rápidamente el pirata al intuir lo que ella diría. Y acorralándola tras un frondoso árbol del jardín, se acercó a su cuello. – Ni pienses que no volverá a ocurrir. – habia comenzado a repartir besos sobre la piel de su cuello, y Elsa respondió rápidamente a ellos estremeciéndose. – Para ser alguien a quien prohibieron casi toda su vida el _no sentir_, anoche me demostraste cuanto querías _esto_. – lamió una parte de su piel hasta llegar a su oreja donde, con sus labios, mordió un poco de su lóbulo. Elsa echó su cabeza a un lado inconscientemente, soltando un débil gemido. – El prohibirte tantos años tus poderes y sentimientos te han convertido en una gruesa capa de hielo, Elsa… Pero anoche te _derretiste_ entre mis brazos. – su voz era tan intensa, tan sensual y calurosa, que la rubia no podía evitar el temblar. Su cuerpo comenzaba de nuevo a responder ante las caricias del pirata. - Y te seguiré consumiendo hasta que ardas en llamas. – entonces la tomó de sus caderas y la acercó a su erección. Elsa gimió sintiendo el calor abrasador entre las telas de su vestido. – _Hasta que ardas entre mis brazos_. – y Hans atacó sus labios en un frenético beso.

La besó, invadió su lengua, y sus manos surcaron sus pechos y caderas. Elsa sentía perderse una vez más por esa incontenible pasión, y no quería eso. Su cuerpo se pegaba contra él, y de su boca salían gemidos de placer que no podía controlar. Pero Elsa no quería hundirse en esa sensación. Ya no. Estaba perdiendo su cordura con las ardorosas caricias de Hans. Su mente se volvía a nublar, y sus sentidos se embriagaban. Su deseo la incitaba, su pasión quería más de esa abrazadora noción de tener al pirata encima de ella. Pero Elsa _tenía_ que parar. Lo vivido la noche anterior le habia dejado muy en claro lo que Hans podía hacer con ella, y no sólo a su cuerpo, sino que la hacía perder también su razonamiento. Y no se dejaría hundir junto a él. No si pretendía regresar a Arendell, al lado de su hermana. De su familia.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir a través del deseo de su cuerpo por querer seguir con lo que Hans estaba haciendo, Elsa se separó de los labios del castaño y habló sofocada:

-No por favor… - se maldijo por el tono de su voz, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque su mente se oponía, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a la cercanía de él y a la promesa sensual de sus ardorosas caricias. – _Hans no…_

Y el escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella bastó para que el pelirrojo se apartara y resoplara furioso.

-No creas que podrás retenerme así mucho tiempo, Elsa. – casi gruñó muy cerca de su rostro. – Fuiste mía una vez, lo serás de nuevo. No tomes mis palabras como una amenaza… – se alejó unos metros de ella, y dándole la espalda continuó: - …pues definitivamente son una _promesa._

Y salió de la posada, dejándola jadeante y con el _corazón desbocado_.

¿Pero qué demonios era _esa reacción_ en ella?

Su pecho estaba alborotado por las palabras del pirata y no sabía por qué ahora comenzaba a reaccionar así por él.

Se estaba volviendo peligroso. _Demasiado peligroso._

Por más que sus sentidos reaccionaran a esa pasión desmedida que sentían ambos, el seguir conviviendo con ese pirata se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso para ella. Tenía que volver en sí. Volver a la _reina del hielo_ que siempre habia sido y caracterizado desde siempre.

_No sientas._ Se dijo. _No dejes que tus emociones te dominen_.

Pero entonces las palabras del castaño atravesaron su cabeza: _para ser alguien a quien prohibieron casi toda su vida el no sentir, anoche me demostraste cuanto querías esto._ Era cierto, le habían prohibido tantas veces el no sentir, el no sentirse libre con lo que era, una persona portadora de magia, que Elsa sin haberlo querido ni previsto jamás habia sentido algo de la libertad de hace cinco años al haber tomado esa decisión la noche anterior y haberse entregado a la pasión que la estaba dominando en esos momentos. No se arrepentía, se habia dicho, como tampoco se arrepentía del haberse liberado del secreto de sus poderes y con eso de todas las prohibiciones con las que habia crecido.

Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar tan profundamente por esa pasión. Por ese irreparable deseo que tenía hacia ese pirata, sino se vería hundida.

Habia situaciones en las que no podía dejar aflorar sus sentimientos, a lo largo de los años se habia dado cuenta de ello, y esta era una de esas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La semana en Berk se terminó sin que Hans hubiera vuelto a la posada en esos días restantes después de lo que habia sucedido en el jardín. Sin embargo, Waltz visitó a Elsa todas las tardes y le había informado que el capitán se habia quedado en el barco esos días. Habían terminado todas las reparaciones y obtenido todos los suministros, pero el castaño no pensó en regresar a la posada. A palabras del muchacho, Hans habia estado vigilando el barco todos esos días y hasta apenas el día anterior se habia atrevido a dormir después de casi una semana cumplida sin descansar adecuadamente.

Elsa se volvió a dar cuenta, con las palabras del pelinegro, que el dormir era un problema del pirata. Y eso aumentaba su intriga hacia él.

Y entonces el día en el que partirían hacia el mar nuevamente llegó. Y fue Hans quien apareció en la posada esta vez para llevarla al barco.

La rubia ya tenía todo listo. Dos baúles llenos de su vestimenta nueva que habia pedido junto a Mary se encontraban hechos y fuertemente cerrados. Ella llevaba un cómodo conjunto para viajes azul cielo de los que le habia preparado la modista, mientras una capa del mismo color cubría su cuerpo.

-Te echare de menos cariño – se despidió la amable posadera de ella, y Elsa le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. – Cuídense mucho por favor.

-Gracias Mary. – habló la rubia, y abrazó a la rolliza señora despidiéndose de la agradable estancia que habia tenido esos días en ese lugar. Los iba a echar de menos ella también. Pensar en navegar junto a Hans por tanto tiempo y en un barco donde sería difícil el evitarlo, ya la estaba agobiando.

Hans, a un lado de ella, con su habitual sonrisa ladina, se despidió de los posaderos y agradeció sus atenciones prometiendo visitarlos más seguido.

Salieron hacia el muelle en un carruaje abierto. Los baúles ya habían sido llevados por unos de los hombres de Hans, y Elsa se dispuso a ver por última vez el paisaje de Berk lleno del trabajo conjunto de dragones y humanos.

-Ponte la capucha. – ordenó el castaño al llegar al puerto y ver la energética actividad del lugar. Barcos acababan de arribar y el bullicio en el puerto parecía aumentar.

Con la capucha puesta, Elsa se giró entonces hacia un gran barco que acababa de anclar a poca distancia del _Venganza de la reina_, y algo en él le resultó familiar. Pero al parecer no era la única pues Hans se habia vuelto hacia ese punto también, y entonces su semblante se convirtió extrañamente en uno serio al tiempo que funcia sus cejas.

-_Svalbard…_ \- lo escuchó susurrar casi en un gruñido, y la rubia abrió los ojos.

¡Por supuesto! Ahora recordaba el blasón que se hondeaba en la bandera de ese buque. Pertenecía a un reino del Sur, y Elsa lo recordaba debido a que el príncipe más joven de ese reino habia ido a una visita corta a Arendell un año atrás. Se habia presentado ante ella y traído algunos obsequios como prueba de que Arendell podía confiar en el reino de Svalbard. Aunque no llegó a conocer realmente al príncipe más que superficialmente, pensó que era un buen momento para iniciar alianzas en los reinos del Sur. Y al igual que con Corona, Arendell tenía una buena comunicación más tan sólo era meramente comercial.

Sin embargo, la rubia se habia dado cuenta que Hans habia dicho el nombre de ese reino con algo de desprecio. Entonces se volvió hacia él interrogante, imaginándose que tal vez en sus años de príncipe de las Islas del Sur pudo haber interactuado con ese reino, pues ambos se encontraban a corta distancia uno del otro.

En ese preciso momento, Elsa tuvo una idea. Aún seguían su camino hacia la plataforma que los conduciría hacia el _Venganza _y entonces la rubia se giró hacia el barco del reino del Sur escudriñándolo con su mirada. Si el joven príncipe de Svalbard venia ahí, tal vez podría ser su pase hacia la libertad.

Más al parecer su idea se veía reflejada en todo su rostro pues al no seguir andando, Hans la habia tomado fuertemente del brazo y girándose hacia ella con el ceño fruncido le espetó:

-Ni se te ocurra, Elsa. – se veía irritado pues incluso Elsa notó que habia dicho su nombre. La sonrisa del castaño habia desaparecido y ese peculiar semblante serio habia vuelto. – Al parecer reconociste a nuestro vecino de muelle, pero te recomendaría no acercarte a él.

Elsa lo miró ceñuda confundida por sus palabras y la repentina furia que parecía tener hacia ese reino.

-¿Por qué? – lo enfrentó. - Si me liberas ahora, te quitarías un peso de encima. Conozco al tercer príncipe de Svalbard que viene en ese barco y sé que si le pido de su ayuda, no dudaría en brindármela.

De pronto el agarre del castaño se habia apretado fuertemente alrededor de su brazo, lastimándola. Eso provocó la furia dentro de ella. Ni en todas sus amenazas Hans la habia lastimado así, ¿pero qué demonios le estaba pasando al pirata?

– Suéltame. – la voz de la rubia sonaba tensa al contenerse. – Estoy segura que al menos alguien como _él_ tendrá el suficiente orgullo para ayudarme.

Hans pareció darse cuenta de su férreo agarre y la soltó. Rechinó sus dientes y su agarre tan sólo se fue hasta la mano fría de la rubia. Tomándola fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla como antes.

Y con fuego en los ojos por verse comparado con ese príncipe, el pelirrojo sentenció:

-Svalbard es un hijo de perra con suficiente dinero e influencia para hacer lo que quiera. – su vista a lo lejos fulminaba el ostentoso buque vecino. - Alguien como _él _no va a enseñarme lo que el orgullo es. – Elsa se dio cuenta que Hans estaba realmente furioso. Algo en sus palabras la hizo ver que el pirata en realidad sí concia al príncipe, y al parecer no le caía para nada bien. Y volviéndose hacia ella, ahora con una sonrisa cínica, continuó: - Estoy seguro que te ayudaría sin rechistar, cariño. Es lo que las personas como él hacen. Siendo siempre el príncipe y el héroe del cuento. – casi escupió. Y Elsa no pudo dejar de pensar en la exacta descripción de lo que habia intentado ser él en Arendell cinco años atrás. – Pero te advierto que a cambio de ese rescate él querrá algo. – bufó y su semblante volvió a ser ceñudo. – Lo conozco. Y a comparación de ser _rescatada _por él, te ira mejor siendo la _cautiva_ de un pirata. – la mente del castaño pareció vagar en un recuerdo y cuando Elsa creyó que no diría nada más, Hans soltó entre dientes un leve: - _Créeme._

Y a pesar de las ganas que tenía por salir corriendo hacia el elegante buque de Svalbard y ser libre por fin de las garras del temido pirata Hawk, Elsa se quedó inmóvil. De pie junto a su captor, decidiendo confiar en sus palabras pues habia algo en su semblante que la hacía debatirse internamente en si creerle o no.

Decidió que lo haría.

Se dejaría llevar por esa repentina confianza en sus palabras y por los pensamientos más profundos que tenía por saber más acerca del Hans Westergard que habia descubierto en Berk.

Aunque por el momento esos pensamientos aun no los admitiera.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Del otro lado, Hans habia visto claramente como el estúpido príncipe Galder de Svalbard se encontraba arribando a poca distancia de su barco. Y frunció el ceño sintiendo como la furia crecía dentro de él.

Tanto Hans como la reina de las nieves ya habían subido al _Venganza de la reina._ Y ladrando órdenes a sus hombres, el capitán se dispuso a partir. Cuanto más rápido se alejara de ahí mejor. El que Svalbard se topara en su camino nunca era coincidencia.

Y un extraño presentimiento comenzó a invadirlo. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar. A lo mejor sólo era eso. Un estúpido presentimiento. Y se iría en cuanto pusiera un enorme mar de distancia entre ese príncipe y su barco pirata.

Su meta fija ahora era ir hacia Tártaros y tenía que concentrarse en eso. La reina ya habia embarcado con él en _El venganza_ y ahora tenía otra cosa de la cual preocuparse. Las aguas hacia el Tártaros serian peligrosas, pero la tentación de tener a la reina encerrada en su camarote por varios días lo era aún más.

Tomó el timón viendo como la reina se acoplaba con la compañía de Waltz y otros hombres mientras el barco se alejaba de Berk, y suspiró pesadamente.

Los marinos siempre decían que llevar mujeres a altamar era de mala suerte. Y sonriendo ladino pensó que a diferencia de eso él navegaba con una _reina _a bordo. Lo cual podría llevarlo a experimentar límites tanto placenteros como peligrosos.

Y se dijo, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Muy bien aquí termina. Como vieron en el final ya presentamos un poco al que sería nuestro villano de la historia, el príncipe de Svalbard (reino inventado) de los reinos del Sur. Creo lo recuerden vagamente nombrado en Mi Caballero Dragón como secuaz de Drago. En fin, aquí tendrá su propio protagonismo villano este personaje. **_

_**¿Y qué tal? Ya vimos cómo se entregaron a su pasión estos dos, veremos que les depara el futuro. Sobre todo, también Elsa ya parece muy interesada en nuestro pirata, de igual forma veremos más adelante que sucederá con esa venita de intriga que tiene la reina por él y a donde los llevara eso. En realidad esta historia no será tan larga, calculo entre 15-20 capítulos pero no más de 20, ya la tengo toda planeada tan sólo me falta sentarme a desarrollar detalladamente todo el bosquejo que ya tengo escrito. Pues acercándose a Tártaros se vendrán más cosas, revelaciones, clímax, etc, para llegar al final. Okay, sólo quiero que tengan en cuenta esto, lo que les he dicho, por si llego a tardarme un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Y espero estén de maravilla! **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho! **_

_**¡Y nos leemos pronto! **_

_**¡Besos! ;***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, hola. Algo tarde pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo. **_

_**En realidad creí que tardaría más en actualizar. xD**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Nos leemos abajo. **_

**Capítulo 9**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que dejaron Berk y, como era costumbre, Hans no durmió en el camarote esos cinco días. Elsa sólo lo veía entrar a darse un rápido baño y cambiarse de ropa. La provocaba un poco, discutían, el castaño le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina después de eso, y salía de la habitación a sus deberes de capitán.

A diferencia de cuando recién había llegado al barco, ahora Elsa tenía cierta libertad y podía salir del camarote. Cuando se aburría de estar encerrada, Waltz le hacía compañía, se ponían a hablar y a probar sus poderes a través de la magia de los brazaletes; terminando ella exhausta después de eso. Si Waltz se encontraba ocupado, Elsa también se dirigía a con Rugall quien la ponía junto a él a escribir en las bitácoras y diarios del capitán. También lo ayudaba a remendar algunas velas o prendas desgastadas, como a ordenar la cabina principal que Elsa entonces descubrió que habia en _el Venganza de la reina_, en donde Hans hacia sus reuniones matinales con los hombres más importantes de su tripulación. Ahí se encontraban todos los mapas y rutas a seguir, así como cada bitácora del capitán y libros e instrumentos de navegación. Aunque en el camarote del capitán tenía su propio escritorio lleno de pergaminos, Elsa se dio cuenta que en la cabina principal habia aún más de éstos.

Así, la reina se pasaba los días ayudando a Rugall en todos esos pequeños deberes para no aburrirse. Al ser este último el más viejo de la tripulación, Hans lo habia delegado a esos triviales trabajos, además de manejar el timón cuando él se iba a descansar. Pero de esto último, Hans aun no lo hacía, y Elsa se habia dado cuenta de eso puesto que por las noches dormía solamente ella en el camarote principal. Y aunque esa privacidad era algo que disfrutaba de momento, aún le quedaba la incertidumbre del preguntarse por qué Hans era tan renuente a dormir por las noches. Sabia por Waltz que durante el día descansaba apenas unos minutos diarios entre horas cuando escalaba hasta el mástil vigía y desaparecía unos momentos del timón. Pero ella sabía que eso no era suficiente para que un cuerpo humano descansara y recuperara su energía. Ese comportamiento en él se le antojaba muy misterioso, y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tanto en él.

Además, también estaba lo sucedido en la posada de Berk. En su rubia cabeza aún rondaban las palabras dichas por el pirata en el jardín. La amenaza soltada como una promesa: _Fuiste mía una vez, lo serás de nuevo. _Sabía que lo decía en serio, pero a pesar de eso y de estar a la defensiva los primeros días sobre el barco, Elsa se percató de, que en esos días que llevaban navegando, Hans en realidad no habia insinuado nada o intentado siquiera hacerle algo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Y eso la relajó un poco. Pensar en el excitante y duro cuerpo del pirata cerca de ella la hacía estremecerse al recordar aquella noche. Y no podía dejarse llevar por eso.

Ahora se encontraba en el camarote, sentada sobre el escritorio de Hans. Ya era entrada la noche pero la rubia no podía dormir. Todos esos pensamientos desde que habia vuelto a embarcar sobre _el Venganza_ no habían dejado de dar vueltas sobre su cabeza. Y suspiró fastidiada. Se incorporó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de ahí. Tal vez el aire fresco de la cubierta la despejaría un poco. Últimamente habia soplado mucho viento esas últimas noches y pensó que lo más probable era que una tormenta los asaltaría un día de estos. Salió a la vacía cubierta, muy probablemente varios de la tripulación se encontrarían dormidos, y se abrochó su capa fuertemente al sentir el viento pegando sobre sus mejillas. Le agradó la repentina ola de frio que la recorrió entera. Entonces se volvió hacia el timón y lo vio a _él._

Hans la miraba desde arriba con un intenso brillo en sus ojos verdes. Se estremeció sintiendo un cosquilleo nacer en su estómago. Y entonces se vio caminando hacia las escaleras de madera, dirigiéndose hacia el timón. La atracción de su cuerpo hacia el de él la guiaba inconscientemente, y se maldijo por eso al darse cuenta demasiado tarde.

Hans estaba frente a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

En esos momentos sólo eran ellos dos sobre la cubierta del timón mientras el oscilante ruido del mar los acompañaba de fondo. Y aunque el pirata no habia hablado con ella en esos últimos cinco días sino tan sólo para molestarla, de pronto la situación se le antojo demasiado intima. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una oportunidad para hablar con él que no fuera tan sólo insultos saliendo de sus labios.

Por su mente paso entonces otro de los pensamientos que no la dejaban dormir. El escenario anterior en donde Hans habia visto al príncipe de Svalbard en el puerto de Berk, y Elsa tenía preguntas. Por como Hans habia reaccionado, estaba segura que ese príncipe no le caía para nada bien. Su vena curiosa quería saber que tenía Hans contra ese individuo, y ahora era su oportunidad.

Sin embargo, la primera frase que salió de los labios del pirata la hizo fruncir sus rubias cejas:

-¿Acaso extrañas tanto mi presencia que no puedes dormir, majestad?

Elsa bufó levemente recargándose sobre el nuevo recubrimiento de madera a un lado del pirata. Hans siguió con su vista en el océano al ver como el viento levantaba un poco las olas.

La reina carraspeó cortando el silencio.

-Tal vez yo debería de replantear esa pregunta. – habló alzando una ceja. – ¿Cómo es que no duermes? – y al escuchar esa interrogante, Elsa se dio cuenta como el semblante de Hans habia cambiado tan sólo un poco. Al parecer el castaño no esperaba esa pregunta, e inmediatamente compuso su rostro de nuevo. – ¿Acaso _el Venganza_ corre tanto peligro por las noches que no te permite descansar? – habia continuado Elsa mientras miraba hacia las oscuras aguas al decir eso último. En realidad no creía que el mar representara tanto peligro como para que el pirata no pegara ojo en toda la noche. Y al volverse hacia él, vio entonces un ligero fruncimiento en sus castañas cejas.

-No es eso, simplemente no me gusta dormir demasiado. El dormir incita a los sueños, y los míos están llenos de recuerdos. – Elsa lo miró de pronto un poco sorprendida al escucharlo. No creyendo que el pelirrojo le contestaría de una forma tan honesta. - Ahora estoy lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de llegar a una peligrosa isla como para tener las inconvenientes memorias de un ominoso pasado encima. – y volviéndose hacia la rubia con una sonrisa vacía, continuó: - Creo que en esto podrías coincidir conmigo, majestad. Ambos tenemos pasados que deseamos olvidar.

Elsa alzó sus hombros tras la repentina referencia hacia ella y se compuso.

-Si lo dices por lo sucedido hace cinco años, todo este tiempo he estado remendando mi error. – trató de defenderse. - No puedes decir que…

_-¿Error?_ – pero el pirata la interrumpió casi bramando la palabra. - ¿El liberarte de la opresión que tuviste por tantos años al esconder tus poderes de nacimiento, y sólo por la aceptación de las personas a las que llamas familia, fue un _error_?

Elsa lo miró entonces desconcertada. No podía darle validez a esas palabras. Aunque muy en el fondo sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho al recordar tantos años en soledad, no se dejó influenciar por esa sensación. Era cierto, en su niñez habia sufrido de esa opresión ella sola. Pero tenía que recordar que el momento de liberación de sus poderes también habia causado consecuencias muy graves, en las cuales su hermana por poco moría congelada. Y nunca se perdonaría por eso. ¿Cómo tenía él la desfachatez de decirle eso? No podía comprender la situación que habia vivido entonces. Nunca podría comprenderla a _ella_.

-Eso no fue así. – renegó, sus manos a los costados cerradas fuertemente en puños. - Si el esconderlos significó que mi familia se encontraba a salvo, entonces todo ese sacrificio valió la pena. E incluso volvería a hacerlo. – su mirada azul se volvió gélida hacia él. - Tú no podrías comprender el sentimiento de querer proteger a quienes amas.

Y tras esas palabras de confrontación pensando que Hans se alzaría burlón a rebatir contra ella, a pesar de ese pensamiento, el castaño guardó silencio mientras sus profundos ojos verdes la miraban de una forma diferente. La examinaban, escarbando en su interior, cosa que la estremeció.

-Te equivocas reina. – y cuando habló con su voz profunda remarcado por el sombrío velo que se alzó de pronto sobre sus verdes ojos, la hizo entonces dudar incluso de las palabras que ella misma habia dicho. - Tal vez no seamos tan diferentes como pensábamos, Elsa… – y ahí estaba, su nombre salía de sus labios de nuevo. Eso tan sólo la hacía reconocer que cuando Hans lo pronunciaba, la extraña seriedad en su rostro volvía a él. Y perdiendo su vista hacia el horizonte del mar, el castaño soltó casi en su susurró: - … pues en el fondo tu y yo siempre quisimos ser _aceptados_ por quienes _amábamos_.

E incluso ahora que comenzaba a reconocer ciertos gestos del pirata, Elsa no habia entendido esas últimas palabras. No hablaba de lo sucedido con Arendell años atrás, de eso estaba segura. El rostro masculino reflejaba una expresión diferente de seriedad a la que habia visto antes. Parecía incluso un poco desolado. Y Elsa se preguntó si acaso ese último comentario que el pirata habia hecho era quizá por una experiencia propia vivida en su pasado. Le habia dicho que no dormía porque sus recuerdos lo asaltaban, y aunque no sabía si eso era totalmente cierto, Elsa aun así sintió un poco de empatía. Sintió lastima por él. Sentimientos tan humanos que nunca pensó que tendría hacia ese villano. El cual ahora intuía que podía llegar a sufrir lo mismo que una persona normal.

Un tenso silencio se albergó entre ellos después de esa pequeña disputa y Elsa se maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo es que de querer investigar un poco más de la relación que pudiera tener Hans con el príncipe de Svalbard, habían llegado a esto? A discutir y revelar sentimientos que incluso ninguno de los dos sabían que resguardaban tan dentro. Pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Hans era la única persona sobre la tierra que la enfrentaba de tal forma y la obligaba a decir cosas que pensaba, pero que nunca habia tenido el valor suficiente para decirlas en voz alta. Hasta el momento en el que ese astuto pirata la llevaba al límite, y Elsa se veía entonces revelando sus más profundos pensamientos.

_¡Maldición!_

Y entonces se percató.

Ahí en medio de ese silencio, el viento fresco y el arrullo del mar, Elsa descubrió que ya no podía ver a Hans como antes. No desde que se habia entregado a él, y descubría de a poco como sus acciones se contradecían a sus terribles palabras. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado a una relación más íntima de la cual ninguno de los dos quería percatarse y, sin embargo, ésta los sobrellevaba.

La rubia ahogó un gemido por el repentino descubrimiento de sus pensamientos, y Hans se volvió entonces hacia ella interrogante.

Elsa sacudió su cabeza alejando su remolino de emociones y se enfocó en lo que desde un principio la habia llevado hasta ahí.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el príncipe de Svalbard?

La repentina pregunta lo descuadró un poco, y entonces Hans sonrió de lado al ver como la rubia trataba de cambiar de tema rápidamente. Y pensó que era mejor así, el seguir indagando en su falta de sueño que lo hacía recordar su pasado gracias a las preguntas que le habia hecho la reina, no le dejarían nada bueno a él. Estos últimos días en los que se obligó a tomar cierta distancia con la rubia, estando ésta en su camarote, lo habían ayudado a despejar su mente. En Berk se habia acercado demasiado a ella, que ahora podía sentir su presencia en cualquier parte en donde ella estuviera. Lo reconfortaba saber que estaba ahí, pero después el deseo por sentirse dentro de ella lo volvía a invadir. Era por eso que se habia alejado lo más que te podía permitir el barco, pues comenzaba a notar que no sólo sus cuerpos estaban implicados en esta situación. Con la charla que acababan de tener, sorprendiéndose él mismo al darse cuenta que respondía a la rubia con honestidad, se habia percatado que si seguía así sus emociones se involucrarían. Y él era un despiadado pirata, no podía permitirse algo así.

-Svalbard y las Islas del Sur son reinos vecinos, – comenzó a responder, alejando cualquier pensamiento sobre sentimientos y recordando a Svalbard. - así que el trato con ambas familias reales era muy regular. Cuando era un niño, los tres príncipes de Svalbard visitaban muy seguido a mis hermanos mayores. Pero a mí nunca me agradaron. En especial Galder, el menor de ellos. –rememoró Hans lo fastidioso que era ese príncipe. - Coincidimos en edad así que era por eso que se pegaba a mí como lapa para jugar, sin embargo era un príncipe demasiado mimado y un completo idiota. No veía más allá de su nariz, y siempre quería _ordenarnos_ el qué jugar. – soltó un divertido bufido perdido de pronto en una memoria lejana de su pasado. – Por eso _Klaus y yo_ siempre lo evitábamos. – entonces su semblante divertido se tornó drásticamente sombrío al darse cuenta de lo que habia hablado demás, y Elsa se percató de ese cambio.

Hans había soltado un nombre diferente al de sus hermanos, y era bien sabido que los nombres de los trece príncipes de las Islas del Sur comenzaban todos con la letra H. Era una peculiaridad que los reyes habían decidido adoptar para sobresalir ante los demás reinos del Sur. E incluso por lo que Anna le habia dicho tiempo atrás, Elsa también sabía que Hans, el menor de esos trece hermanos, no llevaba una muy buena relación con sus hermanos mayores. Fue por eso que la intriga por saber de a quien se refería Hans crecía dentro de ella.

-¿Klaus? – y no pudo evitar el preguntar por ese extraño nombre, sin embargo Hans la ignoró.

-Tiempo después mi relación con los Svalbard fue mínima. – continuó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño con su mirada aun fija en el horizonte. - El mayor tomó el trono del reino después de la muerte del padre. El siguiente después de él se casó con una princesa de un pequeño reino en desarrollo cerca de Svalbard; y Galder, siendo el menor, tengo entendido que se dedicó a la fuerza militar del reino de Svalbard. – sonrío de lado en tono burlón. – Bueno, al no ser el primogénito es a lo único que los hermanos menores pueden aspirar: casarse con una heredera o servir en la milicia. – bufó. Y Elsa pudo notar que de cierta forma Hans y Galder eran parecidos. Eran los hermanos menores de familias reales, y los cuales tenían la menor posibilidad de ascenso al trono. ¿Era por eso que Hans odiaba a Galder? ¿Lo hacía recordar, acaso, su pasado como príncipe?

\- O – puntualizó la rubia al escucharlo. – volverse piratas. – Elsa soltó su comentario sin pensarlo, y sin embargo este no fue en forma de insulto. Más bien pareció… ¿divertido? Y Hans se volvió hacia ella con un intenso brillo en los ojos. La rubia se encogió de hombros, y el castaño regresó su vista al mar pero sin perder la media sonrisa que habia nacido por su comentario audaz.

\- Y créeme cariño, estas mejor con un pirata. – Elsa rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué insistes en eso? El tercer príncipe de Svalbard no puede ser tan malo.

\- Oh, pero lo es majestad. Ese hombre tiene ciertos… – dudó un momento y miró a Elsa de soslayo. – _gustos excéntricos_ que no serían apropiados para una dama de respetable cuna como tú. Si disfrutaste lo nuestro _la última vez_, te aseguro que lo que él te hubiera hecho no hubiera sido nada agradable.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder al entender la clase de insinuaciones de las que hablaba Hans por los gustos de ese príncipe.

-No conozco al príncipe Galder lo suficiente como para hacerme una opinión sobre él, - comenzó hablar a la defensiva. - pero si lo que me dices es verdad, ¿qué diferencia abría a la situación en la que me encuentro ahora? Tan sólo estaría cambiando de verdugo.

-Sin embargo, - puntualizó. - y no lo vas a negar cariño, ambos sabemos que te conviene más este verdugo. – Hans le dedicó una gatuna sonrisa mientras parecía envolver el timón con una especia de soga. Elsa rodó los ojos al escucharlo y volvió su vista hacia el ventoso cielo, no poniéndole atención al pirata.

-No comiences con eso Hans. – habló desganadamente. – Sabes que en un principio estuve aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Y ahora tan sólo sigo este cuento para poder regresar a mi hogar. A Arendell.

-¿Por qué te resistes tanto Elsa? – la rubia se volvió hacia él al sentir su voz de pronto tan cerca de ella. Miró el timón el cual ahora se encontraba sujeto con una soga logrando así el rumbo correcto, y frente a ella ahora estaba Hans con ambas manos alrededor de su cadera para que no se moviera. Elsa se estremeció. Habia bajado la guardia al sentirse extrañamente relajada hablando con el pirata, pero ahora él la habia acorralado por sorpresa. – Logre no tocarte en estos cinco días, pero yo no soy tan resistente. – Hans aspiró su fresco aroma, respiró sobre su blanquecino cuello y beso su oreja. - Dime Elsa, - susurró y ella tembló entre sus brazos. - ¿Por qué te niegas a estas sensaciones? – surcó su cuello en cálidos besos, gruñendo del deseo que comenzaba a crepitar. – Déjame liberar tu cuerpo. – y tomándola bruscamente de la cintura, la acercó a su prominente deseo. Elsa gimió y sus mejillas se encendieron recordando el calor abrazador de ese duro cuerpo. – Quiero escucharte gemir, enterrarme en ti. Que me beses y pidas más. – con cada palabra el calor dentro del vientre de la reina se iba intensificando, y de pronto se sintió sin fuerzas. Se tomó de los hombros del pirata y se aferró a él. - _Deja ser yo quien te libere…_

Y eso fue suficiente para rendirse.

Elsa lo besó.

Lo besó porque ya no podía resistirlo. Porque, aunque lo negara, esos últimos días habia soñado con hacer esto con él una vez más. Tenerlo cerca de su piel y derretirse entre sus brazos como la última vez. Sentir esa infinita liberación que le provocaba el tenerlo dentro de ella, hasta que ambos llegaran al clímax. Quería sentirlo otra vez, y se maldecía por eso. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que cada vez que quería alejar a Hans de ella, él regresaba con su semblante serio, su cuerpo duro y esa extraña honestidad revelada en sus palabras. Eso la hizo flaquear, relajarse, y cuando tuvo al pirata delante de ella y éste la tocó, no pudo negarse más a las sensaciones que él le provocaba en todo su cuerpo. Hans tenía razón, ella se resistía y lo seguiría haciendo, pero por ahora quería más de él. Quería la excitante promesa de sus palabras.

Elsa se aferró a su cuello y lo atrajo más profundo hacia su boca. Lo besó e invadió su lengua sintiendo el delicioso gruñido del pirata en sus labios. Demonios, por qué ese sonido era tan endemoniadamente excitante. Sintió como Hans embestía su lengua con necesidad pétrea mientras la pegaba a su excitado miembro, la tomó de los glúteos a través de la tela de su vestido y la sentó sobre la cubierta posicionándose entre sus piernas. Elsa no podía dejar de besarlo, de despeinar sus cabellos y soltar ligeros gemidos a través de sus labios... Y entonces la repentina agua que cayó sobre sus cabezas la dejó helada.

Se separó unos centímetros de él para darse cuenta de su entorno. Y entonces lo vio.

El viento y las nubes se habían agolpado aún más desde que habia salido del camarote, y sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a llover. Los labios y caricias de Hans habían sido un gran distractor para no percatarse de lo que se avecinaba, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

La tormenta habia comenzado.

Y entonces Elsa se congeló.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia el oscuro cielo, la lluvia no dejaba de caer mientras los relámpagos surcaban los cielos en veloces luces. Se estremeció y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del pirata.

-La tormenta…. – logró susurrar. – _Cuando…_

Pero no terminó su oración, y Hans la apretó contra él.

-Demonios – gruñó el castaño ahora completamente en sí, mientras miraba a su alrededor. – La última vez no nos fue muy bien en la tormenta. – bajó su rostro hacia la oreja de Elsa al ver como las manos de ella de pronto se habían aflojado cayendo a sus costados, y de donde un poco de nieve comenzaba a salir de ellas. – _Elsa tranquila…_ \- comenzó a susurrar para intentar calmar la repentina angustia de la reina de las nieves. – Tranquila estoy aquí. – pero la tormenta seguía empeorando y Hans tenía que tomar el timón. En esos momentos Waltz apareció en la cubierta junto a Rugall, y Hans ladró unas órdenes para Rugall comenzara a ordenar a los hombres para asegurar el barco. El anciano les dedicó una preocupada mirada a ambos, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Rugall entendió y tomó el timón mientras el Hans intentaba calmar a la reina, quien comenzó una ligera ventisca alrededor de ellos. – ¡Elsa vuelve en ti, joder! – exigió el pirata con algo de frustración al no poder ayudar ni a su tripulación ni a calmar a la reina. – Demonios ¡sólo es una estúpida tormenta!

-_Mis padres…_ \- pero Elsa se veía desorientada, como aquella vez en el barco de Arendell cuando la secuestró. Habia comenzado a hablar temblorosa entre sus brazos, y Hans se dio cuenta que no parecía ella misma. – Mis padres murieron en una tormenta _por mi culpa…_ \- soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero. - Yo debería de tener el mismo destino. – y entonces Hans lo comprendió. El que la reina de las nieves no pudiera controlar sus poderes era por un maldito trauma, y se maldijo por comprenderla. Por intentar salvar una vez más a la que habia jurado su enemiga.

-Deja de lamentarte por eso y ¡hazte responsable! – le exigió casi a gritos entre la pequeña ventisca de nieve que comenzó a girar en el barco, mientras la tormenta seguía rugiendo sobre el cielo y el mar. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron tener alguna reacción en la rubia pues ésta se separó de él. Su mirada comenzó a tomar brillo, intensa y azul, mientras la ventisca alrededor comenzaba a aminorar.

Pero entonces, Hans vio algo que no le gustó.

La nevada de la reina se habia detenido, y eso tan sólo le dejó ver como cerca de ellos un gran barco se acercaba.

Y no se trataba de cualquier barco.

-¡Joder! – tomó a Elsa, un poco más calmada, de la mano poniéndola tras él; al tiempo que Waltz desde el mástil de vigía le exclamaba potente:

-¡Capitán, Svalbard nos persigue!

Definitivamente, pensó el capitán pirata, las tormentas tan sólo le traían problemas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-¿Svalbard? ¿Pero que hace aquí?

Hans se volvió hacia la rubia aun con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Volviste en ti?

Elsa se ruborizó, y miró sus manos fijamente de donde el hielo ya no salía. Asintió seriamente. Después retomaría sus pensamientos en esa dirección, y sobre todo en la ayuda que Hans habia parecido brindarle.

-Bien- sentenció el pirata. – Porque se acercan problemas. – luego se volvió hacia sus hombres, quienes anteriormente veían asustados la pequeña ráfaga que la reina habia creado. - ¡Roger prepara los cañones! ¡Waltz mi espada! – ordenó a gritos. – ¡Los demás a sus posiciones y atentos por cualquier indicio de batalla!

En un instante _el Venganza de la reina_ era un lio de hombres corriendo alrededor acarreando armas y demás.

-¿Porque te preparas para una batalla? – cuestionó preocupada la rubia. – ¿Y si sólo es coincidencia? ¿Si sólo está pasando cerca de nosotros?

-No reina – habló el castaño empuñando su espada, se veía enojado. – El encontrarme con Svalbard nunca es coincidencia. No te expliqué antes, pero somos enemigos. Desde que sabe que soy pirata se convirtió en un pasatiempo enfermo del príncipe el perseguirme y luchar contra mí. – y sonriendo burlón continuó: - Tal vez quiere llevar mi cabeza a mis hermanos mayores para jactarse de eso. ¿Quién sabe? Nunca se lo he preguntado.

Elsa iba a replicar, pero al ver como el buque del reino del Sur se posicionaba a su lado, se volvió sorprendida hacia él. La tormenta alrededor de ellos seguía furiosa pero ahora ya no le afectaba tanto, y la situación con la que se enfrentaba también la hacía olvidarse de a poco de lo que la tormenta la afectaba. Como Hans habia dicho, era Svalbard. Y los hombres de ambos barcos comenzaron de pronto a vociferar y maldecir al anclar ambos barcos con cadenas el uno con el otro. Entonces comenzó la batalla.

-Sé que no es necesario que diga esto reina, pero defiéndete. Usa tus poderes si es necesario. –Elsa asintió sin darle importancia al tono autoritario del pirata, después de todo su propia vida estaba en peligro y no dudaría en defenderse. - ¡Waltz! – ladró entonces Hans y el chico llegó rápidamente. – Estén juntos. – le ordenó y salió corriendo hacia el enemigo.

-Reina por favor, permanezca conmigo. – habló el menor preocupado, y Elsa asintió mientras se abrían paso por la disputa en la cubierta. – Esto ya ha pasado antes así que pasara rápido, créame. Ese príncipe es muy débil.

Se escondieron tras unos barriles sobre la cubierta y Elsa congeló un pedazo de ésta haciendo resbalar al enemigo. Mientras la tripulación de Hans vitoreó contenta por la ayuda mágica y lanzaba al enemigo hacia su propio barco. Elsa sonrío satisfecha. Entonces se volvió hacia Waltz.

-¿Si ya habían disputado antes, por qué en el puerto de Berk no hicieron nada? – recordó entonces.

-Ese príncipe es un idiota. Demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta que un barco pirata está a barcos de distancia del suyo. – se encogió de hombros. – Es _idiota._ El capitán siempre se lo dice.

A pesar de la situación, Elsa rio levemente. Y era increíble, se dijo, como lo que estaba pasando y la compañía que tenía la hacía olvidarse de la tormenta. _Tormenta que le hacía recordar la muerte de sus padres._ Sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, y volvió a congelar la madera para que los enemigos siguieran cayendo.

-Vamos Waltz – habló la chica saliendo de su escondite. – Quiero ver a ese príncipe con mis propios ojos. – tomó al menor de la mano y se acercaron a la orilla de la cubierta de donde se podía distinguir la lucha del príncipe y Hans en el barco enemigo.

-Hans aunque siempre es un placer luchar contra ti e intentar atraparte, - habia hablado el príncipe enemigo. - ahora vengo por algo más. – Elsa podía escuchar lo que esos dos hablaban mientras combatían con sus floretes. Entonces Hans se rio.

-Y déjame recordarte, que como todos tus intentos hasta ahora, también fallaras hoy.

El rubio príncipe empapado por la lluvia, gruñó furioso y se lanzó contra el pirata. Elsa reconoció su rostro del joven príncipe que habia ido a visitar Arendell tiempo atrás. Ahora creía lo que Hans le habia dicho.

Después de varias colisiones con sus espadas, Svalbard encaró a Hans:

-Sé que llevas a la _reina de las nieves_ en ese mugroso barco, ¡así que entrégamela! O te hundiré junto al barco para encontrarla.

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar que ella era el objetivo, y la duda de qué podría querer Svalbard de ella nació rápidamente.

Miró a Hans y vio como éste se veía furioso.

-¿Por qué la buscas? – e igual de interrogante que ella.

-_Alguien_ poderoso la necesita. Tengo que llevársela. – aunque era un idiota, Hans sabía que el príncipe no iba a soltar más información. Así que sonriendo orgulloso le espetó:

-Vamos, inténtalo – lo retó. – Pero primero tendrás que derrotarme, y ambos sabemos cómo siempre termina esto.

Svalbard, cn un grito de ira, se arrojó de lleno sobre él iniciando otra contienda la cual después de un rato no pudo ganar.

Hans al ver como el pecho del príncipe sangraba, se subió sobre la cubierta para saltar de regreso hacia _el Venganza,_ pero entonces la voz de Galder lo detuvo unos momentos:

-Esta es la primera advertencia Hawk, la siguiente no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Y sonriendo perverso habló:

-No puedo esperar.

Dio señal a sus hombres para que accionaran los cañones, y arrojando las cadenas que lo ataban al otro barco, junto a la distracción del fuego del cañón, _el Venganza_ se alejó del buque de Svalbard y la tormenta paró en ese momento.

Hans habia llegado a la cubierta y tras él se dio cuenta como la rubia se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla del barco. Y por su cara intuía que habia escuchado lo que ese idiota príncipe habia dicho.

-¿Hans que está pasando? ¿De qué va todo esto? – exigió saber la reina.

El castaño suspiró cansino y paso una mano por sus cabellos mojados. El buque de Svalbard habia desaparecido en el horizonte y entonces se volvió para enfrentarla.

-La verdad, no lo sé. – dijo, y Elsa sabía que decía la verdad. Pues ya comenzaba a distinguir las acciones y gestos del pirata. – Pero lo descubriré – sonó tenaz y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos que Elsa sintió que podía confiar en él. – Tártaros nos dará las repuestas que buscamos. Sólo unos días más – se dijo así mismo asimilando la información que acaba de descubrir, Elsa lo veía expectante. – Así que mantente a mi alcance.

Aunque Elsa pudo reprimir el rubor en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar el pequeño brinco que sintió en el interior de su pecho al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-Será fácil de hacerlo dentro de un barco, ¿sabes? – trató de sonar sarcástica, pero el pirata de pronto parecía sombrío.

-Habló en serio Elsa – sí, definitivamente sí halaba en serio. – Ahora estas involucrada en esto tanto como yo.

Pero entonces la rubia frunció las cejas. Está bien, comprendía que ahora era el objetivo de ese extraño príncipe, pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Acaso todo se debía porque habia sido secuestrada por Hans? Si hubiera sido liberada desde un principio tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido. Pero Hans no la habia liberado, así que era su culpa. La habia involucrado en _esto_ deliberadamente.

-¿Pero qué es _esto_, Hans? – exigió arrebatadoramente. - Si voy a ser el objetivo de alguien, al menos tengo derecho de saber el por qué. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué Svalbard me busca? ¿A caso tiene que ver con lo que fuiste a hacer a Berk?

Se veía alterada y parecía que Hans se encontraba de igual forma. El castaño camino en círculos frente a ella aun asimilando sus preguntas, y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos de nuevo.

-No lo sé, Elsa. Puede ser. Es por eso que necesito… _necesitamos_ – se corrigió. – llegar a Tártaros. La fuente de información se encuentra ahí. – y acercándose a ella la tomó por los hombros. – Por ahora confía en mí. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Elsa examinó sus brillosos ojos verdes unos segundos, y sacudiendo sus manos de sus hombros habló seria:

-Es todo lo que he hecho Hans. Contra mi voluntad o inconscientemente, pero desde que llegue a este barco lo único que he hecho es confiar en ti. – y dándole la espalda para dirigirse al refugio que representaba el camarote, habló por última vez: - No me dejaste otra opción.

Y se fue, dejando a un pensativo pirata detrás. Pero ¿qué podría decirle? No sabía por qué Svalbard la buscaba con tanta ansiedad. Habia dicho que alguien más poderoso la necesitaba, ¿a quién se refería? Además estaba lo del puerto, habia visto a Svalbard en Berk y fue poco el tiempo que paso para que los alcanzara a él y su tripulación. Con lo sucedido comenzaba a sospechar que Galder estaba involucrado con Drago. Pero eso lo descubriría una vez que llegara a Tártaros. Mientras tanto, no podía decirle nada a Elsa. No hasta que estuviera seguro.

El pirata gruñó furioso por sus pensamientos, y recargo el antebrazo contra un mástil.

-Ella tiene razón. – la vieja voz de Rugall lo llamó desde el timón, Hans se volvió hacia él.

-No necesito el consejo de un viejo decrepito.

-Oh capitán, pero lo tendrás. Es todo lo que puedo disfrutar de la vejez, chico. El hablar en momentos inoportunos y salir ileso de eso.

A pesar del remolino que eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos en esos momentos, Hans sonrío por las palabras del mayor.

-Sigue el rumbo a Tártaros Rugall, y no quiero oír nada más.

-¿Sigues empeñado en ir hacia ese infierno, verdad? Recuerda que fue suerte lo que nos hizo salir vivos de ahí años atrás.

El castaño no le tomó importancia.

-Toma bien ese timón Rugall, que la tormenta de hace un momento sólo es indicio de que nos estamos acercando a sus aguas.

-Sí, sí, – hizo un ademan con su mano. – como ordene el capitán. No lo haré cambiar de parecer, así que será mejor que vaya a descansar. En estos momentos, y con el enfrentamiento que acaba de tener, es más ojeras que hombre. ¡Y vaya que se lo dice un viejo decrepito! – el mayor soltó una carcajada por su propio comentario y Hans sonrió. Si fuera cualquier otro hombre de su tripulación quien le hablara de esa manera, ya lo hubiera castigado. Pero se trataba de Rugall, el más viejo y fiel de su tripulación. Juntos habían pasado por muchas aventuras esos últimos años, y juntos habían salido del infierno de Tártaros. Y si no fuera porque muy en el fondo lo veía como a una figura familiar, figura que se le habia negado desde niño, no admitiría jamás que sentía afecto hacia ese viejo.

Hans sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento mientras se disponía a dar órdenes a sus hombres. Esa noche habia sido demasiado agitada. Además del enfrentamiento con el idiota de Svalbard, también estaba Elsa. Suspiró cansado. Esa noche se habia abierto demasiado, sin darse cuenta habia hablado con la reina sobre su pasado, y todo lo que habia dicho era verdad. Se sentía tan bien el haber estado con ella hablando de esa manera, tan tranquilo y relajado, que incluso en su charla habia salido el nombre de su único amigo de la niñez. Aquel nombre que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches por los recuerdos que lo asaltaban en sueños. Y aunque Elsa habia preguntado por él y Hans la habia ignorado olímpicamente, el recuerdo de Klaus persistía.

Apretó los puños a sus costados mientras gritaba órdenes a sus hombres.

Tenía que alejar el recuerdo de Klaus de su mente. Las memorias de lo que habia hecho seguían ahí en frescas cicatrices, pero no podía indagar más. Incluso no permitiría que Elsa indagara más sobre ese pasado. Hoy por poco estuvo a punto de hablar de más, eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Aunque todo este tiempo se habia convertido en el villano de la historia, Hans siempre se hacía responsable de sus actos. Eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás piratas. Sin embargo, los crímenes del pasado eran pecados que no se perdonaban tan fácilmente.

Y Klaus era el más grande de ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Algo largo ¿verdad? **_

_**Y bueno ya salió nuestro villano rápidamente y parece que quiere a Elsa. La interacción entre nuestros héroes sigue creciendo. Y ahora les deje algo para pensar, recuerden ese nombre ´Klaus´ porque más adelante será algo relevante sobre el pasado de Hans. Como les dije, le tengo su propio background. Y Elsa con lo de la tormenta parece que lo va a superar pronto. **_

_**En fin, no me explayare mas, pronto subiré el siguiente cap y tendremos más revelaciones. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**¡Y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Byebye ;* **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola, hola! :D**_

_**Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo el cual quiero dedicar profundamente a Fernanda (marati2011), por hacerme conocer un hermoso cuento que me inspiró enormemente para este capítulo. Su nombre es 'El lamento del océano' De esta leyenda tome un poco de su esencia, ya lo descubrirán en la lectura. **_

_**Disfruten ¡Nos leemos abajo! **_

**Capítulo 10 **

Una semana más transcurrió desde la tormenta y Elsa se dio cuenta que desde ese día podía controlar sus poderes más eficientemente. Y se dijo que las palabras de Hans tal vez habían impactado en ella. Tenía razón, todo este tiempo Elsa no se habia hecho responsable de la culpa. Habia sido por tanto tiempo protegida por sus padres y por Anna de ella misma y sus poderes, que nadie la habia enfrentado, le habia dado esa _reprimenda_ y _sacudida_ que la hiciera darse cuenta que tenía que dejar de _lamentarse_ y enfrentar la verdad. Sí, la muerte de sus padres era su culpa, pero tenía que asimilarla, y enfrentar a Anna con la verdad. Se lo debía, pero era más fácil el pensarlo. Elsa sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Al menos habia dado un primer paso al darse cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía que tomar por la verdad que tanto habia ocultado. El pensar en eso la hacía sentirse un poco más liviana. El trauma por sentirse culpable por la muerte de sus padres la desequilibraba completamente. Tal vez si le hubiera dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos a Anna desde un principio, hubiera liberado la presión que sentía dentro de ella y la cual le impedía el controlar adecuadamente sus poderes. Pero ahora dejaría de lamentarse, asimilaría su sufrimiento, y enfrentaría la culpa. Nadie más, sólo ella. Su familia la habia protegido bastante tiempo de ella misma, ahora ella tenía que enfrentarse.

Después de haber comprendido eso, Elsa notó que sus poderes habían comenzado a reaccionar y a obedecerla esos últimos días en sus entrenamientos sobre el barco. Los brazaletes eran una excelente herramienta canalizadora y ya comenzaba a apreciarlos. Waltz, a un lado de ella, se ponía a observarla y examinar sus progresos, anotando en una libreta de cuero todas sus observaciones. Como amante y hechicero que experimenta con la magia, no perdía ni un movimiento de la rubia.

Esos días Elsa creaba grandes ventiscas y nevadas sorprendentes, entreteniendo incluso a la tripulación. Pero entonces Hans, en el timón, la miraba molesto y le espetaba:

-¡Basta de eso Elsa, dejaras húmeda la cubierta!

Y Elsa volteaba su rostro con desdén. Parando su magia y enfrascándose en conversaciones con la tripulación.

Desde el día del enfrentamiento con Svalbard la rubia seguía enojada con Hans, y éste último como de costumbre no volvió al camarote esos días. No dormía, y lo último que habia descansado habían sido cinco horas durante esa mañana. En donde inmediatamente después de despertar, el pirata se encontraba ahora quejándose de nuevo de su nevada sobre la cubierta.

-¿Terminaste ya con tu espectáculo, Elsa? – habló el capitán llamándola por su _nombre_. Elsa se dio cuenta, con un pequeño acelere en su corazón, que últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Y el pirata volvió a tomar su lugar en el timón. – Tu juego me costara un revestimiento más gravoso de madera.

La rubia rodó los ojos sin prestarle atención, ignorando las nuevas sensaciones que le producía el escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, y se volvió una vez más con Waltz. Pero entonces un sonido llamó su atención. Y al parecer, no habia sido la única. Ella junto a Waltz se acercaron a la orilla de la cubierta cerrando sus ojos para enfocarse en el sonido lejano del mar que habia llamado su atención.

Éste era diferente. Las olas a lo lejos colisionaban contra enormes rocas en forma de picos produciendo una especie de eco lúgubre.

Y entonces Elsa se percató vagamente de algo:

-Pareciera como si el océano estuviera…

-_Lamentándose_ – terminó Hans por ella. – Así es, majestad. – exclamó animado, incluso parecía divertirse. - Estas aguas ya no le pertenecen al Norte. Bienvenida a la entrada de Tártaros. – y volviéndose hacia su tripulación comenzó a dar órdenes: – Quiero que todos estén atentos al mar y a sus posiciones. El principio puede ser tranquilo, pero conforme nos acerquemos a la isla será más peligroso.

-¡Sí, señor! – respondieron al unísono mientras se dispersaban apresurados alrededor del barco con sus tareas.

Elsa comenzó de pronto a ponerse nerviosa. El eco ya no sonaba sólo como eso, el continuo rompimiento de las olas ahora parecía una sonata lúgubre y tenebrosa.

-¿Pero por qué? – la rubia se dirigió ahora a Waltz. - ¿Por qué un mar tan tranquilo puede llegar a ser tan peligroso?

El menor se encogió de hombros, igual de asombrado que la reina.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea. – se lamentó. - Los únicos que han podido llegar hasta esta isla han sido Rugall y el capitán. Y tengo entendido, no tienen bonitos recuerdo sobre eso.

Elsa lo miró entonces con interés.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Permítame ser yo quien le cuente esa historia, su alteza. – la voz del viejo Rugall los interrumpió abruptamente, y Hans en el timón miraba fijo y ceñudo hacia el horizonte. – ¿Sabe qué hace años Hawk y yo estuvimos juntos en la misma tripulación de piratas? – la chica asintió, Waltz le habia dicho ese dato con anterioridad. – Pues en estas aguas fue donde esa vieja tripulación pereció. – y al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Elsa como Waltz abrieron sorprendidos los ojos.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? – quiso saber ansiosa.

_-¡Brujas!_ – casi ladró el mayor. – Brujas del océano. Mejor conocidas como _sirenas._

Waltz miró a Rugall con un brillo emocionante en sus ojos. Y aunque Elsa aún seguía conmocionada por la historia, pensó que el menor no lo podía evitar. Después de todo eran los temas de magia que encantaban al pequeño hechicero y de los cuales llevaba investigando toda su corta vida.

-¡Espíritus del océano! ¡Por supuesto! – soltó excitado el pelinegro. - Es algo que se podría esperar. – Rugall al escucharlo rodó los ojos.

-No es tan maravilloso como eso muchacho. – le espetó. – Estas criaturas son _monstruos._ No tienen forma ni corazón. Dicen que si oyes su lamento comienzas a delirar, a ver cosas que no están ahí. – su voz subía y bajaba de tono con cada palabra, teniendo a ambos portadores de magia ensimismados en su relato: - Si llegases a ver una sirena, éstas nunca tienen la misma forma. Y una vez en ese trance, te toman desprevenido y te halan al fondo del océano para devorar tu corazón.

Waltz tragó grueso tras esa descripción, sin duda, algo tenebrosa.

Ignorando un poco la fantasiosa historia del mayor, Elsa se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Cómo fue entonces que, de toda una tripulación, sólo ustedes dos sobrevivieran?

El viejo sonrío ladinamente.

-También dicen que las sirenas no se llevan a hombres de corazones vacíos.

Elsa y Waltz lo miraron interrogantes. Aun no pudiendo creer las palabras del mayor, que más que hechos, parecía un cuento de niños. Pero si estaban hablando de leyendas mágicas, puede que el anciano Rugall pudiera tener algo de razón ya que la magia ahora era reconocida al igual que las leyendas de cualquier criatura mágica como trolls, dragones o incluso sirenas.

-Después de todo ¿qué sabor podría tener un corazón hueco? – siguió el mayor. - Los hombres que nos acompañaban aquella vez, todos tenían alguna amante, algún hijo, o familia que atesorar. Eran débiles, fue por eso que eran la presa más fácil para esos monstruos. Yo soy viejo, mi esposa murió hace años, no me queda nada. – hizo un pequeño silencio y luego dijo: - Y al parecer, en ese entonces, el capitán tampoco tenía nada. – habló un poco más bajo el anciano, mientras se volvía hacia Hans unos momentos, quien seguía su vista fija en el mar. – Aunque_ ahora_ ya no estoy tan seguro.

Habia dicho eso ultimo para sí. Pero Elsa habia alcanzado a oírlo sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Y aun así, una punzada palpitante en su pecho le decía que tal vez _sí _que lo comprendía.

Después de un suspiro, el mayor continuó:

-Sin embargo, ahora tenemos una ventaja. – su rostro se veía más animado. - La tenemos a usted majestad, y a sus enormes poderes de hielo. Y también tenemos al chico hechicero. – soltó emocionado. - Sin duda las sirenas no se nos acercaran tan fácilmente.

-¡Rugall, deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar! – desde lo alto del timón, Hans interrumpió entonces al anciano. El viejo contestó con un _sí señor_ y, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, se fue hacia su puesto.

Mientras tanto, en silencio, Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el viejo pirata le acababa de contar. Aunque podía ser una leyenda como cualquier otra, Elsa se dijo que antes de conocer a los dragones, éstos también habían comenzado como un mito, una leyenda. Un rumor que se habia hecho realidad.

La rubia miró por la cubierta al tranquilo mar frente a ella, la sonata siniestra aún se podía escuchar, y entonces un inquietante y extraño presentimiento surgió en su pecho.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La noche habia caído mientras seguían navegando sobre el tranquilo mar. Y aunque nada extraño habia sucedido, tan sólo el continuo eco de la colisión de las olas contra las enormes rocas y superficies corales que esquivaba el barco, un peculiar clima frio se habia hecho presente. Las noches anteriores habían sido frescas sin lugar a dudas, pero el clima que estaba rebosante en ese momento era demasiado frio para esa época del año. A Elsa no le molestaba, se podría decir que se encontraba en su elemento. Pero pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de la temperatura baja al ver como Hans, desde el timón, aferraba fuertemente su largo abrigo mientras un espeso vaho helado salía de su boca.

Y acercándose al timón, ya no importándole si se encontraba aun enojada con él, le habló para confirmar lo que durante el día la habia mantenido ocupada a sus pensamientos como un mal presentimiento:

-¿Es acaso cierto lo que Rugall nos dijo? – Hans al verla a un lado de él, alzó una ceja interrogante en su dirección. – Acerca de las _sirenas._ – aclaró.

-Tal vez – soltó escuetamente, y con una sonrisa ladina le habló: - ¿Curiosa por saber la verdad, majestad?

La rubia rodó los ojos, y recordó porque era que estaba enojada con ese absurdo pirata.

-Tal vez – se jactó con sus palabras. – No puedo _confiar_ en las palabras de Rugall. Pero, según tengo entendido, _en las tuyas sí._ – habló un poco sarcástica sacando a colación con esa oración lo sucedido días atrás con Svalbard.

Hans suspiró cansino al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la reina, y dejándolo pasar, se decidió en contarle. Después de todo, habia cumplido una semana desde que no habia estado tan cerca de ella. Y comenzaba a añorar esa cercanía que ahora parecían tener a pesar de discutir frecuentemente.

Luego, con una mirada más relajada, empezó a hablar sereno:

– Creo saber que ya estas informada de que cada reino tiene su propia leyenda mágica e imposible ¿no es así? – puntualizó. - _La reina de las nieves_ en Arendell. Los inconcebibles _dragones_ en Berk. _La flor de la inmortalidad_ en Corona. – Elsa asintió. – Pues Tártaros tiene algo parecido. - hizo una leve pausa en donde Elsa lo miraba expectante a que continuará. - Existe una leyenda que el viejo capitán de la tripulación en la que Rugall y yo pertenecimos nos contaba a cada rato. Se trataba de una bruja del océano que dio su vida para salvar la de un humano. – hubo otra pausa. – En ese entonces no le prestaba atención, - confesó. - pero hasta ahora creo que esas estúpidas leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad. – frunció el ceño rememorando tal vez un recuerdo.

-¿Que decía? – habló la reina interesada al ver que el pirata no continuaba. Éste se volvió hacia ella. – La leyenda. – rectificó.

El castaño rodó los ojos sin darle mucha importancia. Y entonces se dispuso a relatar rápidamente:

-La historia del viejo hablaba acerca de un joven marino que al enfermar decide arrojarse al océano y hacerlo su tumba. Pero las intenciones del marino son refrenadas por la sirena quien lo rescata enamorándose deliberadamente de él. Ante ese sentimiento, la bruja decide darle un regalo al marino: un beso que lo sanaría por completo de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba. El joven aceptó ese regalo cegado por el amor que le tenía a la bruja del mar, y pensando también que con esa unión sellaría su lazo con la sirena para siempre. Sin embargo su pensamiento fue erróneo. A cambio de la _salud del marino_, la sirena habia dado _su propia vida_. Y cuando ella murió, el joven lo lamentó profundamente. Con el dolor sobre su pecho y la tristeza en su rostro, tomó el cuerpo ya sin vida de la sirena y juntos se hundieron en el abismo oscuro del océano. – Hans volvió sus ojos hacia las tranquilas aguas que aullaban a lo lejos tras las rocas. - Desde entonces se dice que el mar lamenta su perdida. Y las hermanas de la bruja, furiosas por el desolador sacrificio de una de ellas, _descargan su ira en los humanos_ que se atreven a acercarse a sus aguas; convirtiéndolas entonces en un _infierno._ – Hans señaló el océano alrededor de él. - Aguas que pertenecen a Tártaros, de ahí el nombre. – al terminar sonrió divertido. - Una historia infantil que al capitán le gustaba mucho contar cuando estaba borracho como una cuba. Sin embargo, ¿me pregunto si acaso fue eso lo que lo animó a navegar hasta Tártaros? – cuestionó el castaño para sí de pronto pensativo. - Las historias de las peligrosas aguas hacia la entrada de Tártaros son conocidas por todos los piratas. Y lo que sea que se encuentre en este mar, se ha llevado muchas vidas.

-Y sin embargo tú y Rugall sobrevivieron. – puntualizó la rubia. La leyenda que Hans le había contado era sin duda desoladora, pero era tan sólo eso. _Una leyenda._ Tal vez creada para explicar el misterio de esas aguas.

-Sí, lo hicimos. – afirmó sin más.

-¿Y qué tan cierta puede llegar a ser esa leyenda? – cuestionó. - ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?

-No puedo estar tan seguro. – dijo sinceramente. - A pesar de lo que Rugall les contó. Yo no recuerdo gran cosa. Sólo recuerdo que una tormenta se aproximaba en ese entonces, y yo me habia quedado dormido en mi puesto después de ser arrullado por el eco del mar. Al despertar, tan sólo éramos él y yo los únicos sobrevivientes de la tripulación flotando a la orilla de la isla sobre el viejo barco vacío. No puedo negar que fue extraño, pero tampoco puedo confirmar que haya visto a algún monstruo con mis propios ojos. – suspiró pesadamente. - Después de darle tantas vueltas a la situación, le eché la culpa a la tormenta. Y no podría importarme menos la verdad. Habia llegado a Tártaros y un nuevo panorama de posibilidades se abría ante mis ojos. – un nuevo brillo de ambición nació en las pupilas verdes de Hans. - Al salir de ahí seria reconocido sin lugar a dudas como un gran pirata. Era lo único que me importaba. Rugall me siguió después de eso, y henos aquí ahora. De vuelta en lo que fue nuestro comienzo.

Elsa podía comprender lo que impulsó a Hans a ir hasta ahí. La ambición y el reconocimiento, era todo lo que el Hans de entonces buscaba después de haber fracasado en Arendell. Pero también se dio cuenta que a lo mejor el terminar siendo un pirata habia sido lo mejor para él. Habia logrado todo lo que quería desde entonces, aun así ¿por qué arriesgarse de nuevo en esas aguas?

-Conociendo los peligros de esa isla, - soltó Elsa sin pensar. - ¿estas llevando a tus hombres hacia ella? Estas arriesgando sus vidas. - reclamó, porque después de todo Elsa habia aprendido a convivir con esa tripulación de piratas. - E incluso estas arriesgando la tuya, _de nuevo_ – recalcó. - ¿Y por qué motivo? ¿Por un estúpido botín o información invaluable? – Elsa se veía furiosa, pero incluso si el ir hacia esa isla encontraría el por qué ahora era objetivo de un príncipe, no valía la pena si arriesgaba la vida de tantos hombres. Era una reina, y su vena del deber siempre fue proteger a todos. Se volvió entonces hacia el pirata, y con sus intensos y fríos ojos azules le espetó: – No hay tesoro por el que valga la pena morir.

Sus palabras de pronto sorprendieron a Hans por unos segundos. Pero entonces éste frunció sus cejas en rotundo desacuerdo.

-Lo vale, - afirmó. - si es por la _persona_ correcta. _Tú_ más que nadie debería saberlo.

Elsa sabía que lo decía por lo que habia pasado hace cinco años. Por como Anna se habia interpuesto entre ella y Hans antes de que este último alzara su espada. Anna habia estado dispuesta a morir por ella, y Hans se lo recordaba. ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Porque su ímpetu por ir a esa peligrosa isla aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podría conllevar?

-No es lo mismo – habló en un susurro refiriéndose a la circunstancia de cinco años atrás. Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus memorias y lo miró a los ojos. – El motivo fue completamente distinto. ¿Por qué te aferras a ir hacia Tártaros? ¿Por qué motivo? –y entonces al recordar las últimas palabras del capitán soltó: -¿Por _quién_?

Hans odiaba esto de ella. Lo desafiaba. Lo acorralaba. Y lo presionaba hasta que él no pudiera pensar más nada hasta soltar la verdad. Y desviando sus ojos verdes hacia el mar, habló secamente:

-Por un _amigo_.

Y Elsa se percató. Ahí estaba _esa palabra_ otra vez. Desde que habían estado en Berk y Waltz le dijera que estaban ahí por un _amigo;_ desde aquella noche en la que se entregó a Hans y éste le habia soltado un deliberado _amigo_ como respuesta a sus preguntas; Elsa no habia estado segura de la veracidad de esa palabra. Pero ahora no cabía duda. Después de todo este tiempo conviviendo con él, sabía que las _palabras_ del pirata eran contrarias a sus _acciones_. Podía llamarse el peor pirata del Norte, pero en la mayoría de los reinos del Norte lo recibían con los brazos abiertos. Podía decir que su tripulación era terrible, pero con él navegaban niños y ancianos conviviendo amenamente. Si apreciaba tanto aquello que juraba odiar, ¿porque exponerlos ahora? ¿Por qué causa?

Pero cuando la rubia estaba a punto de hablar, las velas comenzaron a moverse estrepitosas. El viento helado que habia estado durante el día y noche comenzó a soplar fuertemente, y de pronto las nubes negras en el cielo empezaron a bramar.

_Una tormenta. _

Se dijo.

Se acercaba otra tormenta.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Muy bien reina. Tal vez no te guste, pero navegare estas aguas y llegare a Tártaros. – la tormenta habia comenzado y la tripulación habia empezado a moverse. Hans se volvió entonces hacia ella con decisión férrea en sus ojos: - Y planeo hacerlo con la vida de todos mis hombres intacta. Es cierto, a veces _es necesario un sacrificio para la victoria._ Pero hoy no será ese día. – hizo un giro en el timón esquivando una roca y entonces susurró algo molesto para sí mismo, pero que Elsa alcanzo a oír muy bien: - _siempre lanzándote a conclusiones tontas_. – refunfuñó y la reina no pudo evitar una dulce sonrisa al escucharlo.

Después de eso, Elsa dejó a Hans manejar diligentemente el barco esquivando las peligrosas rocas que se alzaban frente a ellos entre el rugir de la tormenta mientras sus hombres realizaban las tareas que correspondían a su posición para asegurar el barco. La lluvia caía casi congelada de las gruesas nubes, y el viento soplaba violento provocando que las manos de los piratas se entumecieran y sus labios se volvieran lilas. Aunque Elsa estaba acostumbrada a esas bajas temperaturas, podía ver claramente que los hombres la estaban pasando muy mal.

En ese momento el lamentoso eco que escuchaba desde que habían navegado a la entrada del Tártaros, dejó de sonar. Y Elsa se tensó. La tripulación alrededor seguía su ajetreada labor y al parecer ella era la única que se habia dado cuenta de eso. El mal presentimiento creció en su pecho.

Y fue entonces que el barco se sacudió violento.

Varios hombres resbalaron de la cubierta hacia el otro extremo, Elsa se aferró a los barandales de la orilla de la madera. Y la sacudida del barco se volvió a repetir del otro lado. Los hombres volvieron a rodar, Elsa se empujó hacia delante.

-¿Qué está pasando?... ¡Waltz! – gritó entonces al ver al chico que se encontraba del otro lado tratando de aferrarse al barandal de la cubierta.

Waltz la miró y asintió en señal de encontrarse bien. Entonces oyó un grito. Y otra sacudida.

-¡Son los monstruos! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

El anciano caminaba por la cubierta, escudriñando el mar en busca de esas criaturas que nombraba. Elsa se estremeció.

-¡Rugall por un demonio, amarra tu nudo de seguridad al mástil y cállate!

-Esto no funcionara Hans, esas bestias nos hundirán antes de llegar a la isla.

Los hombres cerca de ellos comenzaron a verse temerosos por las palabras del anciano y Hans gruñó.

-¡Eso no pasara! – afirmó. - ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Era verdad. La sombra de la isla se alzaba a la distancia. Cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Pero las sacudidas persistían furiosas. Y entonces sucedió.

Una ola de mar entró a la superficie del barco y un chillido se dejó escuchar. Sin embargo no provenía de ningún hombre de la tripulación.

El rostro de Rugall quedó blanco al parecer después de ver algo entre el mar. Caminaba hacia la orilla en trance y Elsa, decidida a pararlo, congeló sus pies a la madera.

-¡Rugall quédate ahí!

Elsa caminó entre las sacudidas del barco repitiendo su movimiento de congelar los pies a los hombres que parecían de pronto distraídos.

-¡Waltz! ¡Ayúdame! – el menor vio lo que la rubia quería hacer, y con una soga comenzó a amarrar a los hombres alrededor del mástil con los nudos de seguridad.

Otra ola llegó a la superficie del barco y el horrible chillido se repitió. Elsa tapó sus oídos por un momento, el sonido estaba siendo insoportable. Y al abrir sus ojos volviéndose hacia el timón, entonces lo que vio la horrorizó.

Hans era halado por la ola. Por una sombra escondida tras esa ola quien lo acercaba a la orilla, hacia la inminente oscuridad del océano.

Y así lo hizo.

Hans habia caído al embravecido mar, y Elsa conmocionada sin reparar en su acción, se habia lanzado tras él con la mirada de un atónito Waltz al verlos perderse en el agua.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La oscuridad del océano la invadió mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por la tormenta dentro del agua. Salió a la superficie tomando aire dificultosamente, y se hundió cuando otra ola la sobrepasó. La oscuridad era demasiado, no podía distinguir a Hans en ninguna parte. Y la desesperación comenzó a invadirla. Creó un poco de hielo en la superficie para intentar tener más equilibrio al tomar aire, pero entonces las olas la arrastraban de nuevo hacia el fondo. Nadaba contra el mar, flotaba, tomaba poco aire difícilmente, y se hundía otra vez.

Comenzaba a cansarse.

En ese preciso momento, cuando una ola volvió a llevarla al fondo, entonces Elsa distinguió una _luz._ Dentro del agua una figura comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Y temerosa por la leyenda del anciano pirata, esperó lo peor. Sin embargo, el horrible monstruo que esperaba ver nunca se materializó. En cambio el agua brillaba azul y blanca alrededor de ella materializándose en un imponente caballo. Y al estar frente a ella, sintió su luz pura. Waltz tenía razón, en este mar habia _espíritus de agua._ Un pequeño alivio la invadió. El corcel la rodeó y se acercó a ella logrando tocarla. Su agua era tibia, diferente a la del océano, y entonces hizo algo inesperado. Empujó a Elsa desde la espalda y la haló hacia la profundidad de un pedazo del océano.

Y lo vio.

Era Hans. Inconsciente flotando en la mitad del mar.

Elsa se precipitó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas junto a la ayuda del espíritu. Cuando llegó hasta ahí, vio entonces a la sombra que mantenía al pirata hundido en el océano. El corcel despotricó en el agua y la sombra se espantó marchándose antes de que Elsa pudiera distinguirla. Tomó a Hans entre sus brazos y nadó, con la ayuda del espíritu, lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie. Una vez sus cuerpos se encontraban flotando cerca del barco, Elsa creó señales de nieve con su magia y Waltz los divisó mientras les lanzaba sogas rápidamente para ayudarlos a subir. Una vez a salvo sobre el barco, Elsa se volvió entonces hacia el infinito y aun embravecido mar. La luz del brillante corcel se veía tenue desde la profundidad y Elsa soltó un ligero _gracias_ hacia el espíritu que la habia ayudado, mientras veía como la luz se extinguía de apoco. Si no hubiera sido por la repentina aparición de ese espíritu, tanto ella como Hans no hubieran podido salir vivos de la furia del mar y de lo que sea que se encontraba ahí.

Una vez sobre la cubierta la tormenta no paró, pero si aminoró su furia. El mar se habia calmado un poco al igual que el viento, pero la lluvia helada persistía. Al estar inconscientes los únicos hombres que sabían manejar el timón, tomó el mando Roger, el de los cañones, quien aún seguía despierto y con la mayoría de sus sentidos intactos. Mientras dirigía _al Venganza_ improvisadamente hacia la isla. La cual ahora se posicionaba a pocos metros frente a ellos.

Elsa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver como se acercaban, mientras intentaba despertar a Hans tendido sobre sus piernas. Fue inútil, el castaño no respondía. Su piel se veía sumamente pálida y sus labios al igual que sus manos se volvían deliberadamente morados. Elsa temió. Tenían que entrar en calor ahora mismo o tanto Hans como los hombres de su tripulación morirían de hipotermia.

_El Venganza_ llegó pesadamente a la orilla, estaba tan oscuro que la isla no se podía distinguir. Pero Elsa no le dio importancia. Una vez sin la amenaza del mar, se dispuso a llevar a todos los hombres inconscientes a la parte baja del barco. Prenderían el horno de la cocina y cambiarían las ropas empapadas de todos para que entraran en calor. Con ayuda de Waltz y la tripulación que aún seguía consciente, obedecieron a las indicaciones rápidas de la reina y lograron su cometido. La tripulación de Hawk estaba a salvo, pero él no se veía tan bien.

Elsa le habia cambiado las ropas a Hans y lo habia hecho entrar en calor recostándolo en su camarote con todas las sabanas envueltas alrededor de él. Y sin embargo, el castaño no dejaba de temblar.

Entonces un miedo abrumador se intensificó en su pecho. En estos momentos no sabía qué hacer. Su calor corporal no lo ayudaría para nada. Vamos, _era la reina de las nieves,_ su temperatura siempre era fría. Y lo que ahora necesitaba Hans era _calor_. ¡Demonios!

Después de un rato, la lluvia habia parado y junto a Waltz y sus herramientas de hechicero que facilitaban el trabajo, habían prendido una pequeña fogata en el camarote con pedazos de madera _del Venganza._ Hans se enfurecería cuando viera lo que hizo con su barco, pero en esos momentos necesitaba que él entrara en calor. Elsa también habia podido hervir agua para humedecer un trapo y ponerlo sobre la frente del pirata, quien comenzaba a temblar de la repentina fiebre que habia nacido en su cuerpo.

La reina pasó toda la noche cuidando del capitán y cambiando la tela caliente para así aminorar la fiebre. Y sin embargo, cuando amaneció y el sol salió con el cielo despejado, Hans seguía igual de enfermo. Toda la tripulación habia despertado al parecer con renovadas energías e incluso Rugall se veía mejor. Todos _excepto Hans_. Fue entonces cuando Rugall entró al camarote y Elsa vio en él su salvación. Era el único que conocía la isla después de haber llegado hasta ahí con Hans años atrás, así que sabía dónde estaban las posadas más cercanas. Podrían llegar a una, y en ese lugar se encargarían de pedir un doctor.

Y así lo hicieron.

Rugall tomó las riendas de la tripulación y ordenó lo que seguramente Hans les hubiera dicho que tenían que hacer, y saliendo junto al anciano, Waltz, y unos hombres quienes cargaban a Hans, llegaron hasta una acogedora posada. En todo ese recorrido Elsa ni siquiera se habia parado a admirar su entorno, lo peculiar de la isla, y que ésta no diferenciaba mucho de lo que habia visto en Berk. Pero cuando llegaron a la posada entonces fue inevitable el asombro tanto de la reina como el del resto de la tripulación.

Sus anfitriones no eran realmente lo que Elsa esperaba.

-Oh, mi dios. Ha pasado tiempo desde que humanos nos visitaron. ¿No es así, cariño?

-¿Así que esas brujas odiosas los dejaron entrar? – esa voz sonaba molesta. -Siempre he dicho que hacen demasiado alboroto. Si no dejan que los turistas lleguen hasta aquí, estaremos en bancarrota pronto. – resopló. - Suficiente tenemos con el estúpido nombre de la isla.

-_Duendes._ – soltó entonces Elsa saliendo de su asombro.

-¡Claro que somos duendes, muchacha! ¿Acaso no ves estas orejas puntiagudas? Ahora alquilen cuartos, ¡o lárguense!

-Ya cariño, son clientes. – el duende que se veía más amable que el anterior, se dirigió entonces a Elsa. – Es muy gruñón discúlpenlo, rasgo de familia. – y soltó una risita. – Bienvenidos a Tártaros.

-Aunque sólo es el estúpido nombre que le dan los humanos… - susurró el enano gruñón para sí, pero Elsa alcanzó a oírlo y su interés en esa isla comenzaba a crecer, sino fuera porque el estado de Hans la tenía preocupada.

-Gracias – habló ahora Rugall con una sonrisa tranquila. – Y por supuesto nos gustaría alquilar un cuarto. – carraspeó. - Si no es mucha molestia, también me gustaría que llamaran a un doctor por favor.

-A ti te recuerdo. – habló entonces el duende gruñón mientras examinaba al anciano. – Eres el pirata de aquella vez. – afirmó recordando de pronto. Y entonces sus enormes ojos se volvieron hacia Hans: – Y al parecer el otro también está aquí.

-Sí, y se está muriendo – contestó Rugall un poco más molesto. – Así que si no les molesta… - exigió apurado.

-¡Oh, claro que no! Ya llamo al doctor. Suban al enfermo al segundo cuarto a la derecha, por favor. Le llevaremos todo lo que necesite.

-Gracias – habló esta vez Elsa con alivio, mientras los hombres subían a acomodar a su capitán.

Después de un rato, los hombres de la tripulación se fueron a explorar la isla tras ciertas advertencias de Rugall. Mientras éste último, Waltz y Elsa se quedaban en la posada a esperar el veredicto del doctor, quien resultaba ser un troll. Muy parecidos a los que Elsa conocía en Arendell.

-Su esposo está bien señora, la fiebre bajara en unos días. Sólo suministre la pócima que le dejé escrita y siga con los paños caliente sobre su frente.

-Gracias. – contestó Elsa sin atreverse a contradecir a la amable criatura. Siendo la única mujer, habían asumido que se trataba de la esposa del pirata. Y habiendo pasado anteriormente por eso, la verdad es que en esos momentos no tenía importancia.

Una vez el doctor se fue, Elsa se dirigió hacia Rugall y Waltz comunicándoles que ella se quedaría en la posada con Hans hasta que se recuperara y preguntó lo que ellos tenían pensado hacer ahora. Waltz se encontraba emocionado por tantas criaturas mágicas a su alrededor y decidió fascinado el ir a explorar la isla y sus habitantes. Mientras tanto Rugall lo seguiría de cerca, y le afirmó a la reina que no tenia de que preocuparse. Ellos se quedarían en el barco como siempre habían hecho y vendrían al día siguiente para ver como seguía el capitán.

De acuerdo con eso, Elsa se despidió de ellos y entonces se encontró una vez más sola con el cuerpo dormido de Hans sobre la cama.

El doctor le habia dado un brebaje que hizo calmarlo y que su fiebre bajara un poco, aunque ésta aun persistía. Elsa suspiró rendida y se recostó a un lado del castaño. De pronto la pesadez cayó en su cuerpo de golpe. Desde el día de ayer habían sido demasiadas emociones en un instante, y ahora tan sólo necesitaba descansar.

Después tendría tiempo de recorrer la isla y sus peculiaridades. Pero por ahora descansaría.

Con la respiración tranquila, recostada de lado hacia el pirata, Elsa se quedó profundamente dormida. Mientras inconscientemente tomaba la mano del pelirrojo entre la suya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Lo notaron ¿verdad? Puse al corcel de agua de Frozen II. Como dije anteriormente, sólo tomare esencias de la película que me gustaron, como lo de Elsa hundiéndose en el mar y la ayuda del espíritu. En fin, me gustó escribir eso. También como les comente arriba del cuento 'El lamento del océano' si tienen oportunidad de leerlo se los recomiendo. Por su puesto después de hablar de magia, dragones, etc, las sirenas no pueden faltar. Y como se dieron cuenta Tártaros está lleno de criaturas mágicas, veremos qué relevancia tiene y lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**Quiero adelantarles que en el siguiente se vienen ¡muchas revelaciones! Después de todo nuestro pirata esta malito, se vienen escenas conmovedoras. En fin, sin más que decir me despido. Subiré el siguiente capítulo rápido ya que tengo varios escritos y ya ando concentrándome en el clímax y desenlace. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **_

_**Y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Ciao ciao! ;* **_


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Se viene un capitulo emocionante, muchas cosas a desglosar, en fin. **

**Enjoy it! Nos leemos abajo ;D**

**Capítulo 11**

_-Klaus no sigas… sabes que no puedo hacerlo. ¡No lo hare!_

_El ensombrecido rostro frente a él sonrió tristemente. _

_-Tus hermanos tienen razón, un monstruo como yo no puede seguir a tu lado Hans. _

_-Sabes que eso no es cierto. ¡No voy a obedecerlos! ¡Dejemos este estúpido combate Klaus! - El rostro joven del castaño se veía en una creciente desesperación. Y entonces, tras esquivar una estocada, se dejó caer de rodillas recargando su cuerpo sobre su espada. Su rostro se encontraba en total aflicción por ver a la persona que más atesoraba luchando contra a él. – No lo hare Klaus, te protegeré de ellos. _

_-Como intentas proteger a una persona, si te estas cayendo a pedazos. – le recriminó furioso. – ¡Alza la cabeza, levanta tu arma! ¡Eres mejor que esto!_

_-¡No lo hare!-gritó entonces el joven príncipe llenándose de la ira del momento. Se incorporó, levanto su espada… y entonces lo que hizo su combatiente congeló sus movimientos en un instante. – ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! – Hans recuperó sus palabras al ver como la persona con la que se encontraba luchando caía cubierta de sangre sobre su regazo. Se habia lanzado hacia su espada apropósito en un veloz movimiento. Y sin haberle permitido a Hans el esquivarlo, el florete se habia incrustado profundamente en su pecho. _

_Aunque la sangre fluía por su boca, Klaus le sonreía, y con su último aliento susurró:_

_-Eres mejor que ellos, Hans… _

_-¿Klaus? – lo sacudió. Pero su amigo habia dejado de moverse. – ¡Klaus!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los repentinos temblores y gemidos de Hans la despertaron a mitad de la noche. Elsa se dio cuenta que aunque Hans seguía dormido parecía que estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Y entonces lo oyó murmurar.

-_Klaus no…_

La fiebre seguía intensa sobre él, se sacudía en intervalos, y parecía que comenzaba a delirar. Elsa preocupada por la situación, se incorporó rápidamente, tomó el brebaje del médico que aun habia sobre la mesa de noche, e intentó dárselo en pequeños sorbos al pirata. Éste seguía temblando deliberadamente mientras los balbuceos seguían saliendo ininteligibles de sus labios. Sólo un nombre podía reconocer de eso y era el nombre que habia escuchado en el barco días atrás cuando Hans habia hablado de su pasado. Y aunque Elsa habia cuestionado sobre él, el pirata habia pasado de eso olímpicamente.

Aquella vez también le habia dicho que no podía dormir durante las noches porque sus sueños estaban llenos de recuerdos, y ahora Hans parecía sufrir por eso mismo. Entonces la reina comprendió porqué el pirata odiaba la idea de descansar. De dormir tanto tiempo. Y es que ese nombre que aparecía en su delirio tenía algo que ver.

Al verlo temblar sobre la cama, tan débil por la fiebre y delirando el nombre de un recuerdo, Elsa sintió de pronto una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Le cambió el paño caliente por uno nuevo y, acercándose a su oído, susurró palabras reconfortantes para aminorar su dolor. Él la habia ayudado hace unos días con la tormenta, cuando habia entrado en ese estado de consternación que la hacía perder el control sobre sí misma, pero dentro de esa conmoción Elsa habia podido escuchar la voz de Hans. Serena y tranquilizadora, algo exasperante también, pero la habia escuchado. _Tranquila yo estoy aquí_. Le habia dicho, y ahora ella se encontró repitiendo esas mismas palabas para reconfortarlo a él.

Y entonces el temblor cesó. Hans respiraba apaciguadoramente de nuevo y Elsa se permitió relajarse un poco. La pesadilla habia pasado.

El resto de la noche Elsa paso vigilando el sueño de Hans. Acariciando sus cabellos en lentos movimientos mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. El amanecer comenzaba a apreciarse entre esas caricias y en esos momentos Hans movió sus parpados. Elsa retiró su mano del rostro del pirata cuando éste abrió por fin los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – habló Elsa sentándose al borde de la cama mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua. Hans carraspeó acomodándose sobre la cama en un lento movimiento, y tomó el vaso disfrutando de la frescura que representaba para su garganta.

Antes de contestar a su pregunta, el castaño reparó entonces en donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucedió? – cuestionó, aun no recuperaba sus fuerzas completamente pero al menos estaba mejor. – Recuerdo la tormenta y luego un grito… - se pasó la mano sobre su cabeza.

-La leyenda era cierta. – respondió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

-No me extraña – fue la respuesta del pirata, Elsa alzó una interrogativa ceja. – Después de todo, esta isla está llena de ese tipo de criaturas.

-Lo sabias- afirmó la reina que aunque no era raro ver criaturas mágicas en los reinos alrededor del mundo, la abundancia de éstas en Tártaros, y el trato de normalidad que tenían, aun la tenían curiosa sobre esa isla.

-Aunque no recuerde el cómo llegue a esta isla años atrás, una vez que Rugall y yo anclamos, nos dimos cuenta que era… _diferente._ – continuó el pelirrojo. - Hay más criaturas que humanos. Y de estos últimos, la mayoría son portadores de magia. – y tras carraspear un poco, sonrió hacia ella: - Presiento que te gustara.

Elsa no contestó, en lugar de eso le ofreció otro vaso de agua a Hans y éste lo tomó completo. Era raro verlo ahora un poco más dócil y sonriente hacia ella.

-Dime, ¿cómo llegue aquí? – y sin embargo su semblante volvió a un aligera seriedad. - Caí al mar. Como fue que… - dejó las palabras en el aire. Aun así la rubia habia entendido. Aunque el pirata preguntara, estaba segura que él estaba intuyendo que ella lo habia ayudado. Y al perecer él no lo quería reconocer.

-Yo te rescate. – confesó sin más. – Bueno, pero sólo con la ayuda de un extraño espíritu del océano. –dijo sin darle demasiada importancia mientras miraba hacia arriba recordando al hermoso corcel lleno de luz en esa interminable oscuridad que era el mar.

Después de ocultar su sorpresa por las palabras de la reina, Hans apretó el vaso entre sus manos desviando su vista hacia un lado, y susurró aquellas palabras que para Elsa creían eran tabú para el pirata:

-_Gracias…_

Y a pesar de esa demostración, del sentimiento de agradecimiento que ahora sabía que el pirata poseía, Elsa quería más. Quería escuchar más de esas palabras sinceras. Tal vez era por su debilitado cuerpo tras la fuerte fiebre, pero Hans parecía estar ahora con su guardia baja. Parecía amable tras ese _gracias_ y, sobre todo, _accesible._ Y Elsa aprovecharía esos momentos. Lo que habia vivido toda la noche mientras cuidaba su sueño, esas convulsiones causadas por los recuerdos de un nombre el cual estaba segura Hans no quería rememorar, habían estado dando vueltas en su rubia cabeza toda la noche. Y necesitaba saber _más._

_Más de él. _

Necesitaba saber que era lo que atormentaba al pirata por las noches. Tal vez no era de su incumbencia, tal vez no tenía por qué importarle tanto. Pero lo hacía. Le importaba. Y no sabía el _por qué._

-Hans – lo llamó entonces, presa de ese sentimiento por reconfortar su corazón. – ¿Quién es Klaus?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hans escuchó la pregunta de la rubia con un ligero asombro en sus ojos. Entonces su semblante se endureció y su ceño se frunció.

_Lo sabía._

Estaba seguro que en medio de su fiebre y el estar inconsciente, habia estado delirando, hablando demás entre sueños. Delirando el nombre de _Klaus._ De ese último recuerdo que tenía sobre él cuando se habían enfrentado y lo habia perdido para siempre. Pero entonces en medio de esa pesadilla habia escuchado una ligera voz. Una pequeña luz que lo habia alejado de ese horrible recuerdo. Y cuando despertó y vio a Elsa, lo comprendió. Esa luz habia sido ella. Y esa voz que lo habia sacado de sus pesadillas habia sido la de ella.

Pero aunque habia querido alejarse de ese tema, de su pasado, éste siempre lo perseguía. Y ahora no tenía otra alternativa. Sabía que su relación con Elsa era distinta desde hace un tiempo, desde el primer día en el que la habia secuestrado. Desde que la habia besado por primera vez, desde que la habia hecho suya. Desde que la habia defendido del despreciable príncipe de Svalbard. E incluso ahora ella lo habia rescatado de la muerte inminente del oscuro océano a manos de monstruos mágicos. A pesar de todo eso, Hans seguía sin entender la afición de la reina por escarbar dentro de él. Ni siquiera la reina parecía darse cuenta de esto, pero lo hacía. Lo hacía hablar, lo hacía abrirse frente a ella. Y aunque habia odiado ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad al destapar su pasado, ahora no lo veía así. _Le importaba._ Ahora le importaba lo que Elsa pensara de él.

Y se maldecía por eso.

Con oscura resolución en sus ojos verdes, Hans se volvió hacia ella.

-Si te lo digo, ¿qué es lo que cambiaría con eso Elsa? – reclamó. - Klaus es una cicatriz que llevo conmigo desde mi niñez. Si crees que mis acciones en Arendell años atrás fueron terribles, no es nada comparado con _esto_. Es mejor si no lo sabes.

Hans apretó sus manos alrededor del vaso que aún tenía entre ellas.

Y Elsa lo miró entonces con una profunda aflicción al ver su semblante duro tras decir esas palabras. El pirata parecía desolado, como un pequeño animal herido que se ponía deliberadamente a la defensiva cuando querían acercarse a él. Y eso era lo que él era, pensó Elsa, por eso no pudo evitar el retirar el vaso vacío de sus manos para después colocar una mano de ella delicadamente sobre la de él. Y la apretó.

La apretó fuertemente.

Hans miró esa acción sorprendido. Esa caricia habia sido diferente, demasiado íntima. Transmitía demasiadas emociones por parte de la reina que lo abrumaron completamente. La reina no hablaba, y él se debatió internamente con algo de furia. Desvió sus ojos y soltó un ligero gruñido. Y entonces, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, habia comenzado a hablar.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás.

-Está bien. – se rindió. – Pero antes tienes que saber acerca de mi… y mi pasado. – Elsa asintió decidida, dándole esa señal para que continuara. - Mi madre murió en el parto cuando yo nací. – comenzó a hablar Hans después de un pesado suspiro. - A partir de ese hecho, y tal vez por la relevante diferencia en edades, mis hermanos comenzaron a despreciarme pues un intruso no esperado en sus vidas les habia arrebatado al ser que más amaban. – Elsa apretó el agarre de sus manos sobre las de él. - Cuando no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a tu madre, tu padre es un rey demasiado ocupado manejando un reino, y tus doce hermanos te ignoran; un niño empieza a buscar aquello que le hace falta en alguien más. Yo empecé a buscar a alguien con quien jugar. Y entonces conocí a _Klaus._ – soltó una pequeña sonrisa rememorando aquel recuerdo de la niñez, y Elsa sintió como su pecho se oprimía. El castaño siguió. - Era el hijo de una vieja criada del palacio, a quienes muchos le rehuían por sus ojos rojos. _Ojos de hechicero._ Yo era niño y temas como la magia no los entendía, mucho menos me importaba si Klaus era un portador de ésta. Además de la servidumbre, él era el único que hablaba y jugaba conmigo. Y entonces se convirtió en mi primer y único amigo. En la persona que más _atesoraba._

Hans habia hecho un pequeño silencio y entonces su rostro se volvió sombrío. Al saber que Klaus habia sido un hechicero y darse cuenta de lo que esa persona representaba para Hans, Elsa se percató entonces de la similitud que tenía con Waltz. Y a partir de ese silencio la reina presintió que la historia no terminaría bien.

El pirata continuó:

\- Como era de esperar, mis hermanos mayores se dieron cuenta de la gran inclinación que yo tenía hacia Klaus. _Hacia un hechicero._ Y después de años de ignorarme, de tratarme como si el hermano menor no existiera, de pronto la atención de los más grandes se fijó sobre mí. – Elsa temió a lo que esto llevaría. - Me odiaban por la muerte de mi madre, se avergonzaban de mi afable trato con la servidumbre del castillo, y de mi relación con Klaus; entonces me hicieron pagar por eso. Mis hermanos, _mi propia sangre_, me hicieron elegir entre el _reconocimiento_ de ser el treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur o la insignificante _vida_ de un _monstruo_ hechicero. El elegir lo primero significaría ya no ser ignorado por mis hermanos nunca más. Seria reconocido por mi familia, que en el fondo era lo que más deseaba. Sin embargo, ¿a qué costo obtendría eso? – pasó una mano desesperada por sus cabellos deshaciendo el agarre que habia tenido con las de la reina. - Aunque no lo habían dicho directamente, habia entendido el mensaje de mis hermanos, querían que _terminara_ con la vida de Klaus con _mis propias manos_. – Elsa ahogó un gemido. Hans suspiró dolido por el recuerdo. - Klaus era mi mejor amigo, – habló más calmado. – el único al que realmente podía reconocer como mi hermano aunque la sangre no nos uniera. Pero descubrió lo que mis hermanos estaban intentado hacer conmigo y se dejó llevar por su ira. Estaba furioso porque me hicieran elegir entre ellos o él… y se convirtió en el _monstruo _que mis hermanos creían que era. – entonces se volvió hacia Elsa con una mirada profunda. - Es curioso como _aquella noche_ hace cinco años, en tu castillo de hielo, me recordaste tanto a él. Liberaste un poder que te pertenecía, todos te temían, y entonces… _te dije esas mismas palabras_.

-_No seas el monstruo que todos piensan que eres._ – Elsa lo miró entonces cargada de emociones indescifrables. Emociones que intentaba contener tras la repentina humedad en sus ojos. Hace cinco años no habia entendido porqué un desconocido le exclamaba esas palabras tratando de detenerla, pero ahora podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Hans simplemente habia intentado llegar a ella. Esta historia tan reveladora estaba marcando profundamente en ella. - ¿Que paso con Klaus? – soltó en un pequeño susurro, tratando de que el recuerdo de Hans de aquella vez, y lo descubierto en sus acciones, no la sobrecogiera.

-Al igual que como alcé mi espada sobre ti, - desvió su mirada desolada de la de ella. - lo hice con él.

-¿Por qué, Hans? – gimió entrecortadamente, parecía decepcionada. – Si significaba tanto para ti, _¿por qué?_

Pero el castaño negó con la cabeza, aun con su semblante vacío.

-No pude Elsa. – Confesó.- No pude matarlo. Habíamos discutido por los deseos de mis hermanos, nos habíamos embestido en un duelo. Pero cuando Klaus notó que yo retrocedía, pues no intentaba lastimarlo, entonces él sonrió. Su ira se apaciguo y se lanzó contra mi arma. Él solo terminó con lo que yo habia empezado. Klaus sabía lo que me pasaría después de que yo acabara con él. Mis hermanos me perdonarían, y yo no volvería a ser rechazado por ellos nunca más. – soltó un bufido lleno de frustración para después pasar una mano por su rostro. - Y así pasó. Ese día en que Klaus murió, los mayores volvieron a prestarme atención. Hablarme con armonía como si los años de rencor por la muerte de mi madre no hubieran existido. Pero todo eso ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De la vida de la única persona que realmente me habia aceptado desde el principio? Fui un idiota por no haber tenido el suficiente coraje de proteger a la única persona que podía llamar familia. –entonces sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia los azules de ella. – Hace unas noches sobre _el Venganza_ me dijiste que yo no podría comprender el sentimiento de querer proteger a aquellos a quienes amas. – y la culpa invadió sus ojos. – Yo ya no tengo ese derecho, Elsa. Después de lo que hice, ya nada tenía sentido. Ya nada me importaba. Ni siquiera la aceptación de mis hermanos. –un pequeño silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. – Tiempo después – siguió el pirata, pero ahora ya no miraba a Elsa. - La invitación de Arendell llegó. – y la rubia _comprendió_ entonces. - La coronación de la nueva reina. – Elsa comprendía ahora cada _acción_ que Hans habia hecho cinco años atrás. - Esa era una oportunidad para mí. Para salir de ese infierno de recuerdos y empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que la reina fuera también portadora de magia. Mis primeras intenciones al llegar a tu reino siempre fueron el obtener poder al hacerme con él y ser reconocido por su gente, por lo que habia hecho por ellos durante la _época helada_. Pero en aquel tormentoso día, después de haberte capturado, sucedió exactamente lo mismo que lo que habia sentido con Klaus. – y sus ojos se volvieron magnéticamente hacia ella una vez más. - Aunque Anna se adelantó en protegerte, realmente no iba a poder terminar con tu vida Elsa. – la reina abrió los ojos al escuchar esa confesión y sus manos comenzaron a temblar deliberadamente sobre su regazo. - Pues habia visto a Klaus reflejado en tus afligidos ojos, en ese rostro de desesperación y desconsuelo por sentirse culpables de lo que eran.

Hans habia dejado de hablar, y Elsa seguía procesando su historia internamente. Su pecho un lio de emociones.

-¿Entiendes ahora? – soltó abatido, gestos nuevos de sentimientos que Elsa habia podido ver durante todo el relato. – Las cicatrices de un pasado corrompido me persiguen no permitiéndome dormir por las noches. Sin embargo estas cicatrices son mías, _son mi responsabilidad_. – su mirada de pronto habia vuelto a ser dura. El velo de sombra que se cernía sobre él, habia regresado. – Aunque sea el villano de la historia, me hago responsable de mis pecados. Los llevo conmigo y me castigan durante las noches.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, el culparse por actos que no le cometían pues en realidad no habia tenido otra opción, de pronto la reina sintió una ira irracional crecer dentro de ella.

-E incluso así, tienes a Waltz – le espetó, y el castaño la miró confundido. – Dices que estás haciéndote responsable de tus pecados, de llevar _tú solo_ el castigo que representan en ti por las noches. Pero inconscientemente tan sólo estas tratando de redimir esas acciones. – le hizo ver. - Esas cicatrices de tu pasado. ¿O por qué motivo has alojado a Waltz bajo tu ala? ¿No es porque te hace recordar a Klaus? Porque Waltz es un hechicero al igual que lo era él. – Hans la miraba asombrado, aun sin darse cuenta de lo que la rubia intentaba decirle. – ¿Qué hay de _mí_? – dijo entonces la reina un poco más calmada. – _¿Por qué me secuestraste?_

Y el silencio reinó entre ambos.

Hans se hundió en sus pensamientos. Elsa tenía razón. ¿Por qué habia aceptado a Waltz en su tripulación tres años atrás? lo habia separado de su decrepita abuela y lo habia llevado con él a altamar sin más. Y luego estaba Elsa. Se volvió hacia ella con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. La habia secuestrado ¿para qué exactamente? ¿Para vengarse? No, eso sólo habia sido una estúpida excusa. Y ahora se daba cuenta.

Sus buenas acciones siempre contradecían a sus horribles palabras. E inconscientemente, muy en el fondo, Hans estaba tratando de perdonarse a sí mismo por su culposo pasado.

-Tienes razón – confesó entonces aun procesando los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir gracias a la reina. – Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de redimirme de mi pasado. De lo que sucedió en Arendell _contigo_. Y en mi reino con _Klaus._

Y tras decir esas palabras, Elsa lo sorprendió al tomarlo delicadamente de la mano mientras le dedicaba una de las más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas. En ese momento Hans pensó que cualquier cosa que la reina le diría a continuación podría ser _su salvación_. Su bote salvavidas. Y se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba escucharla.

-Hans – su voz fue serena al llamarlo. – No son los errores que cometemos lo que nos dicen quiénes somos, sino lo que hacemos por corregirlos. Y hasta este momento es que puedo comprenderlo. Yo también quise redimirme cuando mis poderes se descontrolaron, cuando dañe a mis seres queridos y rogué por su perdón. Pero a diferencia de mí por desear ese perdón, tú nunca lo demostraste. En cambio tus acciones sí. – el pirata la miraba sin parpadear. - Waltz y las personas de Berk son prueba de ello.

Y Elsa lo entendía porque ella habia deseado la misma liberación al ser perdonada por su reino y familia. Liberación que Hans aun no obtenía. Y no podía culparlo. No podía culpar al pequeño Hans de la niñez por haber crecido en un lugar en donde le era negado todo el amor de una familia. En cambio ella habia tenido el amor y apoyo de sus padres. Y sobre todo siempre habia tenido, y seguiría teniendo, el de Anna. Para Hans lo más cercano que habia tenido de ese amor lo habia obtenido de Klaus, y se lo habían arrebatado injustamente. A pesar de que eso lo habia arrastrado a comportarse como el villano de la historia, dentro de él tan sólo seguía buscando un perdón. El perdón por verse obligado a terminar con la vida de la única persona que lo _amaba como familia_.

Hans la miraba intensamente, sin querer apartar sus ojos de ella. Después de escucharla, ahora quería apretarla central él, besarla y no soltarla. Pero en cambio, aferró sus manos entre las de ella y continuó hablando. Comenzaba a percatarse de todas las acciones que habia hecho hasta ahora, y tenía que reconocerlas:

-Hace tres años, cuando conocí a Waltz, -continúo. - habia ido en busca de su abuela. De la famosa bruja de los bosques de Dunbroch, porque el rey de Berk necesitaba de mi ayuda. – al verla sorprenderse, Hans aclaró: - Aquella persona que vimos en el bar la primera noche que llegamos a Berk. – Elsa asintió escuchando atenta esa declaración. _Es un amigo_, le habia dicho aquella vez pensando Elsa que se trataba de un traficante del mercado negro, pero ahora comenzaba a intuir que el motivo por el que el pirata hacia este viaje, era ese amigo. _El rey de Berk_. – Llegue a ella sólo porque necesitaba información para ayudar a mi amigo, pero al final tome a Waltz bajo mi protección.

La rubia asintió.

-Waltz me dijo que te pidió que lo llevaras con él, a pesar de creer que su abuela se opondría.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, - concordó. - pero habia algo extraño en esa bruja. – dijo entonces recordando. - La bruja me entregó a su nieto porque me confesó que escuchaba los susurros de mi corazón. Que sentía mi anhelo por proteger aquello a lo que no pude y remediar el _error_ que cometí _dos veces._ – meditó un poco esas viejas palabas. – En ese entonces no habia entendido a la bruja, pero ahora esas palabras son muy claras para mí. Me entregó a su nieto ya que en él los veía a _ustedes._ – sus verdes orbes penetraron profundos los de ella. - Te veía a ti _Elsa,_ y a _Klaus._

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa embriagándose de la ternura que la invadía ahora al conocer todo esto.

-Pues has cuidado muy bien de él. – se permitió bromear.

Y Hans no pudo resistirse más a la tentación de tenerla cerca de él. La tomó de la cintura y en un hábil movimiento la llevó hasta su regazo apretándola contra su pecho, aun un poco caliente de los restos de la fiebre.

Aunque sorprendida por sus acciones, Elsa soltó una pequeña risa y eso dio paso para que el pirata invadiera su boca. Lamió sus labios y embistió su lengua. La necesitaba, incluso más que cuando solo era un _deseo irracional por su cuerpo_. Ahora la necesitaba _a ella_. A sus sensatas palabras, a su cálida aura y su poderoso espíritu. La necesitaba encima de él y _para siempre_. Entonces sus pensamientos lo sobrepasaron y Hans jadeó entre sus bocas. Joder, tanta palabrería, tanta cercanía entre ambos, lo habían hecho débil. _Sensible_. Pero qué diablos, no sólo pensaba en hacerla suya ahí mismo y ese día, sino que quería que eso _perdurara._ _Perdurara una eternidad_.

¿Pero es que se habia vuelto loco?

Sin embargo cuando sus cuestionamientos iban a seguir un rumbo más profundo, Elsa se habia separado de él y lo miraba con ojos risueños.

-Ahora dime la verdad Hans.- habló intentando poner una pose seria. Y Hans tuvo el descarriado pensamiento que en esos momentos podía obtener todo de él.

-Te he contado todo lo que sé, Elsa. – habló después de recuperar el aire. Y luego sonrió ladino. - Aunque ahora creo que tampoco pueda esconderte nada. Dime que quieres saber, te diré todo.

Y Elsa sonrió para sus adentros con un poco de suficiencia, habían compartido tanto de ellos en ese momento que tener al pirata entre sus brazos, y tan accesible, la hacía sentirse perversamente poderosa. Al mismo tiempo que la hacía experimentar una intensa ternura por el hombre que ahora veía frente a ella. Ya no era un pirata o el villano de cinco años atrás. Ahora tan sólo era… Hans.

-¿Qué información vienes a buscar a Tártaros? – siguió entonces con su pregunta por lo que siempre habia querido saber. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a tanto?

Y Hans le respondió lo que ella ya habia escuchado con anterioridad:

-Estoy ayudando a un amigo.

La pasión del beso se habia cortado. Y aunque Elsa seguía sobre el regazo de Hans, no dio indicios de moverse de ahí.

-El rey de Berk me supongo.

Hans sonrió por la intuición de la rubia.

-Muy lista reina. –habló sin sarcasmo en su voz. - Si, Hiccup Haddock III, rey de Berk. Conocido también como el rey de dragones.

Y con un dedo en su mentón en forma pensativa, Elsa habló:

-No he tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero me gustaría formar una alianza con su reino algún día.

-Hazlo. - sonrió orgulloso. – Es un buen rey. – después su mirada se cargó con un poco de seriedad y comenzó a relatar la historia que tenía con el rey de dragones, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la cintura de la rubia en círculos. – Lo conocí hace tres años, cuando él estaba en busca de un caza recompensas de terrible fama. Se alió conmigo: _un pirata_, y Eugene: _un escurridizo ladrón del Sur_, para poder encontrar su paradero. El motivo porque Hiccup buscaba al llamado caza recompensas _Drago_, era porque éste habia secuestrado a su padre el entonces antiguo rey de Berk. Duramos un tiempo tras su pista buscando alrededor de los reinos del Norte en vano, pues no lo podíamos encontrar. Fue entonces que Eugene dio con la localización de una famosa bruja de los bosques de Dunbroch, uno de los reinos más importantes del Norte; y con sólo un hechizo de esa bruja podríamos encontrar el paradero de ese caza recompensas. Yo me ofrecí a ir en mi barco y enviarle la dirección a Hiccup en cuanto la obtuviera. Ahí fue cuando Waltz se unió a mi tripulación, y regrese con lo que nos ayudaría a encontrar a Drago. – soltó un suspiro al recordar lo que continuaba. - Y así lo hicimos. Lo encontramos. Y Hiccup embistió contra él en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. Pero habíamos llegado demasiado tarde. Su padre estaba muerto. Después de eso, Hiccup regresó a su propio reino, y Eugene y yo a nuestras ocupaciones. – se volvió hacia los azules ojos de la reina, y Hans se veía un poco más relajado. - Desde ese día tenemos esta clase de _alianza_, la podría llamar, nos apoyamos cuando necesitamos algo y nos comunicamos frecuentemente. – volvió a suspirar. – Pero ahora Drago ha regresado y busca poder. La primera vez que estuvimos en Berk fue para advertirle. Y cuando luchamos contra Svalbard de camino a Tártaros, envié un pergamino a Hiccup comunicándole que ese príncipe podría ser un aliado de Drago. Aquella vez que nos enfrentamos soltó varias cosas que me hacen sospechar de él. Y por eso estamos aquí. – sentenció. - Necesito confirmar si la fuente de poder que Drago está creando es verídica.

Al analizar sus palabras Elsa preguntó entonces:

-¿Y cuál es esa fuente Hans? ¿De qué se trata?

-Una especie de hechizo – afirmó el castaño mientras apretaba la cintura de la rubia contra él. – Lo llaman _hechizo de dragón_. Si consigue la sangre suficiente de poderosos dragones, podrá obtener el poder para destruir un reino entero. Sin embargo aún no sé dónde, cuándo y cómo utilizara esa sangre.

Elsa llevó una mano hacia su boca, impresionada. Luego miró sus manos.

-Congele un reino entero con mi magia. Es posible que ese hechizo pueda funcionar.

El pirata la miró entonces analizando sus palabras. Y la reina se dio cuenta que algo intuía en su mente, aunque no se lo dejó saber.

-Tal vez. –dijo en cambio. - Pero incluso así, no estamos seguros. Por eso estamos aquí. Tártaros es una mina de información para todo aspecto relacionado a la magia. Por si te has dado cuenta, está lleno de criaturas mágicas y personas portadoras de magia. Los humanos del mundo exterior no suelen llegar aquí muy a menudo pues las aguas no se los permiten, es por eso que esta isla se ha poblado de seres mágicos durante tantos años. Crearon su forma pacífica de vivir y convivir aquí. En realidad es un gran lugar para visitar a pesar del lamentable nombre. – entonces sonrió divertido. - Yo lo descubrí en mi última visita.

Elsa se habia dado cuenta también de esa peculiaridad en esa isla y por supuesto también ansiaba salir y explorarla un poco. Sin embargo lo que Hans le habia dicho acerca del hechizo la habia dejado preocupada. Sobre todo si ese príncipe de Svalbard resultaba ser aliado de Drago, entonces ella estaría en problemas pues comenzaba a sospechar que ese hechizo tenía algo que ver con que ella fuera el objetivo de ese principie.

Elsa estaba a punto de preguntar sobre Svalbard y de su último enfrentamiento con Hans, cuando entonces éste se acercó a su descubierto cuello y la besó haciéndola estremecer sobre su regazo.

-Pero ya basta de hablar. – gruñó sensualmente sobre su oído. – Ahora _te necesito._

Y cuando estaba a punto de atacar la boca de la reina de nuevo, unos constantes golpes a la puerta los distrajo de su caliente situación.

Elsa se bajó rápidamente del regazo de Hans, mientras escuchaba como el pirata gruñía por la interrupción, y colocándose en una silla a lado de la cama, habló:

-Adelante – y por la puerta entraron los duendes posaderos.

-Parece que el capitán ya se encuentra mejor. –Elsa le dedicó una amable sonrisa a la duende que se acercaba a ella. – Vine a traerles algo para comer, y una sopa para que te recuperes, querido.

-Gracias. – dijo Hans amablemente irritado. Elsa rio internamente al ver como el castaño trataba de contenerse.

Y entonces el enano gruñón entró con una bandeja llena de comida, fruta y agua para ambos. La depositó estruendosamente en la mesa y se acercó a su mujer. Hasta ese momento a la mente de Elsa vino una nostálgica sensación al recordar el trato que había tenido con Mary y Huge en la posada en Berk. Pero a diferencia de los últimos anfitriones, los de ahora eran criaturas mágicas. Y el esposo era un gruñón. Elsa rio por sus pensamientos.

-Es bueno saber que ya se recuperó capitán. Esperemos que su estadía en Tártaros sea de su agrado.

-Por supuesto, muy acogedora. La posada sigue igual que hace cinco años. – y a pesar de que lo habia soltado con un irritante sarcasmo por verse interrumpido de sus necesidades, la posadera sonrió alegre.

-Oh, así que nos recuerda. – parecía encantada.

-Desde su visita hace cinco años, fueron los últimos piratas que visitaron esta isla. – comenzó a hablar ahora el enano gruñón para enfado del castaño. - Y desde que le han dado esa ridícula fama de isla de piratas, las visitas turísticas de humanos son muy escasas. – refunfuñó.

-No cariño. No olvidemos a _Eugene,_ el viene de vez en cuando.

Y ante ese nombre, Hans los miró con asombro. No podrían estar hablando del mismo Eugene ¿o sí?

-Ese bastardo _ladrón _sólo viene a sacarnos información y se larga sin darnos algo a cambio. Para mí no cuenta como cliente.

Sí. Definitivamente era el mismo.

-Esperen un momento –cortó entonces el castaño. - ¿Conocen a Eugene? Un irritante ladrón del Sur. – aclaró.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – vociferó el enano. - ¡Es un Fitzherbert! Proveniente de la familia de caballeros que protege nuestro mundo mágico desde tiempos inmemorables. Durante generaciones esa familia de humanos se ha encargado de que alrededor del mundo nuestras leyendas sean reconocidas. ¿O acaso como es que crees que seguimos existiendo? ¿Por tomar leche con miel? ¡No! Las leyendas contienen magia, muchacho. Si estas no se cuentan, nosotros no existimos.

Aunque no habia duda de que hablaban del mismo Eugene, ahora fue Elsa quien los miró con asombro confundido.

-¿Pero qué hay de las personas portadoras de magia como yo? – habló interesada en lo que el duende acababa de decirles, mientras creaba unos pequeños copos de nieve en sus manos para mostrarles su magia. - ¿y de los espíritus mágicos que nos otorgan este don?

El enano gruño hacia ella.

-No los relaciones, niña. Losespíritus ancestrales _siempre_ han estado ahí, y son los que _crean_ a _personas_ como tú. – la señaló a ella – Pero las _criaturas mágicas_ somos diferentes. - Somos la creación de los simples humanos. Hazlos creer en algo con todas sus fuerzas y se hará realidad. La simplicidad humana, muchacha. De ahí es de dónde venimos. Es por eso que para nosotros las leyendas y rumores de nuestra existencia son importantes. Por eso es más fácil descubrir a una persona portadora de magia, que a una criatura mágica. Los espíritus siguen ahí regalando dones, pero los humanos dejan de creer.

-En Arendell hay una familia de trolls. –soltó Elsa sin pensar después de escuchar a la arrugada criatura.

-¡Por supuesto! – gruñó. – Los hay en cada reino, al igual que los duendes, elfos y hadas. Es lo primero en lo que los niños creen. ¿Sirenas? – bufó. - Por supuesto que las hay. ¿Dragones? – volvió a bufar. – ¡también! Hasta hace poco se ven con más frecuencia. Los humanos comenzaron a creer más en ellos ahora que dejaron de cazarlos y comenzaron a domesticarlos. ¡Se están reproduciendo como conejos! Ojala otras criaturas tuvieran la misma suerte.

-Así que era por eso que Eugene viajaba tanto tiempo alrededor de cada reino. ¡Por eso tenía tanta información! – de pronto se percató de eso el castaño. - No iba a validar rumores a otros reinos, iba a esparcirlos. Oh, que zorro tan astuto. De seguro está haciendo lo mismo en _Corona_.

-No es lo único que los Fitzherbert hacen… _¿Corona?_ – el anciano se interrumpió de pronto al caer en cuenta de las palabras del pirata. - ¿Eugene esta en _Corona_?

-Sí, - afirmó. - buscando una especie de flor…

-_La flor de la inmortalidad._ – los duendes se voltearon a ver alarmados.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Sólo sabemos que esa flor elige a su portador. Si Eugene está ahí, es que lo está buscando.

-En fin – habló Hans sin darle importancia. – Un rumor después de todo ¿no es así? No creo que Eugene llegue a encontrar algo.

-Te equivocas pirata. La flor es un _espíritu,_ no una _criatura_. Y su don puede ser codiciado por cualquier ser humano. En manos equivocadas sería terrible.

-Bueno entonces dejemos todo en manos de Eugene. Sí, seguro sabrá que hacer. – habló sarcástico y rio un poco, Elsa lo reprendió con la mirada.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de burlarse de algo más sobre Eugene, la puerta volvió a sonar con golpes tranquilos y la irritación de Hans volvió.

-¿Más visitas? – se quejó el pirata. – ¿En serio?

-¿Capitán? – era Waltz, y Elsa se incorporó para abrir la puerta, dándose cuenta que con Waltz también venia Rugall y varios hombres de la tripulación quienes se veían llenos de energía para el fastidio de Hans.

-¡Oh, capitán esta isla es un cuento de hadas!

-Salga de esa cama y vayamos a una taberna capitán, ¡Hay que festejar!

-¿Y dime que cojones vamos a festejar?

-Que ha cruzado Tártaros dos veces y ahora será temido el doble.

Y tras esas líneas, los piratas se envolvieron entre risas divertidas y vítores de excitación por los refunfuños de su capitán quien comenzaba a parecerse a su enano anfitrión.

Demonios, pensó entonces el pirata más temido, ¿pero qué se tenía que hacer ahí para tener un poco de privacidad?

Tal vez el encuentro que _necesitaba_ con Elsa, lo tendría otra día.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**¡Okay! ¡Espero les haya gustado! :D**_

_**En realidad junte mucha información en este capítulo jajaj pero lo vi oportuno, en fin. Tenemos a Hans con su trágico pasado que en verdad me gustó escribirlo. Para mi Hans llegó más bien a convertirse en el villano, y querer poder y atención, pues el amor siempre le fue negado desde niño. Vamos, en la peli nos dicen que tiene doce hermanos y que algunos de ellos lo ignoraban etc, obviamente este chico necesita amor. Y por supuesto iba a poner sobre eso. De igual forma no me quise explayar en su familia, son demasiados hermanos, y no le vi el caso. Y con lo que paso con Klaus era como la última gota de bondad que tenía Hans, después de eso se fue a Arendell a ser el villano jejej. **_

_**Pero bueno, Elsa tenía que hacerle ver también como el pirata se encontraba en una búsqueda por redimirse de su pasado. Pues Elsa ya se dio cuenta de cómo es en realidad Hans y el detrás de las acciones que hizo en Arendell, y ha hecho desde entonces. En fin, espero que en este cap quede eso claro. Veremos en el siguiente que paso dan estos dos. **_

_**Y con lo de Eugene, ya leyeron un poco como las criaturas de Tártaros lo conocen y nos hablan también un poco sobre él y sobre las criaturas mágicas y espíritus. En fin, creo eso queda claro, de igual forma esa escena es sólo algo de introducción para la historia que continuaría de Eugene&Rapunzel, así que por lo pronto es todo lo que daré a conocer hasta que pueda publicar la historia de ellos dos. **_

_**Y eso es todo, quiero agradecerles enormemente el apoyo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, dar fav o follow. ¡Muchas gracias! **_

_**¡Envió abrazos psicológicos! ¡Y cuídense! **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto! Byebye :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola, hola! :D**_

_**Pensaba subir este capitulo mañana pero la verdad tengo mucho trabajo y andaré ocupada el resto de la semana :s así que mejor vengo a entregarlo de una vez. Jejeje ;) **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo ;***_

**Capítulo 12**

Después de que el día anterior su tripulación lo sacara casi a rastras de la cama, lo llevaron a una taberna. Donde durante el resto del día, y la noche, tomaron cerveza hasta reventar. A pesar de haberse sentido irritado por la interrupción de no terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la reina, Hans la habia pasado de maravilla emborrachándose con sus hombres en la taberna. Habia sido un tiempo desde que no habían festejado alguna travesía y eso tan sólo sirvió para subirles el ánimo mientras seguían vitoreando las proezas de su capitán.

Cuando llegó en la noche a la posada, embriagado hasta la medula, Hans se dedicó a dormir. Y no supo más de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se enteraría al día siguiente que Elsa lo habia ayudado a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y la habia arrastrado con él cuando se derrumbó inconsciente sobre la cama.

Ya era por la mañana, el sol brillaba en lo alto. Era su tercer día en Tártaros y Hans se levantó con una pequeña resaca. Entonces se fijó a su lado en cuanto abrió los ojos, y sintió un pequeño pero placido peso arriba de su brazo.

Elsa dormía pacíficamente a un lado de él. E inconscientemente el pirata se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Joder verla así era endemoniadamente tranquilizador. Después de todo lo que le habia confesado el día anterior, sentía una enorme paz en su interior que no se habia atrevido a sentir desde que tenía a Klaus a su lado. Pero ahora ese viejo sentimiento volvía. Ese sentimiento que lo hacía liviano y comprendido. _¡Demonios!_ La reina se habia metido tanto en él que ahora no tenía elección. Ahora quería tomarla entre sus brazos, asaltar su boca y acariciarla hasta hartarse.

Y así lo hizo.

Comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello de la rubia el cual llevaba suelto a lo largo de la espalda, y plantó delicados besos sobre su rostro y cuello. Entonces ésta comenzó a moverse, abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir sus húmedas caricias y le sonrió. Joder, le dedico la más hermosa sonrisa con la que se sintió que habia perdido. El _pirata más temido de los mares_ se habia doblegado ante la simple _sonrisa de la reina de las nieves. _

Y la besó.

Asaltó su boca con pétrea necesidad. Y es que así lo sentía. La habia necesitado desde el día anterior, desde que lo habia escuchado y le habia dedicado palabras de soporte que nunca pensó que su enemiga le diría. Necesitaba de ella y de la fuerza que le transmitía al invadirla y hacerla suya. _Joder._ Lamió sus labios, los mordió desesperado y atacó su lengua. Elsa le respondió con un excitante gemido y se separó un poco para tomar aire.

-Se mía, Elsa –susurró anhelante contra su boca, mientras ponía su esbelto cuerpo encima del suyo. – _Por favor…_

Tras esa palabras la reina lo besó, permitiéndole con eso que Hans continuara.

El pirata gruñó entre sus labios y rodó en la cama, posicionándola debajo de él. Elsa lo envolvió con sus piernas y Hans continuó sus caricias hacia sus glúteos pasando por sus muslos y deteniéndose en el interior de estos. Elsa gimió y se retorció debajo de él al sentir una vez más la intensidad de sus caricias. La pasión de su lengua besando su boca y bajando hasta su cuello y pechos. Gimió. El pirata habia envuelto con sus labios el sensible botón de su seno, habia jugado con él y se habia dirige al otro a brindar el mismo trato mientras sus ardorosas manos seguían moviéndose en círculos alrededor de la piel de sus muslos. Y entonces lo sintió dentro de ella.

La gran excitación del pirata era evidente tras rozar su sensible centro, y Elsa arqueó su espalda. Hans se introducía dentro de ella lentamente llenándola de sensaciones que calentaban su vientre y nublaban su vista. Hans estaba dentro de ella otra vez, y esa conocida sensación que habia tenido tiempo atrás la volvió a invadir llenándola de pasión, calor y ternura. _Lo quería._ No se habia percatado de _cuanto _lo necesitaba dentro de ella, hasta ahora. Y el saber eso la excitó aún más. Comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente, comenzando ese natural vaivén que la hacía perder lo sentidos mientras se fundía a su deseo junto a Hans. _Y fue maravilloso._

Hans entraba y salía de ella con exquisita fluidez, tan hondo era el placer que la traspasaba, tan intenso, que parecía sentirlo por todo el cuerpo. Hasta que la tensión aumentó hasta un punto explosivo y estalló, palpitando deliciosamente dentro de ella, drenándola hasta el agotamiento.

Con sus reparaciones aun entrecortadas Hans se dejó caer sobre ella y Elsa lo recibió entre sus brazos experimentando de pronto una intensa sensación de ternura.

En ese momento Elsa se habia dado cuenta de algo. Se habia entregado a Hans voluntariamente, no por una amenaza, o bajo efectos de bebidas embriagantes, sino simplemente porque así lo quería. _Habia hecho el amor_ con el que fue una vez el _villano_ de su reino, con el pirata que habia jurado odiar. Pero ahora, estando ahí junto a él en esa intima posición, ya no le importaban tanto esas etiquetas, o su nebuloso pasado; el amor se trataba de ver a través de la verdad de una persona, y aceptar todas las tonalidades de luz y oscuridad. Tal y como ella lo habia hecho con Hans.

Un momento… _¿amor?_

El pensamiento cayó en ella como una cubeta de agua fría, pero antes de ponerse si quiera a indagar un poco más sobre sus sentimientos, Elsa vio como Hans se incorporaba de la cama y se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de aseo.

-Muy bien – se escuchaba con renovadas energías. – Ahora por fin podre hacer lo que vine hacer a la isla.

-L-La información, por supuesto – aclaró Elsa con las mejillas sonrosadas aun turbada por sus anteriores pensamientos.

-Exacto – el pirata le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. – Averiguare todo acerca de ese hechizo y también sobre Drago. Si es referente a la magia, las criaturas de Tártaros podrían saber algo. – y mirando a la reina con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos verdes exclamó: - Vamos, Elsa. Recorreremos la isla.

Y entró al cuarto de aseo, dejando a una contrariada Elsa con el corazón desbocado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Después de ese rato con la reina, Hans se sentía más liberado y satisfecho que nunca. Se sentía lleno de energía, _poderoso_, y presentía que hoy sería un gran día. Y así pareció ser cuando bajaron a la posada para comer y sus anfitriones duendes los recibieron con grandes porciones de comida, e información valiosa que Hans nunca pensó que llegaría encontrar en un par de duendes. Aunque desde el día anterior junto a lo que le habían dicho sobre Eugene, ya no le sorprendía tanto que ahora también tuvieran información sobre Drago y el hechizo de dragón.

-Ese horrible hechizo – habia hablado la duendecilla que ahora sabían se llama Tara mientras su esposo respondía al nombre de Dugan. –Terribles caza recompensas portadores de magia han venido a Tártaros sólo para buscar dragones.

-Pero esas bestias no se han parado por aquí, han regresado a resguardarse _Al nido _desde que saben que están siendo cazadas de nuevo. – corroboró Dugan.

-Semanas atrás me encontré con una flotilla de esos cazadores, -habló Hans para después sonreír de lado: - por su puesto me deshice de ellos y tome en custodia a los dragones que llevaban con ellos. Y después fui a Berk a liberarlos.

-Demasiada generosidad para un pirata – miró receloso Dugan al castaño.

Hans se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

-El rey dragón es conocido mío, ¿qué te puedo decir? Le temo más a él que a lo que un inepto cazador, o dragón enfurecido, me pueda hacer.

Elsa sonrió divertida al escucharlo y recordar su encuentro con esos dragones.

-Entonces, – comenzó a hablar la reina al ver que el pirata iba a decir alguna otra palabra sarcástica para hacer rabiar al duende. – el hechizo es real y cualquiera que reúna la suficiente sangre puede utilizarlo.

-No cualquiera cariño. – le contestó Tara. – Sólo aquellas que son portadoras de magia. Un simple humano no podría soportarlo.

La rubia asintió. Tenía sentido.

-Y dígame, – habló ahora Hans, su semblante de seriedad envolviendo su rostro. Al parecer las palabras de los posaderos le habían interesado. – ¿han venido más caza recompensas últimamente?

Dugan lo miró ceñudo, pero vio algo en la mirada del pirata que lo hizo hablar:

-El último que vimos fue hace más de un mes. Venía hacia Tártaros con una gran flota de navíos. Al parecer quería hacer de esta isla su refugio, su fuerte, pero las sirenas se lo impidieron arrojándolo con sus tormentas a una isla pesquera hacia el Norte, lejos de aquí.

Una corazonada le decía a Hans que se trataba de Drago. El enemigo del rey de Berk. Necesitaba desesperadamente su paradero, y estos duendes lo ayudarían a tenerlo.

-¿Habría una manera de poder obtener las coordenadas exactas de esa isla? – preguntó esperanzado puesto que su objetivo lo veía cada vez más cerca.

-Por supuesto que sí, querido – habló animadamente Tara. Mientras un relámpago de victoria se arrojaba feroz sobre el pecho del castaño. – Será cuestión de preguntar a las sirenas. Déjamelo a mí. Por la noche tendrás tu información.

-Gracias Tara, Dugan. Han sido de gran ayuda. – soltó el pirata y para su sorpresa, lo habia dicho sinceramente.

En esos momentos unas voces conocidas entraron por la posada y el pirata y la reina se volvieron hacia ellos:

-Qué bueno que los encuentro despiertos – el viejo Rugall entraba junto a Waltz animadamente. – ¡Vamos! – aplaudió. – Demos una vuelta por Tártaros, tomemos el día mientras reparan el barco.

-¿Reparar? – cuestionó entonces el capitán confundido.

-Sí – aclaró el anciano. – La madera chamuscada.

-¿Como? – se veía furioso.

-Te estabas muriendo Hawk – le reclamó. – Teníamos que improvisar con lo que teníamos alrededor. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y la madera nueva del barco fue lo que encontraron? – rezongó.

-Oh, vamos. Sólo fue un pedazo, no es para tanto. – e ignorando a su capitán, Rugall continuó: - Vamos reina, le gustara esta isla. –se dirigió hacia la rubia, y sonriendo ampliamente soltó. - Estoy pensando hacerla mi lugar de retiro una vez termine con mi carrera de piratería.

-Presiento que no te falta mucho, eh viejo.

Y tomando a Elsa de un brazo mientras seguía ignorando a su capitán, Rugall junto a Waltz salieron de la posada con los pasos furiosos del pirata pelirrojo por detrás.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Habían salido a explorar Tártaros y Elsa se fijó, que como cualquier otro pueblo, esta isla tenia también sus propias granjas de cosecha, mercados con las diferentes mercancías que producían, y muchos habitantes mágicos tanto criaturas como humanos, todos controladores de magia. Emocionada, Elsa sintió de pronto una agradable sensación de acogimiento en cada lugar que se detenían a preguntar por lo que vendían o fabricaban y como demostraban su magia libremente para hacerlo. Conoció también que entre las criaturas mágicas esa isla era reconocida como _La tierra del olvido_ y que habia más islas como Tártaros alrededor de los continentes que servían como un refugio, o un lugar para vacacionar, para toda especie mágica o humanos con el mismo propósito.

Conforme avanzaban, la isla seguía impresionándola. Pero aunque todo alrededor de esa isla la maravillaba, Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Hans en el dormitorio horas antes.

Habia pensado en amor ¿no era así?

¡Amor!

No podía negar ya ese pensamiento que habia nacido repentino tras el acto que habia compartido con el pirata. Podría llamarlo repentino, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Habia pasado tantas cosas con el pirata que no podría decir que habia nacido de la nada. Por supuesto que no. _Ahora lo conocía_, sabia el porqué de sus acciones, de su contradictorio comportamiento. Y amaba que hiciera esas contradicciones, que le importará y protegiera a las personas como Waltz, e incluso ella misma, aunque se dijera él mismo que no era así.

Un momento ¿amaba?

Demonios, esto era como una enfermedad. Y aunque ya no pudiera negar lo que sentía por el pirata, no podría permitírselo. Era reina de Arendell, tenía que volver con su pueblo y su familia. Y en esa vida Hans no tenía papel que interpretar. No después del que habia interpretado cinco años atrás haciendo que tanto su pueblo como su familia lo odiaran. Aun si ahora ella sabía la verdad tras las acciones que habia hecho, sabía que Hans no recibiría el perdón de su hermana y pueblo tan fácilmente. Y una vez Elsa regresara a Arendell, no volvería a ver a Hans, y el pirata volvería a ser parte de su pasado. Una memoria más sumada a las que no pudo enfrentar con la verdad.

Amor, se dijo y suspiró, era un sentimiento demasiado egoísta para una reina.

En ese momento habían llegado a la playa. Hans quería ver como habia quedado su barco tras la tormenta, y si lo estaban reparando adecuadamente, así que se habían dirigido hasta ahí. Pero entonces algo en la distancia, en las tranquilas aguas de Tártaros, llamó su atención. Y llamando a Waltz, Elsa se dirigió lentamente hacia la orilla del agua.

Mientras tanto, Hans veía intensamente como la rubia reina se dirigía de pronto a la orilla del mar junto al pequeño hechicero, cuando una voz lo distrajo.

-Definitivamente es un hermoso lugar para retirarse, ¿no lo crees Hawk? – habló el anciano con tranquilidad en su voz.

-Ni lo pienses viejo, aun te quedan un par de años más para seguir surcando los mares.

\- ¿A pesar de que me dijiste lo contrario esta mañana? – se burló, y Hans gruñó entre dientes, aun sin retirar su vista de la reina a lo lejos. -¿Por qué no te retiras Hans? – preguntó entonces el anciano descolocándolo un poco. – Estas a tiempo para formar una familia – dijo y sus viejos ojos grises se volvieron también hacia Elsa. Hans lo comprendió al instante. – No cometas el mismo error que yo: le entregue mi vida al mar, mientras la única que me habia entregado su vida moría sola y lejos de mí. – Rugall suspiró melancólicamente. – Nunca me lo perdonare.

A pesar de conocer al anciano por más de cinco años, nunca se habia imaginado que algo como eso fuera el pasado del viejo pirata.

-Lo siento mucho Rugall. – se sinceró, y es que lo sentía en serio.

El anciano hizo un ademan con su mano restándole importancia y continuó:

-Este viejo no es tonto, sé cómo la miras Hans. Sigue mi consejo y dile la verdad. Prométele una vida de felicidad. Tienes el suficiente oro y riqueza que podría tener un pirata incluso para seguir tratándola como reina.

Pero el castaño negó.

-No Rugall, no se trata de eso. –miraba como la rubia comenzaba a señalar algo entre el agua, continuó: - Hice daño a su reino en el pasado, no tengo derecho de hacerla feliz.

-Tonterías – alegó. – El ser humano comete errores por sus ambiciones, metas u objetivos, y aprende de ellos. No pueden culparte por deslices que todos pueden llegar a cometer sólo por alcanzarlos. Es absurdo. – Hans sonrió ante sus tercas palabras. – Además, no creo que la reina piense lo mismo que cuando recién llegó al barco.

Pero Hans seguía en desacuerdo. Sabía lo que Elsa significaba para él, después del día de ayer no podía negarlo más, pero no podría obligarla a quedarse. _Ya no._

-Es reina de Arendell, Rugall. Tiene que volver con su pueblo… _y familia._

-Dejemos que sea ella quien lo decida.

Y el anciano se fue hacia el barco, dejando a un pensativo Hans mientras se dirija a reunirse con la rubia.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando llegó a la orilla de la playa, Elsa vio entonces como una figura resplandeciente se acercaba desde el fondo del mar. Y entonces comprendió de quien se trataba.

El corcel de agua se visualizó ante ella con su luz clara y azul, lo más cerca de la orilla pues su límite era la orilla del mar, se dio cuenta Elsa. Y entonces Waltz a un lado de ella exhalo emocionado.

-¡Un espíritu del agua! ¡Mire reina, es un caballo!

Elsa rio.

-Así es, Waltz – confirmó. - Fue él quien me ayudó en la tormenta cuando Hans cayó al mar. – y adentrando sus pies en el agua, cerca de la orilla, Elsa se acercó al espíritu.

-¿En serio? – pero la voz que respondió ahora fue la del mismísimo pirata, y Elsa se volvió hacia él sorprendida. Luego sonrió.

-Sí, te ahogabas en aguas muy oscuras y profundas, y él me ayudó a encontrarte. – se volvió hacia el caballo quien se sacudía contento al verla, y entonces Elsa pensó en algo. Tocó su cabeza compuesta por agua y con sus manos comenzó a cristalizarlo. El corcel se sacudió otra vez de emoción y salió del agua en un trote alegre y emocionado. Se acercó a Waltz oliéndolo con su helada nariz para después acercarse a Hans quien pareció reconocerlo de la vez de la tormenta, y lo empujó con su cabeza congelada hacia Elsa.

-¡Hey, tranquilo chico! – soltó una pequeña risa el pirata al ver cómo era zarandeado divertidamente por el corcel. Elsa sonrió. – ¿O chica? – dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia la reina.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Chico. – pero quien respondió esta vez fue una nueva y pequeña voz. Al volverse se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un troll de la isla. Parecía que apenas era un niño.

Al ver al pequeño troll, el corcel se alzó en sus dos piernas traseras alborozado corriendo después alrededor del troll quien reía al verlo. Se inclinó hacia la pequeña criatura y ésta lo acarició.

-Gracias por esto. – dijo refiriéndose a Elsa y su trabajo de congelar al espíritu. – Cada tarde vengo a hacerle compañía, pues en medio del océano dice que se siente solo. Mas su estado de agua siempre le ha impedido el poder salir del mar y visitar la isla.

Elsa lo miró sorprendida y algo compungida.

– Nunca lo imagine.

-Es un viejo ancestro de agua – aclaró el pequeño. – Tiene poco tiempo apareciendo por la isla, sin embargo no es su hogar. Viene desde las aguas de un rio localizado a las orillas de un bosque de uno de los reinos del Norte. Mas espíritus como él se encuentran ahí, pero él se separó de ellos por un tiempo, dice que le gusta esta isla.

Elsa sonrió viendo el trato del corcel con el troll y un agradable sentimiento llenó su pecho. Era bueno saber que las criaturas mágicas creadas por la simple creencia de los humanos, y los espíritus ancestrales mágicos convivían armoniosamente.

-Pues ha sido una gran suerte – siguió la rubia. – que se encontrara nadando en estas aguas hace tres días durante la tormenta. Sin él, tal vez no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí.

El corcel se sacudió en respuesta y la reina se acercó a acariciarlo de igual modo. Mientras Waltz, a un lado de ella, comenzaba a anotar velozmente en su libreta todo lo que habia descubierto del espíritu gracias al troll.

Entonces Hans, que hasta entonces habia estado contemplando todo, se dio cuenta de algo cuando la reina habló:

-Es verdad. – dijo. – habia una tormenta Elsa – la aludida se volvió expectante hacia él. - Y no entraste en pánico. – recalcó, un poco asombrado por su descubrimiento.

Y Elsa se encogió elegantemente de hombros, el tema de las tormentas al parecer ya no le daba la importancia que le tenía antes.

-Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando salvar tu vida, y la de tus hombres, - puntualizó. – como para preocuparme por una _estúpida_ _tormenta._ – habia sonreído orgullosa al repetir las mismas palabras que el castaño le habia dicho mientras la reconfortaba en su último estado de shock. Y Hans soltó una carcajada sintiendo como las ganas de besarla florecerían intensamente dentro de él otra vez. Pero se contuvo.

Después de pasar la tarde con criaturas y espíritus mágicos, y de que Hans inspeccionara el trabajo sobre la madera de su barco, la noche habia caído y decidieron entonces volver a la posada. Mientras se despedían de Waltz y Rugall, quienes seguirían descansando en _el Venganza,_ Hans distinguió entonces a lo lejos como las nubes se agruparon en un una pequeña parte del cielo, haciendo lo que parecía una tormenta en ese lugar. Eso le dio una mala señal. Si ellos llegaron a través de una tormenta a Tártaros, tal vez eso significaba que algo, _o alguien,_ se acercaba.

Y con eso en su cabeza, Elsa y él regresaron a la posada donde sus duendes anfitriones los recibieron con buenas noticias las cuales hicieron que Hans olvidara por un momento el mal presentimiento de antes.

Tala le habia entregado, gracias a la ayuda de las sirenas, las coordenadas exactas de donde se encontraba Drago en estos momentos. Y ferozmente complacido por ver uno de sus importantes objetivos cumplidos, el pirata habia decidido entonces partir hacia Berk mañana mismo. Ya que esa información tenía que llegar a manos de su amigo jinete dragón lo más rápido posible. Si partían por la mañana serian dos semanas más de viaje hasta Berk, no habia tiempo que perder. Además, después de eso regresaría a Elsa a Arendell.

La reina llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de su reino y estaba seguro que después de partir de Tártaros le insistiría el que la llevara a Arendell como ya le habia prometido. Y no tenía otra opción. Hans no podría retenerla más tiempo con él, y aunque por un momento en la playa cuando Rugall le hizo ver esa nueva perspectiva de vida viviendo pacíficamente con _una familia propia_ lo habia tentado peligrosamente, no se dejaría llevar. Tal vez muy dentro de él su más ardoroso deseo era ese que le habían negado desde niño, _una verdadera familia_, pero él ya no tenía derecho a algo así. Las cicatrices eran difíciles de borrar y pocas veces desaparecían con el tiempo, las suyas no eran ese caso.

Las suyas perdurarían para siempre recordándole cada noche lo que habia hecho.

Así que decidió en lo que tenía qué hacer a partir de mañana, Hans salió entonces de la posada dejando a Elsa descansar en la habitación, mientras él se dirigía una vez más hacia la playa. A comprobar que su inquietud por ver esa tormenta a lo lejos no se hiciera realidad.

Pero estaba equivocado. Su mal presentimiento se materializó en el puerto de la isla, y frente él se encontraba el ostentoso buque de Svalbard

Ese hijo de perra los habia seguido hasta ahí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Es fácil seguir tus huellas Hawk. Tártaros es una mina de información mágica, intuía que estabas averiguando sobre el hechizo, Drago me advirtió.

El príncipe era un bocazas, Hans siempre lo habia sabido, pero que fuera así realmente le habia servido. Gracias a lo que acababa de decir, ahora Hans estaba seguro que ese bastardo era aliado del caza recompensas. Pero ¿Por qué motivo? Muy probablemente Drago le habría prometido riquezas y poder. Era fácil tomar al príncipe de aliado con eso como recompensa.

En cuanto habia llegado a la playa en donde _el Venganza_ aún se veía con el ajetreo de sus hombres sobre él, su tripulación lo habia saludado y entonces se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo como el buque de Svalbard se acercaba amenazante hacia ellos. Hans ordenó ponerse en guardia por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, y entonces Galder bajó de su barco con un puñado de sus hombres. Parecía que no todos habían logrado llegar con vida hasta Tártaros. Hawk sonrió, podría agradecérselo a las sirenas.

Y cuando discutieron y lucharon espada contra espada, Galder habia comenzado a hablar y presumir de su intuición por seguirlo hasta ahí. Al escuchar sus palabras, entonces Hans lo cuestionó:

-¿Cómo es que trabajas para Drago, Svalbard? Creí que eras demasiado distinguido como para aliarte con maleantes caza recompensas como él. - se jactó.

El rubio príncipe gruñó.

-Soy el menor de tres hermanos -aclaró exasperado. – Si no consigo con esto poder y dinero, no tendré otra oportunidad para conseguir algo propio. Al ayudarlo, Drago me prometió _oro y tierras_, al menos con _eso_ tendré algo que _gobernar._

Hans soltó un bufido arrogante al escucharlo. Tenía razón, el príncipe lo hacía por avaricia. Y odió esa parecida imagen que Galder le transmitía frente a él. Años atrás Hans habia pensado exactamente lo mismo que Svalbard queriendo hacerse con el poder de un reino, para así gobernar algo propio y sentirse importante. Pero ahora eso quedaba en el pasado. El Hans que era en estos momentos, _el pirata Hawk_ en el que se habia convertido, era incluso una mejor versión que el fantasma del arrogante príncipe que habia sido años atrás.

-¡Así que entrégame a la reina! – ordenó. - Necesito llevarla hasta Drago. – siguieron combatiendo al tiempo que Galder continuaba hablando lleno de furia.

-¿Por qué? – le exigió el pirata. Aunque desde que habia descubierto que el hechizo de dragón sólo podría hacerlo un portador de magia, imaginó el por qué Svalbard quería a Elsa con tantas ansias.

-Drago fue traicionado por _Gothel_, - reveló sin mediar sus palabras. - la bruja con la que se asoció en un principio. Y al ya no tener un portador de magia a su alcance, se dedicó a la búsqueda de uno poderoso. – soltó el bocazas, y sonriendo autosuficiente continuó: - Entonces llegue _yo_ con una brillante idea que le encantó, _la reina de las nieves es el portador perfecto para ese hechizo,_ y me ofrecí a capturarla para él. Después, claro, de que me prometiera tierras y riquezas si lograba llevarla hasta él. ¡Y eso hare!

Gracias a sus palabras, Hans ahora entendía más cosas. Y sonrió.

-Es una lástima que yo la haya secuestrado primero ¿no te parece? – se burló sarcástico mientras lo atacaba con unan estocada.

Galder lo esquivó difícilmente y gruñó.

-¡Tu arruinaste mis planes imbécil! – rugió en una embestida. Después de que Hans la esquivó, el rubio siguió: - Todo iba bien. Iba hacia a Arendell cuando me encontré un barco de su reino en el camino con la noticia de que apenas hasta hace poco con ellos iba la reina navegando. Pero entonces un maldito pirata la secuestró. ¡El molesto Hawk de nuevo! – le recriminó. – Entonces le hice prometer a su capitán que la buscaría, pero por supuesto sólo para mis propios fines, y desde entonces estoy siguiendo tu rastro. En Berk estaba a punto de atraparte, pero llegue justo cuando partías. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. – lo atacó otra vez, Hans esquivó. – En nuestra última contienda te dije que no tendrías otra oportunidad. Y hoy no dejare que escapes, hijo de perra.

-Lamento arruinar tus planes una vez más Galder, - le dedicó una ladina sonrisa y apartándose de él, cambiando sus ojos a unos más serios, le espetó: - pero _no _tendrás a la reina.

Hasta ese momento sus hombres se habia encontrado luchando con los de Svalbard y entonces Hans alzó su sable y, con una señal, sus hombres entendieron retirándose rápidamente hacia el _Venganza_ mientras su capitán vociferaba:

-¡Roger los cañones!

Y las armas dispararon hacia el buque de Svalbard mientras su príncipe lo miraba con consternación. El barco enemigo se dañó y los hombres de Galder comenzaron a intentar detener el fuego que empezaba a nacer. Del otro lado, Hans habia ordenado a sus hombres que subieran al _Venganza_ y se retiraran hacia el otro lado de la isla en donde los esperaría en media hora con Elsa. Partirían hoy mismo.

Y viendo como _el Venganza_ se alejaba, el buque del Sur ardía, y Galder gritaba furioso; Hans salió corriendo hacia la posada con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al menos con eso pararía las intenciones de Galder un par de días, hasta que se recuperara y volviera a perseguirlo. Para entonces esperaba encontrarse ya en Arendell donde dejaría ir a Elsa viva y a salvo. Es lo único que tenía prioridad para él en esos momentos. Habia conseguido toda la información que necesitaba gracias al bocazas del príncipe y a las criaturas mágicas de Tártaros. Ahora tenía que regresar y poner al tanto al rey de Berk de lo que Drago tenía planeado. Y sobre todo, _proteger a Elsa._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que habían partido de Tártaros tan deprisa. Desde que Elsa se habia visto arrastrada con premura por Hans hasta el muelle de la isla debido a que, después le contaría Hans más tranquilamente, el príncipe de Svalbard habia llegado hasta Tártaros para capturarla pues Drago necesitaba de sus poderes mágicos. Y después de que Hans quemara su barco, habían embarcado presurosos hacia el mar.

Hans habia obtenido más información de Galder, y Elsa podría ver como en todo ese tiempo se encontraba sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos, desesperado por llegar a su destino y volviendo a su vieja costumbre de no dormir. El pirata le habia dicho que Galder no se daría por vencido, la buscaba a ella, así que quería llevarle ventaja al príncipe. Después de llegar a Berk y poder exponer a su amigo rey dragón toda la información que traía de Tártaros, partirían hacia Arendell. Y eso la dejaba con un gran alivio en su pecho al saber que regresaría a su hogar. Pero de pronto un pesado sentimiento de pesadumbre se apoderaba de ella al mismo tiempo, el cual no sabría cómo identificar. O tan sólo no quería admitirlo pues, después de esto, se alejaría de Hans.

Y entonces Berk se alzó ante ellos. La reina suspiró al ver el conocido reino que habia visitado tiempo atrás. Se volvió hacia Hans quien en esos momentos manejaba el timón con su vista concentrada en el horizonte lleno de dragones, después de la visita a Berk regresaría a Arendell y Elsa pensó entonces que todo ese viaje, todas las experiencias nuevas que habia compartido con el pirata, quedarían en un recuerdo.

En un añorado y lastimoso recuerdo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Aquí termina otro capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? **_

_**En el siguiente se viene un capitulo conocido de Mi caballero dragón. El encuentro de la pareja de Hiccup y Mérida con Hans y Elsa. Habrá más revelaciones pero creo las recordaran del capítulo 15 de Mi caballero dragón. Y éstas serán las mismas con la única diferencia, claro, que serán a la perspectiva de Elsa y Hans. **_

_**En fin, se acerca el final queridos lectores, ya lo estoy puliendo así que tan sólo esperen las actualizaciones pronto. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar! **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho! :D**_

_**Besos ;* **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola, hola! :D **_

_**Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo ;D**_

**Capítulo 13**

Habían llegado a Berk por la mañana y alegando que tan sólo estaría un par de horas ahí, Hans prohibió a su tripulación, así como a Elsa, el salir del barco. En cuento pusiera al tanto a Hiccup regresaría _al Venganza_ para seguir su camino hacia Arendell. No habia tiempo que perder.

Y con sus órdenes dadas, Hans partió rápidamente al castillo del rey en donde entró sin avisar interrumpiendo el ameno desayuno que al parecer su amigo se encontraba disfrutando con su pelirroja esposa, la princesa de Dunbroch, con la que, en su última visita, Hans se habia enterado su amigo se habia comprometido. Y al ver como el domador de dragones lo miraba con sorpresa al verlo en medio de la sala, Hawk le espetó rápidamente:

-No hay tiempo para saludos amistosos Hiccup, traigo malas noticias.

Y con eso dicho vio como la mirada del rey cambiaba rápidamente a una seria, y entonces con voz serena pidió a la pelirroja un poco de privacidad y ésta salió un poco confundida del comedor mientras Hiccup lo dirigía a él hacia otra sala para charlar en privado.

El pirata reconoció la sala del concejo en la que se encontraban. Se reunieron alrededor de la mesa en donde tenía entendido el rey planeaban y desarrollaban las estrategias que junto a sus oficiales ideaban. Sin embargo, ahora la única diferencia era que solamente se encontraban ellos dos. El tema que estaba a punto de tratar era sumamente serio e importante para el joven rey de Berk y parecía que no quería meter ni a sus oficiales ni a más personas en esto.

Hans suspiró y se fue directo al grano:

-Hiccup, he encontrado el paradero de Drago.

Vio cómo su amigo fruncía sus oscuras cejas al tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban endurecidos.

-Pero no te adelantes. – lo alertó al ver su expresión. – Al menos se quedara en su escondite por un tiempo más. Mi ida a Tártaros ha sido una gran mina de información. – entonces Hans se dirigió hacia a la licorera de la esquina y, tomando una copa, se sirvió un poco llenando su garganta del agrio sabor tras un gemido de satisfacción. En estos momentos lo necesitaba.

-¿De qué te has enterado Hans?

Quiso saber su amigo y sirviendo otra copa, continúo:

-Está bien, te explicare todo Hiccup. Así que será mejor que lo pases con esto. – le tendió el licor y el castaño lo aceptó. – En mi última carta te dije que Svalbard estaba aliado con Drago, - Hiccup asintió. – pero eso tan solo resultó debido a que Drago fue traicionado por la bruja que le estaba ayudando desde un principio en Corona.

-¿Cómo dices? – se sorprendió el jinete. Hans tomó otro trago.

-Tanto Drago como esa susodicha bruja quieren el poder que les brindara el hechizo de dragón para ellos mismos. Son la misma clase de criatura egoísta y rastrera, era de esperar que se traicionaran entre sí. Y fue por eso que Drago se buscó un nuevo aliado, uno más dócil y estúpido para poder controlarlo y llevar a cabo sus planes.

-Svalbard – confirmó Hiccup.

Hans asintió.

-Drago se alió con este estúpido príncipe solo para que éste pudiera conseguirle un nuevo recipiente. Un nuevo portador de magia para completar el hechizo de dragón puesto que la bruja habia arruinado sus planes. – Hans se terminó el contenido del vaso y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. – Drago no es tan idiota, tal vez veía venir la traición de la bruja y por eso siempre tuvo este plan con el príncipe de Svalbard guardado bajo la manga.

-¿A qué te refieres Hans? – cuestionó ahora el joven rey analizando las palabras de su amigo. – Si Drago ya no cuenta con la bruja para soportar el hechizo, eso quiere decir ¿que Svalbard ya consiguió el recipiente que Drago necesita?

-Así es. - afirmó duramente el pirata. – Y es por eso que anda tras mi cabeza.

Entonces Hiccup entendió completamente sus palabras al rememorar la última ocasión en la que se habia encontrado con Hans en persona en aquella taberna a la orilla del puerto. Aquella vez Hans no venía solo, le habia dicho que venía con cierta carga. Que hasta ahora entendía lo que era.

-_La carga,_ \- soltó entonces el castaño. - la última vez que te vi…- pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Hans se dio cuenta que el rey dragón intuía ya de quien se trataba. La última vez que habían estado ahí Elsa habia intentado huir de la taberna en la que se habían reunido, y sabía que desde entonces Hiccup ya sospechaba algo.

El pirata se habia levantado una vez más de la mesa llenando su copa de licor carmesí, y al volverse hacia su amigo se llevó el licor a los labios, y luego continúo confesando:

-Traigo conmigo a _la reina Elsa de Arendell._ – se encogió de hombros. – También conocida como…

-La reina de las nieves. – lo interrumpió Hiccup asombrado. Y Hans no lo podía culpar. Alrededor de los reinos del Norte se conocía muy bien la historia de Elsa, y lo que habia sucedido hace cinco años atrás con el reino de Arendell. Lo que la reina misma habia provocado a su reino. Los rumores habían atravesado el mar rápidamente y la gente comenzó a hablar puesto que habia sido impresionante, y tal vez algo aterrador, como un reino entero se habia congelado por las mismas manos del regente. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo las habladurías pararon gradualmente. La situación en Arendell se habia controlado, y los rumores se habían aclarado. Todo habia sido un accidente de los recién descubiertos poderes de la reina. Y tras eso, Arendell se habia encaminado hacia un proceso de recuperación de confianza de sus distintos reinos aliados. Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, y Arendell seguía prosperando. Por supuesto entre todo eso, a excepción de las personas de ese reino, en el exterior no se habia esparcido el rumor del papel que _él_ habia tenido como villano.

– ¿Drago quiere a la reina de las nieves para su hechizo? – continuó el castaño aun asombrado.

-Sí. – siguió el pirata. - Ese era su plan B, muy astuto ¿no? – se burló. – Pero no podrá lograrlo. La llevare a Arendell antes de que Svalbard nos alcance. – su rostro se volvió por un momento furioso. – Quise llegar a Berk para contarte todo Hiccup, pero en Tártaros apenas pudimos zafarnos de ese estúpido príncipe. Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos pise los talones, así que será mejor que…

Pero el pirata no pudo continuar pues el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose los desconcertó de su charla, volviéndose ambos rápidamente hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Hans!

-¡Demonios Waltz ¿por qué tienes que interrumpirnos así?! – bramó el pirata hacia el menor que acababa de entrar agitado a la sala.

-Lo siento Hans pero… - tomó aire y se acercó a ellos quienes lo miraban expectantes. – Hans, rey Hiccup creo que tienen que saber esto.

Y desde la puerta por la que acababa de entrar el muchacho, vieron como tras él se encontraban Elsa y la esposa pelirroja de Hiccup.

Sus rostros se veían consternados. Y Hans pensó que esto no pintaba nada bien.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Momentos antes Elsa se encontraba junto a Waltz en el muelle de Berk. La reina estaba decidida en seguir a Hans, aunque éste lo hubiera prohibido, ella era parte de _esto_ también. Era objetivo de Svalbard por sus poderes que ese tal Drago necesitaba, y que Hans no la incluyera en la visita al rey de Berk la habia enfurecido.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea majestad. – intentaba convencerla Waltz, pero Elsa lo ignoró. Se colocó la capucha a pesar del clima cálido que se esparcía alrededor de Berk y siguió caminando.

-Entonces iré yo sola Waltz, acompáñame si así lo prefieres.

Elsa siguió avanzando saliendo del muelle con rumbo al castillo mientras era seguida por el menor. En el camino preguntó por el sendero más rápido para llegar hasta el castillo de Berk puesto que en su última visita tan sólo habia visitado una pequeña parte de ese reino, y el castillo no habia sido parte de eso.

Después de un rato andando bajo el rayo del sol, Elsa se sintió un poco sofocada. Habían estado caminando dentro de un bosque el cual al salir de ahí tendrían el castillo a poca distancia según la información de los aldeanos.

Y entonces, la forma de piedra del castillo ya se podía distinguir un poco, y Elsa paró un momento para tomar aire aliviada de encontrarse ya muy cerca de su objetivo.

-Este reino está más caluroso que la última vez, - se quejó la rubia. - debería de quitarme la capa.

-Ni lo piense su majestad – le espetó el menor. - Hans nos dijo que nos quedáramos en el barco y si nos descubre…

Pero una nueva presencia de pronto los hizo sobresaltarse:

-Desde este lado del castillo es muy difícil que puedan distinguirlos. Así que sí, podrías quitarte la capa. – Elsa y Waltz se volvieron rápidamente hacia la nueva voz tras ellos, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una mujer. – Claro, si así lo prefieres. – les sonrió tranquilizadoramente la chica de largo y alborotado cabello rojo. Elsa la miró un momento con curiosidad. Sus ropas eran elegantes y, a pesar de su despeinado cabello, sus rasgos eran finos. Y entonces se fijó en el emblema de sus doradas muñequeras dándose cuenta que le era extrañamente familiar.

-Muchas gracias por tu información, y espero disculpes nuestra intromisión. – Elsa le sonrió de igual forma mientras retiraba la capucha de su cabeza y revelaba su rostro.

La pelirroja se vio sorprendida al verla y entonces se presentó:

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mérida. – y extrañamente la rubia sintió que la chica le trasmitía una agradable confianza. – Mérida _Dunbroch._

_Un momento…_

-¿Dunbroch? – cuestionó entonces la reina sorprendida. Ahora comprendía esa extraña familiaridad que le hacía sentir. Era una _princesa_. La princesa del reino más poderoso del Norte para ser exactos. El emblema en sus muñequeras la delataba. Y ahora recordaba. – Sabia que ese cabello rojo me era tan familiar. – sonrió para el desconcierto de Mérida. – Las exportaciones de pieles de oso de tu reino siempre son las mejores. Aunque sólo he tenido el placer de conocer a tu padre, también he escuchado mucho de ti princesa Mérida, y de tus hermanos. – la susodicha parecía sorprendida y Elsa no pudo evitar decir todo aquello pues recordaba afablemente a su padre: el rey Fergus. - Oh, disculpa mis modales. - soltó una pequeña risilla al ver su expresión y continúo su presentación: – Soy Elsa de Arendell.

Mérida abrió los ojos.

-¿Reina Elsa de Arendell? – repitió la chica un poco exaltada, Elsa se dio cuenta que ahora parecía reconocerla. - Por supuesto. Ahora recuerdo. Mi padre me contó sobre su visita a Arendell un par de años atrás y también mencionó sobre los tratados comerciales que Arendell y Dunbroch pactaron desde entonces.

-Me alegra oír eso. – dijo Elsa con sinceridad rememorando su encuentro con el rey Fergus años atrás. – Tu reino fue uno de los primeros en reafirmar su alianza con Arendell hace cinco años, por eso siempre estaré muy agradecida. – después de lo que habia pasado con su reino años atrás, Elsa realmente se encontraba agradecida con los monarcas de Dunbroch quienes habían sido el primer reino en retomar su confianza para con ella y ayudar a Arendell en su prosperidad. – Espero que nuestros reinos sigan conviviendo armoniosamente como hasta ahora princesa Mérida. – se atrevió a decir mientras tomaba de las manos de la princesa pelirroja y apretaba su agarre animadamente. - Y en otras _circunstancias diferentes_, nosotras también. – y lo decía en serio, pues le hubiera gustado afianzar aún más la alianza que tenía con Dunbrch yendo a visitar a la familia real con anterioridad pero desde hace un mes las cosas no iban como ella quería. Y definitivamente esta no era la mejor manera, ella navegando en un barco pirata, para conocer a la primera princesa de Dunbroch.

-Por supuesto que sí reina Elsa. – contestó entusiasta la pelirroja.

-Sólo llámame Elsa. – continuo la rubia mientras retiraba sus manos, para entrelazarlas frente a su estómago. – creo que yo ya te he llamado por tu nombre varias veces.

-Está bien. – Mérida asintió sonriente. Y ahora sintiéndose con confianza, la pelirroja se aventuró a preguntar lo que parecía estaba carcomiendo su curiosidad por dentro. - Por cierto Elsa ¿qué hacen en Berk? Tengo entendido que también viajan junto al pirata Hawk. – cuestionó curiosa.

Entonces la rubia dio un profundo suspiro. Hans era una figura muy conocida en Berk, no le extrañaba que hasta la princesa Mérida hubiera escuchado de él en ese reino. Que pensándolo ahora ¿qué motivo tendría a la princesa el visitar Berk en estos momentos? Habia sido una curiosa coincidencia encontrarla cerca del castillo del rey dragón, pero entonces, inmediatamente Elsa relacionó su estancia ahí tal vez porque ambos reinos se encontraban haciendo alguna nueva alianza. Y eso sería sin lugar a dudas algo bueno, pensó, pues la reina tenía entendido que hasta hace poco Berk y Dunbroch no se llevaban especialmente bien. Hasta habia llegado a creer que habían entrado en una _pequeña guerra_. Sin embargo no estaba segura de _eso_ todavía. Además que las noticias de otros reinos no las escuchaba con regularidad, Elsa siempre se encontraba demasiado ocupada con Arendell y sus propios problemas como para preocuparse por los de los demás reinos del Norte. Para eso, era Anna quien siempre le llegaba con noticias nuevas sobre otros reinos, como lo habia sido con la invitación para el cumpleaños de la princesa de Corona, y agradecía enormemente la ayuda de Anna para todo lo que se refería a la socialización, invitaciones a eventos, o incluso nuevas relaciones y alianzas en puertas, que su hermana lograba con su abierta personalidad. Sin duda eso habia sido de gran ayuda para Arendell en esos últimos años.

-Así es. –decidió entonces hablar la rubia con la verdad. - He estado un tiempo fuera de mi reino y ahora Hans me llevara a él. – y al recordar todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de su pueblo y familia, su rostro se vio de pronto ensombrecido un poco por tristeza y frustración. Mientras cerraba levemente los puños a sus costados. – Tengo que regresar pronto. Tengo que protegerlo. – y aunque habia susurrado esto último, Elsa no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada. Desde lo sucedido en Tártaros, Svalbard ya era una amenaza inminente para ella, para su familia y reino. Tenía que ir a Arendell cuanto antes.

Fue entonces cuando Waltz, a un lado de ella, irrumpió carraspeando su garganta, haciendo que las dos chicas se volvieran hacia la pequeña figura aun encapuchada quien estuvo ahí todo este tiempo y de la cual se habían olvidado por completo.

-¡Oh, cierto! – se apresuró a hablar la rubia reina rápidamente, y volviéndose hacia su compañero habló: - Mérida, permíteme presentarte a Waltz. – presentó a la pequeña figura. – Él también nos acompaña en el barco. Por cierto Waltz, - se volvió ahora hacia él recordando entonces de dónde provenía el pelinegro. – ¿No es Dunbroch tu lugar de nacimiento?

Y con la presentación del menor, Elsa se dio cuenta como el semblante de la pelirroja cambiaba a uno curioso mientras examinaba al chico.

-¿Waltz? – repitió la princesa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Entonces el muchacho retiró su capucha hacia atrás, revelando un revoltoso cabello negro y unos peculiares ojos carmesí. Y Mérida se sorprendió al verlo y descubrir que se trataba de un hechicero. La mirada azul de la princesa brillo entonces al parecer intentando reconocer al menor, cosa que la rubia notó.

-Mucho gusto su majestad. – habia hablado ahora Waltz ante la aun sorprendida mirada de Mérida. – Aunque nunca llegue a conocer a la princesa en persona, mi abuela hablaba mucho sobre usted cuando yo era más joven. – continuó refiriéndose a ella, mientras Elsa los miraba expectante. Recordaba lo que Waltz le habia contado tiempo atrás sobre su abuela.

La pelirroja le dedicó una ansiosa sonrisa y le correspondió el saludo.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo a esa anciana. – soltó de pronto y el chico sonrió. – Creo que no podría olvidarla después de todo. – y dedicándole una mirada más tranquila, dirigió sus ojos azules hacia él. – En mi último encuentro con ella, hace poco más de un mes, me encargó que te dijera algo si es que algún día me encontraba contigo. Y – soltó un bufido divertido. – por extraño que parezca creí que solo habia sido una mala broma de la anciana, ¿pues cómo iba yo a poder encontrar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco? Además…

-¡Su majestad! – la interrumpió de pronto el chico al ver como la pelirroja comenzaba a desvariar sobre el tema.

-Oh, claro. – volvió en sí la chica sonriendo. – Lo que te tenía que decir. Ella me dio un mensaje, y estas fueron sus palabras: _la primavera llegó a su fin._ – concluyó para asombro del chico quien aún procesaba el mensaje. – Sin embargo, no entiendo. Ni siquiera estamos en primavera aun. Y luego está también _eso_. Me habló sobre destinos cruzados y precios ya pagados. ¿A caso tú comprendes algo sobre esto?

Pero cuando Mérida se volvió hacia él, éste ya no le prestaba atención. Su semblante habia cambiado lentamente de uno sorprendido a uno de ansiedad por las palabras de la pelirroja. Y Elsa sintió como un mal presentimiento nacía en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede Waltz? – preguntó al ver las reacciones del chico.

-Oh, dioses. Esto es problemático. – y sus ojos rojos se volvieron serios hacia las dos chicas frente a él. – Tengo que decirle a Hans.

Y dando media vuelta se dispuso a llegar al castillo.

-Espera Waltz. – lo detuvo la rubia preocupada. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle?

El chico se volvió a mirarlas un momento y después siguió su andar mientras Elsa lo perseguía junto a Mérida.

-Si la primavera llegó a su fin, – habló el chico siguiendo el camino hacia el castillo. – eso quiere decir que mi abuela está muerta. – Elsa ahogo un gemido tras su mano al escucharlo, Waltz se volvió hacia ellas seriamente. - Y ella era la única que _la_ protegía con la ayuda de tu collar – sus ojos escarlata se clavaron en Mérida. - y los poderosos sentimientos que estaban guardados en él durante tantas generaciones Dunbroch. Pero ahora mi abuela está muerta, y el collar ha sido regresado a su dueño. Ya no hay nada que pueda protegerla a _ella_.

Tras esas palabras y el desconcierto de ambas, Waltz les dio la espalda y prosiguió su marcha.

-¿Proteger a quien Waltz? – exigió saber entonces la pelirroja.

El pequeño hechicero siguió avanzando y ellas detrás de él, cuando respondió:

-A la princesa de Corona.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-Waltz habla más despacio. – exigió el pirata. – Y explícanos que tiene que ver la princesa de Corona en esto.

Después de que el pequeño hechicero entrara presuroso a la sala, con Mérida y Elsa detrás de él, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente tratando de explicar lo que momentos antes se encontraba hablando con Elsa y Mérida.

Pero ni Hiccup ni Hans pudieron entenderle una palabra. Tan sólo leves conceptos que giraban en torno a la princesa de Corona. Fue entonces que los dos fruncieron las cejas.

El menor suspiró y se decidió a hablarles desde el principio.

-La princesa Mérida me trajo un mensaje de parte de mi abuela desde los bosques de Dunbroch – los castaños se volvieron hacia Mérida y ésta asintió su cabeza confirmando.

-_La bruja de los bosques._ – inquirió Hans al recordar su visita a la bruja hace tres años en donde se habia llevado a su pequeño nieto hechicero consigo a altamar.

-Mi abuela habia puesto un hechizo protector sobre la princesa de Corona con ayuda de la reliquia familiar de Dunbroch que Mérida habia intercambiado con ella hace tiempo. – prosiguió el menor informando a Hans y Elsa de esa situación que les era desconocida. – Pero el collar ha sido devuelto a su dueño y mi abuela ha fallecido. Es por eso que ahora la princesa de Corona corre peligro.

-¿Por qué Waltz? – habló ahora el domador de dragones. – ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a la princesa?

El chico suspiró pesadamente.

-Tal vez esto es algo que no deban saber, puesto que se trata del secreto de un reino. – al escucharlo no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendidos. – El secreto del reino de Corona.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waltz miró a cada presente en esa habitación a los ojos. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos. A excepción de su capitán, eran regentes de reconocidos reinos y sabía las buenas amistades y alianzas que ellos tenían con el reino de Corona. Aunque era un secreto que su abuela le habia confiado, sabía que podía contarles la verdad acerca de eso. Así que se dispuso a continuar con su relato. Después de todo lo que habían averiguado en Tártaros y lo que la princesa Mérida le habia confesado acerca de su abuela, ahora cada uno de los presentes estaba involucrado en esto.

-El secreto que Corona ha guardado por tantos años es sobre su princesa. – siguió el chico, y a la mente de Elsa se vino el recuerdo de la invitación de Corona por la que en un principio Elsa habia decidido partir de Arendell para crear un vínculo más fuerte con ellos. - Ya que ella es la flor de la inmortalidad.

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida rememorando entonces la charla que habían tenido con los duendes durante su estadía en Tártaros. _La flor elige a su portador. _Habían dicho. _La leyenda era cierta._

-¿La flor de la inmortalidad? ¡¿La leyenda de Corona?! – soltó entonces el pirata fuera de sí, siendo el primero en reaccionar a lo que acababan de revelar. Y Elsa entendió el por qué. El también recordó lo que Dugan y Tala les habían dicho. – ¿Me estás diciendo que el estúpido cuento de hadas que _Eugene_ ha perseguido todo este tiempo es_ real_?

Waltz asintió a su capitán.

-Años atrás cuando la princesa estaba a punto de nacer, la reina de Corona sufrió una recaída. –comenzó a relatar el pequeño hechicero. - Estaba a punto de perder su vida y con ella al bebé. Al no encontrar nada en Corona que pudiera ayudarla, fue cuando recurrieron a mi abuela. A la bruja de los bosques de Dunbroch. En ese entonces la magia de mi abuela se habia hecho popular por los diferentes reinos del Norte. Y al recurrir los reyes a ella, mi abuela les dio entonces la flor de la inmortalidad que ella habia tenido en su posesión durante años. Para así prolongar la vida de la moribunda reina y que la princesa pudiera nacer sana. Lo que nunca imaginaron es que la flor se transmitiría a la princesa y rencarnaría en ella. Fue entonces cuando los reyes tuvieron miedo. La princesa habia nacido con un gran poder que si éste salía a la luz podría ser demasiado peligroso para ella. Fue entonces cuando un día su miedo se hizo realidad. – el menor hizo una leve pausa. – Antes de esto, primero déjenme hablarles sobre la hermana de mi abuela. Su nombre es _Gothel_, y al contrario que mi abuela, Gothel nació sin magia alguna. Era por eso que siempre intentó hacerse con el poder de la flor que custodiaba mi abuela. Pero al saber que se la habia entregado al reino de Corona, y saber que ahora ese poder yacía en la recién nacida princesa, Gothel se dispuso a robar a la bebé. Pues si tenía a la princesa, tendría el poder de la flor entero a su disposición. –las dos mujeres presentes taparon sus bocas con asombro. – Por supuesto no pudo salirse con la suya y Gothel desapareció sin que mi abuela supiera más de ella. Después de eso los reyes volvieron a recurrir a ella pidiendo protección para la princesa. Mi abuela así lo hizo – suspiró melancólico. - hasta su muerte.

El relato terminó y entonces Hans frunció sus cejas con una mano sobre su mentón, analizando lo dicho por su pequeño hechicero. No era coincidencia que _ese nombre_ saliera de nuevo después de haberlo escuchado de la boca de Svalbard durante su último enfrentamiento. E incluso no podía culpar a Waltz por ocultarle esa verdad, después de todo no era su secreto, era de su abuela. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¿Gothel? – se dirigió entonces al menor para despejar sus dudas. – ¿Así es como se llama la hermana de tu abuela? – el hechicero asintió. – _Joder_ – su semblante se endureció y sus puños se apretaron a sus costados. – Ahora tiene sentido.

-¿De qué hablas Hans? – inquirió el jinete de dragón hacia él.

Hans se dispuso a aclararse:

-_Gothel_ – continuó. - así se llama la supuesta hechicera de Corona que estaba ayudando a Drago en un principio. Pero al parecer ella tiene sus propios planes. Si lo que Waltz nos contó es verdad, tengo mis razones para pensar que usara a la princesa de Corona como recipiente para el hechizo de dragón. Por eso traicionó a Drago. Ahora ya tiene su propio recipiente y quiere ese poder para ella sola.

Claro, ahora toda esta situación tenía sentido para el pirata. El caza recompensas quería a Elsa para soportar el hechizo de dragón, y la bruja de Corona quiere a la princesa para lo mismo. Cada uno tenía su propio y funesto plan, y si no fuera porque Svalbard era un imbécil al intentar hacerse con la reina de las nieves, Drago estaría muy cerca de cumplirlo.

Entonces Hans se volvió hacia su amigo castaño y se dio cuenta como éste comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación igualmente. Su ceño se fruncía furiosamente.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Eugene.- inquirió el joven rey posando sus ojos en Hans. - Mandare un mensaje en _Furtivo_ cuanto antes explicándole todo y…

-Hiccup – pero el pirata lo interrumpió al ver como el rey comenzaba a desesperarse. Su semblante era calculador y serio al volverse hacia su amigo. – Manda un mensaje a los reyes de Corona. – los ojos del jinete se abrieron de pronto asombrados. – Envía tu sello real, con urgencia. Después de todo se trata de su hija. Si sólo avisamos a Eugene, los reyes no podrán tomar en serio la palabra de un simple guardia real. Pero si tú los alertas de esta amenaza, obraran diferente. Al menos podremos ser de ayuda en eso. – hizo una pausa esperando a que Hiccup comprendiera sus palabras. - Abrumarte con esta información no nos ayudara de nada. – le previno Hans al notar las reacciones que su amigo jinete estaba a punto de hacer. – Además, sólo es una anciana mujer resentida por poder. – sonrió socarrón. – No es nada con lo que Eugene no haya lidiado antes.

Hiccup sonrió un poco.

-Tienes razón. – se tranquilizó entonces al darse cuenta del razonamiento adecuado que tenían las palabras de su amigo pirata. – Además nosotros tenemos nuestra propia labor.

Hans le dedicó un gesto afirmativo pues era verdad. Hiccup ahora tenía que ocuparse de Drago en su escondite. Y Hans se encargaría de Svalbard, mientras Eugene hacia algo con esa anciana ambiciosa en Corona. Con esto las amenazas serian eliminadas rápidamente. Ya nadie correría peligro.

Los dos castaños estaban tan ensimismados en su charla que se habían olvidado por completo de las dos mujeres presentes en la habitación. Y al escuchar la voz demandante de la mayor de ellas, se volvieron sorprendidos:

-Hans.- habia hablado la rubia reina quien habia escuchado todo en silencio hasta ese momento. Pero ahora su ansia la impulsó a hablar: – Quiero que me lleves a Arendell. – lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Ahora mismo.

Hans la miró sin expresión en su rostro por unos momentos, ahora era imposible el evitar lo inevitable. Elsa tenía que volver. Y algo dentro de él, que intentaba ignorar, se desmoronaba poco a poco.

-Oh, reina Elsa. – Hiccup fue quien habló ahora sorprendido. Parecía un poco apenado mientras se acercaba a la rubia y daba sus saludos formales. Al verlo, Mérida reprimió una risa. – Por favor disculpe mis modales, es un placer tenerla en Berk. – habló sincero el castaño apoyando después su mirada en Mérida. Ciertamente la reina de las nieves desprendía un aura poderosa.

Elsa se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa y mirada cortés, pero sin dejar ver lo que pensaba realmente. Aunque no eran las circunstancias que hubiera querido para conocer al rey de dragones y poder formar alguna alianza con él, Elsa se dispuso a hablarle con la verdad:

-Siempre he tenido en estima a su reino, rey Hiccup. – comenzó entonces la rubia. - Aunque no habia tenido el placer de conocerlo personal y adecuadamente, debo admitir que sí lo he tenido en conocer a algunos de sus dragones en cierto barco pirata. – Hans la vio y rodó los ojos. – Nunca me hubiera imaginado que un joven rey, famoso alrededor de los reinos del Norte por domar dragones, tuviera amistades con _piratas._ – Veía como el jinete sonreía nervioso ante su presencia, y entonces Elsa sonrió comprensible. – Pero – continúo suavizando su rostro. – ya veo el _por qué_.

Vio como el rey de Berk quedaba por unos momentos conmocionado, y la reina se atrevió entonces a tomar una de sus manos. Continuó:

-Mis palabras son las mismas que le profese a Mérida anteriormente. Espero que nuestros reinos sigan conviviendo pacíficamente, y nosotros en circunstancias diferentes también.

Correspondiendo al gesto de la mano de Elsa y dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, el rey dragón habló:

-Será un honor para Berk, reina Elsa. – y para sorpresa de la rubia, el rey dragón habia tomado a la princesa Mérida de la cintura mientras hablaba: – Y para Mérida y para mi será un honor tenerla de aliada…

\- Y de amiga. – terminó la pelirroja por el castaño.

En ese preciso momento un ligero rubor nació en la perlada piel de Elsa y una de sus manos cubrió su boca con un gesto de asombro.

\- N-No tenía idea – habló entre balbuceos. – Que ustedes dos…

Y entonces la estridente carcajada de Hans se escuchó desde sus espaldas.

-Que refrescante es ver una expresión diferente a la helada habitual que siempre tiene, su majestad.

-¡Hans! – le recriminó furiosa la rubia, olvidándose por completo de la intensa situación que habían tenido hasta el momento. – Si tenías este conocimiento, al menos pudiste haberme informado. - y volviéndose un poco avergonzada hacia la pareja de Berk, habló tranquilamente: - Rey Hiccup, Mérida disculpen mi confusión y es que no tenía idea. – y sonriéndoles soltó un: - Enhorabuena por su unión. – después de eso Elsa se acercó al molesto pirata enfrascándose en una ardiente conversación la cual no habían tenido desde que habían partido de Tártaros.

Al verlos discutir, los reyes de Berk se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia el joven hechicero, sus miradas llenas de curiosidad por lo que pasaba con esos dos. Y para decepción de los monarcas, el pequeño hechicero tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente pues para él era normal el verlos así.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Partieron de Berk despidiéndose de sus amigos monarcas y prometiéndole Hans a Hiccup que en cuanto se encargara de Svalbard le haría llegar noticias suyas.

Lo que Hans nunca pudo imaginar fue que su amigo jinete no recibiría noticias suyas muy pronto, y la única vez que oiría algo sobre el temido pirata Hawk sería la noticia de su muerte.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**Jajaja pequeño spoiler con esa última oración. Pero bueno, creo recordaran el epilogo de mi caballero dragón donde sale la noticia de la muerte del pirata Hawk. Más adelante veremos qué tan serio es eso. ¿Realmente creen que mataría a nuestro héroe? Juejue bueno muy pronto lo sabrán. Los siguientes dos y últimos capítulos se vienen el clímax y desenlace de la historia. Y el capítulo 16 sería el epilogo y ya terminaríamos. **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado de esta lectura, y subiré más rápido los demás, debido a que ya tengo la historia terminada. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, y seguir este proyecto. :D**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. ¡Abrazo! **_

_**Ciaociao ;* **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola, hola! :D **_

_**Reportándome con otro capítulo, de los últimos ya. **_

_**¡Disfruten la lectura! **_

_**Nos leemos abajo ;)**_

**Capítulo 14**

Después de salir de Berk, ahora se encontraban más cerca de arribar a Arendell, llevaban todo un día navegando y al menos les tomaría otro día más el llegar a su destino, pero si el viento seguía a su favor podrían llegar incluso mañana mismo. Y Elsa se encontraba nerviosa. Estaba cerca de su hogar, y también más cerca de separase del pirata.

Era entrada la noche cuando Elsa se acercó entonces a Hans en el timón. En todo el día desde que habían salido de Berk el pirata habia estado navegando _el Venganza_ en el timón y Elsa no se habia acercado a él desde entonces.

Se acomodó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Y después de un largo silencio, el castaño habló sorprendiéndola:

-Hice enviar un mensaje a tu hermana en Arendell

-¿Cómo?- reaccionó algo confundida por esa acción.

-Le pedí un favor a Hiccup. – prosiguió Hans. - Si su dragón mensajero enviaba un pergamino con su sello real a Arendell, después de todo este tiempo, tu hermana estaría más tranquila al saber que estas bien y de regreso a casa. Si todo sale como esperamos, mañana por la mañana talvez estarán en el muelle esperándote. –apretó su agarre al timón. - Sólo aguarda un poco más.

La reina asintió comprendiendo, y su pecho se estremeció al saber que a pesar de haber discutido en Berk, también se habia preocupado por ella.

-¿Que pasara contigo? – soltó entonces sin pensar.

El pelirrojo frunció las cejas y su expresión se volvió dura.

-Me iré Elsa. – sentenció. - En cuanto vea que estas a salvo en tu reino, iré tras el imbécil de Svalbard para asegurarme que ya no sea una amenaza para ti. – su semblante se ablandó tan sólo un poco al continuar, pero la sombra sobre sus ojos se posó férrea al hablar: - Yo lo fui una vez para ti y tu reino, al menos déjame hacer esto. Déjame compensarlo.

Elsa sabía lo que Hans deseaba. Desde que conoció su pasado y su verdad, sabía que intentaba arreglar de algún modo lo que habia hecho, o estado a punto de hacer, con ella y Arendell en el pasado. Pero, a pesar de esas nuevas intenciones que el pirata tenia, Elsa no podía dejar de sentirse apesadumbrada por él.

-Entonces no te volveré a ver.

-No- dijo rotundo y renuente al hablar, cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño. Hans comenzaba a cerrarse y portarse adusto con ella de nuevo. - Será mejor para ambos que me marche. Tu vida de reina te espera en Arendell, mientras yo seguiré siendo el temido pirata que navega el Norte. – la vio por unos momentos en los que Elsa no pudo descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño, y entonces su verde mirada se desvió al continuar: - Lo que vivimos… _juntos _\- soltó lentamente. - quedara en el _pasado._

Y eso bastó para que Elsa enfureciera. Tal vez sabía que no podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por él puesto que como reina sería un acto egoísta, pero aun así Elsa no podía dejar de sentirse furiosa, y sobretodo dolida, por esas palabras.

-¿Así es como terminaremos esto? – soltó entonces furiosa sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Después de todo lo que tomaste de mí? ¿De haberte conocido en realidad, de hacerme desearte – _amarte,_ se dijo internamente. – ahora solo terminara en otro recuerdo más de tu _culposo pasado_?

Sus ojos azules chispeaban apasionados, y Hans la miró de pronto afligido para consternación de la reina.

-No sigas, majestad. – su voz salió gruesa y ansiosa. - No me pidas más. Mis sentimientos por ti son tan absurdamente fuertes que solo quisiera volver a tomarte conmigo, darle vuelta al barco, y no soltarte jamás. Pero _no puedo_ Elsa. – su rostro se vio ensombrecido por su cabello. - Perdí ese derecho al intentar asesinarte tiempo atrás. Las personas se equivocan al llamar monstruos a criaturas inocentes como tú y Klaus quienes nacen con magia, cuando en realidad los verdaderos monstruos somos nosotros los humanos quienes asesinamos por miedo, venganza, furia… por un impulso estúpido de no comprender a lo que nos enfrentamos. – volvió su rostro ahora decido hacia ella. – Así que ahora tan sólo déjame compensar todo lo que hice años atrás, déjame proteger a la persona que más _atesoro. _Déjame _protegerte_ Elsa.

Y a pesar de que habia sentido y comprendido cada palabra, Elsa no se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento reconfortante. No estaba de acuerdo con el pirata, y eso lo dejó reflejado en su voz:

-¡No! - sentenció un poco fuerte haciendo que Hans la mirara sorprendido. - Estoy harta de que quieran _protegerme._ Lo han hecho desde que nací con estos poderes. – miró sus manos. - Mis padres me protegían de ellos por el miedo que les tenía al no controlarlos. Y aun en su muerte lo estaban haciendo hasta el final. – cerró sus manos en puños. - Anna también lo sigue haciendo, incluso después de lo sucedido hace cinco años cuando lo único que pude hacer fue liberarlos y esconderme tras un castillo de hielo, Anna no me ha dejado sola. Pero ya no más. – lo miró decidida. - Tú hiciste que me diera cuenta que tenía que enfrentarlos, que tenía que hacerme responsable de lo que _era._ – una ventisca comenzó a nacer alrededor de ellos. – Y esta _soy yo_. Ya no lamentare esta carga, este regalo que se me dio… - y sonriendo engreída mientras controlaba la ventisca con una mano dijo: – Gracias a eso no hay nada que la reina de las nieves no pueda reclamar como suyo. – tras terminar sus palabras, tomó al sorprendido pirata por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras la nieve seguía cayendo a su alrededor.

Al separarse, el castaño no pudo aguantar una sonora carcajada por la acción de la reina mientras ésta lo miraba expectante.

-Creo que el convivir tanto tiempo con un pirata te ha hecho parecerte a uno. – habló cariñosamente sarcástico al recordar como aquellas últimas palabras que la rubia habia dicho, él mismo se las habia dedicado cuando la secuestró.

Hans la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Estaba amaneciendo cuando Elsa se separó del beso para reclamar sus palabras, pero entonces un movimiento en el horizonte la hizo ponerse en alerta. El castaño lo notó y se volvió hacia donde la rubia miraba. Y toda la satisfacción que habia sentido momentos antes al confesarse a la rubia de esa manera, desapareció. En cambio la preocupación combinado con la furia comenzó a invadirlo. Svalbard se acercaba a ellos, pero no venía solo.

Cinco flotillas acompañaban al buque de Svalbard, y si no fuera porque el sol ya habia traído su luz a lo alto del cielo no habia podido distinguir lo que lo acompañaba desde el mar. Una especie de enorme serpiente marina asomaba la cabeza mientras nadaba al lado de los buques. Y Hans entonces temió por Elsa y sus hombres. Arendell ya se reflejaba cerca del _Venganza_, y el involucrar a Arendell en la batalla contra Svalbard ahora era inevitable.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Anna y Kristoff recibieron la misiva que traía un pequeño dragón verde, el cual provenía del rey de Berk, quedaron completamente estupefactos. Pero al leer entonces lo que la carta contenía, entonces Anna sintió un gran alivio.

Elsa se encontraba bien.

Después de casi más de un mes sin saber de ella, ahora su hermana regresaba a Arendell. El rey de Berk le avisaba que regresaría acompañada de un amigo el cual la habia ayudado todo ese tiempo, y Anna entonces sintió interés por aquello. Lo último que habia sabido de su hermana cuando ésta partió hacia Corona tiempo atrás, era que el temido pirata Hawk habia abordado el buque de Arendell y la habia secuestrado. Después de eso, Silver el capitán del barco en el que Elsa habia navegado, habia regresa a Arendell junto a Kai informándole de lo sucedido y alegando que en el camino se habían encontrado con el príncipe de Svalbard quien prometió ir tras la búsqueda de la reina. Anna de igual forma no se habia sentido tan confiada con eso, así que ella misma mando a otro barco por el mar del Norte en busca de su hermana. Pero claro, en todo ese tiempo no habían tenido noticia alguna. Hasta la tarde de ayer en el que ese extraño dragón verde habia entrado por el castillo y habia arrojado de sus fauces un pergamino enrollado.

Aunque Arendell no tenía algún trato con Berk, tanto Anna como Elsa tenían en mente el intentar una alianza con ese reino más adelante. Y ahora que parecía que habían ayudado a su hermana a regresar a casa, Anna sin duda estaría muy agradecía y emocionada por poder compartir una alianza entre ambos reinos. Pero por ahora primero estaba Elsa, a quien moría profundamente por ver.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Anna se dispuso a ir hacia el puerto a esperar el barco que traía a Elsa de regreso. Y junto a Kristoff, quien la reprendió por dar saltitos de excitación en su avanzado estado de embarazo, Olaf, Kai, Gerda y un número de guardias reales, se encontraban ahora en la orilla del muelle viendo como un gran barco se acercaba hasta Arendell. Y al divisar como una enorme tormenta de nieve pareció envolverlo, Anna se dio cuenta emocionada que de hecho se trataba de su hermana. Pero entonces algo que se encontraba un poco más lejano al barco en el que venía Elsa, llamó su atención. Y ahogando un gemido de conmoción con su mano al ver de qué se trataba, Anna habló:

-Los persiguen. – confirmó.

Kristoff a un lado de ella, se puso alerta y distinguió entonces lo que la pelirroja habia dicho.

Frunció sus rubias cejas y luego se dirigió a uno de los guardias reales.

-Alerta al puerto. Saca a toda persona de aquí y estén listos para cuando el barco llegue. ¡Rápido!

-¡Sí señor!

El movimiento en el puerco se hizo entonces estridente conforme los habitantes salían apresurados al ver como el barco rodeado de nieve se acercaba, y tras él una flotilla que lo perseguía.

-¿Kristoff que está pasando? – preguntó entonces una preocupada Anna. Temía por su hermana y por lo que estaba sucediendo a lo lejos en el mar.

El rubio tomó su mano fuertemente y la tranquilizó.

-No lo sé Anna. Pero lo que sea que se nos presente, tenemos que apoyar a Elsa.

La pelirroja asintió decidida. Eso era algo indudablemente cierto. Lo que sea que Elsa hubiera vivido en ese tiempo, Anna estaría de su lado. Eso es lo que hacia la familia, y no la dejaría sola.

**o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Oh no! ¡A mi reino no!

Después de ver como Svalbard se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, Elsa se acercó a la punta del barco y, alzando sus manos al aire, comenzó a congelar el agua del mar que _el Venganza_ dejaba atrás. Galder junto a su flotilla y esa horrible bestia se encontraban ya a unos metros de distancia de ellos, al menos con el agua congelada del mar lo atrasarían un poco mientras ellos seguían acercándose al puerto de Arendell.

Los hombres de Hans se habían movido rápidamente tras las órdenes de su capitán al divisar la amenaza frente a ellos y Hans, en el timón, se volvió hacia la reina quien seguía lanzado de su magia.

-Elsa me acercare todo lo que pueda al muelle, pero no anclare. No podemos dejar que esa _cosa_ se acerque al reino. – habló entre el ajetreo de sus hombres y la ventisca de nieve. Elsa se volvió seria hacia él. – Una vez ahí, desciende lo más rápido que puedas y alerta a tu reino. Mientras tanto yo distraeré a la bestia con mi barco. Mis hombres se pueden encargar de los de Svalbard.

-Alertare a la guardia real, son demasiados hombres para una sola tripulación de piratas.- alegó.

A pesar de todo el alboroto alrededor, Hans sonrió engreído.

-No temas cariño, de peores situaciones hemos salido.

Y Elsa se permitió sonreír.

-Sólo ten cuidado. – susurró, pero Hans alcanzo a oírla. Habían llegado ya al puerto y Elsa comenzó a crear un camino de hielo que la haría bajar del barco y llegar a tierra firme mientras el Venganza daba media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

-Elsa- habló entonces Hans acercándose rápidamente a ella mientras ésta se disponía a bajar del barco por la rampa de hielo. –No me retractaré de lo que he dicho. Ni de mis _sentimientos_ por ti. – la rubia abrió los ojos. – Sé que no quieres ser protegida – y tomando de sus manos, se las llevó a sus labios plantando un casto beso. – así que será un placer luchar _al lado_ de la persona que _amo._ – y robándole un rápido beso de sus labios, la alejó de él dándole un ligero empujón. La reina cayó por la resbaladilla de hielo mientras, aun en su estupor, gritaba su nombre.

Hans dio media vuelta sin volverse. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que bajaría con Elsa hacia Arendell y la protegería de todo. Pero se contuvo. Ella era la reina de Arendell y tenía que proteger a su reino. Así que él haría su parte. Protegería aquello que no habia podido proteger años atrás. Aunque ya no tuviera el derecho de quedarse al lado de la persona que amaba para siempre, al menos en este momento lo haría. La amaba lo suficiente para salvar el reino y familia que ella amaba, y no importaba si para ello tenía que haber un sacrificio de su parte.

Se volvió hacia sus hombres ladrando ordenes al ver como a lo lejos Svalbard con sus cañones comenzaba a romper el hielo que Elsa habia creado a su alrededor, y entonces la larga bestia surgió de nuevo de entre el mar y pedazos de hielo rotos.

-¡Joder! – soltó mientras comenzaba a maniobrar _el Venganza._

Hans se habia dado cuenta que esa enorme bestia en realidad era un dragón de mar. Y podía estar completamente seguro que ese bastardo príncipe lo estaba controlando quizá con alguna ayuda que Drago le brindó. Gruñó entre dientes. Maldito fuera ese bastardo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Elsa cayó a la superficie congelada del mar, se incorporó y siguió corriendo hacia el muelle, congelando sus pasos alrededor. Al llegar ahí entonces se dio cuenta de algo. El puerto estaba vacío, y sintió un enorme alivio por eso. Con lo que estaba sucediendo temía que los pobladores sufrieran algún daño, pero eso ya no sería así. Y entonces escuchó su nombre:

-¡Elsa!

Anna se acercaba a ella con felicidad y lágrimas reflejadas en su rostro. Cuando la tuvo enfrente entonces la rodeó con sus brazos y su abultado estómago.

-¡Oh Elsa, cuanto me alegro de que estés bien!

La pelirroja la abrazó fuertemente y llenó de besos sus mejillas. Después de un rato Elsa la apartó unos centímetros de ella.

-Anna perdón por preocuparlos – habló sincera al ver como Kristoff también se acercaba a ellas y las abrazaba de igual forma. - Pero ahora… - dijo entonces al ver la batalla en el mar semi congelado. Luego se volvió seria hacia Kristoff y su porte del deber de reina afloró. – Kristoff necesitamos a la guardia.

El rubio asintió.

-Ya mande el aviso en cuanto vimos a los barcos entrar a la costa. No les faltara mucho para llegar. – informó. – También despejamos el puerto y llevamos a las personas a la ciudad. Los hombres que nos acompañaban para tu llegada están dispersos por el muelle por si los demás barcos intentan anclar y atacar.

-Gracias – soltó la rubia entonces aliviada al escuchar que al parecer todo estaba bajo control. Luego su mirada se volvió preocupada hacia el mar, y regresó a ver a Anna y Kristoff con decisión en sus ojos. – Kristoff – demandó. – lleva a Anna al castillo, en su estado es peligroso tenerla aquí.

-Pero Elsa… - comenzó la chica a debatir.

-No – esta vez fue Kristoff quien la interrumpió, y se volvió hacia ella con cariño. – Elsa tiene razón Anna - y tomando sus manos con delicadeza, continuó. – Tenemos que pensar en la seguridad del bebé. Yo los protegeré - besó sus manos, y Elsa sintió una estremecedora ternura al verlos y recordarle lo que hace poco el pirata habia hecho. – No me perdonaría jamás si algo te pasara.

-Anna – habló entonces la rubia tomando de igual forma una de sus manos. – Yo tampoco lo haría, así que por favor ve a resguardarte al catillo.

La pelirroja ahogó un sollozó y asintiendo con su cabeza abrazó a Elsa por el cuello.

-Me alegra que estés bien hermana. - le confesó aun entre sus brazos. – Todo este tiempo creí que ese horrible pirata te habia hecho algo.

Elsa acarició la cabeza de Anna y sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-En realidad creo que nunca estuve en peligro Anna, así que deja de preocuparte. – habló confiada y Anna se separó de ella para dirigirse entonces hacia el carruaje que la llevaría a ella y Olaf al castillo. –Ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a Hans a derrotar a Svalbard – Elsa se habia vuelto hacia el mar y la imagen que vio no le gusto para nada. – No dejare que ese idiota se salga con la suya.

-Un momento ¿has dicho _Hans_? – Anna se veía conmocionada al escuchar a la rubia. Pero Elsa ya no le prestaba atención, su mirada azul se perdía ceñuda en el horizonte viendo la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Y entonces dio media vuelta para andar hacia el mar. – Dijo Hans ¿no es así? – siguió Anna preocupada ahora hacia Kristoff quien parecía de igual forma sorprendido.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Te explicare después! – escuchó como la rubia le hablaba mientras salía corriendo hacia el muelle dejándolos atrás.

Anna, aun conmocionada y preocupada, se dirigió hacia su rubio esposo una vez más.

-¿Hans es el pirata que la secuestró? ¿Siempre fue Hans? – habló temblorosa. Kristoff se encogió de hombros igual de sorprendido mientras ayudaba a Anna a subir al carruaje. – Kristoff cuídala, por favor – suplicó antes de subir. – No dejes que nada le pase, que nadie le haga daño.

El rubio la miró serio y asintió mientras plantaba un beso en la frente de su esposa y se volvía hacia Olaf quien siempre habia estado dentro del carruaje esperando por su creadora.

-Cuídala amigo.- le encargó.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo alegre. – Pero ¿y Elsa? Tenía preparada una sorpresa para ella. – habló después algo decepcionado.

Anna lo tranquilizó y el carruaje partió hacia el castillo mientras Kristoff regresaba al muelle. Algo habia pasado con la reina de las nieves en ese tiempo y el rubio estaba seguro que el nombre de Hans que habia soltado la reina no era casualidad. Ese hombre tenía algo que ver en todo esto, _otra vez._

Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro si era para bien, o para mal.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La guardia de Arendell habia llegado a tiempo para cuando los barcos de Svalbard arribaron al muelle y sus hombres bajaron a confrontar. Elsa esquivaba el combatir con los hombres en la tierra para llegar al mar. _El Venganza_ aún se veía en medio del mar de hielo, el buque de Svalbard frente a él, y la bestia a un lado. Y al parecer Hans tenía problemas con esa bestia. _El Venganza_ arrojaba de sus cañones a la serpiente mientras la tripulación luchaba sobre la cubierta contra los hombres de Svalbard, y entonces Elsa se apresuró a acercarse _al Venganza._

El mar seguía congelado por su magia en unas secciones mientras, en otras, grandes trozos de hielos rotos flotaban a la deriva. Con cada paso que daba sobre el mar, Elsa lo congelaba llegando rápidamente a la escena de la batalla. Entonces no pudo evitar que sus poderes congelaran el resto del agua en la que aun flotaban ambos barcos y el dragón serpiente quedó atrapado en medio del hielo, con la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua bajo el hielo y la otra en la superficie. El dragón rugió por su repentina inmovilidad y los hombres de Hans salieron entonces hacia la superficie congelada. Hacia el nuevo terreno que ahora les daba la situación.

Galder bajó de su propio barco junto al resto de sus hombres y, en medio del espacio entre un barco y el otro, la lucha de Hawk y Svalbard comenzó. Elsa se dirigió hacia ahí al divisar a lo lejos a Hans, pero en ese momento una voz la detuvo.

-¡Elsa!

Kristoff la seguía desde atrás, al parecer desde el muelle, y eso la sorprendió. Frunció sus cejas.

-Kristoff ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a protegerte – confesó. – Se lo prometí a Anna. – y mirando la escena a la distancia soltó: - Además no pienso dejarte luchar sola contra…_esa cosa_. –habló refiriéndose a la serpiente quien seguía retorciéndose sobre el hielo.

Elsa sonrió por sus palabras no extrañándole que Anna quisiera protegerla, de nuevo. A pesar de ser ella la hermana mayor, y la portadora de magia, siempre habia sido Anna la insistente en querer protegerla a ella.

-¿Que planeas hacer? – preguntó luego Kristoff sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban a unos metros de la batalla y Elsa quedó por un rato pensativa. – Creo que les has dado una ventaja al atrapar a la bestia con el hielo, pero será cuestión de tiempo para que pueda zafarse de ahí.

-Sí – concordó la rubia. - Tenemos que deshacernos de la bestia terminando con Svalbard primero. Es un dragón de agua, estoy segura que lo está controlando de alguna forma. – se apresuró a decir, pues en su viaje habia conocido a los dragones y a su regente, sabía que no eran tan malos como los hacían parecer.

-Entonces Svalbard es nuestro enemigo – confirmó el rubio. – Nunca me lo imagine.

La reina sonrió.

-Y todavía no les he explicado nada.

Kristoff tomó la familiar hacha con la que cortaba hielo, la cual colgaba de su espalda, y sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, será mejor que ayudemos. Aunque aun no entiendo del todo, estamos de tu lado Elsa.- la reina sabía que se refería a él y Anna, y por un momento Elsa pensó que tal vez comprenderían su situación con Hans. Después de todo eran su familia.

La rubia asintió decidida y agradecida por esa confianza, y entonces se acercaron a la batalla.

Kristoff comenzó a luchar reconociendo a su enemigo y Elsa lo dejó atrás mientras se disponía a buscar a Hans. No lo veía en medio del ajetreo, tan sólo sus hombres contra los de Svalbard. La criatura se retorcía a la distancia un poco más lejos de donde los piratas se encontraban luchando y al moverse sacudía de a poco la superficie de hielo que habia creado con su poder. Elsa gruñó, el hielo no duraría mucho. Volvió a embestir con su pie contra el suelo congelado para crear otra enorme capa de hielo alrededor de los barcos y el monstruo, pero entonces Elsa se dio cuenta que ésta no habia sido tan gruesa como la primera. Sus poderes se iban debilitando y se maldijo por eso. Necesitaba recuperar energías para ello, pero ahora no era el momento indicado.

Quitándose a unos hombres de encima con su magia, Elsa siguió adentrando en la batalla y entonces diviso a Hans a la distancia, muy cerca de donde la criatura se encontraba rugiendo por salir. Pero no estaba solo, se encontraba en un intenso duelo con Galder. Waltz a unos metros de ellos, salió entonces corriendo hacia ella sorprendido al verla.

-¡Reina! –gritó entre los rugidos y sacudidas del dragón quien movió unos centímetros la superficie de hielo haciendo que ambos se tambalearan un poco. – El hielo fue de gran ayuda, la serpiente por poco nos come vivos.

-Waltz el hielo no durara mucho tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo ansiosa por las terribles sacudidas que el drogan seguía dando mientras veía como a unos metros Galder se lanzaba con su espada contra Hans.

-El capitán se está encargando de eso, el dragón responde a Galder gracias a un instrumento mágico. No es coincidencia que solo lo obedezca a él. Son instrumentos de hechicero muy utilizados en el mercado negro, por fortuna sabia acerca de ellos y la manera de deshacernos de él. – entonces miró preocupado el duelo que el pirata estaba teniendo. – Pero el capitán no ha podido hacerse con él. El príncipe lo lleva alrededor del cuello, pero Hans no ha podido acercarse. El capitán se ve cansado - soltó en un susurro ansioso. - y Svalbard lleva ventaja.

Elsa miró el duelo con furia en sus ojos. Waltz tenía razón, Hans se veía exhausto después de la huida maratónica de Tártaros hasta Berk y después a Arendell. El pirata no habia descansado en todo ese tiempo y sus energías reservadas se estaban acabando. Mientras Svalbard, con más hombres y una bestia, llevaba ventaja por mucho. Elsa apretó los puños a sus costados. Ella también estaba disminuyendo en sus poderes, habia usado bastante ya y parecía que esa criatura se escaparía en cualquier momento rompiendo el hielo y el suelo que los mantenía en la superficie de paso. Joder, esto era malo. _Muy malo._ Tenía que hacer algo _ya._

Pero entonces un desgarrador grito llamó su atención, y todo pensamiento se nubló en su cabeza.

A unos metros de ella, Hans se encontraba tendido boca abajo sobre la superficie, mientras el color rojo carmesí de su sangre se esparcía rápidamente bañando el hielo bajo él. Galder frente a él reía descomunalmente y entonces Elsa dejó de respirar una fracción de segundo. El aire alrededor de ella se volvió frio al tiempo que una pequeña ventisca comenzaba a nacer encima de ellos. Entonces Waltz se volvió a mirarla con miedo. La reina no estaba en sí, su mirada brillaba extremadamente blanca y sus manos se sacudían a sus costados. Waltz se alejaba dificultosamente de la escena mientras los aires llenos de nieve y trozos de hielo comenzaban a esparcirse alrededor haciendo tambalear y caer a la tripulación de Hawk y a los hombres del enemigo.

_Demonios._ Tenía que llegar al barco, se dijo el pequeño hechicero, pues la reina habia entrado en estado de conmoción al ver lo que habia sucedido con Hans y no podía descubrir lo que haría a continuación. Al acercarse al barco vio como sus compañeros habían pensado exactamente lo mismo y cada uno se retiraba del campo de batalla congelado para refugiarse en _el Venganza._

Esto no terminaría nada bien, pensó el pelinegro mientras llegaba al barco y se acercaba a Rugall quien observaba a la reina envuelta en una ventisca a lo lejos.

-Por los dioses – soltó entonces el mayor con preocupación y miedo en su voz al ver como los poderes de la reina caían enfurecidos entre nieve, viento y hielo sobre el campo de batalla.– Sólo espero que los dos regresen con vida.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**¡Tun tun tuuun! Hans esta gravemente herido y ¿que pasara con Elsa? Pues lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo el cual quiero adelantarles será el último, más el epilogo, los cuales subiré al mismo tiempo. Así que en la siguiente actualización esperen ya el final de esta aventura. **_

_**Tengo que confesar que aún tengo algunas ideas cruzadas para la siguiente historia de Rapunzel así que creo tardare un poco más en subir esa historia. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y, por supuesto, el leer y seguir estas historias. **_

_**Ahora al capítulo, claro que iba a poner alguna perspectiva de Anna después de todo es la hermana y único familiar de Elsa. También veremos más perspectivas de ella y Kristoff en el sig cap. Quise ponerla aquí más o menos como la vi en Frozen II ya que en esa película se vio muy obsesionada por cuidar de Elsa, etc, y dije bueno póngannosla así para esta historia. Pero en verdad no me gustó mucho la actitud de Anna en Frozen II, (algunos estarán de acuerdo conmigo xD). En fin, pero lo vi oportuno por el giro de mi historia, y ya veremos cómo se desenvolverá el final. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por pasarse a leer! **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto! Abrazo psicológico y besos ;***_

_**¡Chaoo! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Helloouu! :D**_

_**¿Preparados para el final? **_

_**Aquí se los dejo. Nos leemos abajo. **_

_**Enjoy it! ;D**_

**Capítulo 15**

Al sentir como un intenso frio invadía de pronto la herida de su cabeza, Hans se levantó de golpe. La sangre de la herida en su ojo izquierdo no dejaba de salir pero al menos no le dolía tanto, el haber caído inconsciente por un rato sobre el hielo había logrado entumecer un poco su herida. Con eso podía moverse, pero, se dijo, tal vez perdería la vista de ese ojo.

Al incorporarse con la mano sobre su ojo, Hans se olvidó entonces de esos pensamientos al ver como la enorme tormenta de nieve devoraba el campo de batalla y al parecer también había arrojado lejos a Galder con quien se había encontrado luchando apenas momentos antes.

_Joder. _

Sin duda se trataba de Elsa, reconocía esa ventisca de las tormentas anteriores. No podía estar equivocado. Pero si la había dejado a salvo en el muelle, por qué carajos regresó a él. Demonios. Tenía que encontrarla. Si no paraba esto, temía por la vida de sus hombres y de ella misma. Pensaba que su estado de conmoción ya lo tenía resuelto, ¿no era eso lo que le había dicho en Tártaros? Además no había habido una tormenta de lluvia y relámpagos antes, ¿qué fue lo que activo ahora su pánico?

Pero Hans no pudo pensar más pues el fuerte rugido tras él lo asustó de pronto desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer al hielo otra vez.

-_Carajo_ – sus dientes se apretaron furiosos recordando entonces a la bestia que Galder controlaba. Aun no podía arrancarle el instrumento con lo que la manipulaba y con esa tormenta de nieve no podía distinguir ni siquiera en donde se encontraba él, la bestia, ni Elsa. – ¡Joder! – gritó desahogándose un poco mientras se incorporaba y seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo entre la nieve. Su ojo no dejaba de sangrar y comenzaba a dolerle una vez más.

Si no encontraba a Elsa y Galder pronto, sus ansias por protegerla serian en vano. Comenzaba a ver borroso por la herida y aun no se deshacía de esa horrible bestia y su estúpido dueño.

Y entonces la vio.

Un extraño brillo bajo los pies de Elsa la hizo encontrarla. Dentro del mar, bajo esa capa de hielo, _algo_ brillaba resplandeciente y aunque no había prestado atención a eso, Hans sintió un enorme alivio al encontrarla.

Elsa parecía un fantasma, se encontraba pálida y sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve que arrojaba de sus manos. Entonces se acercó a ella en contra de todo ese viento helado que la rodeaba como fortaleza.

-¡Elsa! – tomó de sus hombros con sus manos llenas de la sangre de su herida, manchando en el proceso a la reina con su sangre carmesí. – ¡Elsa reacciona! –vio como un pequeño destello cambiaba de su fantasmagórica expresión al escucharlo y Hans siguió hablándole. - ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Vuelve en ti! – estaba funcionando, algo en su voz la hacía reaccionar. Pero su mirada azul no volvía. Hans entró en desesperación, sus esfuerzos comenzaban a cobrarle factura, y su mirada entonces se opacó por la pérdida de sangre.

_Joder._

En ese preciso momento la molesta risa de Galder volvió tras el rugido del dragón aun atrapado tras ellos.

-Oh, esto es perfecto – se burló el príncipe apareciendo de pronto de entre la ventisca y posicionándose frente a Hans mientras éste envolvía fuertemente a Elsa con sus brazos. – Falta poco para que mueras desangrado Hawk, y entonces me llevare a la reina conmigo. – soltó una carcajada. – ¡Esto no podía ser más perfecto! Un final perfecto para un príncipe exiliado y pirata de pacotilla. – las risas seguían eufóricas al tiempo que Galder se acercaba a ellos, Hans quería contestarle, golpearlo y gritarle que se fuera al diablo. Pero su prioridad era proteger a Elsa entre sus brazos y su vista borrosa y manchada por la sangre no lo ayudaba en su objetivo.

Dio dos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás mientras el príncipe se acercaba. La tormenta parecía empeorar alrededor y entonces continúo con sus llamados tranquilizadores hacia la reina.

-Vamos Elsa, despierta por favor… - soltó en un susurro a su oreja. – _No puedo protegerte así…_

Entonces el frio viento paró de golpe, pero la amenaza de Galder se alzó en el mismo momento con su espada y Hans reaccionó muy tarde. Se movió con Elsa en sus brazos para que su espalda recibiera el golpe, sin embargo este nunca llegó. En cambio se escuchó el fuerte rugido proveniente del dragón que se encontraba a metros de ellos y que ahora podía distinguir perfectamente pues la tormenta había parado. Hans se volvió hacia atrás para ver a Galder, y entonces lo que vio lo sorprendió. Una fina estaca de hielo atravesaba su garganta haciendo que el collar con el que manipulaba al dragón se destruyese y Galder callera de rodillas con las manos en su cuello.

Sorprendido, Hans separó a Elsa de su pecho y la vio entonces con su mirada azul recuperada y su mano derecha señalando la estaca de Galder. Así que eso había sido. La reina había detenido a Galder, había vuelto en sí momentos antes y había detenido al idiota príncipe antes de que su espada cayera sobre él. Por un momento Hans pudo sentir un pequeño alivio en su rostro al ver ahora recuperada a la rubia, pero el dolor punzó en su cabeza y el dragón que aún rugía, ahora ya libre, fue su nueva preocupación.

Al verse libre del dominio de Galder, la bestia se sacudió entonces frenética para salir de su prisión de hielo. Sacudió furiosamente el mar, y el hielo comenzó a romperse.

-¡Sal de aquí! – gritó entonces Hans empujando a Elsa lejos de él. El dragón había arrojado la mitad de su cuerpo contra la superficie de hielo haciendo que ésta se rompiera. El dragón volvió al mar, pero junto a él un enorme remolino surgió de las profundidades del océano llevándose consigo los trozos de hielo que se resquebrajaban a su paso.

-¡Elsa tenemos que salir de aquí!- Hans se dio cuenta de quien había hablado ahora era el rubio amigo de Anna de años atrás quien se encontraba ahora junto a ellos, y dentro del pirata dio gracias de que el rubio halara a la reina con él para ponerla a salvo.

Sin embargo, Elsa se resistía.

-¡Hans vamos! – ella tendió su mano hacia él y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla su vista se volvió negra y la presencia pesada de alguien sobre su espalda lo desconcertó haciéndolo perder el equilibro cayendo deliberadamente al hielo el cual se abría en una ligera línea horizontal separándolo de Elsa.

Galder se había arrojado sobre Hans en un intento por evitar que huyera mientras el hielo seguía quebrándose y el remolino de agua se agrandaba tras ellos. Joder, _esto era todo_, pensó el pirata sin energías que le quedasen. Su vista se iba apagando y Galder se aferraba a él como si de un bote salvavidas se tratase, mientras las fuertes corrientes del remolino los arrastraban hasta su centro. Hasta hundirlos en el mar.

-¡Hans!- El hielo terminó de partirse y el pirata se vio separado de Elsa por un gran tramo de mar. – ¡Hans no! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve a mí! – distinguió tan sólo un poco el cómo Elsa intentaba congelar nuevamente el agua del océano pero le era imposible. A la reina tampoco le quedaban energías, y sintió un enorme alivio al ver como el rubio amigo de Anna la halaba con él hasta la seguridad del _Venganza._

Todo estaba bien ahora, pensó, era mejor que terminara de este manera.

-¡Hans!

-A veces – alcanzó a decir entonces mientras Elsa intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio para llegar a él. – es necesario un sacrifico para la victoria. - La reina abrió los ojos horrorizada y las lágrimas invadieron su rostro. Ese rostro lleno de lágrimas fue lo último que Hans vio antes de caer en una espesa negrura. – _Te amo Elsa._

Deletreó con sus labios mientras era tragado por la furia del océano.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Al ver como Hans se hundía en el fondo del océano, Kristoff corrió sobre el hielo rápidamente, con la reina sobre su hombro, hacia el único barco que aún quedaba de pie. Los barcos de Svalbard habían sido tragados por el furioso remolino que había nacido tras la liberación del dragón y el rompimiento del hielo el cual ahora flotaba en enormes montículos.

-¡Por aquí muchacho! ¡Apresúrate!

Escuchó como le gritaban desde el barco, y tomando de la soga que le arrojaron, se aseguró a ella mientras el barco navegaba dificultosamente hasta el muelle.

La batalla había terminado. Elsa estaba a salvo. Pero, se dijo el rubio mientras miraba el barco al que había llegado percatándose inmediatamente que se trataba del barco pirata de Hans, los hombres de esa tripulación parecían demasiado decaídos.

Posicionó a Elsa sobre la cubierta pues ésta se había desmayado de cansancio y conmoción. No podía culparla, se dijo, apenas ella era consiente de todo lo que había pasado. Y entonces, volviéndose hacia los hombres a su alrededor, vio como el mayor de ellos se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Gracias por salvarla muchacho. Soy Rugall el segundo al mando después de… - pero calló al ver la reacción de los hombres alrededor. El viejo suspiró pesadamente. Kristoff se dio cuenta que habían perdido al capitán de su tripulación, era inevitable la triste reacción en sus semblantes.

-Mi nombre es Kristoff – habló entonces el rubio decidido a comprender lo que pasaba. – Hermano político de la reina. – y con una mirada seria se dirigió al mayor. – Por favor, cuénteme todo lo que sabe. ¿Qué fue lo que paso durante este tiempo? – su mirada se dirigió a Elsa dando a entender que quería saber acerca de su estadía con piratas. Pero entonces se sorprendió al ver que un niño era el que le contestaba a su pregunta.

-Permíteme ser yo el que te explique – habló ese extraño joven de ojos rojos. –Tal vez la hermana de la reina también quiera escuchar.

Kristoff asintió relajando un poco el semblante. Y entonces habló:

-Te estaría muy agradecido.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana después Arendell volvía a la normalidad. Los restos de la batalla con el príncipe de Svalbard habían sido limpiados e incluso _el Venganza_ había sido reparado de los daños que tenía. Los piratas de Hawk estaban listos para partir después de su estadía en el reino. En esos días Anna y Kristoff se habían dado cuenta que Elsa había estado muy callada, aunque había vuelto a sus tareas de regente de Arendell después de tanto tiempo, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que aun sentía por dentro. Después de lo que el pequeño hechicero les había confesado a Anna y Kristoff días atrás, éstos aun no dejaban de sorprenderse por lo sucedido.

Al parecer Elsa había sido objetivo de ese malvado príncipe, el cual Anna se encargó de romper cualquier trato comercial con su reino, porque un caza recompensas de vil fama la quería para una especie de hechizo que lo haría poderoso. Aunque el secuestro de Hans habida comenzado como eso, un secuestro; después, a palabras del niño, Hans se había dedicado a proteger a la reina de ese príncipe. Su relación de discusiones paso a ser más agradable, y el chico pensó que esos dos ya podían describirse como amigos. Por supuesto, Anna y Kristoff entendían que lo que Elsa y Hans habían tenido en ese tiempo había sido más que una _relación de amigos_. Esos últimos días en los que Elsa había estado muy distraída, apesadumbrada y sumida en sus pensamientos, les había dado la certeza de eso. Además estaba lo que Kristoff había visto en el campo de batalla, lo cual se lo dejaba más que claro. Elsa había formado_ sentimientos por ese pirata_ y tanto Anna como Kristoff no podían pasarlo por alto.

-Pero es _Hans_\- espetaba la pelirroja aun sin poder comprenderlo. Había pasado una semana desde que Anna se enterara de esto y aún seguía con la misma discusión.

-Lo sé- contestaba por enésima vez, y sin ánimos, su rubio esposo.

-¡Hans! – aclaró ansiosa. – El que un día fue también una amenaza para Arendell.

-Así es. – afirmó. Y luego le recordó: – Y sin embargo en esta ocasión salvo a Arendell.

-¡Intentó asesinarla hace cinco años! – soltó exasperada.

-Pero no lo hizo – aclaró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. – E incluso la protegió en su barco todo este tiempo, queramos o no creer.

-Es un villano. – le espetó con el ceño fruncido mirando a su esposo por al parecer estar intentado defender al que para ella era un enemigo.

-Anna, un villano salvo la vida de tu hermana dando la suya propia. ¿Eso te parece acto de un villano?

-¡Deja de defenderlo!

-No lo hago, - contestó con seriedad. - pero te estoy dando a conocer los hechos. Lo que sucedió fue exactamente eso Anna. Y nos guste o no nos guste ese sujeto, tu hermana llegó a sentir algo por él. – luego dudó un poco. –Me atrevería a decir que incluso llegó a _ama…_

-¡No te atrevas! – lo detuvo.

El rubio suspiró.

-Deberías de dejar de reaccionar así. Él está _muerto_ en el fondo del océano y, gracias a eso, lo único que tenemos es el fantasma de una Elsa apesadumbrada que recorre el castillo sin sentimiento alguno.

La pelirroja suspiró tristemente al percatarse de eso.

-Tienes razón. – y entonces un sollozo comenzó a nacer en su pecho. – Soy una hermana tan egoísta. – se culpó. – Pero sólo intento protegerla. – sollozó. – No quiero que vuelva a encerrarse en la soledad de su habitación. - reconoció triste. - Desde que liberó sus poderes hace cinco años creí que todo marchaba bien, pero incluso estoy segura que se culpa por la muerte de mis padres. Sé que leyó sus _diarios_, ¡yo también los leí! – la pelirroja rompió en llanto y Kristoff la rodeó en un abrazo mientras la acariciaba tranquilizadoramente.- Y todo eso la está alejando de nuevo.

-Tranquila – habló Kristoff conciliador en su oreja. – Elsa es más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Deberíamos de dejarla en paz por un tiempo, necesita pensar y conciliarse con sus emociones.

-Sí, tienes razón. – habló la pelirroja más calmada y con un porte más decidido. Su llanto se había detenido, y entonces sonrió hacia el rubio. – Ya no me importa que acciones tome o de quien decida enamorarse, ella siempre será mi querida hermana.

El rubio sonrió al ver a la Anna que conocía de nuevo.

-Estamos de su lado, recuerda. – aun abrazados, le dio un beso en la frente y la pelirroja rio asintiendo a sus palabras.

Tras la puerta de la sala, la rubia reina había escuchado la pequeña discusión de su hermana y esposo y no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa de alegría al escucharlos. Limpió el rastro de lágrima que había caído traicionera de uno de sus ojos y suspiró tranquila. Al escuchar a Anna y Kristoff, extrañamente sentía como su pecho se volvía más liviano. La comprendían, la apoyaban, y estaban de su _lado_. Eso la hacía extremadamente feliz a pesar de toda la culpa y ansias que había sentido por saber que Anna había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Hans. Ahora ésta la aceptaba tal y como era pues, a sus palabras, eso no significaría nunca que dejaría de ser su queridísima hermana. Y Elsa agradecería siempre el enorme corazón de la pelirroja. El saber también que Anna era consciente de los diarios de su padre la había sorprendido, pero incluso eso la había aliviado. Todo sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento por la trágica pérdida de sus padres había desaparecido al escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Anna.

Después de una semana, una parte de ella había vuelto a la normalidad tras esas declaraciones. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella un vacío en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande y pesado.

_Hans estaba muerto._

El oírlo en voz alta de los labios de Kristoff hizo que el sentimiento de pesadumbre la atravesara filosamente estremeciendo el vacío en su interior. Hans estaba muerto y lo había perdido para _siempre._

Sabía que no debía de culparse por eso, la había salvado, y en su memoria aun recordaba con pétrea añoranza sus últimas palabras: _te amo Elsa_. Había deletreado con sus labios antes de hundirse en la infinita oscuridad del océano. Elsa suspiró cansada al darse cuenta que, al parecer, el mar era la tumba y maldición de todas las personas a las que amaba.

Se alejó con pasos lentos de la sala en donde Anna y Kristoff se encontraban hablando, alejándose también de sus oscuros pensamientos, para dirigirse entonces a la entrada del castillo. Este día Rugall y Waltz partirían de Arendell y quería al menos poder despedirse de ellos. No los había visto desde la batalla con Svalbard pues no quería que la vieran en ese estado de debilidad, sin embargo quería despedirse realmente de ellos. Era tanto lo que había compartido con el pequeño hechicero y el viejo Rugall que al menos les debía el agradecimiento y el despedirse en persona.

Se encontró con Rugall y Waltz en la entrada del castillo y después de una corta charla y saber que estaban bien y listos para partir, Waltz se volvió a ella con un semblante serio y dubitativo a la vez:

-Reina Elsa tengo que contarle algo. – la rubia se volvió a él interrogante mientras Rugall se enfrascaban en una conversación con Anna y Kristoff quienes habían bajado a despedirse de igual forma. La rubia invitó al menor a que continuara: - Durante la batalla cuando usted entró en pánico, - dudó un poco desviando sus ojos. - _algo_ brillaba a sus pies en el agua congelada. Y cuando Hans fue… - pasó saliva dificultosamente. – Tragado por el remolino, - continuó. - vi ese mismo _brillo_ hundirse junto a él. – Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que el chico intentaba decirle. –No quería contarle a nadie debido a que eso generaría alguna ilusión de que Hans… tal vez… haya sido ayudado por…

-Un espíritu del océano… - lo interrumpió entonces la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que Waltz le decía. Y una pequeña esperanza comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Pero Waltz tenía razón, tal vez solo sería una ilusión. Una trágica ilusión que la arrojaría a la desesperanza cuando se diera cuanta que no era real.

El chico asintió nervioso.

-Es por eso que navegaremos un tiempo más. – continuó mirándola a los ojos. – Le comente a Rugall sobre esto y dijo que toda esperanza es válida hasta el final, así que nos hemos decidido. – el brillo en sus ojos y voz pareció de pronto más decidido y Elsa se contagió por esa determinación. – Buscaremos en los reinos vecinos e islas colindantes. Tal vez sólo empezaremos con una corazonada, pero quiero intentarlo.

Elsa ahogó un pequeño sollozo por esa pequeña esperanza que comenzaba a acomodarse en el vacío de su pecho al saber que tal vez Hans pudiera seguir vivo en alguna parte. E inclinándose hacia el pelinegro tomó de sus manos cariñosamente.

-Waltz hazme saber cualquier información que encuentren, por favor. Y – le plantó un beso en la frente haciendo sonrojar al menor. – si no fuera así, – dijo reconfortante. – de igual forma no dejes de contactarte conmigo cuando lo necesites.

El chico asintió aun sonrojado y después de despedirse del resto, Elsa decidió despedirlos desde el muelle de Arendell. Su mano se alzó en una lluvia de copos de nieve mientras veía como la tripulación de Hawk se alejaba sobre _el Venganza_ tras vítores alegres despidiendo a la reina.

Y Elsa no volvió a saber de ellos…

Por un tiempo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Un mes transcurrió desde entonces y la noticia de la muerte del temible pirata Hawk se hizo concurrente alrededor de los reinos del Norte. Su cara ensombrecida en carboncillo aparecía en cada pergamino con la noticia más popular del momento, y Elsa se enfurecía al verla.

Tras la muerte del pirata Hawk y su imagen en un pergamino, los reinos vecinos se dieron cuenta entonces que se trataba del exiliado treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y en Arendell las personas comenzaron a hablar del lamentable destino que el antes villano de Arendell había tenido. Elsa ignoraba en un bufido cada comentario de su consejo real acerca de Hans, y volvía a sus deberes de reina. En todo ese tiempo se podría decir que lo único que la mantenía con buen humor era cargar en sus brazos a su nuevo sobrino. Anna había dado a luz a un sano varón de escaso cabello rojizo y enormes ojos azules. Al igual que ella, el reino entero había celebrado la nueva vida y la nueva descendencia de la familia real. ¡Por fin Arendell tenía un heredero! y Elsa se sentía orgullosa por eso.

El pequeño Aren, como Anna y Kristoff decidieron nombrarlo, contaba con apenas tres semanas de nacido y el amor y ternura que los padres derrochaban hacia él era infinita. Elsa los miraba y suspiraba enternecida, y había una _idea_ que desde que Aren había nacido se había implantado en su rubia cabeza. Pero al decirla en voz alta, de pronto la hacía sonar un poco precipitada.

Desde que Waltz y la tripulación habían partido, tan sólo había recibido dos cartas del hechicero y en ninguna de las dos decía mucho en realidad. Tan sólo que aún seguían tras la pista de algún espíritu del océano. Pero cuando los meses siguieron pasando sin recibir noticia alguna, la_ idea_ de Elsa de pronto tomaba mas forma y ahínco. Podría sonar algo impensable para una reina como ella, pero necesitaba _salir._ Zarpar al mar y buscar a Hans con sus propios méritos. Su intuición de ser humano con una gran pasión la impulsaba y animaba a realizar su plan, pero su lado de reina detenía su absurda idea. Tenía un reino que manejar y su familia se encontraba en él. Y volviendo a suspirar desanimada, se olvidaba de su idea volviendo a sus labores diarias.

Eso se había convertido en un círculo vicioso de emociones y esperanzas vanas que había repetido esos últimos seis meses.

Aren estaba creciendo sano y fuerte, el bebé ahora se veía más grande mientras Elsa lo mantenía sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo que lo entretenía con una nevada entre sus manos. En ese preciso momento, después de seis meses de la muerte de Hans y cuatro sin saber nada más respecto a Waltz y la tripulación, Elsa recibió algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión deliberadamente.

Junto a su hermana, Olaf, el bebé y Kristoff, se encontraban pasando el día a la orilla del lago de los bosques de Arendell cuando un brillo acercándose a la orilla del agua llamó su atención. Le tendió el bebé a Anna mientras, apresuradamente, Elsa se incorporaba para acercarse al lago. No supo cuando había dejado de respirar al imaginarse de lo que se podía tratar ese brillo, cuando de pronto llegó al agua y soltó una sorpresiva exclamación. El corcel de agua se materializo frente a ella como tiempo atrás y Elsa llevó sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito de emoción. ¿Pero que hacia ahí un espíritu del agua? Y precisamente el que había conocido en Tártaros. Se acercó a él para tocarlo pensando si se trataba del mismo espíritu que le había ayudado tiempo atrás, y al ver como éste se sacudía alegre por su tacto, Elsa lo confirmó. Definitivamente se trataba del mismo.

Entonces notó algo extraño sumergido entre el líquido de su cabeza, el objeto recorrió la boca del corcel y salió de ésta entre sus dientes de agua. _Eran unos brazaletes._ Se percató Elsa al tomarlos y observarlos. Pero no era cualquier brazalete, estos eran idénticos a los que Waltz le había hecho una vez tiempo atrás.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Tal vez no había recibido noticia alguna del hechicero en mucho tiempo, pero esto significaba algo más. Waltz estaba en Tártaros, eso podría deducirlo por el espíritu, pero ¿que intentaba decirle? ¿Por qué mandaba esa especie de mensaje con los brazaletes acompañado de un espíritu, hasta ahora? una ligera emoción se arrojó en su pecho y Elsa entonces no pudo refrenar sus pensamientos.

_Iría a Tártaros,_ se dijo, y averiguaría por ella misma lo que el corcel estaba intentado decirle.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Después de haber tomado esa decisión, los siguientes cinco días transcurrieron para Elsa en un debate interno. Mientras preparaba todo para partir al terminar la semana hacia Tártaros junto al capitán Silver, Elsa se debatía el cómo iba a comentarle dicho plan a Anna y Kristoff.

Un día antes de su partida cuando estaba decidida a confesarle su decisión a Anna, ésta la abordó en su habitación. A partir de eso, Elsa pensó que tal vez el ser madre había despertado los instintos más agudos de Anna.

Y al ver como la pelirroja la miraba con ojos suspicaces, Elsa estaba segura que su hermana ya lo sabía.

-Anna, _necesito _hacer esto. – se explicó entonces con seguridad en su voz.

-No digas más.- la interrumpió la menor, y Elsa se sorprendió por sus palabras. – Has hecho _tanto_ por mí y este reino que no pienso negarte ahora lo que tu corazón más anhela. – y arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo, Anna continuó: - Ve y busca tu felicidad hermana. Aren, Kristoff y yo siempre estaremos aquí. Dejas a Arendell en buenas manos.

Elsa se separó de la pelirroja aun con un rostro sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto Anna había madurado. Aquella niña que hablaba con ella a través de la puerta de su habitación, la que charlaba con los cuadros y soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero, ahora se comportaba como todo una… _reina._ Y se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos.

Elsa la miró cariñosamente mientras tomaba de sus manos.

-Siempre serás mi querida hermana. – le confesó sincera con una sonrisa.

-Y tú la mía. – respondió la pelirroja y la volvió abrazar. – No dejes de enviarme noticias tuyas, por favor. A donde quiera que vayas.

Elsa soltó una risita asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Y tú no dejes de enviarme noticias acerca de Aren, sé que un día será un excelente rey para Arendell teniendo a su valiente madre como ejemplo.

Anna se sonrojó por las palabras de la rubia y entonces parpadeó confundida percatándose de la situación.

-Un momento Elsa – habló un poco desconcertada. – Si te vas, eso me haría a mí…

-La _reina_ – sonrió orgullosa la rubia. – Reina Anna de Arendell.

-Suena un poco raro. – rio nerviosa.

-Oh, te acostumbraras.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El día en el que Elsa partió de Arendell seria conocido como el día en el que la reina de las nieves dejó de ser _la reina de las nieves_ para convertirse simplemente en Elsa.

Su cabello suelto hondeaba junto al viento mientras veía al mar en el horizonte. Elsa cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiéndose liviana.

Jamás se había sentido tan libre.

Como le había prometido a Anna, ahora buscaría su felicidad. Y si tenía que recorrer todo el mar del Norte para encontrarla, así lo haría. El partir era la primera decisión que había tomado Elsa desde el fondo de su corazón. Ahora no había ningún protocolo de reina que le impidiera el ir tras lo que quería y, se dijo, era malditamente _liberador._

-Elsa, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?

La repentina y conocida voz del muñeco de nieve desconcertó a Elsa por unos momentos.

-¡Olaf! – soltó sorprendida. – ¿P-Por qué me seguiste? – cuestionó un poco nerviosa porque en realidad en ninguno de sus planes había contemplado a Olaf, y se sintió de pronto terrible por eso.

-Eres mi _creadora._ – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. – Es difícil estar lejos de ti. – y entonces optó por una pose pensativa. – Sería como si Aren estuviera lejos de Anna. – Elsa lo meditó un poco y se sintió culpable por no haber pensado en su primera creación de nieve. Suspiró rendida. Bueno, no había vuelta atrás. Olaf le pertenecía, así que tendría que cuidarlo. – Hablando de Aren… - siguió el muñeco. - ¡Estaría increíble que pudieras hacerme hermanitos, Elsa! Así tendría con quien jugar. – la rubia rio por lo bajo sonrojándose un poco. – Oh, extrañare mucho a ese pequeño bebé babeado, ¡y a Anna también!… a Kristoff no tanto.

El pequeño muñeco siguió su inocente diatriba y Elsa lo miró sonriendo cariñosamente.

-Los volveremos a ver Olaf, más pronto de lo que imaginas.

-¡Reina! – la voz profunda del capitán Silver desde el timón la hizo volverse hacia él. El viejo capitán le sonrió divertido al aun llamarla por ese honorifico que ya no le correspondía. – ¿Qué rumbo tomaremos majestad?

Elsa rodó los ojos sin perder la sonrisa de su boca cuando contestó:

-Hacia _Tártaros_, Silver.

Y el viejo lobo de mar soltó una carcajada alegando que ya no le extrañaba que la reina quisiera ir ahora a esa peligrosa isla. Elsa sonrió a sus adentros al saber realmente que esa isla no era tan peligrosa como la pintaban, y entonces volvió su mirada hacia el mar una vez más.

Iría a esa isla y encontraría a Hans, se dijo decidida. Y si Tártaros no era el lugar en donde él se encontraba, seguiría buscando hasta encontrar aquello a lo que su corazón _más anhelaba._

Encontraría a su querido_ caballero pirata. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

_**¡Oh, shi! Y esto fue el último capítulo queridos lectores. Por ultimo les diré que pasen al epilogo para zanjar este final abierto que creo imaginaran como terminará. **_

_**Tengo que confesar que por un momento casi olvido por completo a ¡Olaf! Pero es que la verdad, para mí, es un personaje de Frozen que no me encanta mucho. Y al igual que Anna quise ponerlo lo menos posible en esta obra. Pero en fin, jajaja lo agregué a la última escena y me agradó la sorpresa que le dio a Elsa. **_

_**Bueno pasando con Anna, la verdad no creí encontrar un final más adecuado que dejarla a ella como reina y Elsa salir por sus propias decisiones hacia el mundo exterior. Tal vez este final queda un poco inspirado en lo que pasa en Frozen II, pero no se me ocurrió uno más adecuado que este. En las notas al final del epilogo seguiré explayándome. **_

_**En fin, pasen al epilogo. ;D **_


	16. Epilogo

_**¡Disfruten! **_

_**Nos leemos abajo :D**_

**Epilogo**

-¿Dónde están Edward y Emmaline? – preguntó ella comenzando a enfurecerse. – Anna llegara pronto.

-Calma _cariño_\- habló él reconfortante, mientras la tomaba por la cintura. – Seguramente Tala los llevó a jugar con las sirenas. Sabes cuánto les gusta el agua.

-Es por eso que deberían de estar aquí, adoran las visitas de Aren. – años atrás desde que su hermana le comentara en una de sus cartas que su _sobrino_ era un _portador de magia_ y podía controlar _el agua_, Anna en cada una de sus visitas hablaba emocionada de convertir en tradición la costumbre que tenía Arendell de tener un regente con poderes de nacimiento. Tal y como había pasado con Elsa.

-Sabes que esos diablillos no se estarían quietos esperando, cariño. Incluso puedo apostar que ya se encuentran en el muelle aguardando por Aren y los demás.

Elsa suspiró rindiéndose al abrazo de su esposo. Se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo rodeo por el cuello mientras veía su apuesto rostro.

-Deberíamos de ir nosotros también, Hans.

El aludido sonrió ladino para después atacar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí besando a mi esposa. – habló divertido haciéndola reír. –Además, no vienen a vernos a nosotros. Vienen por los niños.

La rubia lo reprendió.

-Sabes que no es cierto. – pero el castaño la besó de nuevo. – Oh bueno, tal vez un poco. – confesó divertida.

-¡Elsa! ¡Anna acaba de llegar al puerto, deberíamos de ir! – desde fuera de la casa se escuchó la voz conocida de Olaf, y Hans gruñó entre dientes cuando vio como el muñeco entraba y los encontraba abrazados.

-_Aaw_ ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! – brincó feliz hacia ellos el pequeño muñeco de nieve. - Olaf adora los abrazos.

-No Olaf – gruñó entonces el castaño. – Recuerda que si te abrazo demasiado podría destruirte.

Elsa lo reprendió con la mirada y se volvió entonces hacia el confundido muñeco.

-Gracias Olaf, en un momento iremos para allá. Puedes adelantarte.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa y salió cantando hacia el camino del muelle.

Hans suspiró.

-No sabes cuánto odio que trajeras a ese muñeco contigo.

La rubia rio.

-Como Edward y Emmaline, también es mi creación. Tenía que traerlo conmigo.

-Sí, más para los _gemelos _yo también fui participe de su _creación. _– la rubia se ruborizó por su comentario. – Y Olaf me irrita si lo único que quiere son abrazos. – bufó.

Elsa sonrió cariñosa y pasó una mano por el ceño fruncido de su esposo, masajeando su frente y ojos sin mover el parche negro que ahora cubría su inútil ojo izquierdo pero que lo hacía ver más pirata que antes.

-Sabes que sólo quiere quitarte ese mal humor que tienes con un abrazo. – se burló un poco. – Es parte de su naturaleza.

Hans rodó los ojos sin darle importancia a su comentario.

-¿Sabes que es parte de mi naturaleza? – y apretándola a él, atacó su boca con otro beso.

Después de un rato de risas, besos y caricias, Elsa se separó entonces de Hans alegando el ir al muelle para recibir a su hermana.

Habían pasado diez años desde que Elsa había arribado a Tártaros en busca del pirata que habían creído muerto. Y su alivio fue inmenso cuando exactamente Hans había estado en Tártaros recuperándose de su herida en todo ese tiempo en el que ella estuvo anhelándolo en Arendell mientras Waltz y su tripulación lo buscaban a los alrededores del Norte.

Al llegar a Tártaros años atrás, Elsa había descubierto que la ayuda del espíritu de agua había sido gracias a Waltz puesto que Hans se había mostrado excesivamente renuente a que el hechicero le comunicara a la rubia sobre su viva persona pues alegaba que sin él, la reina de las nieves estaría mejor. En la vida que a ella le pertenecía.

_-¡Eres un idiota! –_ sin embargo la reina no había pensado lo mismo. Y se lo hizo saber con esas palabras en cuanto lo vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, para después echarse sobre sus brazos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas por verlo con vida, al mismo tiempo que le profesaba una y otra vez _cuanto lo amaba._

A partir de eso, Hans se había rendido al afecto y fuertes sentimientos que tenía y los cuales ya no podía negarle a la reina de las nieves.

Y de eso habían pasado ya diez años.

Ahora habían establecido su vida en Tártaros. Hans se había retirado de la piratería años atrás y había liberado a sus hombres. Rugall se había quedado con ellos en la isla alegando que ya era tiempo para su retiro. Y Waltz, junto a la tripulación restante, salieron de nuevo a altamar sobre _el Venganza _heredado por Hawk. El pequeño hechicero aún tenía mucho que aprender de sus aventuras y la magia alrededor del mundo. Y cada cierto tiempo enviaba largas cartas para Elsa y Hans relatándoles sus proezas.

Con el dinero que había juntado de su carrera de pirata, Hans estableció entonces un comercio mercante en Tártaros el cual había crecido rápidamente. Sus barcos, ahora legales, salían de Tártaros hacia las demás _tierras del olvido_ con pasajeros, mercancía, joyería, comida, y demás cosas que transportaba. Había visto como la comunicación de esas islas parecidas a Tártaros era muy escasa y pobre, y vio hay algo en lo que invertir para mejorar. A partir de eso, el turismo en Tártaros creció, gracias también a la ayuda de las sirenas al no crear más tormentas, y la isla comenzó a depender más de él. Sin querer, ni haberlo previsto jamás, Hans se había convertido en una especie de feudal para esa isla y sus habitantes; y no podía sentirse más satisfecho por eso.

Al acercarse a la playa vieron como el barco de Arendell se acercaba rápidamente a puerto. Las rubias cabezas de sus hijos mellizos se encontraban entonces a la orilla del agua jugando al parecer con el espíritu en forma de corcel que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir años atrás. Rugall, fumando tranquilamente de su pipa sentado a unos metros de la playa, miraba a los niños mientras reía por sus travesuras mientras Olaf, a un lado de él, comenzaba a cantar una canción.

El ex pirata, príncipe exiliado y ahora _verdadero_ esposo y mercante, sonrió ante esa imagen. Y tomando a Elsa de la cintura, se dispuso a llegar hasta su _familia._

Sin duda el mayor y más anhelado deseo que había tenido Hans, se había cumplido.

Ahora tenía a su propia familia llena del amor y la alegría que se prometió proteger siempre junto a la mujer que amaba.

**FIN**

_**¡Y vivieron felices para siempre! ¡Yei! **_

_**Bueno como les decía, si quería que estos dos pimpollos terminaran juntos la verdad no se me ocurría mejor opción más que Elsa dejara de ser reina. Aunque tengo que confesar que adoro a Elsa como reina y me molestó que en Frozen II la quitaran de su empoderamiento como Queen. Pero en fin, tuve que hacer lo mismo para la historia jeje. Pues veo muy difícil el quedarse con un ex villano como Hans al ser ella aun reina de Arendell. Al menos que sea alguna historia alterna y los hechos pasen diferentes, claro está. **__**Y como yo deje los hechos del pasado iguales a la película de Frozen, con base en eso y todo el desarrollo de la trama, este final me agradó para la pareja.**_

_**Por otro lado…**_

_**Como vieron, tuvieron ¡mellizos! :3 y sé que se preguntaran si tienen los poderes de Elsa. Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no. Me gustó más la idea de que fuera el hijo de Anna quien naciera con los poderes, pero en este caso el niño controla el agua, pues ese don sería un regalo del espíritu corcel que tanto les ayudó a lo largo de la historia. Y pues con eso, Arendell seguirá teniendo regentes con poderes mágicos ¡wuu! Y siento yo que sería muy poco original de mi parte poner a los hijos de Elsa con poderes, sería algo que ustedes ya hubieran visto venir. Pero en cambio, poner al hijo de Anna con poderes a lo mejor no se lo esperaban. Así que me agradó más esa idea. **_

_**Bueno ¿qué más? lo de Olaf ya se los había explicado, por poco olvido por completo que el pequeño era parte de la historia jajaja pero le di su protagonismo adecuado en los últimos capítulos como compensación xD **_

_**Ah otra cosa, tal vez en 'Mi caballero pirata' fueron menos capítulos que en 'Mi caballero dragón', pero quiero aclarar que el relleno del pastel, ósea la longevidad de la historia, fue casi el mismo puesto que para 'Cab. Dragón' escribí 150 páginas en Word y para 'Cab. Pirata' escribí 141 paginas. Como verán no es mucha la diferencia. **_

_**En fin, lo que se viene…**_

_**La tercer y ultima historia de esta saga de 'Caballeros' pertenece al fandom de Enredados con la pareja de Eugene & Rapunzel. La historia, como todas las demás, se titulara 'Mi Caballero Ladrón'. Y creo poder subir el primer capítulo dentro de este mes o el siguiente. Como les comente antes, todavía se me cruzan algunas ideas. Pero ya tengo un primer capítulo escrito.**_

_**Y como siempre, quiero agradecerles enormemente por seguir esta historia hasta su final. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! :3 por dar fav, follow o simplemente pasarse a leer. Gracias por dedicarle su tiempo, y espero que les haya gustado hasta el final. Esto va dedicado a todos ustedes. **_

_**¡Gracias por todo! Besos y abrazos ;* **_

_**Y estoy segura que nos leeremos pronto :D **_

_**Se despide, **_

_**Miss Grimm. **_


End file.
